Becoming a Legacy
by WordsLikeStardust
Summary: What goes up, must come down. She stood on the top for a few glorious moments, when everything beneath her came crumbling down. Now she must forge her own path, play her own game. But will her fight cost her the man she loves? Sequel to Over It.
1. She's Finally Over It

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: So guess what guys, there are some idiot girls on here trying to play fanfiction police. They reported this story to Fanfic Administration and got it pulled from the site for "violating" the guidelines. I apparently used real people, script format and instant message chat sequences. Can you believe that crap?! Thanks to the wonderful detective work of Simply Priceless, I'm aware of them now and will try to take extra precaution in keeping my stories on this site. I'm extremely pissed off that I have to repost my entire fic, but I know my loyal readers love it and I wouldn't let you all down. On a side note, I will no longer be responding to reviews at the end of the chapters, just until I know the coast is clear. I will however use the review response url I get in my review alert reminders. For those of you who do not have accounts and are anonymous reviewers, I do read and appreciate everything you write and as soon as the coast is clear, I'll be responding to you at the end of the chapters. I'm really sorry guys. **

Chapter 1:

_Hey all you WWE fans, _

_I know, it's been awhile since my last blog. I apologize profusely for that, but hey, I didn't realize I was going to be so busy. It's been kind of hectic where I am. _

_So guess what? We're barreling down on my one year anniversary as a WWE Diva. Can you believe it was almost a year ago that I made my debut and gave Melina a rock bottom she'll never forget? It's been such a roller coaster ride that it feels like eons longer than just a year. As you all well know, a lot has happened in my first year. _

_You want to know what my favorite time was during my introductory year? That would have to be Wrestlemania 24. That's right, when I made Beth Phoenix, the Manazon, tap to the sharpshooter and I became the WWE Women's Champion! Can you believe I still have the belt now, a few months later? Beth Phoenix has tried everything she could think of to get it back and I still prevail, what a world. Although, I think that new Diva, Katie Lea wants to make a play for it. Yeah right, I waited almost a year for my shot and her attitude doesn't earn her one. _

_But, I can't take all the credit for my win. I had a lot of help, because you all know that October, November and December were really hard months for me. My head just wasn't in the game, no pun intended. Honestly, I owe my success Triple H. If it weren't for him, I don't think I would have won at Wrestlemania. He's been my mentor, trainer and friend since I joined the company and when I was at my lowest, he helped me back up. I can't even put into words how much he has done for me and how grateful I am._

_Next, I owe Shawn Michaels for waking my ass up. I was in such a funk and he really knew what to say to get me thinking. He's been around a long time and he knows better than anyone what you go through. He's simply amazing in motivation. So thank you, Shawn. It's sounds so little compared to how much you've done, but thank you none the less. _

_I can't forget my girls. Mickie, Maria, Ashley, Michelle, Torrie, Kelly and of course my best friend Candice. They have stood by me through thick and thin, always with hugs and a shoulder to cry on. They all knew exactly how fierce Beth Phoenix is and are the best friends a girl could ask for. _

_We can't forget my other best friend, a man who came back to save the WWE, but ended up saving me instead. Not that either of us are complaining. Chris Jericho was the final push back to the top. Not only did he save me from the Champ, but he made me his valet. I know, kind of weird, but it really pushed me forward. Focusing on his matches helped me move on from my own problems and go for the gold. That and he's just the best guy to have around when you're feeling blue. _

_I owe my ex-boyfriend too. I know, big shock. But John Cena broke my heart, which might have been one of the best things for me. Seriously, I don't think I would have had Chris, Shawn or Hunter in the way I do now if John and I were still together. Okay, I did hit rock bottom, again, no pun intended, but I recovered. To quote Kanye "That, that don't kill me, can only make me stronger." _

_Here's another shocker, I should also thank (gasp) Randy Orton! I know I know! The man has been nothing but a complete assclown to me, to quote Chris. But in case you guys forgot, Randy and I were pretty tight when I first entered the company. Okay, he hurt me and betrayed me later on, but two things came out of it. You can boo him all you want, but the guy knows how to wrestle. When we were friends, I really picked up on some of his technique, where do think my awesome standing dropkicks come from? And when he betrayed me? Fuel to the fire baby. He motivated me more than anyone to rise above through anger. And, look where I am now. Actually, look at where both of us are now? We're actually friends again._

_There are plenty of other people I can thank for just being good friends; Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Cody Rhodes, Brian Kendrick, Paul London, the list goes on. _

_But, I cannot forget to mention the man who got me here in the first place, the Rock. He's my family, my friend and my hero all in one. He trained me, coached me and encouraged me to this point. For him, I'm about to become a legacy. _

_You know, the belt wasn't the only thing that made Wrestlemania 24 the best moment in the past year. I finally found real happiness on a personal front. I didn't realize it at first, but since Vengeance 2007 I had been falling in love with the most amazing man. It took me a long time to realize it and a lot of nagging from Chris and Candice before I admitted it. I'm pretty sure most of you saw our very first kiss, live at Wrestlemania in the middle of the freaking ring haha. I'll tell you right now, I've never been more happy than I am with this man. The only thing that sucks is that we're on different brands, blah! _

_All the bad stuff that happened this year doesn't matter anymore now. Because I am the WWE Women's Champion, and I, Haley Mariano, am completely, head over heels in love with David Michael Batista! _

_Toodles guys, and much love,_

_Hales xoxo_

* * *

Satisfied, Haley Mariano hit the save button on her laptop and posted the blog on the WWE website. Thankful she wouldn't have to post another for a couple weeks. She loved writing to the fans, but her eyelids were beginning to get heavy. Rolling her shoulders to loosen up, she raised her arms above her head and stretched, yawning in the process. She was physically spent.

Glancing over at the clock on her night stand, she noticed that it was now one am. She had been working on WWE dot com for two hours now. It was time for bed. She loved every moment of being the champion, but it did get exhausting at times. Her autograph signings and appearances doubled, her amount of matches during the week had increased too and she had very little time to herself, much less time to visit her boyfriend. On top of that, she had just faced Beth Phoenix for the third time tonight with the title on the line. Haley had pulled off another victory and hoped that feud would be put to rest, so she could focus more on Dave.

But, Dave's schedule had been just as packed as hers was, if not more so. Between dealing with his own feuds on SmackDown, including a World Heavyweight title match against the Undertaker, he had been on RAW almost every week this past month. His confrontations with Shawn Michaels had come to a boiling point, and even though they had roomed together, he had been worn out. Now that Backlash was over, she hoped it would give them an opportunity to relax and be themselves again.

She didn't have to worry about that tonight; however. Her bed was not empty waiting for her, there was a figure currently passed out in nothing but boxer briefs. He barely managed to shower, before collapsing on the bed in exhaustion. So, Haley decided to post a blog and update her page, while he slept. She was just happy to be physically in the same room with him.

After his grueling match against Shawn Michaels earlier that evening at Backlash, she didn't blame him for being tired. It hadn't just been a physically trying match, but an emotional one as well. Dave had been so adamant about punishing Shawn for the retirement of Ric Flair, that he had put everything he had into that match. She just wished it had paid off for him and very rarely did she want to see Shawn Michaels lose.

At least it was over and Dave would put it behind him. They were still on opposite brands, but she hoped his feud with Michaels was over, as she wanted to explore her new relationship more. They had yet to actually consummate their relationship. With all of Dave's traveling and both of their respective feuds, their nights together had been spent sleeping in each other's arms, which wasn't a bad thing, but Haley was ready to take that next step. Since Dave planned on traveling with her until Tuesday morning, when he would have to leave for the SmackDown taping, she hoped it would finally happen tomorrow night.

Dressed in only short shorts and a Punishment Unleashed shirt, she crossed over to the bed and slipped in beside him. Snuggling up to his chest, she began to trace patterns along his abdomen, taking the time to go over the outline of the sun tattoo around his naval. The Animal began to stir, grunting slightly in his sleep.

Haley pressed her lips in the crook of his shoulder, smiling when he moved. He was slowly but surely coming out of whatever dream he was in. A part of her hated to wake him, but another part of her had missed him like crazy and she had let him sleep for two hours at least. That and she didn't plan to keep him up too long.

He moved quickly. She shouted in laughter, when he jerked her up and on top of him, his eyes open and now awake. His smile was still slightly drowsy, but he was up for the most part. She couldn't help but grin down at him lovingly.

"As far as wake up calls go, you sure as hell beat my clock radio." His voice was thick and rough with sleep. "You look a hell of a sight better too."

"I should hope my beauty surpasses that of a clock." She laughed and ran her fingers through his hair, which thankfully was growing in again. It was nice and full so her fingers could get lost in it.

"Your beauty surpasses that and a whole lot more." He let his hands rest on her lower back. "God, I've missed you."

"No more than I've missed you." She shook her head and they brushed noses. "This whole being on different brands thing sucks."

He chuckled deeply. She felt it rumble up through his chest. "That is does. You could always bring the title over to SmackDown!" He teased.

"And fight Victoria, Natalya, Layla, Lena and Eve? No thanks. I've got enough with the bitches here. That new girl, Katie Lea is starting up a fuss about getting a title shot." Haley rolled her eyes. "Mickie kicked her ass last week and she lost to Maria a week before."

"So she's got an ego, you can handle it. You dealt with Randy for months." He joked, rubbing his hands up and down her back. "At least you're not dealing with Edge all the time, talk about ego. Don't you have a non title match against her tomorrow night anyway?"

"Yeah and she's going to bring her oaf of a brother, who loves to interfere. Maria had Brian with her at the time and Cody came out when he put his hands on Mickie." She sighed. "I just shouldn't be facing her if she can't beat them and I don't want to be in a title match with her. I'd rather face Jillian with my belt on the line."

"Are you going out alone?" A frown marred his handsome features.

"No, valet works both ways. I've got Jericho in my corner. " She sighed happily. "Oh, and Jericho wants me to join him for the Highlight Reel tomorrow night."

"Looks like the crowd's going to be enjoying you tomorrow night." Dave laughed and kissed her forehead. "I know I enjoy you."

She beamed at him. "I love you, Dave."

"I love you too, Haley." He held her tight. "More than anything."

She sighed in contentment when his mouth found hers. Life was good. A lot of things had happened over the past eleven months, but she could truthfully say she was completely _over it_.


	2. Put in Her Place

Chapter 2:

The hard rock of Paul Burchill and Katie Lea's titantron blasted through the Civic Center and was greeted with boos from many jeering fans. The brother and sister duo appeared at the top of the stage, arm in arm and smirking evilly at the crowd.

"The following Diva's contest is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring from Chelsea, England, being accompanied by Paul Burchill, Katie Lea!" Lilian Garcia's voice cut over the music, as Katie made her rather inappropriate entrance.

The lights dimmed and Gavin DeGraw's opening guitar riff replaced Katie's entrance music. Green strobes lights flickered across the stage, followed by blue and then finally red. Two pyros went off and the crowd exploded to their feet with cheers.

_So many people gonna say that they want you_

_To try to get you thinking they really care  
But there's nothing like the warmth of the one who has put in the time_

_And you know he's gonna be there  
Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,  
Don't let nobody put you down, who your with  
Take the pain of protecting your name _

_From the crutch to the cane to the highwire_

The stage lit up and in the center was Chris Jericho, flexing the muscles in his back and arms in his signature pose. Haley moved from one side of the stage to other, holding her belt high in one hand, while saluting the fans with other. The crowd was near deafening at this point.

"And her opponent, being accompanied by Chris Jericho, from Boston Massachusetts, she is the WWE Women's Champion!" Lilian's paused for the huge pop the crowd gave her at her first statement. "Haley Mariano!"

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better__,  
Fell for the women just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)_

_I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)_

_I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)_

Haley let out a war whoop as she and Chris entered the ring. She immediately crossed to the far right turnbuckle and climbed to the second one. She posed with her belt held high above her head.

"Chris, Paul, out!" Referee Chad Patton ordered the two men, keep his arm outstretched towards Katie's corner while Haley climbed off the turnbuckle. It was his way of preventing Katie from starting the match before the bell with a cheap shot.

Haley smiled brightly at Chris and passed him her belt. "No worries, there's no freaking way I'm losing!"

Chris grinned back and kissed her cheek. "I won't wish you luck then. Kick some ass." He stepped back through the ropes and dropped to the ground in Haley's corner, holding her belt by his side.

Patton signaled the time keeper. "Ring the bell!"

"I'm coming for your title, Haley!" Katie twisted her face in a sneer reminiscint of Victoria, as the two women circled each other.

"Keep dreaming, Mary Poppins." Haley rolled her eyes, before the rookie Diva charged forward and they locked up in the center of the ring.

Haley backed Katie up into the corner, while Patton called for her to break the hold. Holding her hands out, Haley broke cleanly, but Katie did not. She sent a vicious slap across Haley's cheek, using her nails as talons.

Now angry, Haley grabbed Katie's wrist and Irish whipped her out of the corner. Katie reversed it in mid swing so that Haley headed into the opposite turnbuckle. Haley gripped the top rope and jumped off the second rope over Katie's head, who had followed her into the corner. Haley landed nimbly on her feet, turned around, pulled Katie's head over her shoulder and dropped her in a neckbreaker.

Haley made a cover, but they were too close to the ropes, so Katie lifted a leg up to break the count. With an aggravted sigh, Haley dragged Katie back up to her feet and then dropped her again with a running bulldog.

"Yeah!" Haley got up and played to the crowd for a moment, before running to ropes opposite Katie's body and performing a Jericho replicaed springboard moonsault, or as he would call it, the Lionsault.

Again, Haley made the cover. This time the three count was broken up when Paul Burchill grabbed Haley by the ankle and dragged her out of the ring. The brute of a man drew a fist back, with the intention of using it, but Haley was faster and brought her knee up into his groin. He doubled over, just as Chris came flying around the corner to defend her and used Haley's championship to nail a huge blow to the head.

The English superstar crumpled to the ground, as Haley climbed back into the ring. It had given Katie an opportunity to recover; however, and the rookie threw a forearm shot into Haley's face. She picked Haley up and brought her back down with a backbreaker. Katie made a quick cover, but Haley powered out before Patton could get past one.

Katie tried to keep up her offense by Irish whipping Haley into the ropes, but the Women's Champion countered on the return with a head scissors take down. Katie found herself flipped onto her head, before rolling across the ring.

As she stumbled to her feet, Haley stalked behind her. Katie turned and walked right into one of Haley's textbook spinebusters. The crowd roared as Haley began to jump around above her. She used her boyfriend's thumbs up, before rotating her thumbs down and pointed to Kaite.

"Comet time!" She shouted, practically skipping to the nearest turnbuckle and climbing it. She posed Jericho style at the top, before vaulting off in a beautiful version of Haley's Comet.

Rolling onto her haunches, Haley made the cover, already tasting victory.

The crowd counted along with Patton as he dropped to the mat and began the three count. "ONE…TWO…THREE!" Patton pointed to the timekeeper again. "It's over, ring the bell!"

"Here is your winner, Haley Mariano!" Lilian annouced, while the crowd popped for the Women's Champion again.

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better__,  
Fell for the women just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)_

_I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)_

_I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)_

"Yeah!" Patton raised Haley's wrist to show that she was indeed the winner, while Chris scrambled into the ring.

"Nice work, Hales." He gave her belt back and pulled her in a one armed hug. "The thumbs down thing was a nice touch!"

"Thanks Chris!" Haley beamed at him, before they both seperated to climb opposite turnbuckles to celebrate briefly with the crowd. Haley held her title high in the air.

"I'll be back out here later, guys!" Haley promised, as she and Chris started back up the ramp. Chris held her wrist up triumphantly, while they smirked at Paul and Katie who were still in the ring.

Katie was glaring up at Haley, while clutching at her sore abdomen. Paul was grimacing behind her, as he rubbed the back of his head. If looks could kill, Jericho might have been six feet under by now, from the heated look of death Paul was giving Chris.

The first ever undisputed champion was rather unaffected however. Chris was main event status, not a brutish midcarder and he had bigger fish to fry. He was more occupied with his special awards edition of the Highlight Reel tonight with Shawn Michaels.

"This was one way to kick off what's bound to be a hell of a show!" Haley told Chris as they waved to the fans one last time before disappearing behind the curtain.

"Hey, what do I always say, RAW is Jericho!" Chris boasted as they started back for his locker room. "And, since you're highly associated with me, RAW is also Haley by default."

Haley laughed at his logic, following him down the hall. There was one thing she was sure of, it really was going to be one hell of a show. And, it would end tonight with a title shot between Triple H and Randy Orton. That she was looking forward to.


	3. The Highlight Reel

Chapter 3:

_5…4…3…2…1_

_Come on, you know I gotcha, yeah_

_BREAK THE WALLS DOWN!!_

_Break down the walls_

_For those about to rock and what you want_

_Baby you know you're Judas and I'm your priest_

_Bring it through the stage in the rage of the beast_

_Step in the arena and break the walls down_

_Step in the arena and break the walls down!_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, the WWE Women's Champion Haley Mariano and the Intercontinental Champion, Y2J Chris Jericho!" Lilian announced from her seat outside the ring, as the ring was currently arranged for the Highlight Reel.

Unlike their first appearance that evening, the two superstars had left their belts and their ring gear backstage. They opted to come down to ring in a tuxedo and Haley in a little black cocktail dress, since Chris had determined it an awards theme for tonight.

Jericho helped Haley through the ropes, before going over to stand behind the podium set up for him. Haley chose to lean against one of the turnbuckles, hoping only to be present for this particular segment, rather than a part of it. When Chris and Shawn got into the ring together, it usually ended in Sweet Chin Music.

As the music faded, Jericho flashed his trademark grin. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to welcome you to tonight special Awards Edition of the Highlight Reel." He spoke into the microphone. "Tonight I would like to present this," He held a mini statue. "The award for best actor in sports entertainment. This prestigious accolade defines who we are as competitors. I'd like to list off the nominees."

"Oh Chris." Haley rolled her eyes, as Jericho proceeded to poke some fun. Once again, his mouth was going to get him into trouble.

"And finally, Shawn Michaels for pretending to have a knee injury in order to beat Batista at Backlash." Jericho gestured to the footage of the match in question.

Haley sincerely hoped her boyfriend would remain backstage. She didn't want him to get involved with what would probably become a brawl, as most Highlight Reels tended to do. If Shawn Michaels was indeed faking his knee injury, Haley would bet Chris would taste Sweet Chin Music before the night was done. She hated being stuck in the middle out here. It was almost as bad as the one a couple weeks ago, when she had stood out here with Chris, Shawn and Dave before Backlash. She had to keep an iron grip on Dave's wrist as a means to keep him from knocking Shawn's face in.

"And the winner is…" Jericho made a show out of opening the envelope. "Wow, I can't believe it, Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the award for Best Actor in sports entertainment goes to my guest tonight, Shawn Michaels."

_Ah, ah, Shawn! _

_I think I'm cute_

_I know I'm sexy_

_I've got the looks_

_That drives the girls wild_

_I've got the moves_

_That really move 'em_

_I send chills_

_Up and down their spine_

_I'm just a sexy boy_

_SEXY BOY!_

_I'm not your boy toy_

_BOY TOY!_

_I'm just a sexy boy_

_SEXY BOY!_

_I'm not your boy toy_

_BOY TOY!_

Jericho's smile turned plastic, as Shawn limped his way down to the ring. Haley felt a twinge of sympathy. If Shawn was indeed injured, then Chris was out here making an ass out of himself, and she was worried for Shawn's physical condition.

To ease her conscience, Haley stepped on the ropes to help Shawn awkwardly climb his way through. He hobbled back to his feet and thanked her with a small smile, before turned to face Jericho, who was still applauding and grinning plastically at him.

"Shawn!" Jericho greeted him with forced enthusiasm. "Kudos to you, man. What a massive performance to put on. I mean you've really…you amaze me with what you did. I think you deserve an award and I think you should give the people what they want and give them a speech."

"Chris stop." Haley quietly pleaded. "This is really unnecessary."

"I mean look, to show no hard feelings, Batista's very own girlfriend, who also happens to be my very lovely assistant, is out here to show her support for your incredible performance!" Jericho gestured to Haley brightly. "See, all's well. Now please, give us a speech."

"God damn ego." Haley muttered.

"Look Chris." Shawn picked up a microphone. "I'm hurt."

"Shawn, this is me you're talking to here." Chris shook his head. "You won the match, the charade is over, the façade is done. You flat out told Batista you'd do whatever it took to win the match at Backlash and you did. You did whatever it took and that's why you are who you are, that's a masterful performance. It was tremendous. I mean that why you are who you are. No one goes from pious preacher to backstabbing bastard faster than you do."

"Chris!" Haley hissed, flinching from the insult. "That's enough. Show some respect!"

"Am I wrong?" Chris demanded. "If I wasn't standing on the other side of this podium you'd probably try to superkick me with the bad knee right." He used air quotations. "Come on, I know the game. You need to enjoy this moment, this award. You deserve this award. You need to tell these people, tell Batista, tell the world exactly what you did yesterday. Look right into that camera and tell Big Dave gotcha!"

"Leave Dave out of this." Haley snapped. "Let it lie."

"Come on, you deserve it. Please!" Jericho insisted, ignoring Haley like he had since Shawn entered the ring.

A faithful HBK chant rose from the crowd, while Shawn remained his blank expression. Looking out at the crowd as they showed him their support, Haley almost felt inclined to join them.

"Okay. See you don't have to say anything. No matter what, you are still the Daniel Day Louis of the WWE. Ladies and Gentlemen, kudos to Shawn Michaels for his performance! Hit this man's music!" Jericho ordered, applauding once again.

As Sexy Boy played in the background, Chris left the ring, leaving an unamused Haley and Shawn Michaels in his wake.

"I'm sorry, Shawn." Haley apologized. "I had no part in this, I swear."

"I know. Chris has a big mouth; it constantly makes an ass out of him." The Heartbreak Kid muttered. "How's Big Dave feeling anyway?"

"A little jaw jacked." Haley smiled. "But, no worse for wear. I'll see you." She gave him a small wave, before she too left the ring, now the Chris had gone backstage. She loved that boy, but damn, he could be obnoxious when he wanted to be.

All Haley wanted to do now was have some down time with her man. She'd earned it after tonight.


	4. Candycoated Moments

Chapter 4:

_Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?_

Haley dug through her purse to find her ringing cell phone. She let out a little 'hah' of triumph and flipped open the mobile device, ceasing the music.

"Hey Candy." Haley greeted her best friend. "How's the shoulder?"

"Not too bad." Candice Michelle replied cheerfully. "How's sexy Dave?"

Haley giggled. "He's in the shower right now. We're going out to get drinks with Hunter in about twenty minutes." Juggling the phone between her shoulder and her ear, Haley tugged on her acid wash jeans. "What are you up to tonight?"

She heard Candice sigh on the other end. "It's another night of Chinese food and a movie, by myself." The cover girl replied.

"RAW's coming to LA soon," Haley consoled her friend. "'l'll pop in and we can go out then."

"Sounds great." Candice became a little more enthusiastic. "So anything exciting going on backstage?"

"Mr. Kennedy is back and giving Regal a hard time, who by the way, is on a major power trip." Haley rolled her eyes at the thought. "He cut the feed and put the lights out on Hunter and Randy! If he does that to one of my matches, I'll go ballistic!"

"He doesn't seem to be bothering the Divas." Candice pointed out. "By the way, nice ass kicking on the British Bitch, you looked good out there Champ."

"Thanks." Haley rifled through her suitcase for her black wife beater. "I don't know, I'm one hundred percent behind Kennedy though, which is weird. I'd rather have King Kennedy Kennedy than King Regal."

Candice laughed. "I like that, King Kennedy Kennedy. How's the John situation?"

"He's out with a head injury courtesy of Randy, which is good in the fact that he's not harassing me. He's been really sour about my relationship with Dave." Haley shook her head, even though Candice couldn't see her. "He still thinks he and I should get back together, even though I'm head over heels for Dave."

"He would." Candice snorted on the other end. "I just hope he kicks JBL's ass at Judgment Day."

"Me too." Haley sighed. "You know what else sucks? Chris's whole feud with Shawn? It was bad enough I had to deal with Dave and Shawn, now this. It's ridiculous."

"No pun intended, but you had to expect some kind of Backlash, babe. Shawn Michaels was responsible for ending the career of one the greatest legends of all time." Candice argued. "Especially since Ric meant a lot to both Dave and Chris."

"I just feel like I'm caught in the middle you know." Haley slipped her wife beater on. "With Dave, I kind of sat on the sidelines and let him handle it, as Chris's valet, I can't do that."

"You could always quit." Candice joked. "It's not like Chris would mind really. He offered you the job to help you out, not the other way around."

"Yeah, but it's benefited both of us, plus, he's my best friend other than you, I can't just abandon him." Haley smirked, as Dave came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. Her mind immediately traveled to a naughty place as he rummaged through his suitcase for a pair of slacks and a snug black polo.

"Haley! Are you listening?" Candice's slight shriek brought Haley back out of her lustful thoughts.

"I'm sorry Candy, what did you say?" Haley grinned wickedly, when Dave looked over his shoulder and caught her eye, a knowing look on his face.

"What, did Dave walk into the room naked or something?" Candice exclaimed incredulously.

"Pretty close." Haley giggled.

"Oh god, I'm going to let you go be a little whore then. Call me later." Candice joked.

"I love you, Candy. I'll call you tomorrow." Haley hung up the phone and giggled again. "Anyone ever tell you that it's not polite to walk around in just your towel in the presence of female company, Mr. Batista?"

Dave crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows. "Does present company really mind?"

"Nope." Haley's eyes sparkled with intrigue. "Carry on."

"Hmm…maybe we should tell Hunter we're going to be late for drinks tonight." Dave let the unspoken suggestion hang in the air.

"Why Dave!" Haley pretended to be scandalized. "Why would we need to do something like that?"

"Oh, I think you know." He teased.

"I most certainly do not." She turned so her back was facing him and located her purse. "Besides, being late is rude."

She went to take the remaining steps to the door, but two muscular arms snaked around her waist and jerked her back against a hard body. "Oh I don't think so." He murmured seductively into her ear. "You aren't going anywhere. In fact, neither of us are, so we might as well just cancel."

"Says who?" She raised an eyebrow.

He twisted her around to face him. "Says me."

Simultaneously, the towel and Haley's purse hit the floor with muffled thuds. The time for speaking was over, and only moans of passion remained.


	5. Crazy Love Rated M

Chapter 5:

With Haley securely in his arms, Dave swung her around towards the direction of the bed before her feet hit the floor again. Before he proceeded to do what he had wanted to for a long time now, he wanted to make sure she was ready for it. They hadn't consummated the relationship yet and he didn't want to pressure her if she still wanted to wait.

Keeping one arm around her waist, he used the other to tilt her chin so that she was looking directly up into his eyes. Haley's eyes always had a story to tell and without words, he'd find the answers he was looking for.

With the rain pounding a steady rhythm on the glass windows behind her, she looked at him with eyes full of trust and love. There were no inhibitions or doubts. Her eyes seemed to smolder into a midnight color with desire, as she smiled reassuringly at him. He was caught between relief and joy that she wanted him that much, loved him that much.

He ducked his head to brush his lips over hers; her mouth was soft and pliant under his. She yielded as he took control, cupping her face in his hands while lowering her to the bed. His hands traveled low enough to dip underneath the hem of her wife beater. She was already clouding his senses and they hadn't even begun.

He was determined to make this night last as long as possible, for both of them. Haley deserved to be seduced and loved, not the fast paced wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am he was used to with ring rats and what not.

She inched closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as though to anchor herself to him. The cotton material of her shirt bunched at his knuckles as his hands came in contact with the satiny smooth planes of her back.

Instead of removing her clothes right away, he wanted to explore the lithe little body he had fantasized about for some time. He marveled at how strong and toned she was. As his fingers traced over her back and midriff, he felt the slight softness of curves, but there was lean muscle underneath as well. He assumed that was courtesy of all the training she had done with Hunter over the past few months.

Haley seemed to lose herself in the sensation of his touch. Every nerve ending was at attention, as his fingers roamed over her body. If her skin could glow, she was sure it would be from all the feelings he was creating. His hands were rough from work, but still tender and skilled in his ministrations. She felt as though she were floating, his hands leaving a trail of Goosebumps in their wake. Her skin warmed and heat pooled low in her belly.

It had never been like this with John. With John it had been passionate, yet playful. There had been laughter and a teasing foreplay. It hadn't been like this with Randy either. With Randy it had been a consuming, burning inferno of passion that neither had been able to control.

She explored his back and chest in turn, her fingers tracing patterns in the hard, defined muscles. There was strength here. It excited as well as calmed any inhibitions about this. He would give her exactly what she wanted and protect her at the same time. She barely realized that her jeans had been slid from her body with barely a whisper against the sheets. She quivered beneath his hands for more, knowing this was only the beginning of what he had to offer.

Dave's erection throbbed painfully underneath his towel and he realized it had been awhile since he'd last had sex, so maybe they both needed this. With patience he didn't know he possessed, he peeled her t-shirt away from her body, before their mouths fused together again. Her fingers dug into his biceps, while his fluttered like wings over her torso, now only clad in her white lacy bra and matching panties.

She was pulling him under, drowning him with a seduction she wasn't aware she possessed. He slipped his finger under the satin strap of her bra, sliding it off while his other hand made quick work of the hooked fastening in the back. She arched beneath him, seeking more.

He breathed her in, her perfume, the natural scent of her body. Her heart was racing against her ribcage. He could feel it against his hands, under his mouth; see it in the rise and fall of her chest as her breath hitched and held. Her pleasure was an aphrodisiac.

He moved his mouth downward, across her belly, nibbling at the curve of her hip. Meanwhile, his hand delved beneath the lacy edge of her panties, easy them down until they were there no more.

He wanted her more than he had ever wanted any other woman in his past. When she quivered beneath him, seeking his touch, he gave it to her. He slid his finger down the slick center of her until she jolted and gasped. He felt her muscles tremble, saw her fingers tighten into a fist around the bed sheets, before she cried out, falling over the brink of climax.

He rose up over her, as she came back down from the natural high, his name exhaling from her lips. Her hands had become more desperate as he took her mouth with his. He couldn't wait any longer and lifted one of her knees to open her for his first thrust.

It was almost too much for him to handle; the tightness of her, the heat, the soft struggled gasps as he drew back from her, only to come back and fill her again…and again…and again.

He kept their mouths fused together, groaning in pleasure. She lifted her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. They moved in a perfect age-old rhythm that rose like a crescendo, to a feverish pitch until the moment when they finally surged together and into oblivion. She locked her legs around him, her cry of pleasure muffled against his own hungry moan. The force of their respective climaxes rocked them both.

* * *

When Dave stirred into consciousness, it was early morning. Only a weak sliver of sunlight trickled through the curtains of the room. He could feel the softness of Haley's hair against the line of his jaw, hear the hushed slumber of her breathing and felt completely at peace.

During the night, they had made love three times and Dave couldn't remember ever experiencing what he felt with Haley with any other woman of his past, not even his ex-wife. Who, up until meeting Haley, he had thought was the love of his life. Things certainly changed over time.

Haley murmured softly in her sleep, further tucking herself into the crook of Dave's shoulder. Her arm was lying loosely across his waist and only a thin cotton sheet shielded her beautiful body from view. It was one he would learn to know by heart. Everything about Haley had appealed to him, but after tonight, he was more certain than ever, that he had never come across a more beautiful person in his life.

He loathed the fact that he would have to leave her this morning, but he had a SmackDown taping at seven thirty this evening. He could have happily spent the day in bed with her, learning every inch of her skin. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option. He'd just have to find a way to rearrange his weekend schedule to see her then. He could comfort himself with the idea that the draft was coming up soon.

He knew that as the Women's Champion, the likelihood of Haley being drafted to SmackDown was very slim. Vince wouldn't want the titles to switch brands, so as long as Haley held her belt, she'd be on RAW. It was where she belonged, competing with the more skilled Divas in the roster.

The thing was that Dave did not hold a title at this point. For the longest time, wherever the World Heavyweight title was, that was where Dave wanted to be. His motto had been to live, breathe, sleep World Heavyweight gold. Then he had met a little brunette who knocked his whole world askew. For the first time in a long time, Batista wanted to come home to RAW, the show that had launched his career. SmackDown wasn't home anymore. Home was where the heart was, and his heart was with Haley. That and he could be swayed into wanting to try out the WWE Championship rather than the Heavyweight. He hadn't held it before and thought he might try it out for a change.

He turned and pressed his face into her hair, feeling her begin to stir. Her lashes fluttered and he watched her come awake with a smile. "Good morning, Hales."

She blinked against the light. "The rain stopped."

"The sun's come out to play." Dave nodded, kissing the crown of her head. "But somehow, I'm more interested in playing with you."

She giggled drowsily. "Didn't you have enough of me last night?"

"I could have you for forever, Haley and it would never be enough." He pulled her flush against him. "I love you."

Her eyes lit up and her smile was glowing. "I love you too."


	6. Misteeeeeeeeeeer KENNEDY!

Chapter 5:

Haley entered the Mellon Arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania the following week, for their latest Monday Night RAW taping. Tonight, she was scheduled for a six Diva Tag Team match with Maria and Ashley, versus Melina, Jillian and Katie Lea. Meanwhile, Mickie James would take on Beth Phoenix to prove her victory over the Glamazon right before Backlash wasn't a fluke.

"Hey." Randy Orton fell in step beside her and lifted her gym bag onto his shoulder. "Where have you been stranger?"

"Sorry Randy, I went home for the rest of the week, for some much deserved time off from the house shows." Haley informed him. "How's it going?"

"Not too bad, but if Regal puts the lights out on my match again, I swear…" He trailed off, not finishing his threat.

"He'll start losing business soon enough." She assured him. "That will take him off his high horse, and suddenly McMahon won't be so pleased with him."

"I have to face CM Punk tonight." Randy rolled his eyes. "I should be focusing on Hunter only."

"Think of it as a prep match." Haley suggested, unsure how to handle the subject with Randy. On one hand, she'd be happy for one of her best friends to regain the title. In fact, she thought it was kind of cool that for the few weeks after Wrestlemania they had held championships together.

Yet, on the other hand, Hunter Hearst Helmsley was Haley's mentor and one of the reason's she even made it to Wrestlemania. He was a hero in her eyes, being there for her during a time when she had felt completely isolated. Not only that, but while Randy was an incredible athlete, there were still a couple things he could learn from the Game. Holding the title alongside Hunter seemed to be even more appropriate than with Randy.

"Oh, I definitely do. It's also a warning to Punk. When I regain my WWE Championship and he decides that the title he wants to cash in for, then he's in for a reality check." Randy nodded confidently. "Kind of like how you've been putting that Katie girl in her place."

"I'm just looking forward to the day when the Manazon is finally out of my hair." Haley rolled her eyes. "I'm so sick of her. I won this title fair and square at Wrestlemania. I retained it on a pinfall the next night. I was even nice enough to give her one more shot at Backlash and I pinned her again."

"Haley, as long as you hold that belt the she-man's going to be on your case." Randy chuckled.

"No way in Hell am I giving this belt up." She glanced down at the gold that she toted on her shoulder. "I worked too damn hard for it."

"Then I don't know what to tell you." The Legend Killer shrugged. "But hey, I have to go get ready for my match. Do you want to grab a drink with me after the show?"

"We'll see." She waved him off, continuing down the hallway. She probably wouldn't, just so she wouldn't offend Hunter. She was caught in the middle of her friends a lot at the moment, but when it came to Triple H, her loyalty would remain intact.

"Haley." A new, but familiar voice called out in greeting.

She looked up and smiled peculiarly at Ken Kennedy. "Hey Troublemaker, you're creating quite a fuss these days."

"Isn't that my specialty?" He smirked.

She laughed. "Still, this proverbial stone you've dropped has created a lot of ripples. It's more than just you who's feeling them."

"Ah, but that's the best kind of trouble." He shrugged. "You turn it up until it gets real loud."

"Funny." She shook her head, bemused. "You look good, Ken. Welcome back."

"Thanks, so do you." He eyed the belt on her shoulder. "Congratulations on winning your title, and the successful retaining of it."

"Thank you." She offered him a real smile. "This may be frowned upon, but I hope Regal gives in to the match. King Kennedy Kennedy sounds a heck of a lot more appealing than King Regal."

"Well duh." Kennedy rolled his eyes. "That's because I'm Misteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr…KENNEDY!" He paused for dramatic effect. "KENNEDY!" He echoed.

She giggled appreciatively. "Right. Hey, I know this isn't part of your job description, but do me a favor and look out for Hunter out there. If you do, he'll watch your back in return. Plus, I need him around to keep me sane with all the crap that's going on around here."

Kennedy nodded. "Already planned on it. The Game and I have no history, no dislike, nor like of one another. Shouldn't be too hard to work with the guy."

"Well, regardless of your reasons, I appreciate it." She gave him a small wave. "I'll catch you around later. Good luck with Regal, and your match tonight."

"Yeah, I'll see you around." He gave her a slight salute. "Same to you too. Kick some ass out there."

"And that, is what I do best." She shot him a smirk over her shoulder, before making her way down the hallway to the locker room she'd be sharing with Chris.

One thing was certain, now that Kennedy was back; things were certainly going to be interesting around here again.


	7. World Wonders and King of Kings

Chapter 7:

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder_

_The water's rising and I'm slipping under_

_I think I fell in love with the eighth world wonder_

"Hi Dave!" An ear to ear grin split Haley's face as she flipped open her ringing cell phone. "I was just thinking about you."

"Oh yeah?" His deep voice was full of curiosity at her statement. "Good thoughts I hope."

"Of course!" She exclaimed brightly. "I was thinking about how I wish you were going to be at the hotel waiting for me when I leave the arena. I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby." He sighed. "A couple more days and we'll see each other again. We're going to Boston on Thursday night, right?"

"I just worked it all out with Stephanie." Haley nodded, even though she knew Dave could not see her. "Maria and Mickie are going to cover the Diva matches at the house shows I miss and I booked our flight this morning."

"Great." He grunted in contentment. "I'm looking forward to this weekend getaway. It'll be like a mini-vacation."

"With my family, it won't be much of a vacation." She scoffed. "It'll be like a Western Stand-off between my mother and me, the entire time."

"Haley, it's a family gathering, surely, she will put in an effort to keep things pleasant." He attempted to reassure her.

"And that statement alone if proof enough that you have not met my mother, the controlling, OCD freak, that is Erin Mariano." She huffed out dramatically. "I hate these Lobsterfest things my mom throws every summer. I mean, I miss my brothers and my father and I can handle both of my sisters-in-law, but my mom is what kills me."

"She's your mother, she can't be that bad." He replied doubtfully.

"You don't think she can be because your own mother is the most accepting person on the planet. My mom is a control freak who has to have a say in everything her family chooses to do with their lives. She won't be blunt about her disapproval of my career in front of my other relative, but she'll toss out snide little barbs at every chance." Haley ran a hand through her hair exasperatedly. "Plus, she's going to disapprove of you because you too are a wrestler."

"She's never met me." Dave argued.

"No, but you're a steroid pumping meathead in her mind." She countered. "That's all she's going to see when she looks at you. It doesn't matter, because that's not what I see, but I don't want to deal with her comments on that aspect of my life either."

"I don't pump steroids." He stated firmly.

"I know you don't." Haley soothed. "You just drink those disgusting protein shakes like water."

"Hey, you've got a boyfriend with a jacked body, don't be complaining." He teased.

"Dave, are you sure you want to come with me this weekend?" She asked hesitantly. "My family can be overbearing and I don't want you to be uncomfortable. You can still back out now, I won't think any less of you for it."

"Haley," His voice turned serious and stubborn. "They're your family. So what if their not perfect? I want to meet them because I plan on being with you for a very long time, so we're going to have to get used to each other. Don't worry so much, I grew up on the streets of DC, I can handle it."

"Okay." She agreed reluctantly.

This weekend marked her mother annual Lobsterfest party. She held one every year to welcome in the summer and always served surf and turf. Every single one of Haley's relatives and close family friends were invited. She had been hesitant when she asked Dave if he'd like to come with her. After all, she was the last of the Mariano children who remained single since her younger brother married last summer. Bringing Dave would prevent the awkward how to snag a guy conversation every woman in her family would try to thrust upon her.

Haley's train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door to her locker room. A head peeked around the door, blonde hair, goatee, intense blue eyes and a championship belt over one shoulder; Triple H.

"Hey Hunter, come on in." Haley waved her mentor and friend into the room.

"Well Haley, it looks like you're in capable hands right now." Dave commented. "I'm going to catch some sleep, but I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay Dave." Haley smiled softly. "Sweet dreams. I love you."

"I love you too, Haley." He spoke honestly. "Good night."

"Good night." She closed her phone and gave the Cerebral Assassin her full attention. "What's up?"

"You and Dave still going to that family thing of yours this weekend?" He asked gruffly, his mood still sour from the RKO he'd received out of nowhere from Randy earlier.

"Yes, we leave on Thursday." Haley nodded. "How's your neck?"

"A little sore." The Game shrugged. "I'll feel better once I pedigree Orton in return."

"You guys act like five year olds, you know that." Haley rolled her eyes and shoved the last of her ring gear into her gym bag.

"You got a ride back to the hotel, punkin?" He asked kindly, losing some of his earlier edge. Besides Dwayne and Dave, Hunter knew Haley better than most. She was moving rather stiffly from her match earlier, where she had been double teamed by Melina and Katie Lea.

She raised an eyebrow at the switch from gruffness to affection, but didn't comment on it. "I was going to attempt to track Chris down."

"Send him a text and I'll give you a ride back." He went into protective brother slash coach mode. "You need to take a hot bath and stretch those strained muscles." He advised.

"I hit that turnbuckle really hard." She winced at the memory of her body ricocheting off one of the corner turnbuckles after a double Irish whip from Melina and Katie Lea.

"Don't worry, Hales, we'll get you back to the hotel and all straightened out. Remember, Hunter knows best." He grinned cheekily.

Although he was being purposefully smug, she was grateful for the ride and the advice on how to relieve the sore muscles. Hunter truly was one of the best guys to have in your corner, especially when things were at their worst. That was how she'd won her championship in the first place. Plus, it was always nice to have someone to turn to and talk to about wrestling and non-wrestling issues.

Hunter had become family to her and she loved him for it.


	8. Now You've Done It

Chapter 8:

The crowd booed and hissed at the sound of badly recorded pop music hit the titantron. Blonde and fake, Jillian Hall appeared on stage beside a sneering, raven haired Victoria. The two women ignored the crowd and strutted down to the ring as though they were better than everyone else.

"The following Diva's tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, the team of Victoria and Jillian Hall." Lilian Garcia announced the two women's entrance with forced enthusiasm. She didn't like the other two women anymore than the crowd did.

_Holla, Holla_

The jeering immediately switched to cheers as they recognized the music of the young, pretty blonde ECW Diva. They grew louder when she appeared on stage in her bubblegum pink ensemble.

"Introducing their opponents, first from Jacksonville, Florida, Kelly Kelly!"

_So all my girls in the club say hooo_

_Cause they know just how we do_

_Side to side, front to back_

_If you ain't taking that_

_Holla, Holla_

_For satisfaction_

_You really need to get your own things happening_

Kelly Kelly exchanged a glare with Victoria as she entered the ring and played to the Monday Night RAW crowd. She still had yet to overcome her dark haired foe, but she refused to just let Victoria bully her. Besides, tonight she had some serious back up.

_So many people gonna say that they want you_

_Try to get you thinking they really care_

_But there's nothing like the warmth of the one_

_Who has put in the time and you know he's gonna be there_

_Back your boarder when she knows someone's crossed_

_Don't let nobody take you down, who you with_

_Take the pain from protecting your name_

_From the crutch to the cane, to the high wire_

The crowd exploded as Gavin DeGraw hit the airwaves and a pretty brunette accompanied it. They were six days away from Judgment Day and this Diva's contest was looking better and better.

"And her tag team partner, from Boston, Massachusetts, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Haley Mariano!" Lilian's enthusiasm was genuine as she announced her friend's entrance before leaving the ring.

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better_

_Fell for the woman just when I met her_

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter_

_Someone understand_

_And she knows how to treat a fella right_

_Give me that feeling every night_

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight_

_Now someone understand me_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_

Haley and Kelly exchanged high fives, before Haley took her place on the apron so that Kelly could begin the match by seeking some revenge on Victoria. Meanwhile, Jillian tried to taunt the Women's Champion from the opposite corner.

"Get her, Kels!" Haley cheered on her partner, as the two legal competitors locked up in the center of the ring.

Victoria's experience allowed her to get the upper hand by power slamming Kelly Kelly into the unforgiving canvas. Feeling cocky, the former two time Women's Champion set herself for a standing moonsault. At the last second, Kelly brought her knees up to counter Victoria's assault.

Kelly ran to the ropes for extra momentum and leapt up into a hurricanrana turned roll up on Victoria, but the black widow kicked out at two.

"That's it Kelly, stay on her." Haley advised, as the two women circled each other. "You can do this."

Victoria once again got the upper hand when they locked up in the center of the ring with a headlock takeover. But this time Kelly was thinking on her feet and used a head scissors to release Victoria's hold. Victoria flipped over in an attempt to pin Kelly's shoulders to the mat, but the blonde Diva bridged upwards, twisted around and brought Victoria over into a backslide.

Again Victoria kicked out at two, but Kelly went for a second Hurricanrana roll up since it had almost been successful the first time. But again, the raven haired woman powered out of it, and deemed it necessary to punish Kelly with a harsh clothesline that took the blonde right off her feet.

Thoroughly exasperated, Victoria stalked over to her corner to tag in her partner. With an exaggerated hair flip, Jillian took her time entering the ring, while Kelly crawled to her own corner.

"Come on Kels, just a few more feet!" Haley urged, her hand outstretched for the tag. She was dying to get in the ring and unleash her own skills.

"I don't think so!" Jillian's nauseating voice replied, as she grabbed the ECW Diva by the ankle to drag her back into the middle of the ring away from Haley.

"Ah!" Kelly struggled to get her ankle free.

With resilency, Kelly managed to plant both boots into Jillian's sternum and show the wannabe singer off of her. She turned and dove into her own corner, her hand making a hasty tag with Haley's.

The crowd roared as the current WWE Women's Champion erupted through the ropes, taking Jillian off her feet in a bench press. She connected a couple of forearm shots to the blonde's skull, before Haley rose and ran to knock Victoria off the apron for trying to distract the referee.

Haley took her place behind a rising Jillian Hall, holding her thumbs up. The crowd cheered at a deafening level once she frowned and threw them downwards. Unfortunately, she wouldn't get the chance to take Jillian all the way out, as they were interrupted by the instrumental theme of William Regal's titantron.

"Thank you, Ladies, that will be all." He informed them before the arena plunged into darkness.

The crowd began to jeer loudly in protest and Haley just barely made out the forms of Jillian and Victoria as they made their escape backstage. She heard Kelly make a sound of disapproval, before the ECW blonde hopped off the apron as well.

Haley; however, was furious. She moved to the edge of the ring and called for Lilian to hand her a microphone, just as the lights went back on.

"I mean it, Ms. Mariano, you're finished for the night." Regal ordered rather gruffly once he realized Haley had remained in the ring.

"I don't think so, Mr. Regal." Haley crossed to lean on the ropes closest to the ramp. "You see, you're preventing me from doing my job and that just plain pisses me off."

"I'm your boss, Haley, you're superior and I say you're done for the night." He cut her off with a note of finalty.

"No." Haley stated back just as firmly. "I came out here to wrestle and you cut off my match. Just like Triple H, I'm not someone you want to go to war with, Mr. Regal. I want my match, and I want it now."

"You're not in the position to make demands, Haley. Would you like to be stripped of that title belt?" Regal sneered.

"No, but the belt means nothing if I can't wrestle for it. I want my match and I'm not going anywhere until I get it." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Very well." Regal smile turned sadistic. "Then, you'll be given a match right now. A no disqualifications match…against this man!"


	9. No More Words

Chapter 9:

Tribal drums, green lights and a foreboding entrance that only meant the arrival of one man, or rather, one monster; Umaga. A chill raced down Haley spine as the three hundred and fifty pound Samoan Bulldozer appeared on stage. He screamed savagely before he stalked down the ring.

She knew he wouldn't show any mercy in response to her gender. He had proven that years ago when Maria had been forced face him and he nearly killed her. Just last year he would have run Candice down if he had the chance. She didn't think for a second that Umaga would hesitate to subject her to his viciousness. He would have once before if it hadn't been for Triple H.

Hunter, she thought frantically. Surely the Game was watching backstage and would come out and put a stop to this. If not him, then Chris. Chris wouldn't stand idly by backstage and leave her at the hands of the beast.

Haley back away as he entered the ring. "Remember who my boyfriend is, Umaga." She tried to reason with him. "He kicked your ass at Wrestlemania and if you hurt me, he'll kill you."

"Wah Samoa!" He screamed, thumping his chest, while referee Chad Patton got into position.

"Maybe this will teach you a lesson in respect, Haley." Regal practically snarled into his microphone, leaving Haley to face Umaga.

"Don't do this Umaga." Haley warned. "It's not just Batista who will come after you for this, remember Triple H, yeah? He'll bury you."

"Blah!" He outstretched his arms and stuck his tongue in a carnal fashion as Patton called for the bell.

"Oh my God, I would actually kill you hear Cena's music right now." She muttered tersely to herself, looking for a way out of the ring and away from the Samoan monster.

"It's more than just Triple H and Batista," She added desperately. "Chris Jericho is my best friend and my partner, he'll go ballistic. And Randy, he'll punt you in the head for this. Think very carefully about your next move."

"Wah Samoa!" Umaga repeated, before slapping his palms against his shoulders and chest in a way of pumping himself up.

Just as Umaga took a menacing step forward, a different drumming rhythm hit the airwaves. The crowd roared to a feverish pitch in response. It had been a little over two months since they'd heard that particular opening. The stage lit up in various hues of neon purple and blue which only cemented the fact that he was coming.

Umaga looked over his shoulder in confusion, while Haley eyed the stage with hope. The man always did have brilliant timing.

_Don't you see the writing on the wall_

_(Don't you see the writing on the wall)_

_You're in way over your head_

_You're gonna drown in the things that you said_

He practically danced into view, a vision in purple and black. His hair was a multitude of reds, blacks and oranges, as he rocked out at the top of the ramp. Not even his pyro effect could drown out the welcoming cheers of the crowd which were now at a deafening degree.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back, Jeff Hardy!"

_The time has come and gone for words_

_A thousand threats I've heard before_

_But words are cheap_

_And your lies are big to take_

Jeff slid into the ring placed himself in between Haley and Umaga. He shot her a brief smile over his shoulder before glaring at Umaga in a menacing fashion. "You want her; you're going to have to go through me first."

"Hardy" chants echoed throughout the arena.

Umaga just huffed in annoyance, before he charged the rainbow haired warrior. Haley ducked and rolled out the ring, looking up in time to see Umaga Irish whip Jeff into the corner turnbuckle with thundering force.

"Come on, Jeff!" Haley began to pound the matt in an attempt to motivate her friend.

"LET'S GO HARDY!" The fans in attendance shouted in encouragement and clapped five times after it.

Umaga continued to beat on the newly returned Jeff Hardy and things were not looking good for the high flying enigma. Especially, once Umaga began to climb up a turnbuckle in preparation for his flying head butt.

"Jeff move!" Haley began to pound on the canvas harder in frustration as the move connected and Jeff clutched his shoulder in pain.

Umaga proceeded to drag Jeff into a corner, before backing up to the opposite one. He howled viciously, as he got ready to run the younger Hardy brother down like a train.

"Jeff please, get up!" Haley urged him frantically.

He finally seemed to heed her words and pulled himself out of the way at the very last second, so Umaga met an empty turnbuckle. The three hundred and fifty pounder stumbled forward, clutching his back in pain. Meanwhile, Jeff didn't hesitate to run ahead of him and nail a whisper in the wind.

"Pin him!" Jeff pointed at Umaga while speaking to Haley.

She scrambled into the ring, remembering this was technically her match, not Jeff's. With Jeff's help, she kept Umaga's shoulders down while the referee counted to the three.

Umaga shoved them both off just as they hit three and the two smaller superstars immediately bolted from the ring to safety outside it. Haley flung herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Here is your winner, Haley Mariano!" Lilian informed the crowd.

"You're back!" She laughed out loud. "Have I mentioned you have fantastic timing? I've never been happier to see you than I am right now."

Jeff chuckled and pulled her with him up the ramp, trying to put as much distance between them and Umaga as possible. "If you thought I could sit backstage and watch you face off with that freak, you're sorely mistaken."

"No, gladly mistaken!" She giggled as the two posed at the top of the stage. "Welcome back, Jeff. I missed you."

"Thanks Haley." He flashed a heartwarming grin. "I missed you too."

_The time has come and gone for words_

_A thousand threats I've heard before_

_But words are cheap_

_And your lies are big to take_


	10. No Place Like Home

Chapter 10:

The last time Haley had spent a significant amount of time in her Boston vintage brick townhouse had been Christmas, when Dwayne, Dani and Simone had come up to spend the Holidays with her. She had spent a night here and there over the past four months, but now she would be able to spend the weekend in her own bed.

Her keys jingled merrily in her hand as she turned the house key in the lock and nudged the oak door open. The familiar comforting scent of jasmine assaulted her senses and brought a smile to her face as she stepped into the hardwood foyer. Her house keeper had obviously taken note of all her requests.

"This is a great place, Hales." Batista was only a couple steps behind her, toting both of their overnight suitcases full of clothing for the weekend.

She smiled brightly at him over her shoulder. "It's not where I'm going to want to raise my kids, since then I want the quiet country life, but it's perfect for just little ole me."

"It's got a classic homey feel." He nodded in agreement.

"Especially for one who is rarely here." She added before taking a few steps to the right and stood on the first step leading upstairs. "Are you sure you want to come with me tomorrow? You can still back out."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm coming, Haley, if simply just to keep you company. Besides, I could use a nice weekend with you anyway."

"Knowing my family, I'm not sure nice is the word I'd use." She sighed. "I just don't want you to be turned off by my mother and other crazy relatives."

Even a step above the floor, she was shorter than he was. It took little effort for him to bend down and close the gap between them. "Nothing they can say or do is going to turn me off to you. I love you, Haley, regardless of where you come from and who got you here. All that matters to me is you." He assured her for hopefully the last time.

"You're sweet." She reached upwards and hugged him. "I'm glad you're coming with me tomorrow."

"I'd come with you anywhere." He let both of their bags hit the hardwood floors with a muffled thud, before sweeping her up into his arms bridal style. "Now, which way is the bedroom?"

"Dave!" She giggled, as he started up the stairs two at a time, as though she weighed nothing.

"We have much more important, immediate matters to attend to." He grinned wickedly at her. "Now which way?"

"Second door on the left." She squealed as he strode off towards the direction she had given him. "You animal." She teased.

He paused outside the door and smirked. "That's what they tell me."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Haley crept into her kitchen wearing Dave's t-shirt. Her boyfriend remained asleep upstairs, but she needed to hydrate after the workout he had just given her.

An ear to ear grin spread across her face as she thought of the actual activity they had engaged in. She had to admit, for the first few months after John had broken her heart, she never thought she'd be this happy with another man again. Now she could safely say she was happier than she ever was with John.

She hummed to herself as she began to brew a lemon flavored tea to help her fully relax into a good night's sleep. Not that Dave didn't do that enough on his own, but tomorrow was going to be a long day. Her mother aside, the rest of her family and close family friends were an exhausting experience in themselves.

Haley didn't hate her mother, or even dislike her really. But the woman was hard to live with and hard to deal with on a daily basis. She would never approve of Haley's lifestyle as a WWE Diva. That kind of occupation was only a step above prostitution in Erin Mariano's eyes. That coupled with the fact that Erin had ruled over her household with an iron fist meant their views were bound to clash. Erin loathed that she had no control over her daughter's life and Haley resented the idea that she should.

Erin had felt the best way to state her full disapproval was to deny any wrestling aspects of Haley's life. Her daughter had sent her plane tickets to Orlando, as a way to plead for her parents to come watch her compete at Wrestlemania, but the Matriarch had sent them back untouched. The same had happened with other PPV's and shows she sent them tickets to. To say Haley had been hurt by her mother's oversight of her life was an understatement.

The sharp whistle of the kettle broke Haley out of her melancholy thoughts and she shook them away. She'd have back up tomorrow, in a giant teddy bear kind of form. At this point, it didn't matter what her mother thought because she was really happy where she was right now. She had the love of a wonderful man, great friends and a career that she loved. She couldn't ask for more than that, she supposed.

So why did she feel as though her parents approval meant more than it should, especially when she thought about it in regards to Dave.

* * *

"Hey." Dave greeted her drowsily when she crawled back into bed and snuggled into his arms.

"I brought the luggage up." She told him before pressing a kiss against his cheek, which was slightly scratchy with stubble. "Someone got a little preoccupied with other things."

A chuckled rumbled its way up his chest and out his mouth. "I can't help it if you're sexy to the point of distraction, baby. Try making yourself ugly or something next time."

She slapped his shoulder and laughed. "You jerk."

"You love me." He stated confidently as she snuggled down into the crook where his shoulder met his chest. The groove there seemed made to cradle her head.

"That I do." She yawned. "That's the only reason why you get to ravish me the way you do."

"Oh please." He snorted and rolled his eyes. "You enjoyed that just as much as I did, if not more so."

"Yeah?" She raised an eyebrow. "Who says?"

"Would you like me to repeat everything you said verbatim or would me mimicking the way you screamed my name suffice?" He leered jokingly at her.

She blushed. "Shut up, Dave."

"Kiss me good night and I will." He winked.

She lifted her chin so their lips could meet in a soft sleepy kiss. "It feels right that you're here with me." She whispered. "In my bed. Good night, Dave."

"Good night, Haley." He kissed the crown of her head once she began to drift off into dreamland. "I love you."

She murmured something in her sleep and he took it positively and followed her shortly afterward.


	11. The Long Road

Chapter 11:

"So how long is this drive going to be?" Dave asked, as Haley finished packing brownies she had made early that morning into the back cab of the green GMC Sierra.

Normally Haley would make this particular trip in her little Saturn sedan, but with Dave's imposing size, she figured he'd be more comfortable in the half ton pick up truck. Besides, with the increase in her salary since becoming the Women's Champion, she could afford the gas.

"About a half hour, forty minutes depending on traffic." She climbed into the passenger seat while Dave put the key in the ignition. "It's not a bad drive at all, especially once we get on route 24."

"Sounds good to me." He smiled over at her. She looked so cute in her strapless white sundress. She left her dark hair cascade in loose waves to her shoulders, only held back when her sunglass weren't on her face. Although she wore white sandal heels, he knew she had stashed white flip flops in the truck as well.

Dave had gone with a comfortable pair of khakis, his timbalands and a royal blue polo shirt. Wanting to impress her family, he chose to look casual yet still nice. Haley had assured him what he chose was perfect for the occasion, so he went with it.

Haley reached forward and began to fiddle with the radio. After several stations, she sighed in exasperation and began to dig for a CD; meanwhile, Dave pulled out onto 495 and settled into the middle lane.

"Here we go." She slipped a CD into the player and sat back in satisfaction. Seconds later, the sounds of Gavin DeGraw washed over them. "Gavin is perfect for car rides and my entrance to the ring."

Dave chuckled, as she began to sing along with his ballad titled "Belief". "You're something else, Haley, you know that?"

"Hunter reminds me every day." She grinned broadly. "I drive him crazy."

"Maybe." He conceded. "But, he loves you anyway."

She scoffed. "Of course he does. I'm totally loveable, how could he not?"

"Good question." He merged into the left lane to pass a slower moving car, before pulling back into the middle lane. "So, you going to give me a run down of what I'm walking into here?"

"I'M GONNA LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYONE!" Haley belted out before giggling. "Sorry, this song makes me think of you."

He reached over with one hand and squeezed hers. "I'm going to love you more than anyone too."

She flushed in pleasure, before deciding to answer his earlier question. "Well, my parents will probably be the first to greet us. Like I've said before, beware Erin Mariano and her critical gaze. My father; however, is really cool guy. He's always supported me when my mother couldn't interfere. It's just hard to fight with her; she's one of those people that always has to be right."

"Okay." He gave her hand another squeeze, hoping to distract her from further thoughts of her overbearing mother.

"My older brother, Rafael Jean Mariano, we all call him RJ, is pretty cool. He was the only one out of the three of us who got cursed with a full Italian name, but like I said, he's been RJ forever. His wife Christine is the sweetest person on the planet." Haley smiled. "They had a beautiful daughter, Mary, who just turned five in February. She's a firecracker though. She'll put you in your place if you cross her."

"Just like her Aunt." Dave brought Haley's hand to his lips.

She laughed and continued. "My younger brother, Lucas is okay depending on what mood he's in. We never really got along as kids, but learned to be civil and sometimes friendly as adults. I think we'd be closer if it weren't for his wife. He married a Hartford Society bride and she comes from old money. She has a stick up her ass that rivals the Punjabi prison."

Dave laughed at her comparison. "I'm sure she's your biggest fan."

Haley snorted. "Hardly, but I've learned to ignore her. My aunts and uncles are all nice and polite, so I don't see any problems there."

Dave hit his right directional and merged onto Route 24. "So then it's just your mom and possibly your sister-in-law that you're worried about."

"The rest of my family is pretty laidback. While they don't understand my career choice particularly, but they don't ridicule it either." She shrugged. "As long as you're nice and polite, you'll be approved by them as well."

"Your mom's actions really bother you." He stated as a fact rather than a question.

"For the longest time." She nodded. "Wrestlemania was the kicker though. I got her and my father front row tickets and I paid for their flight. She sent them both back, unused. The biggest night in my life so far and she couldn't put her pride aside to be there for me. My goal is to just stop caring, so it doesn't hurt anymore. Nothing's going to change her mind, or her opinion on my life. That's why I have Dwayne, Hunter, you and all my other freidnds. I don't need them anymore."

"I'm sorry baby." He told her sincerely.

"Yeah, me too." She let her gaze wander out the window. "They never ordered one pay-per-view. I don't even think they've watched me on cable. It used to break me up inside."

"How come you never said anything?" He asked.

"I was embarrassed and mortified that I let her get to me. This is what I love and nothing should make me ashamed of what I do. But, she did." Haley explained. "But, now that I have the gold, it doesn't matter. That belt tells me all I need to know; I'm supposed to be here, doing what I love."

"Damn right you are. You belong with the WWE. You belong with me." He squeezed her hand again. "You've become my world, Haley Mariano. I won't let anything hurt you if I can help it; that includes your own mother."

The corners of her mouth curved upwards. "I love you so much Dave that I don't know what to make of it half the time."

He chuckled at that. "That makes two of us, baby."

"You just coming with me is enough to protect me from that hurt." She informed him. "Your love and support always makes the worst of situations seem obsolete."

"Good." He said in satisfaction. "Because you're always going to have it."

"We belong together." Haley sang along. "Like the opens seas and shores. Wedded by a planet force, we've all been spoken for."

Dave moved his hand to her thigh and used his thumb to rub soothing circles for the rest of the trip. He simply relaxed and enjoyed his girlfriend's singing as he drove up the ramp onto 195 East. He would make today a good day for Haley, since she had dreaded it so much earlier. He meant what he'd said. He would protect her, even from her own mother.


	12. Brotherly Love

Chapter 12:

Haley sighed heavily, as Dave pulled up in front of the two story farmhouse that she and her brothers had grown up in. It seemed it was as though they were the last to arrive, since she could hear the chatter and music from the driveway that drifted to them from the backyard.

"Are you ready for this?" Dave brought her hand to his lips and then squeezed it for support. "I'm right here, Haley. I'm not going anywhere."

"I think that's why I'm not running in the opposite direction screaming yet." She offered him a weak smile before climbing out of the truck and gathering her tray of brownies.

As she came around the front of the truck, Dave took her free hand in his again and leaned down to give her a brief comforting kiss. "It'll be fine." He assured her.

Her smile grew a little brighter and hand in hand they walked up the stone walkway towards Haley's childhood home. She relaxed a bit more. With Dave by her side, she really had nothing to fear. He always kept his promises and he had already promised to protect her no matter what.

"Auntie Haley! Auntie Haley!" The pale blue front door was flung open and a little girl of about five years of age came barreling out of the house. Her curtain of pale blonde hair flew behind her as her little legs pumped as fast they could to reach her favorite aunt.

"Mary." Haley handed the brownies to her boyfriend before gathering the little girl up into her arms and lifting her up. "I've missed you so much, Monkey."

"I missed you too, Auntie Haley." Mary giggled. "Daddy and I watched you on TV. We saw the rainbow man save you from the big bad guy and you beat him."

Haley and Dave shared a quick laugh at the little girl's description of her match against Umaga this past Monday. "Jeff's one of my best friends. He came to help me out. Someday you'll have friends like that too." She nuzzled into the little girl's neck.

"With rainbow hair?" Mary asked wide eyed.

Haley laughed again. "Maybe not with rainbow hair, but someone who'd come help you whenever you need it. Speaking of, Mary, I'd like you to meet my other special friend." She gestured to her boyfriend. "This is Dave and Dave, this little monkey here is my favorite niece in the whole wide world, Mary."

"I'm your only niece." Mary argued, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"Exactly, which makes you the favorite and I can buy more toys and stuff for you." Haley teased.

The little girl's pout instantly disappeared. "Presents?"

"In the truck, but we have to wait until later to open them, okay?" Haley nodded.

"Okay." Mary agreed before turning her big blue eyes to Dave. "You're big." She commented honestly. "I've seen you on TV too."

Dave let out a rumbling chuckle. "Yes, I'm sometimes on TV with your aunt, it's how we met." He gently ran a hand down the little girl's hair. "You're very pretty."

The little girl blushed, in response as the trio climbed the steps of the farmer's porch and entered the house.

"Mary, there you are!" Mary's mother and Haley's sister-in-law, Christine came around the corner. "Oh my gosh, Haley, hi!" The willowy blonde hugged Haley briefly in greeting. "It's so good to see you!"

"Hey Christine, it's good to see you too." Haley placed Mary back on the floor. "Christine, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Dave. Dave, my sister-in-law, Christine."

"It's nice to meet you." Christine shook the Animal's hand while surveying him in awe.

"It's nice to meet you too." Dave handed Haley back her brownies, so they could follow her into the kitchen where she could place them down.

"Hey loser!" Lucas greeted them from the fridge where he was pulling out another beer. "How's my big sis?"

"Hey Luke." She ruffled his sandy blonde hair before giving him a brief hug. "I'm doing well thanks. How's married life?"

"It has its ups and downs." He shrugged sheepishly. "It's harder than I thought anyway."

Haley laughed. "Luke, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Dave. Dave, this is my baby brother Lucas."

"Hey, I'm so not a baby anymore. Besides, I'm like what, eleven months younger than you?" He snorted dubiously.

"Whatever." She playfully punched him in the arm.

"It's good to meet you, dude." Luke shook hands with Dave. "You're making sure none of those meatheads mess with my sister right?"

"Shut up, Luke." Haley shook her head.

"What, a brother's got to look out for his sister." He said innocently.

"Actually, that's the big brother's job." A new voice interjected from the glass sliding door.

"RJ!" Haley ducked around Luke to embrace her older brother. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." He returned her hug. "But, you've been kicking all kinds of ass lately."

"Raf, language!" Christine scolded, while gesturing to their daughter.

"Sorry." He looked up at Batista. "Dave right?"

"Dave Batista." The former World Heavyweight Champion introduced himself.

"Rafael Mariano, but everyone calls me RJ." The eldest Mariano sibling shook hands with the Animal, while a silent conversation seemed to transpire between the two.

"Everyone's out back." Christine informed them, breaking up the tension.

"Right." Luke agreed. "Let's head out that way. We've got more beer in the cooler outside Dave, if you're interested. I'm just picky about the beer I drink so I store mine in the inside fridge."

"Beer snob." RJ faked coughed, as they headed out into the backyard.

"Shut up, RJ. I could drink you under the table." The two brothers went on a little ahead of the group, arguing back and forth.

Haley stepped back to link hands with Dave again. "So far so good." She smiled bravely.

"You're quite a little trooper." He mockingly teased her, squeezing her hand again in support. "Your brothers are pretty cool."

"They're not Dwayne, but they'll do." She shook her head and smiled. "I like when Luke's like this, happy and relaxed. Rachel tends to get him uptight and sometimes mean."

"He's being nice today, so take it and run with it." He advised, placing a kiss on the crown of her head. "It'll be just fine."

She leant her head against his bicep, since even in heels, she couldn't reach his shoulder. "I'm glad you're so optimistic."

"Hello Haley." A soft feminine voice interrupted the brief moment. It glided up Haley's spine and made her stiffen in alert.

She slowly turned away from Dave to face the two people who had approached them. "Mom, Dad." She said softly.


	13. She's Her Daddy's Girl

Chapter 13:

Kostas Mariano stood tall and proud. He looked every inch of his fifty years, weather beaten but still strong. His once dark, nearly black hair was lined with gray, but it stayed rich and full on his head. His beard now had a salt and pepper effect in his later years, but even so he remained handsome in his own right. His dark eyes studied Dave with open curiosity, before settling on his only daughter with warmth.

"There's my girl." His voice made one think of water crashing on rock.

"Hey Dad." Haley stepped into her father's arms without hesitation. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Honey." He left a scratchy kiss on her cheek. "Congratulations on winning that belt you always wanted. I wish I could have been there to see it."

Erin Mariano cleared her throat loudly. Her expression looked pinched for a moment, like she had swallowed something sour. She had dressed in bright colors for the summer occasion, red and blue. She had tied her long, no longer naturally golden blonde hair up off her face and had used light traces of make up to hide age's faults.

"Hi mom." Haley stood awkwardly in front of the woman whose indifference had hurt her over the past five or six years.

Erin smoothed her features and shifted to embrace Haley rather uncomfortably. "Hello Haley, I'm glad you could make it."

"Thanks for inviting me." Haley stepped back and groped for Dave's hand again.

"Nonsense, you're family." Kostas waved it off, before flashing his wife an uncharacteristic warning look. "You must be the boyfriend." He said to Dave.

"Yes sir, Dave Batista." Dave held his free hand out for a shake with his girlfriend's father.

"Kostas Mariano." Kostas gave his hand a brief, firm shake. "My son watches a lot of Haley's wrestling and he tells me you've looked out for her well being many times."

"Yes sir." Dave nodded. "Nobody lays a hand on Haley without dealing with me."

"Good to hear." Kostas nodded in satisfaction. "I try to watch when I can, but it's not easy. I'm glad you're looking out for my daughter."

"Absolutely." Dave looked down at Haley affectionately. "And you can be rest assured I'm not the only one. She's got a whole army of bodyguards whether she realizes it or not."

She smiled lovingly up at him, a fact that Erin, who had been watching the exchange shrewdly picked up on.

"So you're a wrestler too then." Erin's voice and expression remained neutral, but her eyes smoldered with disapproval.

"Yes ma'am, it's how I met your daughter." Dave didn't even flinch. Haley shouldn't have been surprised, the man had stared down Triple H, the Undertaker and the Great Khali, a little waif like Erin wouldn't have him quivering in his boots.

"I see." The ridge between her eyebrows wrinkled slightly. "If you'll excuse me, I have to check on the lobster." She didn't wait for their response before walking off.

"I warned her to be on her best behavior today." Kostas shook his head, before looking back at his daughter. "I hope you know that I've had enough Haley, things are going to change around here. What she did about your Wrestlemania event is unacceptable. I promise you that will never happen again. I can't speak for your mother, but your next big pay-per-view, I'd like to be there, as would your brothers."

"Dad." Haley's heart warmed.

"We've all decided that shutting you out is not right. Your mother is going to have to learn that things don't always go her way." He hugged her again. "You're my daughter and I'll be damned if I'm not proud of you. You worked hard for what you wanted and didn't even let your mother stop you. That takes courage, Haley and from now on, your brothers and I are one hundred percent behind you."

Haley blinked back sentimental tears. "Thank you, Dad. That means a lot to me. I'd love to have more than just my WWE family in my life."

"Speaking of, how's Dwayne doing?" Kostas asked.

Haley frowned sadly for a moment. "He and Dani are getting divorced. It's amicable, but still sad."

"I'm sure you'll still see plenty of both of them, Haley." Kostas assured her. "They both love you as much as we do."

"I know it's just weird since a few months ago we all spent Christmas together. Speaking of Christmas, I never got the full details of your Italy trip?" Haley's smile became relaxed again. "Was it absolutely amazing? I cannot wait until we tour Europe." She winked at Dave.

"That's right, you get to travel for a living, so you have no right to be jealous missy." Kostas teased. "But yes, Italy was good time. Your mother has pictures in one of her albums somewhere."

"I'll have to check them out." She agreed enthusiastically.

"Haley dear, it is you!" Haley's aunt, Millie, bustled over and embraced her tightly. "You look wonderful. I almost didn't recognize you with all that dark hair!"

Haley laughed and pulled back from the older woman. "I just got it done recently and am still getting used to it myself."

"Are you the boyfriend?" Millie turned shrewd eyes to the tall man beside her niece.

"Yes ma'am, I'm Dave Batista." He nodded to confirm her question.

"Millicent Hutchinson, I'm Haley's mother's sister." Millie offered him a polite smile. "You treat her well then?"

"Aunt Millie stop!" Haley cut her off. "No matter what mom says he's a good guy, wrestler or not."

"I make my own judgments thank you, Haley." Millie brushed it off. "You're the last of the chicks to fully come out of the nest, I'm allowed to make sure whoever you chose is worthy."

"Haley means everything to me." Dave said easily. "I'd give her the world if I could. You don't have to worry about her with me."

Kostas grunted and shot a steady glared at Millicent. "That's something then. There you have it, Millie. The man's all well and good."

The bird like woman shrugged her frail shoulders before shuffling off to find her next victim.

"Your mother must have had something to do with that." Kostas shook his head in disbelief. "She's not dealing with this situation quietly."

"Would you expect anything less?" Haley smirked.

Kostas shot his only a daughter a wicked grin. "Absolutely not, if she did, she wouldn't be your mother after all."

"Cheers." She mocked toasted.

"It's cool." Dave squeezed Haley's shoulder. "Haley did warn me after all."

"Don't let us scare you off there, Dave." Kostas chuckled. "We're a rather entertaining bunch once you get to know us."

Dave shared one long meaningful look with his girlfriend before replying. "I won't scare easily Sir. It would take one hell of a tryst to scare me away from your daughter."

"Well then," Kostas nodded in satisfaction with his response. "That's something."


	14. Her Mama's World

Chapter 14:

Haley padded barefoot into the kitchen, knowing that at this time of day it was where she would find her mother, alone. "All the kids are starting a water fight, mom, you should come out and take pictures."

Erin straightened abruptly in surprise from where she had been loading the dishwasher. "You startled me."

"Sorry." Haley apologized, shifting her weight uncomfortably. "Can I ask you something?"

Erin picked up a dish towel and dried her hands. "If you must."

"Are you just going to ignore me for the rest of my life?" Haley finally came out with it. "Every time I do something you don't agree with the gap between us gets further and further apart. And it's not my doing. I've tried to include you in my life more times than I can remember and each time you shut me down. Do you have any idea how much that hurts me?"

Erin sniffed. "Do you have any idea how much having a daughter, whose line of work is something akin to prostitution hurts me?"

"Mom, I've apologized for hurting your feelings long enough." Haley strengthened her backbone for this one. "I love my life. I love my job. I have little girls coming up to me telling me that I'm their hero because I stood up for myself and fought for what I believe in. I have the love of man who has made me the happiest I've ever been. So I can't apologize for it anymore because I'm happy."

"He's not good enough for you." Erin shook her head. "You should have held on to Ethan while you had the chance."

"Ethan couldn't support me!" Haley burst out angrily, as her mother brought up an age old argument. "Ethan wanted a girlfriend that went on his every whim. That's not who I am! Dave is ten times the man Ethan ever was!"

"Dave is a brainless body builder. You might as well be dating a gorilla!" Erin retorted. "He's a wrestler for god's sake; you can do so much better!"

"There is no one better! And in case you've forgotten, I'm a wrestler too. He's a good man, who treats me with respect, loves me without question and supports me in everything I do. This is more than I can say for my own mother!" Haley's words were cutting now. "I think you can cross me off your guest list for your Fourth of July party. If you're going to shut me out, I can certainly do the same!"

She was huffing and puffing when she made it back outside, emotions she had let build up went off like a geyser inside and it went off on its intended target. She still couldn't believe she had just snapped at her mother like that. Granted, she had deserved it, but Haley had never once yelled at her that way.

Dave, being the attentive boyfriend that he was, paused in the middle of conversing with her brothers and could immediately tell something was wrong. Excusing himself, he crossed the yard to her.

"Haley, what's wrong?" He placed two large hands on her shoulders. "Come on baby, talk to me."

"I yelled at her. I just went off." She shook her head in shock. "Can we get out of here?" Her eyes pleaded to him.

"Sure." He nodded swiftly. "We'll say our goodbyes and leave."

It took them fifteen minutes to bid her family goodbye assure her brothers and her father that she was all right. She told them that she and Erin had exchanged words and now she needed to leave and clear her head. But, she promised to call them tomorrow and get them tickets to the next show in the vicinity.

The tears didn't come until they were safely in the truck and partway down the road she had grown up on. She wordlessly moved across the seat and burrowed into Dave's shoulder while he drove them back to Boston.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked once her sobs had tapered off.

"I was the same argument. You're ruining your life, Haley. You're dating the wrong man, Haley. You should have hung onto Ethan!" Haley bristled at the thought of her college boyfriend. "Ethan was a jerk! I love my life and I love you, and I just lost it. I yelled at her, for everything."

"Sounds like it was a long time coming." Dave commented lightly.

"It was." She nodded guiltily. "I hate this!"

"I know you do." He kissed the top of her head. "I wish there was something I could do to make it better. All I can say is that I'm sorry and I'm here for you."

"And she said you weren't good enough for me." She snorted sarcastically. "You're the best thing for me."

"Thank you, Haley." He frowned at the thought of her mother's disapproval. After all, the woman had only spoken to him for a minute, if that. "I'm always going to love you. You know that right?"

"Yes, thankfully." She sighed. "I love you too. I would have gone insane if you weren't there with me today. I would have just freaked out and possibly do something stupid."

"Like sleep with Randy Orton?" He suggested with a playful glint in his eyes, hoping she'd laugh at his joke.

It did. It managed to get a chuckle out of her. "Yeah, like sleep with Randy Orton. I was thinking car crash, not the crash and burn with Randy."

"Well, I'd rather you sleep with Randy than get into an accident." He kissed the crown of her head again. "That's the only time I'd rather you sleep with Orton, life or death situations."

"You really are the best for me, Dave." She nuzzled against him. "Only you can make me laugh during something like this."

He pointed to her purse. "As much as I'd love to comfort you through this entire ordeal, baby, you need something else too. Go ahead and make the call, I'll still be here to hold you when you're done."

She smiled gratefully. This was why she loved Dave. He was always there for her, but he knew when she needed support from someone else too. She reached in for her cell phone and punched number two on her speed dial.

"Hello?" A familiar voice picked up after the fourth ring.

"Hey." She greeted him heavily.

"Haley baby?" Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson immediately picked up on sadness in her tone. "What's wrong? Who do I need to kill? Is it Dave? I swear to God, if that Jabroni…"

"It's not Dave!" She cut him off, while the man in question chuckled at the Rock's first conclusion. "We're leaving my parent's actually."

"Aw, Haley." Dwayne's voice shifted from outrage to sympathy. "What happened, baby?"

"I snapped, Dwayne. I yelled at my mom." She admitted. "She just made me so mad and I called her out on almost everything."

"Good." Was Dwayne's first response. "Not good that you both fought, but I'm glad you stood up for yourself."

"I told her I was cutting her out the same as she did to me." She added.

"Maybe that's what she needs to jumpstart her, Haley baby." Dwayne soothed. "Just remember you're the victim here. Did anything else happen?"

"Well, my Dad and my brother's are coming around." She confessed.

"See, now there's good news!" Rock exclaimed jovially, happy to hear that something was going right for his girl.


	15. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Chapter 15:

"Do you know how much you suck for not being at Judgment Day last night?" Chris Jericho practically pounced on his best friend as she entered his locker room the following Monday night.

"Aw, miss me?" She grinned cheekily at him. "Poor baby. I wasn't there to console your ego once Sweet Chin music hit."

"You evil witch!" Jericho snorted. "Just for that, I'm really going to beat the hell out of your boyfriend tonight."

Haley laughed. "Darling you know I love you, and I'm sorry you didn't beat HBK last night."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, and how much are you going to love me tonight, when I put a Y2J style ass kicking on your boyfriend?"

"Look, this whole vendetta against Shawn thing is between the three of you." Haley shrugged. "I'm going out to the ring for your match by myself and sitting with JR and King. And since I'm your best friend, you wouldn't dream of putting me in the middle here."

"You play dirty." He mock glared. "Pulling the best friend card. You're lucky you're best friend is the Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla, the Sexy Beast, Y2J, otherwise I'd be pissed at you for not being my little cheerleader tonight."

"You get me for everything else." Haley laughed. "Hey, I'll still be out there, just rooting for both of you."

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes. "We'll see where you loyalty lies soon enough."

"Drama queen." She shot back with a wicked grin. "Besides, if it's any consolation, I missed you like crazy over the past four days."

He smiled brightly at her. "I missed you too, Hales."

Before their conversation could continue, the door opened and Batista walked in, dressed to compete. "Hey baby." He bent down and pressed a quick kiss to Haley's mouth before she could react.

And then, the Animal turned his attention to Jericho. "Look, I've got a serious issue with Shawn and I'm going to take care of it at One Night Stand. And you are not getting in my way."

Jericho huffed out a breath. "I wouldn't dream of getting in your way, I mean, you're Batista!" He exclaimed mockingly. "I wouldn't even think about it. I mean, you're obviously the better man right?"

"Guys!" Haley protested, but went ignored.

"Maybe I should just go out to the ring right now and forfeit!" Jericho continued. "Or, better, I'll wait for you to cheap shot me and give me the Batista bomb you gave me last time on the Highlight Reel!"

Dave held his stare, not giving the brassy Canadian any indication of a reaction.

"Or maybe, I'll just go out there and beat the living hell out of you tonight and take out the rest on Shawn Michaels myself at One Night Stand. Hmm?" Jericho smirked.

Batista chuckled in disbelief. "Look, you and Shawn beat the hell out of each other last night. You're in no shape to compete and you know it."

Jericho nodded. "Okay. All right. If you feel that way, then well good luck to you good night." He said, unbothered by Batista's comment.

Batista cocked his head to one side. "If that's the way you want it, good luck to you too."

Then two men backed off as if to separate, still holding one another's gaze. Then simultaneously, they got right back into one another's faces.

"Guys, please don't do this now." Haley tried to wedge herself between them. "Save it for the ring."

Batista merely smirked, before turning his back on Jericho and leaving the locker room.

"I hope you take a good long look at your boyfriend, Haley." Jericho turned an angry stare on his valet. "Because after I'm through with him tonight, he won't be looking the same ever again!"

The Intercontinental Champion stalked into the shower room to finish getting ready, leaving Haley by herself.

"You know sometimes," She muttered exasperatedly. "I hate my life."

* * *

As Gavin DeGraw's "In Love with A Girl" hit the airwaves, the RAW crowd popped loudly in response. Haley, in a little black and white babydoll dress and black and white stilettos, appeared on stage holding her title belt high.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, the WWE Women's Champion, Haley Mariano!" Lilia Garcia announced the brunette's arrival.

"Well King, it looks like we're about to be blessed with the presence of our current Women's Champion!" Jim Ross turned to his longtime commentary partner.

"I'd love to blessed by her anytime, puppies!" King exclaimed in excitement, as Haley exchanged high fives with the fans on her way to the announcer's table.

"How do you think Haley's dealing with the peculiar situation she's in tonight? Her best friend and her boyfriend are scheduled to compete and she's unfortunately caught in the middle." JR continued, ignoring his friend's exclamation over the young woman's attributes.

"I can say I'm happy for it right now, as here she comes!" King stood to pull out the chair for the Women's Champion.

"Hi King." Haley kissed his cheek affectionately and went around him for a moment to give the same treatment to JR. "Hello to you too, JR."

"Thanks for joining us out here tonight, Haley." The now ruby faced Texan mumbled.

"Thanks for having me." Haley adjusted her headset and sat in the empty seat beside King.

"I have to tell you, Haley, Batista is one lucky scamp to have you as his girlfriend." King told her with a minor touch of jealousy.

Haley's giggle was broadcasted through every television set around the world that was tuned in. "Thanks King, I remind him of that daily." She joked.

"Haley, I have to ask how you're feeling with this upcoming match. You're essentially stuck between a rock and a hard place." JR steered the conversation back onto the program as Jericho's countdown began on the titantron screen.

"You're absolutely right, JR. It's not easy. I have to watch my best friend, barring Candice of course, and my boyfriend beat the hell out of each other." Haley agreed. "It's not going to be the most pleasurable experience for me."

"Well, you have to understand where both men are coming from." JR went on as Batista theme "I Walk Alone" by Saliva could be heard. "Shawn Michaels duped both of these men and arguably no one takes more exception than that man right there, the Animal."

"Speaking on a personal note," Haley added. "I can tell you that Dave is normally one to bow out gracefully when he loses. He's a very respective sort of guy, but Shawn Michaels made a fool of him by faking that knee injury. Dave isn't going to be as graceful about this one."

"Well we'll find out just how much exception Batista's going to take when facing Jericho for the right to meet HBK at One Night Stand, momentarily." JR commented as Batista finished posing on the turnbuckles. "I can predict right now this will be one hell of a slobber-knocker."


	16. Doing the Right Thing

Chapter 16:

"Oh God!" Haley cringed as her boyfriend launched one of her best friends across the canvas from one of the corner turnbuckles. The Animal followed his rival with a couple of right hands.

"Well Haley, I have to ask you, do you think Jericho is at a slight disadvantage here because he wrestled last night and Batista did not?" JR asked his guest announcer, trying to get her attention on the technical point of view rather than the personal one.

"Definitely JR." She nodded vigorously. "Chris Jericho and Shawn Michaels went at it last night, whereas Batista had the night off. Batista is the fresher man and most expect him to win tonight, but Jericho has proven himself time and time again to be full of surprises. He's one scrappy fighter."

"That's right. Jericho is the record holding eight time Intercontinental Champion for a reason." King agreed.

"Oh!" Haley flinched as Batista reverse Jericho's offense into a back body drop with some serious air. "Yet right now, he's not looking so good."

"Hey wait a minute, Jericho might be hurt, look!" King gestured to Jericho who was clutching at his right leg as though he were in pain.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Haley rolled her eyes, knowing her best friend well enough that a fall like he just took wouldn't hurt him that much.

"He could be faking, King." JR informed his partner. "Remember, this whole ordeal is the backlash of Shawn Michaels faking a knee injury."

"This whole thing has been blown way out of control if you ask me." Haley's eyes hardened, as he slipped out of the ring, "limping" up the ramp.

She was pleased to see that her boyfriend was buying the hurt act Jericho was selling and that the Animal tossed the Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla back into the ring. The two continued to brawl in the ring, with Batista maintaining the upper hand for the most part. That is, until Jericho reversed one of the Animal's charges by yanking the top rope down and letting Batista's own momentum flip him outside the ring.

"Oh…" Haley felt torn as she watched her boyfriend's leg crumple on the landing and to see him cradle his left knee for a moment. She was unsure whether he was faking or if he had jarred it when he flipped over the top rope to the floor below. He had been gunning at Jericho pretty fast.

"And now it looks as though Batista may be hurt." JR craned his head to get a better look at the SmackDown superstar.

"Who's to say he's not faking it as well." King countered.

The replay flashed across the screens in front of them and Haley watched closely. "I think he might have jarred it a little there, look, it's the first thing to hit the floor." She huffed out an annoyed breath. "I'm not sure, I wish they'd stop playing games!"

"Well, hurt or not, Batista is making his way back into the ring." JR pointed out. "And if his knee isn't really hurting him, it will later on because Jericho, the scrappy fighter that he is, has made that knee his target."

Haley watched her boyfriend's expression as Jericho continued to strike at the injured area. Y2J was like a shark and he saw blood, now he attacked ruthlessly. "Oh God, I hate this!"

To Batista's the credit, he didn't give up. He got in a couple shots of his own. The real turn around came when Jericho tried to drag him to the edge of the ring, right in front of them, in an attempt to probably to some damage with the ring post, but the Animal managed to plant one foot in his sternum and kick the smaller man back.

"Look out here!" JR warned as Jericho bounced off the announce table.

Frustrated, Jericho bolted back into the ring to continue his assault, only to meet a boot to the face from the Animal. Yet, the Canadian still struck out at Batista's knee.

"Jericho is so pugnacious!" JR exclaimed. "He's still going after that knee.

Jericho went to use the ropes for momentum is next move, but Batista reversed it into a big time double A spinebuster!

"It's over now." Haley remarked with a smile. "The Animal's fired up." As she spoke Batista began to set Jericho up for his inevitable Batista Bomb.

"The spine was driven to the pine!" JR agreed.

"No!" Haley squealed when Jericho landed a punch to Batista's injured knee before pulling the big man's legs out from underneath him and flipping him over into the Walls of Jericho.

To increase the pressure on Batista's back and injured knee, Jericho dropped one leg and held up the left one. Although Batista was screaming in agony, he kept shaking his head refusing to submit every time the referee asked him.

As a Batista chant rose up through the crowd, Jericho angrily pulled harder on the Animal's leg. His frustration beginning to show the longer Batista held on.

Meanwhile, Haley carefully removed her headset and rose to her feet. She had no doubt now that Batista's knee was bothering him and unlike Jericho he hadn't been playing games. Her boyfriend had come back into the ring despite his pain and withstood Jericho's abuse and obnoxious attitude.

She ignored JR and King as they asked her where she was going, she even ignored the crowd who cheered once she made her way to the side of the ring where Batista was facing the ropes, but too far away to reach them.

"Come on, Baby!" She called to him encouragingly, beginning to pound on the mat in a rhythm the fan imitated with clapping. "It's just a couple of feet, you can do this. Come on, Dave!"

"What?!" Jericho's eyes widened in surprise when he recognized his valet's voice encouraging his opponent. His brief shock however caused him to loosen his grip, giving Batista more room.

Jericho managed to drag the big man back a little bit after he had made some progress, but Haley nor the fans didn't stop encouraging him. "You've got this Dave. Get to me, I know you can do it. Come on, Big Guy."

Slowly but surely, Batista began to crawl to the ropes again. He was still yelling in pain, but he was moving.

"That's it. I love you Dave, you can do this!" Haley stopped pounding on the mat and held her hands out in front of the rope. "Just get to me, Dave."

With a surge of strength, Batista pulled himself and Jericho over, his large hand closing over Haley's and the bottom rope. The referee forced Jericho to break the hold, and with a grateful, loving smile to his girlfriend, the former World Heavyweight Champion began to pull himself back up to his feet.

Furious at Batista for getting to the ropes, and Haley for helping him, Jericho knocking him back down with a chop block to that injured knee. He glared at Haley before going for the lionsault right in front of her, but he met empty canvas as Batista moved out of the way.

The two men continued to trade punches and shots to one another, with Haley silently watching outside the ring. Finally Batista managed to knock Jericho down with a clothesline. The Batista chants grew louder as both men began to struggle back to their feet.

"Oh My God!" Haley shrieked. Jericho had gone for his codebreaker, but Batista had caught his knees against his chest and now held Jericho up off the ground. Jericho began to punch at him wildly once Batista maneuvered his legs over his shoulders, but it was too late and the Animal dropped him in a devastating Batista Bomb.

"One…two…three!"

_I walk for miles inside this pit of danger_

_A place where no one follows me_

_I walk alone_

Batista staggered to his feet in time to catch Haley in his arms. He shushed her with a shake of his head when she went to inquire about his knee. "Let's just say I don't really walk alone anymore." He murmured, kissing her forehead and raising both of their hands in victory.

They turned to see Shawn Michaels at the top of the stage. The two men exchanged a nod, knowing that at One Night Stand, they would bring everything to the table.


	17. Lie To Me

Chapter 17:

Haley sighed as she carried her gym bag down the hallway of the men's locker room area. Normally Jericho brought in both of their bags for them, but since the Intercontinental Champion hadn't spoken to his valet in about a week, she assumed they wouldn't be sharing a locker room tonight.

Shirting her bag to the opposite shoulder, Haley looked up and spotted a familiar mass of brunette waves. "Mickie! Hey!" She called to her friend who was lingering in the hallway.

"Haley!" Mickie exclaimed with forced enthusiasm, trying to cover the quick flash of guilt she felt.

"Are you waiting on Cody?" Haley asked pleasantly, although her instincts were burning with suspicion. Mickie wasn't usually hanging around the men's locker room area, even to wait on her boyfriend.

"Cody?" The perky Diva blinked in confusion.

"You know, Cody Rhodes, your boyfriend?" A heavy feeling settled in the stomach of the current Women's Champion.

"Oh!" Mickie nodded, understanding what her friend meant. "Well actually, Cody and I are taking a bit of a break right now."

Haley's eyebrow arched with surprise and intrigue. "Since when?"

"Well, since…" Mickie trailed off, not sure how she should answer.

"Since before Judgment Day?" Haley supplied, her voice growing tighter. "Look Mickie, you know I respect and trust you above most of the people here. But, I have enough drama among my best friends in regards to Jericho. Do you care to tell me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Mickie made an attempt at innocent bafflement. Like she didn't know what Haley was referring to.

"Mickie, let's not insult me intelligence or yours." Haley shook her head. "I have no problem with you being friends with John, or hanging out with him for that matter. But, there are a lot of rumors going around here about the two of you. I'm trying to believe the best in both of you. So I need you to be completely honest with me. What's going on with you and John?"

Mickie's eyes widened and darted around nervously. "We're just friends, Haley. That's all. I wouldn't do that to you." She stated rather unconvincingly.

"Hey Mickie!" John came out of his locker room, greeting the shorter of the two women brightly. "Hales." He paled once he recognized the second.

Haley looked between the two and frowned. "Just friends, huh?" She speculated, before walking away.

Somehow, she had a gut feelings that Mickie had just lied to her face. It just didn't sit well with her. She viewed the former Women's Champion as one of her closest friends inside and outside the ring. To think she would go behind Haley's back to start seeing her ex-boyfriend made her feel sick. If Mickie told her to her face, she'd be upset obviously, but probably would eventually get her head around the idea.

She slipped into one of the locker rooms and gave the other room's occupant a baleful look. ""Too much drama."

He chuckled. "And you wonder why I have so few friends."

"I thought it was because you were such an egomaniac." She teased.

He smirked broadly. "That too."

"Thank you for letting me use your locker room tonight, Randy." She moved into a new topic, not liking the current one anymore. "I'm not in the mood to deal with the other Divas tonight."

"Jericho still annoyed with then?" The Legend Killer asked in concern.

"He flipped about me encouraging Dave." She nodded. "I apologized for hurting his feelings, but I won't apologize for rooting for Dave. Jericho didn't fight fair, so I made my choice."

"You burn those bridges." Randy mock cheered.

"You're not helping." She whined.

"Look, you won't be judged by me, Hales. We all know I've burned every bridge I ever built." He pointed out. "You have to do what you think is right. Those who matter will stand by you, those who don't show their true colors."

"When did you get so wise?" She laughed.

"Hey, even though it doesn't show a lot of the time, I do have a lot living upstairs you know." He pretended to be offended.

"Your ego clouds your actions." She informed him with a jesting grin.

"Maybe." He shrugged. "So are you going to tell me what else is bothering you?"

"I'm not really in the mood." She began to pick at the imaginary lint on her Lycra pants. "I'm hoping it's just my paranoia anyway."

"Talk to me, Hales. Who do I need to kick in the head?" He pressed the issue.

"It's nothing like that Randy. It's girl drama more than anything." She brushed his threat off.

"Mickie and Cena." He stated knowingly.

"How did you?" She blinked at him in surprise.

"They're the hottest thing in all the backstage gossip right now." He rolled his eyes. "She's one of your best friends, he's your ex-boyfriend, it's bound to bother you."

"I can deal with rumors. There were rumors about you and I sleeping together before we actually, well, slept together." She smiled at him ruefully. "But, I asked her what was going on, you know. I thought since she's one of my friends she'll respect me enough to tell me the truth. And instead I feel like she just lied to my face."

"Hales, you and Mickie have been tight since Melina launched you from that turnbuckle." Randy reminded her. "She's never lied to you before and never given you reason to believe she would. You know how skewed people's point of views can get around her. Why don't you take her word for it? If it still bothers you, talk to Cena. He'll tell you straight up because he still wants you back."

"You…are asking me to trust someone?" She eyed him in shock. "Who are you and what have you done with Randy Orton?"

"It's still me, Haley." He chuckled. "Just think about it, okay? And talk to Cena about it. Just remember that he's not good enough for you and do not taking his stupid ass back."

She laughed. "You're good for me, Randy."

He winked at her. "Don't I know it."


	18. Quirks and Kennedy

Chapter 18:

"Who's going to get Regal fired tonight?!" Ken Kennedy sang out happily as he slung an arm around the petite Diva's shoulders playfully.

Haley laughed. "I hope for all of our sakes that you do."

"Honey how could there be any doubt, I'm Misteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer KENNEDY!" He boasted. "Kennedy."

"You're certainly full of yourself." She commented with a smile to show she was teasing.

"Got to get myself motivated you know." He snapped his wad of gum and grinned mischievously at her.

"I knew the moment you came back things in this locker room were about to shift, but I didn't think it would go so far as to get our General Manager booted." She shook her head. "Although, that's not a bad thing, that's a good thing, to quote DDP."

"Does that mean you're going to cheer for me?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Of course," She bumped him playfully with her hip. "He put the lights out on my match and made me face Umaga; I hope he gets his ass canned."

"And he talks too much." Kennedy added.

"Looks who's talking?" She snorted. "But at least you're amusing."

"Exactly. I've got a big mouth, but no one's ever going to shut me up." He winked.

"If I can borrow Mr Socko I will." She retorted sweetly.

"Now that's just gross. What did I ever do to you?" He mock glared at her.

"I did have a bruised abdomen for awhile." She reminded him.

"Hey! I apologized for that and we agreed to put it in the past!" He argued.

"Yeah but you asked what have you ever done to me and that's it." She shrugged and then leaned up to kiss his cheek to make him feel better. "Don't worry, it is in the past, especially if you get Regal fired tonight."

"You should ask me to do something more difficult." He tugged on a lock of her hair.

"Dress in drag and do the hula!" She exclaimed brightly.

"Stop watching the Lion King!" He laughed. "You come out with the weirdest quotes from it."

"Hey, I have to have some quirks." She quipped defensively. "You get to say your name twice in a row; I get to quote whatever movie I want!"

"At least mine is original." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, ever heard of Kelly Kelly?" She playfully slugged him.

"Hey, she got that idea from me!" He exclaimed in horror.

"Sure she did." Haley pat his shoulder. "It's cool Ken, we can't all be original."

Kennedy's blue eyes narrowed. "You're lucky I happen to like you, Haley, otherwise I'd tell you that you need your mike checked."

"And you're lucky I like you, otherwise I'd be pointing out how much of that peroxide has leaked into your brain." She smiled innocently.

"Hey my hair is cool!" His hands shot up to make sure every strand was in place.

"Okay Carlito." She ran a hand through her own hair. "It just makes you look like a Billy Idol wannabe."

"Who wouldn't want to be Billy Idol? He's a rockstar!" He eyed her in surprise. "And in response to your Carlito reference, his hair sucks!"

"His wardrobe and hair leaves something to be desired." Now it was Haley's turn to roll her eyes. "Actually, both of them do."

"Well, you can relax as I am better than both of them combined." Kennedy took a step backwards. "And now that our bantering session has warmed up my brain, I'm off to kick Regal's ass and get him fired."

Haley shook her head. "Have fun with that."

"Oh, I will." He smirked at her. "Have fun beating up Beth Phoenix…again."

"Shut up, Ken." She giggled. "It's not my fault they're booking me to face her for the umpteenth time in a row. At least it's non-title."

"Whatever, you should talk to someone about that. Catch you later!" He waved over his shoulder, leaving a laughing Women's Champion in his wake.

"He's a breath of fresh air all right." She murmured to herself as he walked away.

Haley turned to head back to Hunter's locker room only to bump right into the expansive, muscular chest of her former boyfriend. "John." She greeted him politely.

"Since when did you and Mr. Crappy Pants get tight?" He frowned in the direction that Mr. Kennedy had departed.

"We've been friends since before Wrestlemania." She arched an eyebrow. "He apologized; I forgave him, now we get along."

"Right." He shook his head to rid him of thoughts about the Loudmouth and his ex-girlfriend. "I've been looking for you. I think we need to talk."

"About?" She asked suspiciously.

"About what you thought you saw last week." He replied. "Look Hales, there's nothing going on between Mickie and I. Sure, she's a pretty girl, funny and she's chill to hang out with. But you know you're the girl for me. I don't want you to be jealous or feel threatened."

"I'm not really feeling either of those things, John." She tilted her head to side. "At one time, I would be, but now I'm with Dave. I just wanted one of my best friends to be upfront with me about what's going on."

"I'm being up front with you now, Hales." John gripped her shoulders. "You're with Dave now, but you know that true love stories don't have endings. I'll wait for you for as long as it takes."

"If true love stories don't have endings, then I don't see Dave and I breaking up anytime soon." Haley shook her head. "Look, I just wanted to know if you and Mickie were seeing each other behind my back because I'd rather you be upfront about it."

"I'm not seeing Mickie behind your back." He sighed heavily. "I love you, Haley. One day you're going to realize that you're still in love with me too."

"No John, I'm not." She shook her head sadly. "I still love you, like I love all of my friends, but I'm not in love with you anymore. What can I say? I fell in love with Dave Batista and I have no intention of letting him out of my life anytime soon. I'm sorry if that hurts you, but that's the way it is."

"Hales…" He began to protest.

"Look," She cut him off. "If you and Mickie do decide to start seeing each other in a more than friend's sense, I'd appreciate it if you would both talk to me about it. It's an awkward position for me to be in, but I'm sure I can get through it. I just don't want to be lied to. I'll see you later."

She stepped around him and made her way back to Hunter's locker room. Guilt and a sense of foreboding filled her stomach. She could only hope that things would work out for the best.


	19. Dave's Dilema

Chapter 19:

Dave Batista grinned as he placed his cell phone back into his gym bag. As always, Haley had called to wish him good luck before his match against Hawkins and Ryder tonight. Vickie Guerrero always managed to put a sour taste in his mouth with her stupid, power hungry ideas, while his girlfriend always knew what to say to make him feel ten times better.

Checking to make sure all his knee and elbow pads were in place, he made his way out of his locker room and down the hall towards the Gorilla position. There was only about a month left until the 2008 Draft and he would keep his fingers crossed that he would be drafted to RAW.

He smirked as he entered the Gorilla. Hawkins and Ryder were in for a big surprise tonight, a really BIG surprise. Those two lackeys caused nothing but havoc to any superstar who stood against La Familia as they were and he'd enjoy kicking their asses himself, but GM Vickie had demanded he find a partner.

"Hey Batista," came the sultry voice of SmackDown's latest Diva, Eve Torres. The Latina had made her debut by interviewing him on her first night here. Since then, she made sure to say hello to him whenever she saw him.

"Eve." He nodded to her in acknowledgement while watching the ending of Cherry's match with Maryse.

"Are you on next?" The 2007 Diva Search winner asked in an attempt to make conversation with the Animal.

He nodded. "I'm going to take out those two idiots, Hawkins and Ryder."

"Did you find a tag team partner?" She continued.

"I don't need a tag team partner." He shrugged in disinterest. "Is there something I can do for you, Eve?"

She blushed at his direct question. She had to admit that Batista intrigued her to no end. He had been borderline flirtatious when she had interviewed him her first night, but since Wrestlemania, he hardly looked at another Diva, much less flirted with one. She felt it was such a waste that such an attractive man be tied down to a woman who traveled with an opposing brand.

"Actually, there is, if you're interested." She played coy.

Batista raised his eyebrows at the Hispanic brunette. "Depends on what the favor is."

"Well, I'm a WWE Diva now, yet I have no wrestling skills whatsoever and I'm looking for someone to train me. And since you're one of the best in the business, I'd love to learn from you." She smiled at him sweetly.

Batista stared at her in surprise. That had been the absolute last thing he expected from her. From what he could tell, Eve had shown no interest in wrestling had seemed perfectly content as an interviewer for SmackDown.

"If you're looking for training, Eve, Finlay's specialty is training Divas." He suggested, unsure how him training another girl would go over with Haley. Sure, his girlfriend was trained by Hunter, but Hunter was in love with Stephanie and viewed Haley almost as his daughter.

"He's my second choice," She looked up at him imploringly. "I'd rather learn from you instead. After all, I feel as though we have a lot more in common."

"Like what?" He asked, completely baffled as to where this was coming from.

"Well, we both have animals inside that need to be unleashed." She trailed a red tipped fingernail down his chest. "Just think about it okay? And good luck in your match out there." She smirked seductively before sauntering away.

"What the hell?" He shook his head in disbelief. Over the past year none of the Divas, barring Haley, had shown any interest in him. Mostly because he either went towards ring rats or kept to his own company. He was sick of the messy drama that came with sleeping with co-workers, i.e. Melina. His aloofness made the other Divas steer clear, but now here was Eve, making advances and he was taken!

"You all right, Big Dave?" A deep voice asked from behind him. "We're on in like five minutes."

Dave looked over his shoulder to see the Big Show, his partner for the night, standing directly behind him. "Yeah man, I'm good."

"You sure?" Show frowned looking unconvinced. "We need to get your head in the game, Man."

"I'm sure." Batista shook it off. "Nothing will distract me from giving those two idiots the beating of a lifetime."

"All right, Man." Show backed off. "I can't wait to see the look on that bitch's face when my music hits."

"It'll almost be like giving Edge that Batista Bomb he's deserved lately." Batista agreed. "Do me a favor and scare her real good."

"My pleasure." Show cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"Thanks for teaming with me tonight, Show. I really appreciate it." Batista rolled his head around to loosen the muscles in his neck.

"No problem." The giant shrugged casually. "I get to lay a hurting on those two punks."

"Still, you got me out of a tight spot anyway." Batista prepped himself as the taping paused for what will be a commercial break. Exactly three minutes until he took the stage.

"It's all good," Show nodded. "How's your girl?"

A smile curved Dave's lips as he focused on his girlfriend once again. "Never better. She's thrilled that Kennedy got Regal fired last night. She was pissed when he put the lights out on her match and then forced her to face Umaga."

"Can't say I blame her." Show shook his head in disgust. "Never cared much for Regal myself."

"Well he's lucky Jeff Hardy was waiting to make his big return backstage. If that Samoan piece of shit even touched one hair on Haley's head, I'd kill not only Umaga, but make Regal's death slow and very painful." Batista growled like the Animal he was often compared too. "No one threatens my girl and gets away with it."

"I don't think you have to worry there." Show chuckled. "Not only did Hardy come to the rescue, but Triple H has a soft spot for Haley as well. You've got a whole crew of bodyguards over there for her."

"That also includes Cena, who keeps trying to get her back." Batista rolled his eyes. "He's almost as pathetic as Vickie and Edge."

"No one's that pathetic." Show argued.

"That's why I said almost." Batista nodded to the stage tech who awaited his cue for music. "Time to kick some ass."

Show stepped back into the shadows, knowing Vickie, Hawkins and Ryder were on their way. "Go do your thing, Big Dave."

"See you out there!" Dave rolled his shoulders and went through the curtain onto the stage. The crowd popped loudly for him as he made his presence known.

He was a SmackDown fan favorite, unless he was facing the Undertaker. They loved him here. Some came just to see him. For longest time, SmackDown had been his home, where he had really made his mark.

But SmackDown was missing one very important thing, Haley.


	20. Going to War

Chapter 20:

"Son of a bitch!" Ken Kennedy cradled the back of his head and neck as he made his way back towards his locker room.

He had been in such a good mood when he started the night out too. He was still reveling in his victory over William Regal last week resulting in the sacking of the RAW's general manager. And tonight he had been scheduled to take on Carlito and he had no problems taking out RAW's resident Chia Pet.

It hadn't been a long match, maybe five minutes tops, before he hit a mike check and dropped the Caribbean man to the canvas for an easy three count. He had been celebrating his victory when that British snot Katie Lea decided to interrupt him. While he had been paying attention to her on the ramp, her brother had snuck into the ring and attacked him from behind.

He paused outside Randy Orton's locker room and knocked twice on the cold steel. Movement could be heard from the other side of the door, before the Legend Killer swung the door open.

Kennedy looked past Randy to the pretty brunette Diva who had been sharing a locker room with him lately. "I'm going to war with the Burchills, want to come?"

Haley stepped around Randy and went up to the blonde loudmouth to check the damage to the back of his head. "He got you good," She huffed out a disgusted breath. "You're going to have a decent sized knot on the back of your skull."

"Yeah well, what he's going to get in retribution will be ten times worse." Kennedy snorted. "And I figure since the bitch has been making a fuss about your title, you might want to give me a hand."

She nodded. "Sure."

"I'll let you know when I get a match scheduled or whatever." He cracked his neck and gave Randy a cool look. "Orton." He muttered a terse greeting to the former WWE Champion before walking away from the pair.

Randy frowned and looked down at Haley. "I didn't know you and Ken were friends."

"He apologized and I forgave him. We've been progressing into friendship pretty nicely." She shrugged. "No need to getting your shining armor up. It's all good."

"Well I did have to rescue you from him once before." Randy relaxed and shot her a smile. "You know I'm just looking out for you."

"I know, and it's appreciated." She rolled her shoulders and looked at her watch. "I actually have to get my butt to the Gorilla for my match. But, I'll catch up with you later?"

"I'll be around." He gave her a brief hug. "Good luck out there. Be careful."

"You know me." She winked.

"Exactly," He shook his head. "Don't go around pulling Jeff Hardy stunts." He warned.

"Right, no thirty foot Swantons." She saluted him. "Permission to be dismissed Sergeant Orton!"

"Get out of here." He rolled his eyes and shoved her out the door. "Go kick somebody's ass or something."

"Ah, that would be Beth and Victoria's." She smirked. "See you later."

"Bye Haley." He called after her. "What am I going to do with that girl?" He murmured to himself.

* * *

Eve Torres settled back on the bed in her hotel room to watch the Divas match on RAW. She had heard from Victoria that Haley would be competing tonight and she wanted to get another look at her competition.

Eve had never met Haley personally. She knew was well liked by most of the Superstars and Divas. Michelle McCool was one of the few SmackDown Divas who was close with the current Women's Champion and the all American Girl wouldn't hesitate to sing Haley's praises. Even Kelly Kelly thought highly of Haley, especially in the recent tag team match she had on RAW with her.

Victoria and Beth Phoenix stood in the ring, waiting for their opponents to make their presence known. Both women wore angry sneers. Victoria mostly because the woman never smiled and Beth because she had lost the title at Wrestlemania to one of the women she was about to face and had failed her last few attempts to regain it.

_So many people gonna say that they want you_

_Try to get you thinking they really care_

_But there's nothing like the warmth of the one_

_Who has put in the time and you know he's gonna be there_

_Back your border when she knows someone's crossed_

_Don't let nobody put you down, who you're with_

_Take the pain of protecting your name_

_From the crutch to the cane to the highwire_

Two Divas appeared on stage wearing pink. One had thick auburn and performed her signature roundhouse kisses to the crowd, while the other was dark shade of brunette and she saluted the fans with her title belt held high above her head.

"And their opponents, making their way to the ring, the team of Maria and the WWE Women's Champion, Haley Mariano." Lilian Garcia announced their arrival before leaving the ring.

Eve would give her credit. Haley was definitely pretty. Her dark hair complimented her slightly aristocratic facial features nicely. Her eyes were just as dark and were full of laughter as she exchanged high fives with the fans straining against the barricades. She seemed completely unconcerned about the two formidable forces that awaited her in the ring. Perhaps because she had defeated both of them before on multiple occasions.

The ring lights played off the pink Lycra tights she wore and matching bra top, especially when she climbed the far right turnbuckle to pose with her hard earned title belt.

_I'm in the love with a girl who knows me better_

_Fell for the woman just when I met her_

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter_

_Someone understands_

_And she knows how to treat a fella right_

_Give me that feeling every night_

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight_

_Now someone understand me_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_

She even had a catchy theme song that got the crowd pumped. Not that they weren't excited to see her anyway. Several banners waved throughout the crowd for her and the camera zoomed in on a few people wearing her 'Go Hard or Go Home' t-shirts.

Now how, she wondered, was she supposed to compete with that?


	21. Seperations and Reunions

Chapter 21:

"We're looking at a four month minimum recovery time." Peter Jamison, one of the trainers backstage, informed Haley. "When he fell, he let his shoulder take the brunt of the fall and fractured his clavicle."

Haley sighed and ran an agitated hand through her hair. "I'm guessing it was a pretty bad fracture then."

"Not so much bad, but the clavicle is a very hard bone to heal. It's hard to keep your shoulder completely still all the time." Peter shook his head. "He's all set if you'd like to go in and see him."

"Thank you." She nodded and skirted around the trainer into the medical room.

Randy sat on one of the medical benches, his shoulder secured in a sling and a sour expression on his face. During his Last Man Standing match with Hunter, he had been thrown out of the ring and unable to correct his fall in time. The result had fractured his shoulder and would now put him out of action for four months.

"How are you feeling, Killer?" She tried to ask as cheerfully as possible. Inside, she sympathized with him and was upset that he wouldn't be around. They may have their differences, but for the most part, she depended on Randy and their friendship. Granted, there was often sexual tension, but they made it work.

"How do you think I feel?" He retorted the question back to her.

"Pissed off, disappointed, vengeful with a side of self-deprecation for falling the way you did." She listed off casually before becoming serious. "I'm really sorry, Randy."

The murderous expression on his face softened. "Yeah, me too. That's four months of my career on the shelf."

She decided not to remind him that this was probably how Shawn Michaels, Rob Van Dam and John Cena felt when they had been victim to one of Randy's vicious attacks. Randy was upset enough as it was and she didn't need to fuel his anger by reminding him about his former indiscretions.

"You're a resilient guy, Randy. If John Cena can heal himself up in four months, so can you. I have faith that you can do it faster." She spoke with a tone of confidence to help lift his spirits.

Emotions swirled in his eyes. "You're right, I will. I'm the best Haley, I deserve to be on top. This is only a minor set back, when I come back, Hunter better pray he's lost the title by then, because I'm coming after it with a vengeance this time!"

"That's the spirit." Haley replied uneasily, as the man before her bordered on the psychotic version of his personality.

Just as quickly as it had blazed, the fire was banked. "I'll miss you, Haley." Randy reached for her with his good arm. "Are you going to be okay on your own?"

She returned his hug. "Of course, besides, I'm never alone. Between my friends and my boyfriend, I'm covered. I'm more worried about you. I'm going to miss you too."

"I'll be back." He murmured into her hair. "Sooner rather than later."

"I'll believe it." She pulled back and kissed his cheek. "I've got to go meet Dave and head back to the hotel. Come see me tomorrow before you leave."

"I will." He watched her disappear out the door and sighed. Just when their friendship really seemed to be getting back on track, something like this had to happen. Granted, Randy wanted more than friendship out of Haley and for the first time, he was patient enough to wait. He had to let this thing she had with Batista play out. He had made the mistake of immersing himself in her relationship with John and it backfired. He planned to play it differently this time around and now he was out for who knows how long.

* * *

Haley left the locker room she had shared with her boyfriend with her gym bag slung over her shoulder. Dave had left her a note telling her he'd meet her at the car when she was done checking on Randy. She was exhausted and hoped Dave was in the mood for some serious snuggling when they got back to the hotel.

"Hey." A familiar voice called out to her as she turned the corner.

"Chris?" Haley blinked at the Intercontinental Champion who stood before her looking almost sheepish.

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his head, a sure sign of his discomfort. "So, I've been a real jerk to you lately."

She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Does I miss you work?" He sighed. "I got jealous. You're my best friend and I'm used to you being on my side no matter what, but I should have known that you'd take Batista's side when I started pulling stupid shit."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I still am your best friend and I'm still going to be on your side no matter what. But what you did that night was stupid and I had to stand for what's right. I'm sorry that it hurt your feelings, but you know me and you know how I work."

"I know." He nodded. "So are you going to move out of Orton's locker room and back into mine?"

"Since he's injured, I guess you'll do." She teased.

"Oh please, you know you like me better than that Assclown." Chris slid his arm playfully around her shoulders. "I really did miss you, you know."

"I missed you too, you jackass." She elbowed his ribs. "You're lucky I like you."

"Yeah well, you're lucky to be in the presence of such a sexy Beast!" He grinned cheekily at her. "I love ya, Hales."

"I love you too." She reached up and ruffled his hair.

"Ah!" He shouted indignantly. "Not the hair! Now you must die!"

With a shriek and a giggle, Haley took off down the hallway, happy that things with Chris were now back on track. She had missed him more than she realized. She couldn't kick back with anyone else the way she did with him.

"You better run, Hales!" His voice carried after her. "When I'm done with you; you'll never ever be the again!"

Her laughter echoed off the mostly empty corridors. She was almost at the exit. She'd beat him there. And if not, her boyfriend would most likely hear the commotion and wonder what was going on. Nothing like a six foot five shield.

"It's the Walls of Jericho for you!" Jericho continued to jokingly threaten.

"You've got to catch me first!" She called back over her shoulder. "Sorry Hunter!" She giggled as she flew past the Game who was on his way to the parking lot as well.

"Out of my way Big Nose, Haley messed with the hair, now she will pay!" Jericho was only steps behind the Women's Champion.

Hunter chuckled to himself as he watched the two head out into the parking lot. "Despite the insult, that's nice to see." He commented on the antics of his girl and her best friend.


	22. Whose Bright Idea was This?

Chapter 22:

The following Monday Night, Haley entered the backstage area of Raw side by side with Hunter. She had met him in Gorilla position after his opening segment with John Cena and Jeff Hardy, who were due to go one on one tonight to determine who would face Triple H at Night of Champions for the WWE title.

"So what's going through that head of yours, Haley?" Hunter asked, once they were away from the curious ears of the production crew.

"Hunter, how do you get through a tag team match with someone who's supposed to be your enemy or at least once was your enemy?" She frowned thoughtfully. "I mean, there can't be any real chemistry or teamwork there."

"It all depends on how badly you want to win. It's how Cena and I get through the numerous tag team matches we've had over the past couple months." Hunter looked down at her in confusion.

"I've only had tag team matches with Divas I'm friends with. Tonight I'm teaming up with Melina to take on Beth Phoenix and Katie Lea. I mean, I guess it makes sense, I'm feuding with Katie lately and the Glamazon and I had an epic rivalry. Now Melina's feuding with Beth, so it adds up, but Melina and I hate each other." Haley shrugged. "How do I approach that?"

"Like you always do." Hunter squeezed her shoulders. "Go out there and win!"

* * *

Beth Phoenix and Katie Lea stood in the ring, smirked as Melina limped down the ramp to the ring, her techno titantron blasting behind her. Last night she had competed in a vicious I Quit Match at One Night Stand against Beth Phoenix and she had been forced to submit to one of the Glamazon's lethal holds.

Melina's only comfort tonight, was that her partner had beaten the Glamazon several times before, including a match at Wrestlemania for the Women's Championship. She was one of three women in the WWE who had, the other two being Candice Michelle and Mickie James. While the other two Divas had pinned Beth with cradles and roll ups, Haley Mariano had made Beth tap out and pinned her after her finishing maneuvers. It was the reason why Haley was Champion.

Gavin DeGraw replaced Melina's techno and the crowd roared to a feverish pitch, as Haley came around the corner into view of the stage. She was dressed in Triple H's gray King of Kings t-shirt that been altered to bare her midriff and be sleeveless. She wore her standard black Lyrca tights and boots to go with it and her dark hair was pinned up off her face. For the first time in Melina's life, she was glad to see her.

"And her tag team partner, making her way to the ring from Boston, Massachusetts, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Haley Mariano!" Lilian stepped out of the ring, while Haley came to a stop beside her former rival and now partner for the night.

"You ready for this?" Haley asked politely, trying to keep on Melina's good side for this. She's need the Scream Queen's help for this one.

Melina nodded and the two women entered the ring at the same time. Beth Phoenix was smirking in pride as Melina held her sore back, while Haley climbed the front right turnbuckle to salute the fans and pose with her belt.

Referee Mike Chioda called for the bell and without a word to Haley, Melina went to the apron, as did Beth Phoenix, leaving Haley and Katie Lea to start the match.

"How's your friend Kennedy feeling?" Katie smirked as they locked up.

Haley used an arm drag takeover to slam the British woman in the canvas. "He'll be feeling a hell of a lot better after I'm through kicking your ass, Bitch!" Haley ran to the ropes and came back at Katie with a low dropkick.

Haley twisted Katie's arm and dragged her over towards Melina. "You want a shot?" Haley held her palm out for a tag. But to her surprise, Melina didn't even look at her; she was still staring at Beth in a rather catatonic state. "Melina!"

Katie played of the distraction by kicking Haley sharply in the midsection and then dropping the Women's Champion in a neck breaker. Katie hastily made a cover, but Haley was able to kick out before he reached two.

This time is was Katie who made an arm wringer and dragged Haley over to Beth. Katie's partner was more cooperative and made the tag. The Glamazon punched Haley viciously in the gut, before lifting the Women's Champion up for a sidewalk slam.

Haley was quicker and flipped herself all the way over the Glamazon's shoulder to land on her feet behind Beth. Beth spun around to meet one of Haley's textbook standing dropkicks that brought her down to one knee. Haley used Beth's propped knee as a stand for running enziguri kick.

"GIVE ME THE TAG!" Melina suddenly screeched her eyes wild and desperate as they zeroed in on Haley.

"Now you want the tag?" Haley asked incredulously, as Beth began to recover from where she lay motionless on the mat.

"Haley, give me the tag!" The Latina was practically bouncing on the ropes to get into the ring.

With a shrug and a sigh, Haley granted her request and tagged in Melina. Melina charged into the ring as though she were on fire, jumping onto the back of the Glamazon, scratching and clawing at any available flesh she could reach. The crowd went wild as the two women rolled around the canvas, Beth trying to dislodge Melina while Melina was clinging like a bur.

As they rolled outside the ring, Katie made the decision to get involved. With a heavy eye roll, Haley dropped off the apron and ran around the ring to aid her partner from a double team. It took the combined efforts of Katie and Haley to pry their respective partners from each other.

Melina rose up, shoved Haley off of her and charged Beth again, only to run into one of Beth's impacting clotheslines.

Annoyed, Haley flung her hands up in exasperation and went back to her side of the apron. If that's how Melina wanted to be, she could get her ass kicked for all Haley cared, as long as they didn't lose the match.

Beth threw Melina back into the ring and continued to prove her dominance over the other Diva, before tagging in Katie Lea to finish her off. Katie attacked Melina with a couple of stomps to the sternum and a rather impressive powerslam, Haley would grudgingly admit.

Katie took a moment to taunt Haley before going for an elbow drop, but the hesitation was all Melina needed. Melina rolled out of the way and into her corner to tag Haley back into the match.

Haley exploded into the ring with a series of Thez presses and a running dropkick to the Glamazon, knocking her former adversary right off the apron. Katie was back on her feet and charged herself right into a grade A spinebuster from the Women's Champion. The crowd was roaring as Haley lit the place up.

"Yeah!" Haley went for another running enziguri and missed. Katie dragged herself into the corner and slapped Melina across the face. When the Latina tried to retaliate, the referee was distracted trying to hold her off, which gave Beth Phoenix the opportunity to sneak up on Haley from behind.

It took only a minute for the Glamazon to elevate Haley into the Flight of the Phoenix, before dropping her face first into the canvas. Katie Lea made the cover just as the referee turned around.

Katie Lea's music blasted as Lilian announced her and Beth the victors of this bout. Haley slammed her palm into the mat while the two Divas celebrated above her. Next time, she was doing this with Mickie James as her partner. This match was ridiculous.

Paul Burchill made his way down the ramp, clapping proudly for his sister. It was her first victory ever on RAW and over the woman she had wanted to beat the most. But the booing didn't last long, the crowd cheered again as Kennedy burst onto the scene, attacking him from behind and dragging him into the ring.

Burchill desperately tried to break free of Kennedy who was on him like a rabid dog who had tasted blood. He finally managed to get away, but not without taking several licks from the resident loudmouthed troublemaker.

Kennedy's music played in the background and the bleached blonde man helped Haley back to her feet. Keeping one arm around her, he pointed at Paul Burchill and told him it was far from over. They had only just begun.


	23. Working Out the Problems

Chapter 23:

"That catastrophe of a match is all Melina's fault!" Haley grumbled to Hunter, as they settled in his locker room to watch the Jeff Hardy versus John Cena match for the number one contendership.

Hunter chuckled. "Haley relax, it happens. Sometimes you get stuck with tag team partners who are just not on the same page as you. It's one loss, you'll make it up."

"Well, next Diva tag, it's Ashley, Maria or Mickie." She shook her head. "Jesus Christ that was ridiculous. I tried to help her and she shoved me! But, hopefully my next tag team match will be with Kennedy instead."

"And then you'll know your partner is on the exact same page." He squeezed her shoulder. "So, have you decided on an opponent for Night of Champions?"

"I don't know, it's kind of surreal you know. Vince actually told me I could choose who I wanted to face. There's a whole locker room of Divas to choose from." Haley sighed. "Most would just pick one they knew they could beat, but that's not fair, you know?"

He nodded in understanding. "So then who are you going to pick, that you think stands a chance against you?"

"I think I'm going to ask Mickie. Granted, things between us have been awkward at best. But she finally beat Beth Phoenix a couple weeks ago and she's good, real good. I can't think of anyone else who would be better to face me at Night of Champions." Haley pulled a couple pins from her scalp and let her hair cascade down to her shoulders. "So who do you want to face at Night of Champions between these two?"

"Mickie's a good choice, Hales." He said with approval. "As for me, I honestly don't care who I face, it doesn't matter. I'm still going to walk out of there with my title, so whether it be Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Hulk Hogan, Arn Anderson, I'm going to win regardless."

"You're just that damn good." She teased.

"Yes, I am." His eyes lit with the knowledge. "We've come too far to stop now, Haley. We're the best and it's going to stay that way."

"As long as I have you, I don't see how it shouldn't." She leaned sleepily against his shoulder. "You always take care of me."

"I always will." He let her rest against him as he watched Jeff Hardy make his entrance on the monitor before him. "We're a team, you and me, for better or for worse."

"You sound like we're getting married." She teased, before rolling her eyes as John Cena made his entrance to the ring. "Do you think there will ever be a time where John isn't gunning to be the main event at a Pay-per-view?"

Triple H chuckled. "He's the golden boy, Hales. He either has the title or he's relentless in his pursuit of it, which I can respect to some degree. But you have a point; it's getting kind of redundant."

"Looking back on it now, I'm trying to remember what it was that brought us together in the first place." She watched Jeff and John lock up in the center of the ring, silently rooting for the Rainbow haired warrior.

"He was the first person, beside Steph and me, you were friendly with. He's got some endearing qualities I'm sure and in the beginning Randy Orton wasn't in the picture to mettle in your relationship. Cena's head was clear then, once Randy got involved, he couldn't see straight." Hunter explained. "Then you met Dave and the rest is history."

"Let me ask you something?" She said seriously. "Do you think I made the right choice in choosing Dave?"

"Haley, I think there's no one out there that's better for you at this point." Hunter gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"Good." She nodded in satisfaction. "Because neither do I."

* * *

While Haley and Hunter watched John Cena and Jeff Hardy battle it out for the number one contendership, the man they had been discussing was sitting the hotel bar alongside Matt Hardy, having a friendly drink before they ventured off to their rooms for the evening.

"So, your girl had a rough night tonight." Matt commented after the first sip of his beer.

"I'm going to call her when I get back to my room. I'm sure she is with Hunter right now, venting about her match." Dave smiled at the thought. "He'll talk her through it and then she'll whine only a little with me. I guarantee tomorrow morning she'll be in the gym working her ass off."

"She's got a reputation to uphold now. If she starts losing matches, it's like a target's been pasted onto her back. Those Divas will attack her with a vengeance." Matt explained. "You know what it's like to be the most hunted man in the locker room. It's the same for the Divas. Haley has some pressure right now. She has to win her next match and annihilate her opponent while doing so to keep her in the safety zone, or those Divas will be gunning for her."

"You're absolutely right." Dave nodded his agreement. "I didn't even look at it that way. I'll be extra affectionate and supportive tonight, to sooth any ruffled feathers."

"Good plan." Matt sighed. "I had to do that with Lita…a lot."

"At least Ashley's not under as much pressure." Dave pointed out, worried that his friend might slip into Lita nostalgia. It was obvious to everyone, but Matt's current girlfriend, that the eldest Hardy brother had never fully gotten over his red haired love.

"Do you ever catch yourself comparing Haley to Angie?" Matt asked. "I feel guilty whenever I find myself doing that to Ashley."

"All the time." Dave assured his friend. "The only difference with me is that in my comparisons, Haley comes out on top."

"She broke my heart, Man." Matt looked into his beer bottle, as though searching for answer in the amber colored liquid.

"I know." Dave sat back. "I've been there. But, the woman I'm with now outshines those in my past. If Ashley's not outdoing Lita in any way, Man, you're going to have to be fair to her and end things. She deserves to be loved for who she is, not stand in someone else's shadow."

"I do love Ashley." Matt admitted.

"But she's not Lita." Dave stated knowingly. "I may not have known you very well then Matt, but I was there during the fall out of your relationship with her."

"I'm always going to love Lita, but I don't see how I can ever trust her again." Matt shook his head in denial.

"I think you owe it to yourself and to Lita to figure that out." Dave clapped his friend on the shoulder. "It's a decision you have to make. If you choose to call her, make sure you end things with Ashley first. She deserves better than that."

"Thanks Dave." Matt rubbed the back of his neck. "I think I'm going to stay down here awhile."

Knowing the eldest Hardy needed to brood, Dave rose and stepped away from the bar. "You know where I am if you need to talk, Hardy." He gave the younger man's shoulder one last squeeze before leaving the bar.

His thoughts drifted to his own girlfriend. He knew the loss tonight wasn't her fault. He knew what it was like to partner with someone you did not get along with and have the match fall apart. He and the Undertaker had teamed up last year to take on HBK and John Cena. It hadn't boded well for either teams.

"Hi Dave!" A high-pitched feminine voice called out to him in greeting.

He frowned in puzzlement. "Hello Eve." He responded to 2007's Diva Search winner as he passed her. And there was another problem he'd have to deal with. How was he going to let down Eve without overly hurting her feelings?


	24. You Found Retribution

Chapter 24:

The crowd surrounding the ring the next week on RAW began to boo and jeer as Katie Lea slapped Ken Kennedy across the face. Just moments before, the man with platinum blonde hair had dropped her brother in a mike check and covered him for the win in their one on one confrontation.

Kennedy tenderly fingered the now hot, stinging side of his face, while his blue eyes turned ice cold as he eyed the Chelsea native. This woman had been pushing and pushing for the last few weeks, and now she had just made a big mistake. While the crowd around them chanted for another mike check, a lecherous grin spread across his face.

Katie Lea took a step back from the Green By native. The man did not look even remotely pissed off for the slap. Instead, he looked amused and a touch triumphant, like he was about to do something particularly nasty in retaliation.

Suddenly the crowd's chants ceased and they began to cheer wildly. The noise level hit a feverish pitch at the surprise arrival of a fourth member to the ring.

Katie spun around only to be speared to the canvas. Haley began to pummel any available flesh that she could reach. The British witch of a woman could only bring her hands up to try to protect her head and neck from the vengeful assault the Women's Champion was dishing out.

Paul Burchill, noting the current predicament his sister was caught in, ran around to the front of the ring and reached between the ropes to grasp onto her ankle. He pulled both women closer to the ropes and with a little more force, managed to slip Katie out from underneath the angry Diva, through the ropes and to the safety outside the ring.

Kennedy stepped forward for the first time since the brunette hellcat's arrival. He grasped her elbow and helped her back up to her feet. While the Burchills retreated up the ramp to the backstage area, tasting defeat, Kennedy and Haley stood their ground in the ring, knowing they had won this interlude.

"Next week Burchill!" Kennedy shouted a threat to his rival. "Next week, Haley and I bury you and that bitch you call a sister."

"We'll get you back for this!" Burchill retorted, now in the safety zone of the stage. "It was a lucky shot. You and Haley will know pain next week."

"Keep dreaming you big ugly troll!" Haley snorted. "You got your ass handed to you and we'll be serving a second helping next week!"

As Raw cut to a commercial, Kennedy and Haley left the ring and headed backstage. Both were smiling and feeling much better after releasing their pent up aggression. Haley had gotten minor retribution on Katie from last week and Kennedy had beaten Burchill after weeks of unwarranted attacks.

"Thanks for the save out there, Hales." Kennedy snapped his ever present wad of gum. "Our tag team match should be interesting next week."

"I hate them." The pretty brunette shuddered. "They creep me right out. It's so incestuous the way they act around each other."

"Yeah, they do rank high on the creep factor scale." He agreed with a nod of his head. "We'll kick their ass next week and put an end to this thing."

"I have a feeling this is far from over, Ken." She rolled her neck to release the tension she had earlier. "They don't seem like a pair to let go of grudges. I mean, they're attacking you over William Regal for crying out loud! You did us all a favor."

"Well even if they don't, I've got your back in this thing. You've proven you have mine." Kennedy shrugged. "Next week, we'll give them a physical statement of why they shouldn't mess with a team like us."

"Sounds good to me." Haley smiled at him. "I'm going to make her wish she never stepped foot into the ring with me. Those beatings I gave her before will look like a walk in the park compared to what I'm going to dish out next week."

"Easy Randy Orton, don't go psycho on me." Kennedy joked.

She giggled. "No worries, I'm not that much of predator, but as Women's Champion, I have a reputation to uphold."

"Now that I can stand behind." He playfully hip checked her. "Now scram, you have a match to get ready for."

"Yeah, now I get to get my revenge on Beth Phoenix, for the millionth time in my life!" She rolled her eyes as the two parted ways. "Later Ken!"

"See you later, Haley." He called after her before returning to his locker room.

* * *

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know jus where I would be?_

_You broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and downs _

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

"Dwayne!" Haley groped for her cell phone. "Oh my gosh, it's so good to hear from you! I've missed you so much! Where have you been this last week?"

"Easy Haley baby, slow down." Dwayne Johnson chuckled. "I've missed you too. I'm sorry I haven't called in a little while, but I needed some time you know, to sort through everything."

"I know." Haley lowered herself onto the edge of her bed. "How are you dealing with everything that's going on?"

Haley peeked over her shoulder and was glad to see Maria was sprawled out on her bed, her iPod blasting while she flipped through some fashion magazine. As much as Haley loved her roommate, she wasn't sure Dwayne would want the most recent Playboy cover girl overhearing his personal life.

"Some days I'm ok, other days I'm not." He replied honestly. "It's hard you know, living in this house without Dani and Simone in it. It only helps when I'm off somewhere filming. Being in this house alone is what makes it the worst."

"You could always rejoin the tour." Haley offered, but knowing he wouldn't accept. "You know Vince would jump at the chance to have you back, and all this time on the road would keep you out of the house for as long as you needed."

He laughed. "Nice try, Haley."

"It was worth a shot." She shrugged, even though the Rock couldn't see her.

"I might be able to visit you in the next couple months." He informed her. "I've got some time off coming up and I thought you and I could spend a day, possibly a weekend together."

"I would love that!" She exclaimed, full of excitement. "We haven't been able to just hang out you and me, in ages!"

"I think we're long overdue." He agreed. "So I saw that not only did you beat the blue hell out of Katie Lea tonight, you also beat Beth Phoenix in your match tonight, keeping that reputation intact."

"Of course." She lay back on the bed to talk shop. "With you and Hunter as trainers, what did you expect? Me to take my double team loss quietly? I don't think so!"

"That's my girl." Dwayne said proudly. "So how are things between you and Batista?"

"Good." She replied. "I mean, it's hard. Being on separate brands limits how much we can see each other, but at least I can look forward to every pay-per-view. Also, the draft is in two weeks, and I'm kind of hoping one of us gets drafted to the other's brand."

"Meaning you want Dave to be drafted to RAW." He stated knowingly. "There's no way in hell, you'd want to be on SmackDown with Edge and Vickie."

"You know me too well." Haley laughed. "Yeah, I'm really hoping Dave gets drafted to RAW."

"Well for your sake, so do I." He told her softly. "You work hard Haley and deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Dwayne, I love you." She closed her eyes in contentment.

"I love you too, Haley baby."


	25. Jericho's Betrayal

Chapter 25:

"Haley!" Jeff Hardy was near frantic as he burst into the medical room. He had watched the Highlight Reel with mounting horror as Jericho snapped, not only severely injuring Shawn Michaels, but knocking his valet into a heap on broken glass when she tried to interfere in defense of the Heartbreak Kid.

Hunter turned to face the Rainbow haired warrior. He had been standing back, giving the trainers room to remove the glass and clean up the cuts on Haley. It had been a long time since Jeff had seen such cold fury on the face of the Game. His eyes stared at him with subzero temperature, his expression was impassive. Every emotion within Triple H had been banked. Jeff was no longer looking at the King of Kings, he was looking at the Cerebral Assassin.

"Jericho's going to pay for this…dearly." Hunter spoke low, his tone making the hairs on the back of Jeff's neck stand on end.

Jeff had thought along the same lines, but in hot tempered rage, as he watched the man who was supposed to be one of Haley's best friends turn on her. Hunter was thinking in terms of rage, but he was cold, calculating. He was the man that Randy Orton had learned all his tactics from.

"I trusted that bastard with Haley." Hunter continued in the same voice. "I let him take care of her against my better judgment because I know what he's capable of. I thought he might have changed, the way he was with her. I was wrong; I won't make that kind of mistake, not with Haley."

"How is she?" Jeff was almost afraid to ask, the fear stemming from setting Hunter off. Jeff had originally planned to take care of Jericho for this, but he had forgotten the bond Hunter and Haley shared. They were family, blood related or not, Haley had gone from being the Rock's prodigy to the Game's rising star.

"A little bloody, a little bruised, but no worse for wear." Hunter glanced over his shoulder at the Women's Champion. "Jericho's fortunate that's all she suffered or I'd hunt him down right now and kill him."

"He's definitely not himself. Something snapped in him. I mean, Jericho used to defend Haley against everything; he got right in my face the short time we were fighting. If he'll do that to her, who knows what else he'll do to Shawn?" Jeff shuddered at the thought.

"Shawn isn't innocent." Hunter shook his head. "He can take his licks and fight his own battles on this one. Haley was out there doing her job and he turned on her. For that, I'll kill him."

"You're not the only who wants to." Jeff ran a hand through his multi-colored hair. "Not only am I willing to go after him for her, but John Cena just tore apart his locker room."

"Well, you two are going to have to wait in line." Hunter's fist clenched. "Just wait until Dave finds out. There will be a whole new form of punishment unleashed. After I'm done, anyway."

* * *

"Dave!" Matt Hardy entered his friend's hotel room, Shannon Moore right by his side. "Did you watch RAW?"

The Animal looked up from the new set of papers he had been given by Stephanie McMahon. He had missed RAW that evening due to his meeting with her and Shane about scheduling and appearances, but he had made sure to tape it. Haley would kill him if he missed it entirely. He hadn't played the tape back yet and had planned to when she called him like she did after every show. She hadn't called yet, but he assumed she was running late; probably getting caught up with Hunter or something.

"No, I was waiting for Haley to call me. I had a meeting so I taped it and was going to watch her match talking to her." Dave didn't like the expression on their faces. "What's going on, guys?"

"You might want to sit down, and watch Jericho's Highlight Reel." Matt suggested cautiously.

"Okay." Dave lowered his large frame onto the edge of the bed, while Shannon fast forwarded the tape.

When they reached the meat of the Highlight Reel, Shannon hit the play button. Dave tensed when Haley shrieked as Jericho and Shawn Michaels began to brawl in the ring.

* * *

_"Chris stop!" Haley pleaded with her friend as he began to make his punches on Shawn Michaels. _

_Shawn soon reversed it so that he had the upper hand and began to pummel the Canadian Superstar, right back into a corner. _

_"Shawn don't!" Haley flew backwards when HBK shrugged her off. "Guys, stop this now!" _

_"Ah!" Shawn Michaels dropped to his knees from a low blow. _

_"Chris let it go!" Haley put her hands on Jericho's chest as a form of restraint when Y2J came out of the corner to continue his assault. _

_Jericho merely tossed her aside and pulled HBK back to his feet by the hair. "You know something Michaels?" He sneered. "The worst is yet to come!" With being said, Jericho rammed the legendary superstar into the Jeritron face first. Glass shattered into a million pieces, littering the canvas on of the ring. Shawn's cry of pain echoed through the entire arena. _

_"No!" Haley stumbled to her feet and whirled in the direction of Shawn, who lay face down, clutching at his right eye. "Jericho, what have you done?!"_

_He seized her by the upper arms, his grip tight enough to cause pain. He held her right up to his face so that her feet left the ground. "If being like him is what it takes to be a hero, I don't want to be a hero anymore, Haley. You'll do what you have to do and so will I. I'm done saving the WWE, Haley and in doing so, I'm done saving you!" _

_He pushed her away from him with enough force to send her a good few feet in the air, before she screamed as she slammed into not only the canvas, but the broken glass that covered it. _

_"Haley." Shawn managed to groan, as he turned to see the Diva, lying close to him, unconscious and blood beginning to spill from the numerous tiny cuts she suffered. _

_Jericho left the ring to a chorus of boos while various referees and medics rushed the ring to attend to the fallen superstars. _

* * *

Matt Hardy looked to Batista while Shannon cut the footage. The veins began to pulse beneath his skin, while fury blazed into the eyes of the Animal. He had felt this rage before, when Umaga had threatened his girl, when Randy Orton had knocked her out with steel steps meant for John Cena, when Kennedy stomped the hell out of her ribs last year. But, none of them had ever drawn blood.

Jericho made her bleed. Batista would make sure Jericho met the same fate, tenfold.

"That son of a bitch!" Dave roared as he stalked to his gym bag to retrieve his cell phone. "I'll kill him. I'll rip him limb from limb." He punched in Hunter's cell phone number, knowing the Game would be with Haley.

"Hunter?!" Dave huffed. "I just saw what happened? How is she? Is she all right?" He paused while Hunter spoke on the other end. "Can I talk to her?"

"Dude, Jericho is a dead man." Shannon whispered to Matt.

"You're not kidding. It's not just Dave either. I found out from Jeff. He's livid and John Cena tore apart his locker room. Jeff said that what he and Cena felt though, paled in comparison to the fury that Hunter has right now." Matt shook his head. "We're going to see the return of the Cerebral Assassin."

"Take care of her for me, Hunter. I know you will." Dave sighed heavily. "Tell her that I love her and I'll be there on Wednesday. I just have to get through the SmackDown taping tomorrow, screw everything else. I'm going to kill Jericho for this, I swear to God."

"I do not want to be Chris Jericho right now." Matt grimaced.

"Me neither." Shannon agreed with a fearful nod of his head. "Dead man walking."


	26. Turn Up the Trouble

Chapter 26:

"We don't need the draft to shake things up, because tonight I think you and I are going to make this place explode." Kennedy informed Haley as the two entered the Gorilla position. It had been a week since Kennedy had won his one on one confrontation with Paul Burchill and Haley had come out to attack Katie. Now they would get their revenge in the form of a mixed tag team match.

Haley grinned, giving her dark hair one last flip before they made their entrance. "I agree with you on that one. Though I have to say I'm looking forward to the draft. I'd like to see who we get on RAW. And my fingers are crossed that Jericho gets moved to SmackDown." In honor of her new friendship with Mr. Kennedy, Haley work black and blue tonight. Her blue Lycra tights and black boots with a black Kennedy t-shirt altered much like she had done with Triple H's two weeks ago.

"After what he did last week, to you and to Shawn, not that I like Shawn very much, I hope he leaves too, bastard." Kennedy shook his head in disgust. "You're feeling ok, right?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'm good to go. I mean, it's like having a million tiny paper cuts, but I'm no worse for wear."

**KENNEDY!**

The harsh shout of Ken saying his last name echoed through the arena, causing the fans to cheer where they had previously been booing the brother sister team of Paul Burchill and Katie Lea.

_I turn up the trouble_

_Til it gets real loud_

_I like it so much better that way_

_I'm gonna mess with your mind_

_Cause you know that I can_

_See how much I can mess with you today, yeah_

"Introducing their opponents, the team of the WWE Women's Champion, Haley Mariano and Mr. Kennedy!"

Haley and Kennedy appeared on the stage. While she posed with her belt, Kennedy waited for the microphone to drop and his music to pause.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, I'd just like to remind you that tonight, my tag team partner weighs in at one hundred and thirty-five pounds and hails from Boston, Massachusetts, she is the WWE Women's Champion, HALEY MARIANO!" Kennedy smirked over his shoulder, while the crowd cheered.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Did you have to announce my weight?"

"And tonight, I weigh in at two hundred and forty-three pounds. I hail from Green Bay, Wisconsin, Misteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer Kennedy!" He bellowed. "KENNEDY!"

The duo started down the ramp with the crowd roaring their approval.

_I'm gonna rock, I'm gonna roll_

_I'm gonna go toe to toe_

_Drop it like it's hot_

_Gets me outta control_

_Step a little closer, close to my fire_

_Trouble's my drug, takes me higher and higher_

_Let's turn up the music, light up the crowd_

_Turn up the gas, cause you can't be too loud_

_Cause it's a religion, I'll show you the way_

_Drop to your knees and join when I say, oh yeah_

Haley handed her belt off to the referee and exchanged a double high five with Kennedy, who hadn't taken his glaring eyes of Paul Burchill since they made their entrance.

**Misteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer Kennedy**

**KENNEDY**

As Kennedy's music faded away, both Katie and Haley took their places on the apron so the men could start the match.

"Come on Ken!" Haley cheered as the two men locked up in the center of the ring. "Kick his ass!"

Katie Lea shot her an angry glare. "You can do this, Paul, you're better than these disgusting Americans!"

The two men broke out of their lock up and immediately began to exchange punches in the center of the ring. Kennedy had more fervor behind each hit, but Paul managed to gain the upper hand with a desperate clothesline. Paul dragged Ken back up to his feet to hit the Green Bay native with a swift uppercut to the jaw.

Ken didn't stay out of it for long. He reversed Paul Irish whip mid swing and threw the man over his head into a very elevated back body drop.

"Yeah!" Haley jumped up and down on the apron. "That's the way!" Ken winked back at her and made the cover, only to have Burchill kick out at two.

"Mike Check! Mike Check!" Haley began to chant, getting the fans into it as Kennedy back his adversary up into a corner and began to stomp on the man's midsection.

The referee called for Kennedy to back off, which gave Paul Burchill the opportunity counter with a harsh kick of his own. The man from Chelsea grasped Ken's right arm into a painful armbar and used his other hand to jerk Kennedy's head the other way into a rather painful submission hold, which was evident by Ken's shouts of pain.

"Come Ken!" Haley began to clap, which the fans echoed, in an attempt to motivate the blonde man back to his feet. There were several scrambling maneuvers in the ring, before Kennedy managed to break loose.

Irish whips were traded and Kennedy was sent into one of the corner turnbuckles. He countered with two boots to the face when Burchill charged. Paul fell forward and hung himself up on the second rope. Kennedy wasted little time in running to the ropes opposite him and ramming his boot right into the side of the man's head. He followed it up with a roll-up but again, Burchill managed to kick out.

Paul made a hasty retreat into his corner where Katie blind tagged herself in. She marched into the ring, getting right into the face of Kennedy, who smirked down at her. As Katie wound her hand back for another slap, Haley ducked around Kennedy and gave the woman a slap of her own, hard enough to jerk her head around and knock her to the canvas.

Katie grabbed Haley's legs in retaliation, tripping her down to her level. The two women rolled around the ring, trading blows, much to the fan's delight, before Haley managed to get back to her feet and keep Katie down with a standing dropkick.

"Yeah!" Kennedy hollered his encouragement. "Light it up, Baby!"

"Katie, get your head in it!" Paul shouted through grit teeth.

But Haley wasn't nearly done yet. Even when Katie reversed her Irish whip, Haley came back off the ropes into a hand stand, locking her legs around the Chelsea native's neck and swinging her body hard to the left in a whirlybird. The moment Katie became unbalanced; Haley sent her flying across the ring on the release.

Katie very drowsily got back to her feet, thoroughly dizzy and not looking quite sure where she was. That was no matter to Haley, who brought her back down in a running bull dog and made the cover.

"One…two…" Kennedy counted along with the ref and grunted with frustration when Katie managed to kick out.

Both women got back to their feet, but Katie didn't stay on hers for long. She turned to charge only to have her momentum reversed in a back cracking spinebuster. The crowd roared at a feverish pitch, as Haley pointed to the turnbuckle. It was time to end this right here, right now.

But as Haley began to climb, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Paul stalking his way across the apron towards her. Her hand closed into a fist ready to strike if she had to, but she needn't have worried. Kennedy ran across the ring and speared Paul right through the ropes, knocking both men to the floor below.

"Ah!" Haley posed of the top turnbuckle for a moment, before rocketing off into a breathtaking version of her finisher, Haley's Comet.

After she crashed into Katie below, she reached behind and hooked her opponent's leg. Grinning as this time, the referee managed to get the three count.

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better_

_Fell for the woman just when I met her_

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter_

_Someone understands_

_And she knows how to treat a fella right_

_Give me that feeling every night_

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight_

_Now someone understand me_

"Here are your winners, Mr. Kennedy and Haley Mariano!" Lilian Garcia announced the winners of the match, while the referee raised Haley's wrist in victory.

Kennedy slid back into the ring and lifted her right off her feet into a celebratory hug. He smirked tauntingly at the Burchills once he placed Haley back on her feet. Haley retrieved a microphone for him.

"And that why she is the Women's Champion and why they call me, Misteeeeeeeeeeer KENNEDY!" He winked at Haley again. "KENNEDY!"

_I turn up the trouble_

_Til it gets real loud_

_I like it so much better that way_

_I'm gonna mess with your mind_

_Cause you know that I can_

_See how much I can mess with you today, yeah_


	27. Game On, Jericho, Game On

Chapter 27:

It wasn't often that Hunter Helmsley found himself involved in other people's battles. He knew his good friend Shawn Michaels was more than capable of handling himself and even the now retired Ric Flair could still throw down with the best of them. But Chris Jericho had put his hands on Haley and that was one thing Hunter would not let slide.

He couldn't explain what he felt for the petite Diva. He had originally gone into that dressing room because he had heard Stephanie was in the building and he had grown tired of living his life without her in it. Well, not only did he get his wife back, but he had received something else, something just as wonderful, Haley.

In the beginning, he had let her forge her own path with little to no interference from him. She had to get her feet wet and with the way her cell phone always blew up after a match, he figured Dwayne was doing enough hovering. Then the little world she had created for herself had fallen apart and she had seemed so lost. He couldn't stand by anymore and do nothing.

So he trained her, molded her, encouraged her to be the best she could be and along the way, he found that he loved her. He loved her the way the way a father would his daughter. While Dwayne had taken the role of older brother, Hunter felt his bond with the current Women's Champion went deeper than that. He had trained guys like Randy Orton and Dave Batista, but he had never felt such pride in their accomplishments the way he did with Haley's. He never hurt for them the way he hurt for her when things went wrong in her life.

And he never froze over like an Iceman in rage, when someone harmed either of them. Like a bear would his cub, Hunter felt a heady urge to defend her.

If doing so also protected his own mentor from Chris Jericho that was just a bonus.

"Don't you think, you've caused enough problems in the last few weeks, Chris?" His voice was like frost, as he held a stare down with the Intercontinental Champion. "Shawn Michaels is pulling glass out of his eye, Haley's recovering from your assault and now you want to jump on the Naitch?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." Chris snapped.

"Along the lines of Shawn Michaels and Ric Flair, maybe it's not. But you hurt my girl, Chris. I held Haley as she cried from your betrayal that night. I rubbed salve on the cuts she suffered from your attack." Hunter's glare intensified from the memories. "Ever since you came back to save us, Chris, I've been looking for a reason to make you my business!" He said fiercely.

"Okay." Chris chuckled sardonically. "So now you're going to be the Knight in Shining armor and fight everyone's battles for them? Huh?"

"No, no, no." Hunter shook his head and smirked in a way that predicted horrible things to come. "You got it all wrong. I'm not here for Ric or Shawn. Just Haley, I just want to fight you!"

Not having a response, Chris stepped back, holding Triple H's gaze for another moment, before turning and walking away.

Hunter crossed his arms over his chest, pleased with himself. "Mess with Haley and you play the Game." He muttered. "Hurt her and you're guaranteed to lose."

* * *

_Time to play the Game!_

_**TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!**_

As Motorhead wailed through the speakers out into the arena, the sold out crowd in Salt Lake City, Utah roared to its feet. Green strobe lights flashed across the stage and two silhouettes could be made out, each toting gold.

_It's all about the Game_

_And how you play it_

_It's all about control _

_And if you can take_

_It's all about your debt _

_And if you can pay_

_It's all about the pain_

_And who's gonna make it_

The stage lights lit up to reveal Haley Mariano and Triple H at the top of the ramp. While the Game was dressed in his standard ring gear, Haley wore black skinny jeans, black heeled boots and her modified King of Kings t-shirt. Her belt lay draped over her shoulder, as she followed her mentor down the ramp to the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, being accompanied by the WWE Women's Champion, Haley Mariano, from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing in at two hundred and fifty-five pounds; he is the WWE Champion, Triple H!"

_I am the Game, you don't wanna play me_

_I am control, there's no way you can shake me_

_I am your debt, and you know you can't pay me_

_I am the pain, and you know you can't take me_

_Look over your shoulder, ready to run_

_Like a Cleveland pitch, from a smoking gun_

_I am the Game, and I make the rules_

_So move on out or you can die like a fool_

_Try to figure out what my move's gonna be_

_Come on over sucker, why don't you ask me_

_Don't you forget there's a place you can pray_

_Cause I am the Game, and I want to play_

As the guitar solo ripped through the arena and Triple H did his traditional water spewing entrance into the ring, Haley stood motionless in the center. It wasn't often she accompanied Hunter to the ring. Actually, she never accompanied him to the ring. But, he had chosen this particular battle for her and she felt it was only right she be down here for it.

She and Kennedy had won their match tonight. She could only pray that Triple H won his without killing Jericho in the process.

Hunter handed his belt off to Haley, squeezing her shoulder in acknowledgment. "Just let me handle this, Haley." He warned her softly. "I've dealt with Jericho when he's like this in the past. I know what I'm doing, don't pay him any attention."

Jericho's countdown began, signaling the arrival of the Intercontinental Champion. Haley's jaw tightened with tension, but other than that, she didn't let her expression change. She wouldn't give Jericho the satisfaction of knowing he had rattled her with his actions last week.

"Well Ladies and Gentleman, this match is not one of titles." JR explained to those watching at home. "This is about a woman and these two men's dislike for one another. Earlier tonight we saw the return of the Nature Boy Ric Flair, who challenged Jericho to a brawl in the parking lot. Jericho was intercepted by Triple H; however. Triple H told Jericho that he was looking for an excuse to make Jericho his business and last week, not only did Jericho attack Shawn Michaels, but he threw Haley into a pile of broken glass."

"He hurt the puppies, JR!" King complained. "I'm just happy her injuries weren't bad enough to keep her from competing tonight and now out here to cheer on the Game!"

"Well we all know how close the WWE Champion is with the WWE Women's Champion. Triple H trained with Haley, helping her overcome Beth Phoenix at Wrestlemania. She is his protégé and you have to know that Triple H did not take kindly to Jericho's assault on his former partner and friend, Shawn Michaels, nor his girl, as he called her, Haley."

Jericho entered the ring nonchalantly, arrogance practically dripping from him. He was no longer the man, Haley had befriended on his return to the WWE. Jericho was once again the evil man who she had only seen on the screen a few times in the past.

Another squeeze on her shoulder was a reminder that she didn't have to be scared or upset about Jericho's betrayal. Triple H was there, for her, just like he promised. He wouldn't let Jericho touch her again. She was completely safe as she stood behind the King of Kings, ready to watch the Cerebral Assassin take the Ayatollah of Rock'N'Rolla apart.


	28. Touch of Nostalgia

Chapter 28:

With a towel in hand, Haley continued to dry her hair as she left the bathroom and moved into the bedroom of the hotel. A smile nearly split her face in two when she noticed a larger suitcase sitting beside hers at the foot of the bed.

The owner of that suitcase slipped his arms around her waist from behind. "Hey there Gorgeous, I've missed you."

With a happy sigh, Haley dropped her towel and turned around in the circle of Dave's arms. "I've missed you too." She snuggled into his chest. "When did you get in?"

He kissed the top of her head, her wet hair making the scent of her shampoo stronger than normal to his senses. "About fifteen minutes ago. I didn't want to do the horror movie thing and scare you while you were in the shower, as much as I would have loved to join you."

She giggled and lifted her chin for a smooth, lazy kiss hello. "You're right; I probably would have screamed my head off if you did that. Something about being wet and naked makes a girl really vulnerable."

Dave chuckled. "So are you hungry?"

"I'm getting there. What did you have in mind?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing fancy." She added as an after thought. "I'm so not in the mood to get dressed up. I'm perfectly happy in my jeans and Red Sox t-shirt."

He couldn't help himself, he kissed her again. "There's a Pub Ninety Nine across the street. Let's just go there."

She grinned at his suggestion. "Sounds perfect." She picked up her fallen towel. "Just let me throw my hair in a clip and we can go."

He watched her slip back into the bathroom and felt love swell within his chest. His girlfriend was essentially make-up free, hair still wet form her shower, wearing old jeans and an ancient Red Sox t-shirt that still read Garciapara across the back. His ex-wife would have spent an hour getting ready to hit a chain restaurant across the street, no matter how casual it was.

He closed his eyes, sighed and said a silent prayer that at tomorrow night's draft; they would end up on the same brand. He couldn't stand being away from her anymore.

* * *

With their hunger taken care of, Haley and Dave strolled out of the restaurant hand in hand. Any outside observer could tell they were a couple very much in love, but there was one in particular who was trying to place where she knew the petite brunette from.

"Haley?" A feminine voice called out, catching the couple's attention.

Haley paused and turned around to see who had spoken. Behind her stood a woman in her late-twenties, with a short mane of golden blonde hair, blue eyes and a surprised yet pleased expression on her face. It was face that stirred something in the memory of the Women's Champion, but she couldn't figure out from where.

"Yes?" Her eyebrow raised in confusion as she continued to study the mysterious woman, knowing that they had met before.

"You don't remember me, do you?" The blonde asked her smile still in place.

"No, I'm sorry." Haley shook her head. "You look really familiar, but I can't remember your face or where I know it from."

"I'm Claire Roberts." The blonde clarified, but when Haley continued to look skeptical, she went on. "I used to date Tim Mitchell."

The light bulb clicked on for Haley. "Oh my Gosh!" With a half laugh, she stepped forward to offer Claire a friendly hug. "I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry; I try to repress anything that involves Tim."

Claire giggled appreciatively. "Well, that's a good self-preservation tactic."

Haley grinned up at Dave. "Claire, this is my boyfriend, Dave. Dave, this is Claire, she used to go out with college boyfriend's best friend."

Claire and Dave shook hands civilly. "It's nice to meet you." The blonde turned to Haley again. "I almost didn't believe it was you, you look so different. But I had to ask."

"Well I'm glad you did, it's good to see you again." Haley said with a bright smile. "So what have you been up to, it's been years since I've seen you?"

Claire held up her left hand to reveal an engagement and wedding ring set. "Well, I got married last year and not to Tim."

"Congratulations!" Haley gushed like most women did over jewelry. "I'm glad it wasn't Tim, otherwise I'd have to offer condolences."

Claire laughed. "No, I met my guy when I sold him a house. I work in real estate and I found this wonderful house, it was my dream house, but I couldn't afford it at the time. Then I met Richard when I showcased it, and now it's my house anyway."

"Oh wow, that's such a cute story!" Haley sub-consciously squeezed Dave's hand.

"Yeah, so what about you? What have you been up to?" Claire returned the question.

"Well, I'm actually a WWE Diva now. I'm wrestling professional and currently hold the Women's belt." Haley explained. "I'm touring all over this country and some others. It's how I met Dave."

"Oh that's right!" Claire nodded. "I remember you talking about that when we'd go out. Well congrats on achieving your goal."

"Thank you." Haley shared a loving look with Dave. "I've definitely found everything I've ever wanted."

"That's great, Haley. I'm happy for you. Who needs those two losers we were shacked up with before?" Claire joked.

"I know." Haley rolled her eyes and laughed again. "Although you definitely had it worse with Tim 'the dolt' Mitchell."

"Yeah well, if the look of this one confirms anything, it's that you've always had better taste in men than I had." Claire chuckled. "Well, it was really good to see you again, Haley. We should get together again the next time you're in town. It'd be like college, without Tim's idiotic stunts."

"That sounds great." Haley agreed with enthusiasm as they exchanged numbers. "I'll call you next time I'm in the area."

"Perfect. It was nice meeting you Dave!" Claire waved before continuing on her way down the sidewalk.

"Nice meeting you too." Dave called after her before looking down at his girlfriend. "Tim's idiotic stunts?" He questioned.

"You don't even want to know." She laughingly assured him. "They were bad."

He pulled her against him. "You know I'd love to hear any and everything about you."

She leaned against him, completely content. "I know, it's why I love you so much."

"I love you too." He kissed her briefly before the couple made their way across the street and back to their hotel.


	29. It's Game Time

Chapter 29:

"The following mixed tag team contest is scheduled for one fall and the winners will receive first pick of the 2008 WWE Draft." Lilian Gracia informed the crowd once the opening pyros of Monday Night RAW went off. Tonight was a special three hour edition of the flagship show. The rosters would be altered and lives would be changed.

_Time to play the Game!_

_**TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!**_

Motorhead wailed through the airwaves, causing the crowd to erupt in an immense ovation. Neon green strobe lights flicker across the stage and as heavy guitar sounded, two silhouettes could be made out amongst the flashing lights. If was reflected of the gold both toted around their waists.

_It's all about the Game_

_And how you play it_

_It's all about control _

_And if you can take_

_It's all about your debt _

_And if you can pay_

_It's all about the pain_

_And who's gonna make it_

The regular stage lights lifted to reveal Haley Mariano and Triple H standing center stage. Triple H was in his black ring tights, while Haley wore her black Lyrca tights, boots and a vintage Triple H t-shirt that read "Screw the Rules. Play the Game" on the back in bold script, while the front had his cross symbol and a picture of the man himself flexing.

"Introducing first, representing RAW, the team of the WWE Women's Champion, Haley Mariano and the WWE Champion, Triple H!"

_I am the Game, you don't wanna play me_

_I am control, there's no way you can shake me_

_I am your debt, and you know you can't pay me_

_I am the pain, and you know you can't take me_

_Look over your shoulder, ready to run_

_Like a Cleveland pitch, from a smoking gun_

_I am the Game, and I make the rules_

_So move on out or you can die like a fool_

_Try to figure out what my move's gonna be_

_Come on over sucker, why don't you ask me_

_Don't you forget there's a place you can pray_

_Cause I am the Game, and I want to play_

As the guitar solo ripped through the arena and Triple H did his traditional water spewing entrance into the ring, Haley climbed the turnbuckle beside him to pose with her title belt. Nerves danced in her stomach. The first match was on her and Hunter's shoulders. She wanted to win the first pick for RAW. She loved her brand and wanted them to win.

A few minutes later, Mark Henry and Maryse joined them in the ring to represent SmackDown. Mark Henry immediately tried to trash talk the Game, who merely smirked at him, before both men took the apron so that the Divas could start off the match.

Maryse charged forward only to receive two boots to the chest. Haley had just leapt into a powerful standing dropkick .The blonde flew backwards and through the ropes to the floor below.

With a shriek of pain and outrage, Maryse clambered back to her feet and climbed up onto the apron just in time for Haley to throw her the rest of the way over the ropes by the hair. Haley continued her assault with a snapmare takeover and a running dropkick. She made a cover, but the French Canadian blonde kicked out at two.

The blonde came back with a couple of forearm shots to Haley's face. She kneed Haley right in the ribs, before gripping Haley by the wrist and Irish whipping her in the ropes in front of the announce table.

Haley turned in mid-stride so that it was her back made contact with the ropes and pushed her forward on the return. A step away from Maryse, Haley propelled her legs up and around the blonde's neck, so that her upper body rotated downward like a pendulum. This action caused Maryse to be flipped forward head first into the canvas from Haley's head scissors takedown.

"Come on, Maryse!" Haley taunted, ducking under a strike from her opponent and countering with a forearm shot of her own.

"That's it, Haley, stay on her!" Triple H encouraged his partner slash prodigy. He had been looking forward to actually teaming with Haley all week and it was turning out better than he had imagined.

Haley sent Maryse into a corner turnbuckle off an Irish whip, following her into it with a running knee lift right to the face. As the French-Canadian stumbled forward, Haley viced her arm around her head and brought her down with a running bulldog.

Flipping her over, Haley again made another cover, but Maryse managed to kick out just before the third slap to the canvas. With all the remaining strength she had, Maryse shoved the Women's Champion away from her and made a beeline for safety in her corner. She hastily tagged in Mark Henry.

Haley sighed, left with no choice but to tag in Hunter because she sure as hell did not want to face Mark Henry. So, she took her place on the apron while the two men circled each other. The crowd rallied behind the WWE Champion, and he didn't disappoint them, by telling the World's Strongest Man to promptly suck it.

As she watched the two men battle, Mark Henry holding onto the upper hand for the most part, using his superior size and strength, Haley was reminded of her own matches against Beth Phoenix. Against most of their opponents, Haley and Hunter stayed grounded, using force and power to dominate the ring, but against the larger class, they had to step out of their usual wrestling tactics. They had to be agile, quick thinking and use leverage against them to bring them down to Haley and Hunter's level.

As if he heard her thoughts, Triple H came back off the ropes from an Irish whip with his drop knee facebuster, causing Mark Henry to teeter, but not go down, yet. Hunter ran to use the ropes again for momentum, ducked under a huge closeline and finally knocked him down with a running knee lift.

The Game flexed and taunted, smirking as Haley streaked by him to spear Maryse back through the ropes to the floor below, much like Kennedy had done for her the week before. Now Triple H would finish it, with a thundering pedigree. Few had ever kicked out of a pedigree and Mark Henry was not one of them.

"Here are your winners, Haley Mariano and Triple H!" Lilian Garcia announced as Motorhead played once again. "Therefore, the winner of the first draft pick, is RAW!"

Haley scrambled back into the ring and under Hunter's arm for a celebratory hug. They both turned to the titantron to see whom they had won for their brand. Haley kept her fingers crossed, hoping it would be Dave right out of the gate.

The screen lit up with various promo photos of the superstars in ECW and SmackDown, while they waited anxiously for an answer. Then it stilled to read _Rey Mysterio drafted to RAW!_ The crowd roared its approval, while Haley and Hunter shared identical looks of stunned pleasure at securing the masked crusader for their brand.

_Booyaka, Booyaka_

_6…1…6…1…9_

_Booyaka, Booyaka_

_That's my…that's my pueblo_

Fireworks exploded on the stage as the Littlest Big Man appeared. He made his way down the ramp with smile on his face. He had been away for awhile to heal a torn biceps, but now the unbelievable high flyer was back.

Rey came through the ropes to shake hands with the Game, before he and Haley shared a friendly embrace.

"Welcome to RAW, Rey!" She greeted her friend. "You and I are going to have some fun with this!"

"You can count on it, Senorita." He tugged her hair playfully, before climbing the nearest turnbuckle to salute the fans.

"We hit the jackpot on that one." Haley grinned at Hunter, and to think, the night had only just begun.


	30. Coming Home

Chapter 30:

"I really wish you weren't leaving." Haley sadly told her friend, as he came back from the tag match he had just done with his brother.

Sweaty, out of breath, and a little saddened by the changes in the rosters so far, Jeff Hardy reached out with one arm and hugged Haley to him. "You'll be all right, Haley." He assured her. "Hunter and Ken are still here and now you have Rey and CM Punk."

"I like Rey very much, but we're not close friends." She kept an arm around his waist as they headed down the hall towards his locker room. "I like Punk too, but I hardly know him."

Jeff gave her shoulders a squeeze. "So now you'll get to know him. Besides Hales, we'll see each other every Pay-per-view. And anyways, ECW travels with SmackDown, so I'll get to be with my brother again, so there are positives here. It's not like you'll never see me again, I'm only a phone call away."

"It's not the same though." She pointed out.

"Maybe not." He agreed. "But, you are one of my best friends Haley and that's not going to change, no matter which brand we end up on. And the night's not over, who knows, you might end up on SmackDown too."

She shook her head. "I don't think I'm ready to leave RAW yet, there's still so much here for me to do."

"Well that's not up to you, Sweetie, the computer picks." He gave her another hug. "Don't worry about it so much, we'll adjust and make it through this. We'll just have to hang out more at the PPVs."

"Yeah, and who's going to save me from the freaks like Umaga?" She joked.

"Triple H." Jeff chuckled. "He took on Jericho for you; I think he's got your back."

"Ooh, I hope Jericho goes to ECW and gets squashed by Big Daddy V." Haley bristled at the mention of her former friend.

Jeff full out laughed. "Cruel woman, warranted, but cruel."

She shrugged. "Y2Jerk has it coming anyway."

"I'm going to miss you, Haley." Jeff told her honestly.

She flashed him a sad smile. "I'll miss you too, Jeff."

* * *

Haley watched the monitor in the Gorilla position while her man attacked Edge after his match with John Cena. La Familia had beaten Dave to a pulp last week and the Animal was thinking revenge and Haley would be more than happy to exact her own on Vickie for all the crap she put her boyfriend through.

"RAW gets another Draft pick." Mickie James commented, stepping up beside Haley.

"Hey, how's Melina?" Haley asked, referring the Mickie and Melina's match earlier in the night against Victoria and Natayla. Victoria had thrown Melina down from the turnbuckle and Latina had hurt her ankle on the landing it seemed.

"Broken heel." Mickie snarled. "Those bitches were crazy out there. They continued to attack even after they knew Mel was seriously hurt."

"Since she's fighting alongside us now, I guess I should check on her before she leaves." Haley sighed. "That's so strange, we highly dislike each other."

"So did we, but Mel's trying to make an effort now." Mickie shrugged. "She'd probably appreciate you coming to see her."

"I'll get around to it before the night's over." Haley decided firmly. "She was my tag team partner a couple weeks ago anyway, a crappy one, but my partner nonetheless."

Mickie smiled. "Ooh, here we go!" She pointed to the monitor, which was once again flickering through the members of ECW and SmackDown.

"AHHH!" Haley scream of joy echoed off the walls once their pick was revealed. _Batista drafted to RAW!_

Mickie laughed as her friend proceeded to do a happy dance in the middle of the Gorilla position, still shrieking with happiness. "Congratulations Haley!"

"Dave's on RAW!" Haley exclaimed breathlessly, elated that her boyfriend had come home. "He's here, with me!"

"Go out there and get your man!" Mickie pointed to the corner, giggling as Haley flew past her to do just that.

In the ring, Batista stopped trash talking Edge as soon as his girlfriend appeared, shoving past his adversary and racing down to the ring. The reality of the situation hit him; he had been drafted to RAW. He'd be with Haley full time again, and the only person who wasn't smiling right now, was the other man in the ring, her former boyfriend, John Cena.

"You're home!" Haley cried, coming through the ropes and leaping into his arms.

"I'm home, baby." He hitched her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms circled his neck. "You may have lost Jeff, but you've got me instead."

She rubbed her nose against his. "I think that's a pretty fair trade." Her eyes glimmered with happy tears. "I dreamt this would happen, prayed for it too, but I didn't think it would."

"It did, Baby." He let one hand travel up to tangle in her hair. "I'm here now, on RAW, with you."

"Where you belong." She let her forehead rest against his. "I'm so happy right now."

"Me too." He agreed. "I love you, Haley."

"I love you too, Dave." And there, in front of a sold out crowd and her ex-boyfriend, Haley kissed her boyfriend for the world to see.

She had been disappointed by the loss of Jeff to SmackDown, but now that Batista was on RAW, nothing would bring her down from the high she was on tonight. No more long distance, no more rushed phone calls or lonely nights. They were free to be together all the time now, as a couple and as hopefully as partners on Monday Nights.

"I'm thinking Evolution reunion." She giggled, as they pulled apart. "I mean, I know Ric's retired, but Randy and Hunter are here too."

"Hunter and I hate Randy though." He chuckled. "Come on, we should go back there and celebrate. After all, it's become a very happy day for us."

"You've got that right." She only got off her boyfriend, so they could exit the ring. Once they were on the mats below, she leapt onto his back for a piggyback ride. "This is just what I wanted to happen tonight."

"Me too, Baby." He carried her up the ramp and towards the back. "Me too."


	31. Take Me Away

Chapter 31:

Her throat felt raw and scratchy, like she had swallowed sandpaper, while her eyes were red rimmed and slightly puffy from the crying jag she had just indulged in. What had started out as a great night, had taken a huge turn for the worse. While her boyfriend would join her on Monday nights, her mentor, coach and go-to guy would be moved to Fridays. She wasn't quite sure how she'd fair without him to turn to.

"You know I'm only a phone call away." He attempted to assure her, though he wasn't much happier about this new occurrence than she was. He hadn't been on SmackDown for six years, RAW was his brand, his home.

"It's not the same." Haley's voice was still shaky from the sobs she had just expunged. "I HATE John Cena." She exclaimed venomously. "This was about working as a team, for RAW and he had to prove his one-up-manship."

"He's an idiot, Haley." Hunter shook his head. "He paid for it, by getting his ass thrown out of the ring by Edge."

"And in doing so, we lost you and Kennedy to SmackDown." She felt her eyes prick again, and cursed herself. "Hunter, what am I going to do without you?"

"Hey, I'm not abandoning you." He turned away from where he had been packing his suitcase and went to sit beside her on the bed. "I just won't be here with you every day. But, you'll see me at every pay-per-view and who knows, I could end up back on RAW sooner than you think. Besides, Dave will be here when I can't."

"But, who's going to train me?" She pointed out. "I mean yes, I can call you and stuff, but you're like family, Hunter. I'm essentially left alone."

"Haley, I'm always going to be there for you, you know that." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. "You and I can get some ring time in before every pay-per-view. As for the rest, Haley, you're the Women's Champion now. You know you're strengths and weaknesses. I think you'll be just fine training on your own for the most part. And if you need help, your boyfriend is no slouch in the wrestling department."

"He's not you." But she couldn't help but smile at his comment. "I'm really going to miss you, Hunter, more than anyone else."

"I'm going to miss you too, baby." He kissed the crown of her head. "But we're going to okay. I know you'll be looked after now that Dave's here and you know me, I can make any brand my home. I'll still be at the top."

"Cause you're that damn good." She laughed weakly. "Do you really have to go tonight?" She asked plaintively, wishing he'd stay with RAW for the rest of the week, like Jeff and Kennedy were.

"SmackDown taping is tomorrow." He let his head rest on top of hers. "I need to go and make a big statement there, Hales, especially since Dave and Rey are making their last appearances. Besides, if anyone is going to break up La Familia's reign of terror, who better than the Game?"

"They don't stand a chance." She agreed with a half-hearted nod. "I mean, you make Vince McMahon's life a living hell, Edge and Vickie are a cake-walk in comparison."

"Exactly, so maybe this is a sign for me to go and save SmackDown." He chuckled. "Besides, you'll see me on Sunday, where I will finally beat John Cena and you will retain that belt you worked so hard for."

"Then I won't see you until the Great American Bash." She whined.

"Which will come up faster than you expect," He said firmly. "The RAW roster's changed too, Haley and there will be a lot of drama in the coming weeks to determine the hierarchy. I mean, you have no General Manager and now no World Champion, though hopefully your man will bring the World Heavyweight title back to RAW."

"You're right." She gasped at the realization. "Hunter, with Vince out, RAW is going to be a mess! We have no World Champion, no leader; it'll be a free for all."

"At least Umaga got moved, so you won't have to worry about him being out of control." Hunter released her and rose back to his feet. "Just do me a favor and stick by Dave in the coming weeks until the hierarchy is figured out."

"I promise." She nodded. "I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either, Haley, but I have no choice." Needing busy himself to keep from worrying about her, he resumed his packing. "You're going to be okay, Haley. I've taught you well, plus your own instincts are more than acceptable. You don't need me as much as you think you do."

"You're only saying that to make me feel better." She ran a hand through her dark hair. "I need you as my friend, as my coach and as my family."

"You'll still have me as all three, just not every day like you do now." He let out a heavy sigh. "We'll get through this and make it work out, Haley. It'll just take time for us to adjust."

"Yeah." She murmured quietly. "I love you, Hunter. You're still my hero, no matter what."

"I love you too, Haley." He grinned at her. "I don't know if I've said this enough, but I'm so proud of you. You've become everything I thought you could be and more. You've shown the world what I saw in you when we first met. I'm really looking forward to seeing where you go from here."

"It wouldn't have been possible without you." She shrugged. "I owe you for it all."

"No, I was just the right push to get you there." He denied. "I'll keep pushing you if I have to, but it's all you from here on out. My leaving kind of cements that. It's time to play your own Game."

* * *

With her emotions thoroughly strained, Haley wasn't quite sure what she would say to Ken Kennedy. But she felt that she had to say something to the man who had become a very good friend in a short amount of time before he left for SmackDown.

"Hey." He swung open the door of his hotel room and ushered her inside. "Rough night?" He asked, referring to her red rimmed eyes.

"It's had its highs and lows." She admitted, before shooting him a rueful smile. "I don't want you to leave."

"Well, I'm kind of torn about it myself. I've been happy on both brands in the past, but if I'm honest with myself, SmackDown is home for me." The platinum blonde shrugged. "I enjoyed my time on RAW, made a few friends, but the majority of my accomplishments have been over on SmackDown."

"I can see where that would make you happy to be returning then." She conceded with a soft laugh. "Well then, I hope you find what you're looking for over there."

He nodded. "Thanks Haley. I don't usually say mushy stuff like this, but for what it's worth, I'll miss you more than most of the idiots on the RAW roster."

Her laugh grew louder. "Thanks Ken, I'll miss you too."

"And, I'm sorry I'm abandoning you right in the middle of our war with the Burchills." He winced. "Be careful with them, okay?"

"I will." She assured him, before giving in to instinct and giving the Green Bay Native a hug. "Give them hell over there."

Internally pleased with her reaction, Kennedy hugged her back. "You can count on it. Find someone to help you kick Burchill's ass will you?"

"All right." She pulled back from him. "Well, at least we'll see each other at the pay-per-views."

"Exactly, we can piss off the Burchills together again once a month." He chuckled. "Good luck with RAW."

"Good luck with SmackDown." She reiterated. "And, could you do me a favor and watch Hunter's back for me?"

"If he needs it, sure." Kennedy guaranteed her. "We're all going to be okay, Haley."

"I sure hope so." She sighed. "It's such a huge change."

"What's your slogan again?" He demanded playfully.

"Go hard, or go home."


	32. Night of Champions

Chapter 32:

"Hey, are you ready?" Haley poked her head into the women's locker room. "We're on in like ten minutes."

Mickie James did one final adjustment of her new bronze wrestling attire she had chosen for Night of Champions. "Yeah, I think so."

"Great." Haley stepped fully into the room, already dressed in her own outfit. For this pay-per-view, she had donned her black Lycra tights and boots and wore a snug aquamarine bra top with a sword in the stone design going down between her shoulder blades on the back.

As the two women started down the hall, flanked by uncomfortable silence, Mickie chose to be the first to break it. "Listen Haley, thank you for picking me to be your opponent tonight. It means a lot to me, considering our friendship has been strained over this whole Cena issue."

Haley sighed and shook her head. "Look Micks, I want to put that whole thing behind us. You've never lied to me before and I have no reason to believe you would now. So, unless you say otherwise, I'm going to accept your explanation that you and John are just friends."

Mickie playfully slugged her in the arm. "How could we be anything more? He's still mad about you!" She teased. "He's all panicky now that Batista's on RAW. Not just because your man is a serious contender for the Championship, but now that Dave's here all the time, his chances at winning you back have seriously dimmed."

"Once Dave and I got together, he didn't have a chance period." Haley rolled her eyes. "I wish he'd get that through his head. Plus, I'm still pissed at him for getting Hunter and Ken moved to SmackDown."

"Well, you know John better than most of us, once he sets his sights on something," Mickie murmured, her expression darkening for a moment. "Well, it's not easy to change his mind."

Haley was about to question her friend, before a stage technician ran up to them. "We're just about ready for you. Ms. James, you'll go out first, are you all set?"

"Absolutely." Mickie turned to Haley with a smile. "Same goes, no matter the winner, friendship first."

Haley nodded her agreement. "You've got it."

"See you out there." With a wink and a hair toss, Mickie skipped over to the curtain to wait for her music to hit.

Haley glanced over at the monitor as the cameras zoomed in on Lilian Garcia, who was waiting for her own cue to announce the match. Once the bell rang, the Hispanic woman lifted the microphone to her lips.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WWE Women's Championship!"

A catchy drumming and clapping rhythm hit the airwaves and was accompanied by a fairly loud pop from the crowd. Mickie bounced out onto the stage, full of infectious energy that the fans seemed to feed off of.

"Introducing the challenger, first, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!" Lilian confirmed the Diva's arrival, while she posed on the turnbuckle with a huge smile on her face.

"Well King, Haley picked on hell of an opponent to face here tonight." Michael Cole, RAW's newest announcer said to his commentary partner. "Mickie James is nothing if not impressive."

"Not only is Mickie beautiful, but she can wrestle." King agreed. "She's a former three time Women's Champion." As Mickie saluted the crowd on the side of the ring the two announcers were seated by, King groaned. "Oh, I've just found the angel I'd like to be touched by!"

"Still, we can't count out our current Women's Champion." Cole reminded him, as Mickie's music tapered off. "Haley won the title from the dominant Beth Phoenix at Wrestlemania 24 and she's retained it from her in several matches afterward."

"Oh, I'd love to be touched by Haley too, but if I did, I might get some not so nice touching from the Animal." King mock shuddered. "I don't want to be on the receiving end of a Batista bomb!"

Cole chuckled. "I can't say I blame you there."

Once the crowd has settled slightly, the open chords of Gavin DeGraw's "In Love With a Girl" could be heard through speakers. As the lights flickered on the stage in hues of green and blue, they popped again.

_So many people gonna say that they want you_

_To try to get you thinking they really care_

_But there's nothing like the warmth of the one_

_Who has put in the time and you know he's gonna be there_

_Back your border when she knows someone's crossed_

_Don't let nobody tear you down, who you're with_

_Take the pain from protecting your name_

_From the crutch to the cane, to the highwire_

"And introducing her opponent, making her way to the ring from Boston, Massachusetts, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Haley Mariano!" Lilian made her exit as Haley came down the ramp with her title belt.

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better_

_Fell for the woman just when I met her_

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter_

_Someone understands_

_And she knows how to treat a fella right_

_Give me that feeling every night_

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight_

_Now someone understand me_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_

Gavin's voice and the electric guitar faded out as Haley handed the belt to referee Mike Chioda. Mike held the title above his head to show the crowd that it was on the line while both women stood in their respective corners.

"Good luck, Mickie." Haley called over to her friend.

"Thanks Haley, you too." The bell rang and as a sign of friendship, they hugged one another briefly. "You're going to need it." Mickie whispered to her, as they pulled back to circle one another.

Haley shook her head, getting ready to charge in for a lock up. "We'll see what happens, Micks."

A smirk crossed the face of the Richmond native. "Oh yes, we will."

The two women came together in a lock up, dueling for supremacy. The crowd around them roared, divided in their support for two favorite Divas .

"Well here we go, Michael." King clapped his hands in excitement. "As JR would say, business has just picked up!"


	33. Fake It

Chapter 33:

"No!" Michael Cole exclaimed. "It can't end this way! Not like this!"

"Mickie's got the cover." King commented grimly, as he watched the action in the ring.

Pain stemmed from Haley's neck downward, effectively rendering her immobile as the Richmond native covered her and Mike Chioda turned around to make the count. The crowd around them was jeering loudly.

"1...2…3." His palm hit the mat three times and he called for the bell.

"Here is your winner, and the new WWE Women's Champion, Mickie James!" Lilian Garcia grudgingly announced, still in shock from what had just transpired.

Katie Lea and Paul Burchill slid into the ring with their congratulations, while Mickie grinned lecherously, holding her newly won belt to her chest. Just moments before, Haley had looked to be closing the match, she had been measuring Mickie for one of her spinebusters, when Katie Lea came through the crowd and distracted the referee by getting on the apron.

Annoyed with her antics, Haley had started in her direction. She didn't see Paul Burchill come through the crowd and into the ring from behind her. The burly man from Chelsea had grabbed Haley from behind and dropped her in a wicked Twisted Sister. Mickie had recovered by then and made the cover, while Katie dropped off the apron.

Mickie and Katie Lea embraced one another and smirked down at Haley, who was just beginning to come around from the devastating maneuver she had been on the receiving end of.

"Not so tough now, is she?" Katie commented with satisfaction. "No longer queen of the locker room."

"Ladies, much as I'd love to gloat, let's get out of here!" Paul pointed to the ramp, where Ken Kennedy had appeared and was charging the ring.

They fled the ring, as Kennedy came through the ropes, maniacally hollering after Burchill. Mickie, Katie and Paul made it to the safety of the ramp, smirking triumphantly at Kennedy. The Green Bay native had dropped to his knees by Haley's side to check on her.

"Haley?" He brushed the hair out of her face. "Haley can you hear me?"

The brunette blinked and moaned in pain. "Ken?"

"Easy Hales, take it slow." He helped her up into a sitting position.

The sound of Mickie's music echoing through the arena reverberated in her ears and pained expression crossed her face. "I lost." She whispered.

"They cheated." Ken shook his head. "Mickie must have planned this, Hales. Katie was just a distraction so Paul could do the dirty work."

"She has the belt." Tears stung the back of her eyelids. "I'm not the women's champion anymore."

"You'll get it back." He assured her. "If anything, Paul Burchill should be the Women's Champion, he's the one who beat you. You'll get it back, Haley, I know you will."

She didn't try and stem the disappointed tears that spilled over as Ken helped her back to her feet and out of the ring. "Mickie betrayed me." She shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe it."

"Nobody can." He helped her up the ramp and through the curtain. "You just have to hang in there, Haley, you'll get it back. Now come on, we'll go get you checked out.

* * *

"Mickie!" Todd Grisham called after the new Women's Champion. "Mickie, can I just ask you one question?" He had doggedly pursued the trio out to the parking lot.

Paul Burchill made to step forward and tell the man off, but Mickie held her arm out to stop him. "Sure Todd, what can I do for you?"

"Well Mickie, I think the question on everyone's mind is what made you do it? What made you turn your back on your friend, Haley?" Todd held the microphone out to her, hoping to get his question answered.

Mickie smirked satisfactorily. "It's simple Todd, Haley had everything I wanted. She has the perfect relationship with one guy, while another, the one I'm pursuing wants her back. She has the Championship, something I've wanted back for over a year."

She shared an evil chuckle with Katie Lea. "Now, I can't do much to change the mind of John Cena, but I could get my belt back. These two offered to help me so I took it. Now I'm the Champion, and with all her friends on SmackDown and Melina and Candice out on injury, Haley's alone and has nothing there to help her get it back."

"When it comes to strategy, I have Haley beat. Now she only has her boyfriend, who's too busy with Edge to do anything to help her right now." Mickie flipped her hair over her shoulders.

"Want to bet?" Batista roared as he stormed onto the scene. A red haze had clouded his vision and his only objective was to kill Paul Burchill.

Katie Lea screamed as Paul dove out of his way just in time. The trio took off for their car at a full out sprint, while Dave reversed his course to chase after them. Their car had been closer than he thought and they peeled out of the parking lot at break neck speed.

Dave stood near Todd, huffing and puffing. He couldn't get into his own car and chase them down; he had a match in twenty minutes for the World Heavyweight title. But he made a mental note to kill Paul Burchill on RAW tomorrow.

Todd tentatively held out the microphone in Batista's direction, not wanting to piss him off any further.

David growled at him. "I hope Edge is paying attention, I'm officially in a very foul mood. You know what they say about caged animals, when they're unleashed, they're vicious. I can't fight Burchill right now, but Edge is going to be on the receiving end of this. No one messes with Haley and gets away with it."

Todd nodded silently as Batista re-entered the building. There would be hell to pay on RAW tomorrow. That much was certain.

* * *

_Do, do you have first aid kid, handy?_

Haley grappled with her phone, before flipping it open and shoving it towards her ear. "Boy am I glad to hear from you." She answered dejectedly.

"That bitch!" Candice Michelle hissed on the other end. "When I come back I'm going to kick her ass!"

"Thanks Candy." Haley sighed. "All of this was about John Cena."

"That's because she's an idiot." Candice barked out in disgust. "I mean it; I'm going to kick her ass. She sided with that British skank and had her brother put his hands on you."

"She took my belt." Haley still couldn't believe it. Her dream had been stolen from her.

"You'll get it back." Candice stated confidently. "I'm pushing my rehab, Hales. You shouldn't be alone there."

"Don't reinjure yourself." Haley ordered. "When you come back, I want you to be back for good."

"You can bet your ass on it. We're going to war." Candice declared. "At least now we know who our real friends are."

"It's not Mickie or Chris Jericho, that's for sure." Haley breath hitched in another sob. "I really miss you right now."

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Haley." Candice's voice dropped into a soothing tone. "Just hang in there."


	34. The Best Kind of Distraction

Chapter 34:

"Pretty shitty night, huh baby?" Dave did his best to push his anger on his girlfriend's behalf and on his own to the back of his mind. Haley was still upset by the events that had taken place tonight and she didn't need to deal with his problems on top of it.

"I think shitty is an understatement." She muttered. "We both got completely screwed over."

Dave set both of their bags down by the door, while Haley crossed the hotel room to sink down on their bed. "Okay, so maybe it was the worst night we've had this year." He corrected himself. "But tomorrow night is RAW and this time, we'll be there together, from now on."

"You know," She looked at him with sad eyes. "I've discovered bad things usually happen to me in waves, I hope tonight was the last of it."

He crouched down in front of her and cradled the side of her face in his palm. "It was Haley. I won't let anything happen to you if I can help it." He stroked his thumb over the line of her jaw up to her cheek. "Hey, I love you. That means I'm here for you, no matter what."

She sighed and offered him a weak smile. "I love you too."

"That's my girl." He pulled her face down to meet his for a sweet kiss. "We'll fix things and make everything work out for us. We always do."

"I just felt so alone out there, Dave." She let her forehead rest against his. "I thought Mickie was one of my best friends. Mickie and Candice were the two women I was closest to and she stabbed me in the back because John Cena wasn't interested in her. I lost Chris too, who helped me tremendously then turned on me. Maria, Jeff, Ken and Hunter are on SmackDown and suddenly it was three against one."

"Three against two." Dave let his fingers thread through her hair. "I'm in this too, Haley. You're not alone. You're never alone, not as long as I'm alive anyway."

"Do me a favor?" Her hand trailed down his chest to the hem of his t-shirt.

"Anything." He nodded. "What is it, Haley?"

"Love me." She began to lift his shirt up and over his head.

He chuckled deeply. "You should have asked me something more difficult." He lifted his arms so she could pull his shirt all the way off. "Just hold on to me, Haley, and I'll take you flying." He promised, before crashing his mouth to hers and lowering her back onto the bed.

* * *

_Your time is up, my time is now_

_You can't see me, my time is now_

Haley groaned and groggily rolled over, reaching for her ringing cell phone. "Hello?"

"Are you all right?" John Cena's voice stirred the last vestiges of sleep from her brain. "You left the arena so quickly last night that I didn't get to check on you."

"That's not your job anymore Cena." She ran a hand through her sleep and sex tussled hair. "But since you asked, I'm not all right, thanks to your little girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, Hales, you know that." He rebuffed her statement. "I do not agree with what she did to you last night. In fact, I'm disgusted with it. I feel responsible for it; I'm the one who told her no."

"The only thing you should feel responsible for is the fact that one of the people who could help me fix this is now on SmackDown." She grumbled. "What Mickie did wasn't your fault John, so don't blame yourself. We've got bigger things ahead of us tonight to worry about."

"I'll still sorry about it, Hales. I'm glad you're okay though." He told her sincerely. "I guess I'll see you later on tonight."

"You will. I'll see you at RAW." She assured him. "Talk to you later."

"Okay, talk to you later." He repeated.

"Oh, and John." She added before he hung up. "Thank you, for checking up on me."

"Anytime Hales, bye." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Bye." She flipped her phone closed and turned to snuggle back against Dave, only to find her boyfriend awake and watching her. "Morning." She greeted him with smile.

"Cena?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"He feels like it's his fault I lost my title." She shrugged. "I told him not to worry about it. We have other things in store for us tonight."

"No General Manager, no World Champion." He mused. "It'll be interesting. You want to go down and grab some breakfast?"

"That sounds good. We have to be in Oklahoma tonight, so we have a good drive ahead of us." She placed her head back onto his chest. "Thank you for last night. I feel better now."

"I got just as much enjoyment out of it as you did." He chuckled, making his chest rumble pleasantly beneath her ear. "So, should I shower first or you? Because if we do it together we'll never get out of this hotel room on time."

This time it was she who laughed. "You better go first then, since I take longer than you do."

"Okay." He kissed the top of her head. "Give me fifteen minutes."

She stretched languidly. "Sounds fine to me."

He gave her one approving once over. "Actually, it'll take me fifteen minutes to shower in about an hour."

She frowned in confusion. "Wait? What?"

He grinned. "I have something I have to do first and it's going to take awhile."

"What is it that you have to do?" She questioned.

"You." He quipped a second before he pounced.

Her shriek of laughter could be heard before it was silenced with his mouth. As far as distractions went, Dave sure provided the best kind.

**A/N: New chapter, I'm keeping my fingers crossed that I'm not targeted by the "Fanfic Police" again. Thank you guys for sticking with me through this. If this does get pulled again, I'll start moving all my stories onto my personal site for viewing. But hopefully it won't come to that. I'll keep you all posted. I should be back to updating regularly now that I'm off FF probation. I couldn't even update Survivor over the weekend. Hang in there guys, and do my a favor and review. I lost all of yours from when this fic was first posted. I was at like 550 or something around there, it really sucks that all your reviews got deleted with it. oh well, what can you do? Review replies will be in your inboxes asap. **


	35. Chaos

Chapter 35:

Twenty minutes into Monday Night RAW the following night and the entire backstage area was in an uproar. There at first had been rage at the Rated R SmackDown Superstar's presence on their show. Edge had proceeded to have good Old JR thrown out of the building by Hawkins and Ryder during his goodbye speech and once he had the ring to himself, he taunted the RAW audience and its roster by mocking them. He had sworn that he'd never compete on this brand unless forced to and the RAW superstars would never gain a shot at his title.

But as Edge made to leave building, he didn't get very far up the ramp before the Animal's music hit. The atmosphere had immediately changed from outrage at Edge, to glee at the arrival of Batista; the man Edge and La Familia had screwed over the night before. Their spirits continued to lift as the Animal dished out the beating of a lifetime on the Ultimate Opportunist.

After a thunderous and satisfying Batista Bomb, the newest member of Monday Night's made his way out of the ring and up the ramp. He had felt he had made the statement he needed to make, when suddenly his music had been abruptly cut off.

At first, shock registered, then euphoric excitement seemed to build as CM Punk came into view, accompanied by a referee, waving his hard won briefcase that contained his Money In The Bank contract. The Straight Edge Superstar was cashing in his anytime, anywhere title shot opportunity and one GTS later, CM Punk was crowned the World Heavyweight Champion, bringing the title back to RAW.

There were many differences of opinion floating around backstage, as RAW returned from its commercial break. Some thought that though the World title being back RAW was a welcome one, CM Punk had gone the wrong way about it. Edge had been all but unconscious when Punk had attacked and though he may hold championship gold now, Punk was destined to be a transitional champion until someone more worthy stepped up to take it from him.

Others were happy for Punk. The kid had gone through a hellacious ladder match to win that contract in the first place, beating five other men. Plus, Edge had more than deserved to have that title taken away from him for all the crap he'd pulled over the past few months; getting the Undertaker banned from the WWE, stealing the title off Batista back in December, using his lackeys to decimate every opponent he came up against. Plus, Edge too had held the Money In The Bank contract twice and cashed both when John Cena and the Undertaker had been badly beaten down beforehand.

Haley's opinion was the old cliché, what goes around comes back around and Dave seemed to think since Punk went through hell to win the Money in the Bank in the first place, he deserved to be World Heavyweight Champion, for now anway.

* * *

"Here is your winner, the WWE Women's Champion, Mickie James!" Lilian Garcia announced over the champion's music.

Meanwhile, Mickie linked hands with Katie Lea, who had accompanied her down to the ring on this little jaunt, and raised their hands in victory. Below them, the blonde wannabe singer known as Jillian Hall lay in a heap on the matt, the victim to one of Mickie's famous tornado DDTs.

The crowd around them booed and jeered the duo, still furious from their actions the night before against the former Women's Champion, and rightful one. They had watched in surprise and disgust as Mickie turned on one of her best friends and one of their favorites, all for a title belt and because a man wasn't interested in her.

Mickie ignored the less than complimentary response to her victory. She had learned to steel herself against that kind of reception long ago in her feud with Trish. Sometimes you had to play a little in the dark to get the things you wanted, both times it had brought her championship gold. And both times, it had been at the expense of women she had once considered friends.

Mickie shared a gloating smile with Katie Lea. At least this time she wasn't completely alone. Katie Lea disliked Haley Mariano nearly as much as Mickie did. But Katie's dislike of Haley was not over a man, but over status. Katie thought she was better in all aspects than Haley was and deserved the same if not more privileges. But, she was now the rookie of the Divas locker room and her only chance at taking Haley off her pedestal, had been her former friend Mickie James, a seasoned veteran.

Suddenly the momentum of the audience shifted. The booing morphed into a frenzied array of cheers. Both Divas turned around only to meet a doubled clothesline, knocking them both off their feet. On instinct, Mickie scrambled out of the ring, not having to look up to know who had administered the assault.

Katie Lea wasn't as lucky. With her eyes glued to Mickie's, Haley hauled Katie up by a handful of hair. The look on the face of the former Women's Champion was one of complete loathing, and she would use the British bitch to make her point. She unceremoniously shoved Katie's head between her legs, before hold her thumbs up and out to the side. She threw them down with a angry yell and rolled Katie upwards so that for a moment, she sat on Haley's shoulders, before she was brought down to the canvas at an alarming rate in a sitout power bomb.

The roar from the crowd was at a feverish pitch, as Haley rose back to her feet. Gavin DeGraw blasted through the arena, but Haley didn't even acknowledge anyone but the brunette who sought safety at the top of the stage, holding tightly to the Women's title belt. As her glare intensified, Haley gestured to her waist, signaling that she wanted her title back and she would get it.

* * *

"Pick something soothing." Batista suggested, as he climbed behind the wheel of the black Dodge Ram they had received as a rental car. Normally he would have gone for something more flashy, like a Hummer, but Haley had balked at that idea. She didn't want to shell out more money than necessary for a rental vehicle. Her argument being valid, he was forced to agree with her.

"Soothing?" Using the trademark of her trainer and friend, Haley raised one eyebrow at him while opening her CD case.

"This is going to be a long drive, Hales." He pointed out. Instead of crashing at the hotel for another night, they had chosen to drive to the next city and sleep in before the house show tomorrow. "We've both been on edge all night and beat the crap out of some of our least favorite people. We need to relax in order to get a decent sleep once we reach Atlanta."

Haley hummed her agreement, before pulling out a CD. The silver disk was unlabeled, meaning she had burned this one herself. "Candice and I would listen to this one on late night drives that we made together."

"How often was that?" He teased, as the soft sounds of acoustic guitar filled the cab of the truck.

"Not as often as I should have." She frowned for a moment before shaking her head. "I mostly rode with John in the beginning of my career for obvious reasons, where I was subjected to rap the entire car ride." She rolled her eyes.

He chuckled. "I thought you like hip hop."

"When I'm in a night club." She corrected him. "After our split, I rode with Candice until she got injured. I rode with Jeff a couple times, which turned into an insane variety of music. When I rode with Jericho, it was all Fozzy all the time. I got to hear unreleased stuff though, so it was kind of cool."

"So then who do you like traveling with best?" He smirked over at her.

"Besides you," She laughed. "Depended on my mood; if I was pissed off, Randy. We'd blast rock music until our ears bled and he never forced me to talk about it."

He made an expression of distaste. "That makes for a lovely mental image."

"For amusement purposes, the one time I caught a ride with Kennedy was hysterical. We listened to comedy skits the entire ride and he tooled on every comedian, from George Carlin to Dane Cook." She giggled at the memory. "That guy was out of control, but more often than not, I rode with Hunter if not Jericho."

"How'd I know you were going to say that?" He smirked.

"Because it was classic rock, from Motorhead to the Boss." She grinned back. "Although, Bruce Springsteen came more from me than him. Plus, he's Hunter, what more can I say."

"Nothing at all, baby." He reached over and grabbed her hand. "As long as I'm still your favorite in the end."

She nodded her head along with the music of FM Static. "Always." She uttered simply and honestly.

**A/N: So far, so good guys. I'm still here anyway. Keep on reviewing, it makes me happy! **


	36. A Girl Can Dream

Chapter 36:

Sunshine poured in from the enormous bay windows illuminating the six foot four inch frame of the man sitting at one of the café's tables. He wore a light blue cotton button down shirt, with khaki colored dress slacks. Its matching sport coat hung neatly on the back of his chair. Brown eyes the shade of espresso were perusing the menu before him, taking no notice of the curious and awed stares he was receiving.

The man was an icon, a legend. Every man, woman and child in the vicinity could feel his presence, even if it wasn't publicly displayed. His handsome face stuck in the mind's eye; whether it displayed an expression of intensity, a flash of white teeth in a heart melting smile or his signature raised eyebrow.

He was the Rock, and for most of her youth, he had been the love of Haley's life.

Not in a romantic sense of course, but as she watched him for a moment, she couldn't help the feelings of love that filled her for him. He was more than just her trainer, her coach. He was her friend, her confidant and her family. There wasn't a hurt he hadn't soothed or defended, a glorious moment he hadn't been apart of, a storm he hadn't been an anchor for and a vent he hadn't provided for her anger.

He was the first of the great men in Haley's life, and though he wasn't the only, it always came back to him in the end. Everything she did in her life, in her career was a reflection of the man sitting a couple yards away, unaware of her presence. Even now, the inner turmoil she had been suffering from seemed to ease just by looking at him.

Striding across the restaurant in white stilettos and white and lilac patterned sundress, the smile that stretched across her face was genuine and full of child-like joy. "Dwayne." She called to him softly as she drew closer.

The half Samoan looked up from the menu in recognition of that particular voice. He was on his feet in an instant; his arms open for her to walk into. Once she did, he wrapped them around her tightly. Both sought comfort for separate hardships, but couldn't refute the pleasure at finally seeing one another again.

"Haley baby." He eased her back just enough to place a kiss on her forehead. "You're a sight for sore eyes. I'm not just saying that because of how beautiful you look, but because I've missed you."

"Believe me." She looked up at him with eyes swirling with emotion. "I know the feeling. Just looking at you makes everything a little better."

"I can agree with that." He reluctantly released her to pull the chair out for her to sit down. "You hanging in there?" He took his own seat and reached across the table for her hand. "I've been worried about you since Night of Champions."

"I'll live." She shrugged uninterestedly. "I can get my title back, I'm sure of it. I'm more worried about you and how you're holding up."

His eyes darkened to a midnight color as he thought about his impending divorce from his wife Dani. "Well, I'm spending a lot of time away from the house, which helps. But, eventually I'm going to have to go back there and really face it."

"I'm sorry Dwayne." She squeezed his hands sympathetically. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You can beat Mickie's candyass and get your championship back, mama." He reverted to his Rock-like nature.

"That's a given." She brushed it off. "I scared the crap out of her on Monday."

"A start anyway." He sipped his water. "Did you use your rematch clause?"

She nodded. "For the Great American Bash, I just have to find a new partner to watch my back out there."

"Don't you have a gigantic boyfriend running around backstage now?" He joked, waving a waiter over.

She laughed appreciatively. "Dave's gunning for a title shot at the Bash, I want that for him. He's been screwed out of that title for six months now. Besides, I fought my battles without him thus far, so I think I can manage."

"Yes but that was when you had Jericho, Triple H and Jeff Hardy in your corner. Two of those three have since been moved to SmackDown, you are on a thin line with Cena, Jericho's gone psychotic and Orton's out on injury." Dwayne pointed out after placing his order. "You need to stick with Dave right now, Haley Baby, especially with RAW so up in the air."

"You sound exactly like Hunter, you know that." She flashed a dazzling smile at the waiter and placed her own order.

"That's because we both want what's best for you." Dwayne replied to her comment once the teenage boy stumbled away to the kitchens, completely star struck.

"And I appreciate both of you for the advice, really I do." She held up her hand to silence what was sure to be a minor lecture on how she should handle her affairs. "But, Dave deserves a title shot and next Monday, he's going to campaign for one. I want him to. I made a promise to myself and to Hunter a long time ago, that I wouldn't let my career take a backseat to my boyfriend's and that goes both ways."

He sighed. "I can understand that, Haley baby and respect it."

She smiled. "Good. Now that doesn't mean I'm going to run out to face Mickie and the Burchills by myself. Mickie and Katie I can handle, Paul not so much; I'll figure something out. The problem is that Kennedy got traded to SmackDown and he was partner in my war with them."

"Then you'll need to find yourself a replacement and fast." He advised. "No half-assed mid-carders either. I want someone I know will watch out for you, not like the Highlanders or something like that."

"My first thought was to ask Cody Rhodes you know, since Mickie turned on him too, but he's turned into a quite a jerk since aligning himself with that pompous ass, Ted Dibiase Jr." She made a disgusted face. "It's one thing to be a tad arrogant, when you can back it up. These two punks need to be reminded their not as 'priceless' as they think they are."

Dwayne chuckled. "And who would you want to do that?"

"Randy." She shrugged simply. "I mean they're kind of taking after him in a way, but the difference is that Orton knows how to back up what he says and who he says it to. He'll teach them what it really means to be 'priceless'. Hell, if Hunter were still on RAW I'd like to see him nip that shit right in the bud."

He snorted. "Did you just cuss?"

She grinned. "Not used to me swearing yet?"

"Not at all." He chuckled again. "But back on our original topic, who are you going to align yourself with out there?"

"Well, for this coming Monday night," She smirked. "I'm thinking Paul Burchill needs to meet that master of the 619."

Dwayne roared with laughter. "Rey Mysterio? Oh, that's good Haley, that's real good."

"I thought so." She shot him a meaningful look. "That is of course; unless you want to take your boots down and put them back on."

He shot her a serious look of his own. "You know I can't do that, Haley."

She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "I know, but it doesn't mean a girl can't dream."

**A/N: Finally, the Rock has come back...to my story in person! Up next, Haley finds an ally when she least expects it.**


	37. Finally an Ally

Chapter 37:

With her match card clutched in one hand, Haley resignedly made her way to the locker room she'd share with her boyfriend. Although Monday Night RAW was technically still a free for all, Shane McMahon had mailed every superstar the basis of a format to follow, not that the main eventers were listening anyway. They were currently all down in the ring, arguing over who should face Punk at the Great American Bash.

_Fifth match: Mickie James and Katie Lea Burchill versus Haley Mariano and ?_

A question mark usually meant a partner of her choosing. The problem was; none of Haley's friends were there tonight. Candice was still out on injury, Ashley had asked for her release for personal reasons, Maria had been traded to SmackDown and Mickie was no longer her friend. The other Divas in the locker room consisted of Layla, Jillian Hall and Beth Phoenix; none of whom Haley would even think of asking.

If it were just Katie and Mickie, Haley would have thought screw it and gone forth with a handicap match, but Paul Burchill was likely to be accompanying them. Haley couldn't handle three opponents, one being a man. She had no idea what she was going to do.

Batista entered the locker room a few minutes later, looking pleased with himself. "Guess who's in a number one contendership match tonight?"

She forced a smile. "You?"

He nodded. "Against Cena, Kane and JBL. I have to admit, Cena's being pretty cool right now."

"Yeah, he is starting to come around, isn't he?" She couldn't help but agree. Her number of friends had diminished around here and she would have to hold tight to the ones she still had.

"You look down, baby, what is it?" Dave sat beside her on the couch and tilted her chin upwards so that she looked up into his eyes.

"I have a tag team match against Katie and Mickie tonight, with no partner. I'm kind of alone Diva wise around here." She explained. "I'd be fine doing a handicap match for the most part, but Paul…" She trailed off. "I was hoping for an intergender match, I was going to go out there with Rey."

"Well, I just passed Kelly Kelly in the hall on my way here." He informed her. "She was waiting on Punk and I think she mentioned something about a brand move."

"Really?" Her eyes widened in hope as she jumped to her feet. "I have to track her down. Even if there's no brand move, she's here and I can ask her."

"True." He chuckled at her excitement. "Go ahead; I'll be here when you get back."

"Be right back!" She practically bolted out the door.

* * *

"I can't believe you're on RAW now." Haley kept her arm linked through the blonde's as they made their way to the Gorilla position. Behind them, CM Punk trailed a couple steps, coming out with them to support and protect his girlfriend and friend from Paul Burchill.

"Well, I got the call from Headquarters last week." Kelly shrugged. "So here I am. I'm glad though, I've missed my Punkie and I get to help you out too."

"Kel, what have I told you about calling me that in public." Punk exclaimed in exasperation.

The former ECW Diva giggled. "Sorry baby, but you'll always be my Punkie."

Haley laughed as well. "It's ok Punk, Dave gets all offended when I teasingly call him Davey. You guys need to learn that we're being cute, not cutting down your manliness."

"Yeah." Kelly agreed. "See, you're not the only one with a pet name around here."

"All right guys, you ready for this?" Haley asked as they entered the Gorilla position. Mickie, Katie and Paul were heading down the ramp accompanied by Mickie's entrance theme.

"Yours?" Haley and Kelly both asked one another in unison before giggling. "Punk's!"

"My what?" The World Heavyweight Champion looked between the two Divas in unison.

"We're going out to your music." Haley cued the stage technician. "It's completely neutral and you won't be coming out to the ring with something girly, Mr. World Heavyweight Champ."

"Right." Punk rolled his eyes at her logic, but didn't say anything. "Let's just get this done."

"This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage was received with a huge burst of applause. The crowd had not been expecting the World Heavyweight Champion in attendance for this match, and when they saw who was coming out with CM Punk, they went even crazier.

"And their opponents, making their way to the ring, being accompanied by the World Heavyweight Champion CM Punk, Haley Mariano and Kelly Kelly." Lilian Gracia left the ring, as the three fan favorites interacted with the crowd on their way down the ramp.

While Punk exchanged threats with Paul Burchill, Kelly and Haley each mounted a turnbuckle to salute the fans, ignoring the glares of Katie Lea and Mickie James. After a couple moments of playing to the crowd, Punk and Paul left the ring while Mickie and Haley took the apron so the match could begin.

Once the bell rang, Katie shoved Kelly away from her, attempting to bully the blonde Diva. Undeterred, Kelly came back at her with several forearm strikes. Katie caught her leg when she went for a kick, but Kelly leapt into an enziguri, knocking Katie to the mat.

"That's my girl!" Punk shouted from below where Haley stood. "Stay on her, Kels!"

"Come on, Katie." Paul growled to his sister. "Get up!"

"Ah!" Kelly let out an impressive dropkick on the Chelsea native, as she rose to her feet.

"Nice one, Kelly!" Haley clapped.

Kelly continued her offensive with a couple more forearm shots, before Irish whipping Katie into on of the corner turnbuckles. The former ECW Diva went to the one opposite, intending to use a springboard reverse elbow.

Mickie charged into the ring, not wanting Kelly to gain any more ground over her partner. Haley wasn't too far behind and cut her former friend off with a spear. The crowd roared as the two women rolled across the canvas, each trying for the upperhand in their brief catfight.

"Kelly finish it!" Punk called to his girlfriend, running around the ring as Haley and Mickie rolled out onto the floor near Paul Burchill's feet. The World Heavyweight Champion cut Burchill off with a clothesline when he made a move to pry Haley off Mickie.

In the ring, Kelly leapt up to sit on Katie's shoulder, before diving forward to roll her up in an impressive cradle.

_Holla, Holla_

"Here are your winners, Kelly Kelly and Haley Mariano."

Haley looked up from her mounted position on Mickie, who she had moments ago been punching repeatedly. Kelly stood victorious in the ring, beaming at her partner and boyfriend. Forgetting their adversaries, Haley and Punk joined her in the ring, exchanging congratulatory hugs.

"Nice job, Kel." Haley praised.

"Things were getting out of control." Kelly kept one arm wrapped around Punk's waist. "Figured it would be best to put her away."

"You figured right." Haley agreed. "I'll tell you, it's nice to know I have an ally around here again."

**A/N: So for now it's CM Punk and Kelly, up next is Kofi and then a huge surprise in her fight against the Burchills and Mickie. **

**Plus, Dave gets his title opportunity and we head into the GAB. **

**Plus more appearances by Dwayne and the return of Torrie Wilson, Hunter and Mister Kennedy! **


	38. Number One Contender

Chapter 38:

_Ding, Ding, Ding. _"The following contest is a fatal fourway match scheduled for one fall, where the winner will meet the World Heavyweight Champion, CM Punk, at the Great American Bash!" Lilian Garcia informed the hyped crowd of the much anticipated main event.

_Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaah!_

_I WALK ALONE!_

As Saliva bellowed through the sound system, Batista appeared on the stage to a thunderous ovation. Behind him, his girlfriend smiled brilliantly as he moved about the stage and toward the ramp in a pumped up manner.

"Introducing first, being accompanied by Haley Mariano, from Washington D.C., weighing in at two hundred and ninety pounds, Batista!" Lilian announced the Animal's entrance just before his pyro display went off behind them.

While Dave climbed the turnbuckles to flex and pose for the crowd, saluting all his cheering fans, Haley exchanged a high five with Lilian while they waited for the other competitors to make their entrances.

The smile Haley had once displayed on her face immediately turned sour as JBL's music replaced Batista's. Even though she and Chris were no longer speaking to each other, she would never forgive the Texan turned Wallstreet Icon for what he did to Jericho in the weeks leading up to this past year's Royal Rumble.

"And from New York City, John Bradshaw Layfield!" Lilian nodded her head in the direction of what had once been JBL's pristine white limo. Now it was covered in graffiti and no window had withstood the efforts of John Cena and Cryme Tyme.

"JBL is poopy." Haley whispered around a giggle to her boyfriend.

"I can agree with that statement." Batista sidled up next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The look on his face was intense as he exchanged glares with JBL.

"Eek!" She couldn't help it, even though she knew it was coming, she still jumped when fire erupted on stage and Kane's entrance music cut off JBL's.

"Making his way to the ring weighing in at three hundred and twenty three pounds, Kane!"

With a gentle, assuring squeeze to her shoulder, Batista led her over to the ropes. "This could get ugly," He stepped on the bottom rope to allow her easier access through them. "Why don't you wait out here?" He suggested, as the Big Red Machine began to climb the steps into the ring on the opposite side.

John Cena had barely gotten into the ring a few minutes later, before JBL pounced on him, furious for the damage done to his limo. Batista and Kane exchanged glances, before prying the two apart as JBL tried to score a pinfall.

"Kick his ass, Dave!" Haley cheered, from outside the ring as her boyfriend dragged JBL to his feet to exchange right hands. Batista gave the self made billionare a harsh boot of his own, sending JBL right out of the ring.

Dragging him back into the ring, Batista continued to remain dominant over JBL, knocking the former WWE Champion silly with continuous right hooks. Meanwhile, Cena struggled his way out of a sleeper hold courtesy of Kane. But even when John seemed to grip some sort of momentum, Kane knocked him off his feet with a blow from his elbow joint.

Haley turned her eyes back to the confrontation between her boyfriend and JBL, only to find that the latter had gained the upperhand. He forced the Animal into one of the corner turnbuckles and rammed his body mass right into Dave's sternum.

"Come on Dave!" She pounded on the mat, as JBL Irish whipped him into the ropes across from them, only to have Dave reverse it mid swing and JBL return to a bone cracking spinebuster.

"Yes!" She beamed, as Batista made the cover, only to be pried off JBL by Kane. "No!" She screamed in horror as Kane chokeslammed Batista into the unforgiving canvas.

Kane nonchalantly made the cover, but to Haley's relief, Cena came out of the corner with an elbow drop to the back of the Big Red Machine's head. John followed it up with a few right hands, before once again showing his freakish strength by lifting Kane over his head for an intended FU.

"Come on Cena, drop that Son of a bitch!" She didn't know who was more shocked by the words of encouragement that left her mouth, herself or her former boyfriend.

Unfortunately, the shock cost John his finisher opportunity as JBL leveled him with a huge boot to the face, causing her fellow Massachusetts native to hit the mat with a thud. Left facing one another, JBL and Kane began to exchange blows. To everyone's astonishment, they both went for big boots at the same time and both were knocked flat onto their backs.

"What the hell?" Haley's reaction was similar to that of the crowd around her.

Simultaneously, three of the four men began to get their bearings and rise to their feet. She couldn't help but feel glee when Cena ducked under JBL's clothesline and took him out with a huge shoulder block. John then turned his attention to Kane, kicking the giant man in the sternum and taking him the rest of the way down with a running bulldog.

Her glee faded though, when her boyfriend finally rose, only to be lifted and dropped into an FU. "No! Come on Dave, kick out!" She squealed when John covered her boyfriend for a pin.

JBL just managed to break the count before the referee reached three. Thoroughly pissed off, Cena hefted JBL into a sidewalk slam. Taunting his rival, his intention was a five knuckle shuffle, only to be cut off at the pass by Kane, who clocked him with a devastating clothesline.

"Come on, baby." Haley encouraged her boyfriend, who was clambering back to his feet using the turnbuckle nearest to her.

Batista seemed drowsy as he got to his feet, but the moment Kane turned around, his gears shifted and he Irish whipped the Red Machine into the corner he had once occupied. Batista charged into him, using his body weight to make Kane really feel the impact of that turnbuckle.

When JBL tried a sneak attack, Batista knocked him out with a clothesline of his own. He charged Kane for a second time, to make sure the man stayed put before turning and again catching JBL with a reverse elbow. Needless to say, the Animal was fired up and back into the match.

A drop toe hold and a boot to the face kept Kane on the mat and Batista caught Cena mid charge and sent him into the canvas beside Kane in a thundering spinebuster. Completely in his element, he howled like a wild animal and began to pull and jerk on the ropes, actions that caused Haley to develop a rather pleasant, slightly aroused smile on her face.

He wouldn't get to finish it up at that moment, as JBL interrupted the Animal's momentum with a clothesline. JBL didn't stand tall for very long, as both Cena and Kane were up and ready for round sixteen at this point.

After knocking out Kane, through a miraculous use of teamwork, JBL and Cena took their brawl outside the ring. JBL sent Cena crashing into the steel steps. Meanwhile, Kane rammed Batista shoulder first into an unrelenting steel post. As Batista rolled onto his back, Kane began to climb the turnbuckle so he could put the Animal away.

"Dave come on! Look out!" Haley fists were all but pummeling the mat as she willed her boyfriend to get out of the way.

It happened faster than Haley could comprehend. Kane leapt, Batista moved, Kane landed on his feet and turned into a spear! Batista made the cover and got the three count. And suddenly, the match was over. Batista was going to the Bash.

_I walk for miles inside this pit of danger_

_A place where no one follows me _

_I walk alone!_

"Here is your winner, Batista!" Lilian announced to the crowd who were raucous in their support of the Animal.

Haley, cautiously getting around Kane and into the ring, went immediately to Dave's side. She dropped to her knees, since he hadn't fully risen and flung her arms around him, not caring about the sweat that now stuck to her from his body.

He laughed breathlessly, thrilled for another chance to win back his title. Keeping one arm around Haley, he rose fully to his feet. Using that same arm, he swung her around with him, while his opposite was raised in triumph.

"We're going to the Bash baby," He placed her back on her feet and in a split second decision placed a short, but loving kiss on her mouth. "We'll right what was wronged at the Bash."

She laughed with him as they left the ring hand in hand. "I sure hope so." They paused halfway up the ramp, Batista lifted his arms in victory, lifting one of hers as well, while she pointed to him with the opposite hand.

And they thought Triple H and Stephanie were the only couple that could hold titles together, she thought with amusement, as the crowd rallied behind them. They would get their chance at the Bash, and neither planned to screw it up.

**A/N: So the question is, will these two make it right at the GAB?**


	39. Commitments

Chapter 39:

The next morning, while Dave carried the luggage out to the rental car and brought it around to the front of the hotel, Haley found herself at the front desk, checking them out of their hotel room. She was a little exhausted around the edges, having spent more time last night 'celebrating' than actually sleeping, but there was still a friendly smile on her face as she conversed with the concierge.

"Okay, so we're all set then?" Haley slid the two room keys over the counter.

"You're all set, Ms. Mariano. We hope you enjoyed your stay at the Mariott and that you stop in again the next time you're in town." The Concierge recited politely.

"Thank you." Making sure her purse was securely over her shoulder, Haley turned to walk across the lobby to the exit, only to bump into the expansive torso of John Cena.

"Hiya Hales." He greeted her cheerfully. "I was hoping I'd catch you before you left this morning."

Haley glanced down at her watch, which read eight-thirty in the morning, before shooting her former flame a dubious look. "John, it's before eleven, how are you conscious?" She teased, knowing the former WWE Champion's motor functions didn't work properly until later in the morning.

"Well, you always like to give yourself plenty of time to travel to the next city and Dave's not too heavy a sleeper, so I figured you'd be checking out by now and I guessed right." He shrugged. "You got a minute?"

Seeing that Batista hadn't returned with the car yet, she nodded slightly. "I suppose so, what's on your mind?"

He led her over to a more secluded corner, away from the bustling early risers. "You cheered me on last night." He pointed out.

She frowned quizzically at him. "I don't get the point?"

He sighed. "My point is that you cheered me on, in a match that your boyfriend was also in, that means a part of you still has to care."

She rolled her eyes. "John, seriously?" Letting out a breath of slight irritation, she looked him dead in the eyes. "Yes, a part of me still cares; a part of me will always care. That and I highly dislike Kane and JBL so I would have cheered on anyone kicking their ass. But to be honest, yes I care; I loved you very much not too long ago."

"Then I don't understand why we can't work this out. You know how much I care about you." John pleaded. "I made a huge whopping mistake, I can admit to that. I was the biggest idiot on the planet, but everyone deserves second chances, Hales. I know we deserve one."

"If you had come to me sooner, then yes, I would agree with you. But my key word there was loved, John. I'll always love you for the man you are, but my love is that of just a friend now." She reached for his hand when he flinched away. "It's not an insult. If the timing was different, maybe we would be too, but it's not. He makes me happy, John; he filled the part of me I was missing when you left. I'm sorry that it hurts you but I love him."

He stared down at their joined hands. "Why can't I let you go?" He mumbled.

"Because you haven't tried hard enough yet." She smiled ruefully. "You know how stubborn you can be when you want something. I will always be your friend, John. I'm here when you need me, but I can't be your girlfriend anymore." With a final squeeze on his hand, she let go. "I'll see you in Atlanta okay?"

With a heavy heart, she turned away from him, hoping it would be the final time she'd have to keep hurting him that way. She hated doing it, but nothing was going to stand in the way of her relationship with Dave. She had worked too hard to get up the nerve to admit her feelings and progress with him as things were.

When she looked up, her eyes met Dave's curious brown ones, from where he stood besides the doors, the Lincoln Navigator they had rented parked right out front. "Everything okay?"

Haley looked over her shoulder to see John staring after her with a forlorn look on his face. "I don't know." She murmured. "I hope so."

* * *

"I think it's a great script." Mary Sutherland thumbed thorough the pages of their latest movie proposal. "As your agent, I think it's a great career move, as your friend, I think it would be good for you to spend the next couple months in Australia, away from the house and all the publicity right now."

"That's eight months away from Simone." Dwayne Johnson cast the script a disinterested glance. "This divorce is just getting started and she's confused enough. I'm not going to abandon my daughter."

"Dwayne." Mary sighed resignedly. "You can't just mope around Miami. It's starting to affect your work, we're lucky that the performances of Steve Carell and Ann Hathaway got Get Smart as far as it did."

"How did you expect me to pull off kissing another jabroni?" His eyebrow rose. "You want something more believable, call Jake Gyllenhaal."

"Dwayne, don't get huffy." Mary rubbed her temples, trying and failing to keep the migraine at bay. "Your performance was adequate but not your best. I know it's a lot to ask of you with everything that's going on, that's why I think doing this shoot in Australia will be good for you. You can clear your head."

"So basically what you're saying is I need to travel?" He mused, rubbing a hand along his chin.

"Not just travel, but work too. If you keep busy in new locations, I think your acting will improve, as will your mental state." Mary gave him a sympathetic look. "I worry about you, Dwayne. You're taking this very hard."

"Did you expect me to jump for joy when my life fell apart?" He eyed her incredulously. "Dani and I didn't separate because we dislike each other, or one of us was cheating or something like that. It just broke."

"Isn't there something out there that will make you happy? A friend you can go stay with, or at least talk to on a regular basis?" She asked. "We can go through scripts later. Right now, I want you to do something that's positive for you."

He opened his mouth to come out with some sort of sarcastic retort. Over the past few months, he hadn't been the friendliest of clients to his agent, but Mary knew he was going through a very rough patch, having gone through a bitter divorce herself several years ago. But now, she made sense. He couldn't just sit around the house anymore and brood about the way things have been.

The thing was, his other option, besides doing movies was a big step, a huge commitment. He had made it before, without any doubts in his mind. In fact, he hadn't wanted anything more at that time. But back then, it was only him he had to worry about. This time around, it would affect his daughter, his soon to be ex-wife and it would greatly affect his sister in everything but blood.

"I don't know." He shook his head. "There is one option, but…" He trailed off as his mind pondered the idea a little.

"What, Dwayne? Mary leaned forward in interest. "What is it?"

Was he ready to take that chance, make that kind of commitment again?

**A/N: Just when I was really starting to like John Cena again, like love him again, he gets injured. WTH? I'm not one hundred percent convinced it was Dave's powerbombs that did it either because the next night he was wrestling in a handicap match against Dibiase and Rhodes. If you have a severely herniated disc, I don't think you'd get through a handicap match. But I'm no doctor, nor am I John Cena, so I can't really be taken seriously lol. I just hope he comes back soon, though I am excited for the return of Rey Rey. **


	40. What Friends Do For Each Other

Chapter 40:

_Whoa, I know I want that girl so bad_

_I lie awake at night and think of all the things that I would_

_With a girl like that_

"Torrie!" Haley all but squealed into her cell phone the moment it started ringing. "Oh my gosh, it's so good to hear from you."

"Hey babe!" The Boise Belle's voice greeted her friend. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to call lately, Officially Jaded has really started to take off."

"Hey, I understand, your clothing line is a big deal." Haley brushed off her friend's apology. "You have to design my next ring attire, FYI."

"I'm actually planning something out for you for the Bash, you interested?" Torrie admitted casually. "I promise, nothing about it is slutty."

"Of course I'm interested and I'd never think that." Haley laughed. "So how's your back?"

Torrie sighed. "It's getting better, but if I want a chance at walking for the rest of my life, I have to stay out of the wrestling ring."

"I'm really sorry, Tor." Haley sympathized. "That really sucks. Plus, we miss you around here."

"I miss you guys too." Torrie suddenly brightened. "But, the good news is that my being home full time has given Billy and I exactly what we needed."

"Oh Torrie, that's great!" Haley felt joy for her friend. "I'm happy for you, congratulations!"

"Thanks love." Torrie giggled. "Actually, we're planning on getting remarried, and we're going all out for the ceremony and reception this time around."

"You guys deserve it." Haley told her friend sincerely.

"You and Dave are expected to be there, Missy." Torrie threatened teasingly.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Haley promised. "I'm assuming the others are coming?"

"Well, I crossed Mickie off the guest list." Torrie admitted. "I wish I could be there to help you out with that situation, Hales."

"Me too." Haley rolled her shoulders. "I miss you and Candice so much. But hey, Kelly's been a big help."

"Yeah, she's improved a lot lately." Torrie agreed. "So, do you know when you'll be in my neck of the woods next?"

"Not yet, but when I do, I'll definitely let you know." Haley assured her. "We should go shopping or something."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Torrie laughed again. "Oh look, Billy just walked in the door, can I call you back later, Haley?"

"Absolutely, talk to you soon." Haley couldn't help but smile as she exchanged goodbyes with the former two time playboy cover girl.

Due to their initial close friendships with Candice Michelle, both Haley and Torrie had been brought together by the Go-Daddy model and immediately hit it off. Haley and Torrie had teamed up together in several matches, emerging victorious in each one. Haley had been disappointed when the doctors informed Torrie that her back injuries were too severe for her to get back in the ring again and Torrie had missed Wrestlemania. Still, the two women continued to make time for each other and keep their friendship intact.

Haley missed her friend, but knew she'd see her again sooner or later. Especially when the boise belle remarried one of Haley's idols growing up, Billy Kidman. Knowing Torrie, the wedding would be beautiful and the reception would be one heck of a good time.

* * *

"You look like shit, Cena." A gravelly voice commented as its owner sat beside John on one of the bar's many stools.

John glared into his shot glass, filled to the brim with amber liquid. "Nobody asked you, Haas."

Charlie Haas paid no mind to Cena's less than friendly tone. "Whiskey huh, must be girl troubles. Who broke your heart?"

"Who do you think?" John fixed the man with an incredulous stare. "I figured that much would be obvious."

"Ah, so Haley then." Charlie signaled the bartender for a beer. "Can't fault you on taste, she's certainly a pretty one."

"She's more than pretty, Haas." Cena grit his teeth, before throwing the shot back, enjoying the burn that went down his throat.

"Well, she'd have to be. She was Helen of Troy to your Agamemnon and to Randy's Paris." Charlie chuckled. "What I find hilarious though is that neither of you got the girl in the end, she's with Batista, who might as well be Achilles."

"Then I guess I'll just have to find his heel then, won't I?" John rolled his eyes.

Charlie laughed again. "Technically, if we're going by the legend, it would Randy who would find his heel, since Randy is Paris in this little metaphor."

"Fuck off, man." John ground his molars together. "I didn't ask for your opinion anyway."

"So what? You want to sit here in this bar, all by yourself, making yourself stupidly drunk and still going back to your bed alone?" Charlie pointed out.

"I didn't know you swung that way, asshole, but I prefer women, if you can't tell by my current mood." Cena grumbled, motioning for another shot of whiskey.

This time it was Charlie who frowned. "That's not what I meant, Cena and you know it." He snapped. "And I can't believe I came over here feeling sorry for your ass."

"I didn't ask you to, so don't feel sorry for me." Cena almost growled. "There's plenty of other guys in here you can drink with."

"But none of them are acting as pathetic as you are right now, Cena and it just breaks my heart." Charlie muttered sarcastically, rising from the stool. "It's no wonder Haley's wrapped up in guys like Dave and Randy Orton. If you don't get your act together and stop acting like a damn lovesick puppy, you'll never get her back. Hell, you should have been moving forward, you had a hot number like Mickie James ready to jump your bones and you blew it on a woman who's put you behind her." With that being said, one half of the self-proclaimed World's Greatest Tag Team went to find himself a more agreeable drinking partner.

Cena threw his head back and sighed loudly. "Fucking Tool." He commented on Haas's departure.

"You were kind of being an ass." The bartender placed two more shots of Jamison's in front the former WWE Champion.

"Just pour the booze buddy, don't comment on my life." Cena threw back another shot.

"Whatever you say." The man retreated, leaving John to drink to his accord.

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys, I know you're all cursing me because it has taken me forever to update. But, as my luck goes, just before school starts, my computer gets hit with 24 different viruses and crashes on me. My computer guy had to rebuild my whole hard drive. Luckily he was able to pull out my files, so I didn't lose my stories or my music, thank god! lol. I promise to be back on a regular updating schedule now that my computer's been rebuilt. Look for the next chapter in a couple of hours. I love you all, thanks for being so patient. **

**And can I just say, last monday was the best RAW ever! Candice, Rey and Randy all returning in one night, even though RKO isn't fully back yet! Yeek, I was so happy. **

**John's really not having any luck. Plus, I felt the need to address Haley and Torrie's friendship since Torrie had to retire a few months ago and this way I can still keep her around since I do like Torrie a lot. She's not the best wrestler ever, but I like her character and her effort. **


	41. Officially Jaded

Chapter 41:

For Haley, the Great American Bash hadn't come fast enough. The final week leading up to July pay-per-view had dragged on. Not even beating up Mickie on the previous RAW had made the time fly any faster. Now she was currently running through the Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Uniondale, New York at a lightening speed.

"Hunter!" She all but squealed in joy when she rounded the corner to where most of SmackDown's locker rooms were located.

The WWE Champion, who had been emerging from his locker room with the cafeteria in mind, turned around at the sound of her voice and an ear to ear grin stretched across his face. "Hey Punkin." He caught her in his arms easily, enjoying the hug just as much as she. "How's my girl?"

She stepped back slightly to shrug at him. "Been better, been worse."

"But, you seem to be handling this situation pretty well on your own." He pointed out, as he looked her over from head to toe. It had been three weeks since they had last seen each other and it felt more like months. She had been busy feuding with Mickie for her title and he had been ruining Edge and Vickie's marital bliss.

"I do what I can." She giggled. "You've ruined yet another wedding, I see."

He smirked at his latest accomplishment. "I do what I can." He threw back at her teasingly. "At least this time I wasn't actually married to the bride."

"My god, the horror if you were." Haley faked terror. "You'd actually have to listen to her talk outside working hours."

Hunter shuddered. "That alone makes Edge one sick puppy."

"And easy enough prey for someone like the Cerebral Assassin." Haley commented casually.

"Do I look like I've been loosing sleep over that moron?" He joked, allowing her to link her arm through his as they made their way to the cafeteria.

"Nope." She gave his forearm an affectionate squeeze. "You look just as good as ever, if not better."

"Surprisingly, I'm really happy on SmackDown." He admitted. "Although, I do miss you a ton."

"I miss you too, Coach." She let her head rest against his bicep. "It's just not the same."

"No." He agreed. "But the more I think about it, the more we're meant to be where we are right now. Plus, we both have titles to focus on; mine to keep, yours to win back."

* * *

"Hey Haley, you got a package, from Officially Jaded." Michelle McCool, who was in her own title match later that night to decide the first ever Diva's Champion, entered Haley's locker room with Cherry and Eve in tow.

While Michelle and Cherry immediately brought the package to Haley to see what Torrie Wilson had sent her for ring attire, Eve chose to look around the spacious room, hoping that Batista might be around. She had missed him since he had been drafted over to RAW, and it had stuck to her that winning him over was going to be a lot harder to win him over now that he was with Haley twenty-four seven.

"Well come on, open it!" Cherry urged. "Torrie has to have made something spectacular!"

"If it's as good as I think it will be, she's making mine next." Michelle agreed. "Come on, Hales, we're dying here."

The former Women's Champion looked over at Eve, who was examining the locker room. "Don't you want to see what Torrie made, Eve?" Haley asked pleasantly, although internally curious to why the Latina was more interested in everything but the three other women in the room.

Eve jumped, startled by her secret rival's question, before plastering a fake smile on her face. "Absolutely." With mock enthusiasm, she bounced over to sit beside Cherry on the couch while Haley tore open the brown packaging paper.

"Oh my god, it's gorgeous!" Michelle exclaimed, as Haley lifted the first article of clothing out of the package.

The coral color top was made with a shimmering spandex that molded to Haley's upper torso with a ruched bra area and tied around the neck. Right in the middle of her cleavage was a teardrop shaped hole that held a dangling rhinestone heart. It was fashioned to run diagonal along the bottom to expose her naval, but come down lower on her right side, while the left stopped just below her bustline. White spandex tights came with it. Four hearts were cut out of the fabric on each side, one on the thigh and one on her calf, above where her white wrestling boots ended. Torrie had outlined the heart cut outs with coral colored glitter and Officially Jaded was written in fancy coral colored cursive around the waistband.

"I love it!" Haley grinned. "It's modest but still sexy. Torrie did wonderful."

"She is so making my attire for the Summerslam." Michelle agreed.

"It's great." Cherry agreed, running her fingers over the fabric, you'll look awesome Haley."

"Thanks Cherry." Haley beamed. "What do you think Eve?"

"It's nice." Eve offered non-committed, although inside she was jealous that Haley got personally designed ring wear for that night. "You'll look good out there tonight."

* * *

"Here is your winner and the first ever Diva's Champion, Michelle McCool!" Justin Roberts announced to the sold out arena.

Backstage, Haley grinned. "Good for you, Michelle." She finished lacing up her boots and rose from the couch, now dressed in the attire Torrie had sent for her. Tommy Dreamer was due to take on Mark Henry for the ECW Championship next and Haley and Mickie were on right after that.

"Dave, I'm heading out to the gorilla." Haley secured the last of her dark hair into a loose low ponytail at the base of her skull, her new side swept bangs winging above one eye.

Dave emerged from the shower area, already dressed in his wrestling trunks for his own title match. "Good luck out there, baby. I know you'll win it back."

"That's the plan." She stood on her tip toes and accepted a kiss for good luck. "I'll see you back in the Gorilla afterwards."

He nodded. "Go kick some ass."

Haley exited their locker, only to find Ken Kennedy waiting for her in the hallway. He was grinning cheekily at her. "Going to win your belt back?"

"Absolutely." She gave into impulse and hugged him. "It's good to see you."

He released her and smirked. "You look good, kid."

"Thanks, so do you." She smoothed her hands over her pants. "I have to say, I wish you were still my partner in this thing."

"Well, I don't miss Burchill's ugly mug, but I kind of miss teaming with you too." He admitted. "I just came to wish you good luck, and to be careful out there, I think they're accompanying her to the ring."

"Dave's match is on right after mine, he'll be an idiot if he tries anything." Haley shook her head. "But thanks for the well wishes. Are you going to be at the club with the others tonight."

"You bet." He snorted. "Have to drink something after this boring evening, for me anyway."

"Then I guess I'll see you then." She gave him a half wave and continued down the hall. She had a match and title to go out and win.

**A/N: So Eve's still plotting to getting her slutty little hands on Dave. That won't go over well with our heroine. Up next, Haley and Mickie meet in the ring, for their title rematch. Can Haley overcome the odds and win her title back? Review to find out!**


	42. The Great American Bash

Chapter 42:

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship." Lilian Garcia informed the crowd, once the stage crew had finishing assembling the stage after Mark Henry and Tommy Dreamer's match.

"In love with a Girl" by Gavin DeGraw roared through the airwaves, sending the crowd into a euphoric frenzy, as Haley appeared on stage in coral and white.

"Introducing the challenger, from Boston, Massachusetts, Haley Mariano!"

Haley took her time going down the ramp, exchanging high fives with the fans and scanning the front row for the three people she was looking for. Kostas Mariano was not hard to pick out of a crowd, and it took her only another second to locate RJ and Lucas beside him, cheering wildly for her.

Haley leaned over the barricade and hugged her father tightly. "I'm so glad you could make it, Dad."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Sweetie." He kissed her cheek. "Good luck in there."

"Kick some ass, Sis." RJ encouraged, while Lucas seconded his opinion, after she gave them both respective kisses on the cheek.

"Thanks guys, I love you." She stepped away from them to jump onto the apron of the ring and salute the fans, before entering the ring and doing the same on the opposite turnbuckle. As the guitar riff of Gavin DeGraw slowly diminished, Haley took a moment to just listen to the crowd, they were in her favor tonight and she hoped she didn't disappoint them.

She hopped off the turnbuckle and exhaled a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. It was just in time for Mickie's music to hit the sound system, causing the crowd's reaction to shift into boos and jeers as three people appeared on stage.

"Introducing her opponent, being accompanied by Katie Lea and Paul Burchill, from Richmond, Virginia, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Mickie James." Lilian left the ring, flashing Haley a wink before she did so, to show the Boston native that the announcer supported her in this match up.

Although they made attempts to taunt her outside the ring, Haley valiantly ignored Paul and Katie Lea. Her eyes were only for the Women's Championship, that referee John Cone held up to signal that it was at stake in this match. Haley had once toted that piece of leather and gold proudly, and she was determined to do so again.

Mickie was smirking at her evilly, feeling she had the upper hand with her two friends outside the ring.

The bell rang to start the match and the two women locked up in the center of the ring. There was no customary hug like they used to share when faced against one another in the past, that was sign of friendship and as far as they both were concerned, their friendship was over.

Using a leverage advantage, Haley pulled Mickie into a side headlock. She then rammed the Women's Champion chest first into the corner turnbuckle, ducking underneath to slide her arm between Mickie's legs and roll her up for a quick pin. Mickie managed to kick out at two, but as she rose, she found herself flat on her back again with a bench press from Haley.

Mickie squealed and attempted to cover up as Haley assaulted her with numerous left hands. Finally, the woman from Richmond managed to wriggle loose and return to her feet, but Haley was quicker and attacked with a vicious clothesline, followed by another and the third time Mickie rose, she met a Randy Orton replicated standing dropkick.

The crowd was roaring as Mickie used the corner turnbuckle to get back to her feet. Haley was using some pretty standard, but effective offense and Mickie had yet to get a shot in. The Richmond native turned around to try and gain some momentum, only to get seized and lifted into a bone cracking spinebuster.

Haley made the cover, hoping it would be enough, but Mickie just barely managed to get a shoulder off the mat before three.

"Come on Mickie!" Katie's voice grated on the former Champion. "Kick her ass!"

"Do something Mickie." Paul encouraged. "Get your head in it."

There words of encouragement seemed to take an effect, because as Haley bent down to haul Mickie to her feet, the Women's Champion lashed out with a boot to the chest. Haley stumbled back a few steps, sucking deep lungfuls of air while Mickie used the opportunity to get to her feet.

Haley ducked under her attempt at a clothesline and met Mickie with a left hand shot to the face. She stepped back, leapt up, locked her legs around Mickie's neck and used a hurricanrana into a roll-up attempt for a victory. Again, Mickie just managed to kick out before three.

Both women rose to there feet, this time Mickie with the speed advantage. Haley saw stars as Mickie sent a harsh kick right to her face. She fell over backwards, shaking her head trying to get refocused.

Mickie continued her offense by using the ropes to get in a sharp low dropkick. She made a quick cover and out of pure instinct Haley kicked out just before the ref reached two.

"Come on!" Mickie complained.

"Two Mickie." Jack reprimanded firmly.

"It's all right, Mickie, you can do this!" Paul pounded on the mat. "Don't let it get to you, stay on her."

Once Haley managed to weakly get back to her feet, she found herself on the receiving end of one of Mickie's springboard headscissors. She followed it up with her own bench press and this time it was Haley who covered up from numerous right hands thrown by Mickie. She bucked upwards, dislodging Mickie and made a mad scramble back to her vertical base.

"Ah!" Mickie charged forward, looking to use a Thez press this time, but Haley countered with another grade A spinebuster.

"I don't think so!" Haley marched determinedly to the nearest turnbuckle, causing the crowd to go wild.

Just as she reached the top, she noticed that Katie Lea was once again on the apron, distracting Jack Cone. Worried for the shades from her last title match, Haley glanced around for Paul Burchill, only to find him right behind her. One heavy shove sent her sailing from the top turnbuckle and crashing painfully into the mat below.

"Put her away Mickie!" Paul shouted, once Katie jumped down from the apron.

Smirking lecherously, Mickie dragged Haley back to her feet, hooked and arm around her neck before leaping into the air, spinning around and implanting Haley into the mat headfirst off her Tornado DDT.

Nonchalantly, Mickie made the cover, ignoring the boos she received.

"One…two…three!" Jack Cone signaled for the bell to call the end of the match. It was over, Mickie had retained her title.

"Here is your winner and still, the WWE Women's Champion, Mickie James."

Paul and Katie slid into the ring to celebrate with her while Mickie's music hit the airwaves for the second time. The crowd was jeering loudly, none louder than Haley's family.

_Yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

_I WALK ALONE!_

"Shit!" Paul cursed, going pale as Batista roared out onto the stage. If looks could kill, they would be six feet under. "Run!"

They fled the ring as the Animal burst through the ropes, running frantically for the backstage area. Although he would love nothing more than to go after them, Batista dropped to his knees beside his girlfriend, who hadn't moved since receiving that DDT.

"Baby?" He cradled the side of her face in one hand.

She blinked groggily up at him, before her vision cleared and she groaned. "Not again."

"I'm sorry." He helped her back up to a vertical position. "I couldn't get down here quick enough."

She moaned and cradled her head as Lilian got back into the ring. "It's not your fault. Let's just hope you win yours at least."

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship. Introducing the challenger, in the ring, from Washington D.C., weighing in at two hundred and ninety pounds, Batista!"

"Good luck." She dropped and rolled out the ring, moving over to hug and reassure her father and brothers before turning to watch Dave's match. If she couldn't have her gold tonight, she hoped to God, Dave would have his.

**A/N: God, Mickie and the Burchills are so evil...I love it. Guess our girl is going to have to find another way to get her title back, meanwhile, Eve continues to plan to get her hands on our precious Dave. **

**Up next, Haley and Dave make plans for the upcoming weeks. And when Haley and Kofi discover they're tag team partners in an upcoming match, they contemplate how they're going to work together. **


	43. Jamaican You Crazy

Chapter 43:

"Okay, this summer is officially sucking." Haley grumbled as she entered her hotel room several hours later. "I mean this is supposed to be the best time of our lives, we're on the same brand, I had my title, you were well on your way to getting yours, we were headlining the pay-per-views…" She rolled her eyes dramatically. "But instead, we keep getting royally screwed up the ass!"

"Haley Audra Mariano!" Batista bit back a chuckle as he stepped in right behind his girlfriend. "That's some language coming out of your mouth."

"I'm pissed off." She flung herself backwards onto the bed. "I'm allowed to curse and whine and complain when I'm pissed off. It's my prerogative."

"Whatever you say Bobby Brown." He set their suitcases down outside the bathroom and gave her his full attention. "Although, I have to say, I'm right there with you in the pissed off department."

"Is it karma? Are we bad people? Is that why we keep getting screwed?" She sat bolt right up as though hit with a revelation. "Is it because we didn't wait until we got married to have sex, because that's the only even remotely naughty thing I can think of that we've done wrong?"

He gaped at her for a moment, before he burst out laughing at her ramble. He couldn't help it, it was adorable, and her logic had been amusing. "No Haley, I don't think that just because we're having sex without being married makes us bad people."

"Oh my God," Her eyes went wide. "It's because I slept with Randy isn't it? I knew that was going to bite me in the ass, I mean it has already, hence my brief estrangement with Jeff, but I thought that was the extent of it. What if sleeping with Randy is going to ruin the rest of my life?"

"Haley!" He cupped both sides of her face to cut her off mid-ramble. "Would you stop it? You're not a bad person. You've done nothing wrong to deserve bad karma that includes sleeping with Orton. That was a lapse in judgment, not the end of the world. We're just having a bad streak of luck, now enough with the crazy thoughts."

She sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Dave. I'm just wired and upset, that particular combo makes my brain go into overdrive and nonsense spews out of my mouth."

He chuckled, before closing the distance between them to place a soft kiss on her mouth. "Luckily for you I find it endearing, I just didn't want to see you work yourself up so much." He pressed his forehead against hers. "I know everything seems really bleak right now, but we'll find a way to fix it. We'll start tomorrow."

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" She let her body relax and her mind calm down to its normal rate.

"We still have no General Manager, right?" At her nod he continued. "So I'm going to put myself in charge of RAW and demand a rematch for the World Heavyweight title. I should have won that match and Kane screwed me out of it, so I'll take what's mine if I have to."

"Well, unlike you, I can't force Mickie into another rematch with me." She brought her arms up to link around his neck.

"No, but you can goad her into one." Dave smirked. "Taunt her, mess up her matches, make her so pissed at you she'll be begging for a match against you. Then you can add the stipulation of a title shot."

"Well, while that kind of mind game works for you hotshot main eventers, Mickie got what she wanted and has no need to face me again." Haley pointed out. "I'm going to have to earn it all over again."

He smiled at her. "Then you will, you've done it before. There's no contest that you're the best Diva on RAW right now. You beat Beth Phoenix for your title, and not with a roll-up either. You won by making her tap, or knocking her out for three. I know you can do again."

She leaned forward and hugged his broad shoulders tightly. "Thanks babe. It's just like I know you'll get your World Heavyweight title back again."

"Exactly." He let his large arms encompass her tiny frame. "It'll be all right, Haley, you'll see."

"I know." She murmured, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. "Time will tell."

* * *

"Hey, did you hear?" Kelly Kelly knocked briefly on the open door jam before entering Batista's locker room the next night on RAW.

Haley looked up at RAW's newest Diva from where she had been bent over lacing up her boots. "Hear what?"

"About your match tonight?" Kelly practically skipped over to the bench to sit beside her.

"I haven't looked at the match card." Haley shook her head. "Why? What's up?"

"You get to team up with Kofi Kingston to take on Katie Lea and Paul tonight." Kelly explained. "I thought you'd been interested in getting revenge, plus, since I've teamed up with Kofi in the past, I thought I'd tell you he's really cool."

Haley dragged her fingers through her dark hair to shake it loose from the clip she had it in. "I'm impressed already. He stole the title right out from under Jericho on his first night." She smirked. "Someone that creative watching my back out there is a more than welcome thought."

"So not only will you kick Katie and Paul's ass, but have fun while doing it." Kelly giggled. "His thunder clap thing is really cool."

"Mhmm…" Haley moved to the mirror to make minor adjustments on her outfit while half-listening to Kelly reminisce about her match with Kofi back in early March. She was wearing the ensemble Torrie had sent to her last night for the Bash. Hopefully it would bring her better luck tonight than it had before.

"So I have see no problems with you two kicking their ass out there." Kelly finished with a giggle. "He'll be Jamaican-you-crazy!"

It was such a cheesy play off the superstar's heritage, but she found it humorous in spite of of it's cheesiness and laughed. "Thanks Kel, I'll catch up with you later."

"Good luck!" The blonde called after the former Women's Champion as Haley departed from the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Intercontinental Champion's locker room, he was hearing similar comments about Haley from Paul London.

"No man, if you're going to have any of the Divas as your tag team partner, Haley's the one you want, hands down. She has a lot of experience doing inter-gender and mixed tag matches, plus, if the girl can get along with Randy Orton and Kennedy, she has to have the patience of a saint." The former WWE Tag team champion informed his friend. "Jeff Hardy says she's not afraid to take any risks and she always watches your back."

"That's good to know, since Paul Burchill is nothing but an asshole." Kofi muttered, his voice heavy with his Jamaican accent. "Haley's also a former women's champion, no?"

"Still should be." London nodded. "It was the Burchill's who screwed her out of the belt in the beginning. Which also gives her extra motive to help you win this match."

"As long as it gets Burchill off my back, I'll do whatever is necessary." Kofi pulled the stretchy headband over his dreadlocks to keep them out of his face before the match.

"It's like betting on a sure thing." London assured him. "Just have some fun out there, you've got a kick ass partner."

"Well, wish me luck man." Kofi rose to his feet, placing the coveted Intercontinental title over his shoulder. "I have to get to the Gorilla."

"Good luck out there." Paul clapped him on the shoulder. "And an early congratulations too."

Kofi shook his head, but smiled at the high flying cruiserweight, before leaving his locker room to head for the Gorilla position. He could only hope that what Paul London said about Haley was true and that she'd be a valuable partner to him tonight.

**A/N: So although they're hopeful, Haley and Kofi remain slightly concerned about one another. **

**Up next, Haley and Kofi take on the Burchills. **

**Later on, Dwayne makes his big decision, Eve creates a plan to win over Batista at Summerslam, plus Haley and Dave react to their new General Manager.**


	44. Trouble In Paradise

Chapter 44:

Haley entered the ring to a raucous pop, climbing the far right turnbuckle to play to the fans. Paul and Katie Lea Burchill watched from the oppositie corner, being warned to stay there by referee Marty Elias.

She descended the turnbuckle to an agile leap and turned to wait on her tag team partner, while the sounds of Gavin DeGraw faded into silence, leaving the only noise of the sold out arena. She swung her arms in front of her, hopping lightly from one foot to the other, as the stage lit up in various shades of green and exotic music began to play through the sound system.

SOS

_I hear them shouting _

_I hear them crying_

_You woke up in a badman place_

_You no safe you could run for days_

_You can't get away_

_I bring relief for sorrow and pain_

_You never should have tried to get in my face_

"And introducing her tag team partner, from Jamaica, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Kofi Kingston!" Lililan announced the mocha-skinned man's arrival over the exploding pyros that went along with his thunderclap.

_And it's a shame (what a shame)_

_You lose your life_

_You have no (no) more time (time)_

_Your destiny (nee) is mine_

_Hear then calling_

Kofi slid into the ring, shedding his track jacket and pants, tossing them to the crowd before climbing the turnbuckle Haley previously stood upon. He proceeded to do his thunderclap for a second time, which the crowd imitated along with him.

_SOS (I hear them calling)_

_SOS (I hear them shouting)_

_SOS (I hear them crying)_

_SOS (I hear them calling)_

Kofi handed off his belt to Elias before turning to Haley with a bright smile. "Hello." He nodded to her.

"Hi." She returned his smile. "Ready for this?"

"But of course!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, as they took a couple steps closer to their corner of the ring. "So, would you like to start off, or shall I?"

Haley glanced over her shoulder see Paul take the apron, while Katie attempted to glare menacingly at the former Women's Champion. "Looks like the British Bitch is starting for the opposition so I will."

Kofi gave her another encouraging smile and knocked fists with her. "Ladies first." He said, before slipping through the ropes and onto the apron.

That left Haley to turn and face one of the women responsible for her title loss. Katie wasted no time in getting right into her face, intent of beginning with some trash talk.

"You look almost naked out here without your belt, Haley." The Chelsea native sneered. "Fortunately for the rest of us its around the waist of a more deserving Champion."

Haley merely smirked. "You talk big for someone who's never ever beaten me in a one on one match before."

Katie's eyes narrowed, before she shoved Haley roughly away from her. Haley's response was to bounce off the ropes and come back with a thundering spear. She landed in a mounted position over Katie's torso and immediately began throwing left hands to the skull of the British Diva. The two women scrambled up awkwardly to their feet, Haley keeping a hold on Katie by the hair, driving harsh knees into the sternum of her opponent.

Out of desperation, Katie shoved Haley back into the ropes a second time. On this round, Haley came back with a head scissors that sent the younger Burchill flying into the far left corner of the ring. Marty Elias restrained Haley from following her into the corner, forcing the former Women's Champion to back up and give Katie some room. Once Haley had backed up close enough, Paul reached over the ropes and shoved Haley right in the back.

Enraged from everything the man had done to her previously, she whirled around and sent a vicious slap across the face of Paul. The crack her palm made across his cheek echoed throughout the arena, causing the crowd to "oh" in response to Haley's assault. She stood her ground when his head came back around, his eyes lit with anger.

She kept her eyes locked on his when he entered the ring, slowly backing away from the larger man. She would show caution, but not fear. Besides, she knew Dave was watching the monitors very closely backstage and if Paul tried anything thing, the Animal would have his hide.

Suddenly the crowd grew deafening and a flash of green flew right over Haley's head. She watching in astonishment as Kofi took Burchill down in a springboard crossbody. The Intercontinental Champion rained fists of fury down onto the head and shoulders of Paul Burchill. He was furious about the attacks Paul had made on him in the past.

Marty Elias managed to separate both men long enough to get back into their respective corners for Haley and Katie to tag them in. After that display, both women knew it was the guys time to have a go at each other.

Haley leant across the top rope and watched Kofi in awe. The Intercontinental Champion flew around the ring with astonishing agility. She only wished her dropkicks could be as beautifully executed, but hers were modeled after Randy Orton's, powerful and effective.

"Come on Kofi!" She cheered, when Paul Burchill got the upperhand at one point. The man from Chelsea attempted to use the ropes for momentum, only to have Kofi soar over his head in some impressive vertical leaps.

After another Grade A dropkick, Kofi made the cover, only to have Burchill power out at two. "You can do it, Kofi! Keep on him!"

"Come on Paul, you can do this!" Katie sent a spiteful glare in the direction of Haley. "Squash him like the insignificant bug he is!"

"Just remember who the Intercontinental Champion is!" Haley squealed and whooped when Kofi reversed Paul's brief offense with a monkey flip. "That's the way!"

Katie had had enough with the way the match was going. Ignoring the warning of Marty Elias, she entered the ring with the intent on kicking Kofi right off her brother. But, the young Jamaican caught her foot before it could make contact. Completely stuck, it was the perfect opportunity for Haley to execute a chop block right at the British Diva's knee.

Haley once again took the mounted position over the other woman, throwing forearm shots to Katie's head and neck area. Meanwhile, Kofi and Paul continued to brawl not too far away from the two women currently catfighting.

"Hey!" Marty reprimanded in an infuriated voice. "What are you doing down here? This isn't your match! Get back to the stage!"

Haley caught a flash of pink out of the corner of her eye and knew Mickie had come down to extract pain on her rival. Katie was incapacitated for the moment and would be no threat to her for a couple more minutes at least. Haley made a split second decision, she had thrown the move out of her arsenal because of the man she had learned it from, but this opportunity called for it.

By the way Marty was standing, Haley knew Mickie was on the apron arguing with the referee. She leapt to her feet and ran to the ropes on the left side of the ring. She leapt upwards so that her feet hit the middle rope, springing her backwards. She twisted in mid-air and thrust her legs outward and right into the chest of the Women's Champion, springboard dropkicking her right to the floor below.

Grinning at Mickie's outraged and pained shrieked, Haley glanced over her shoulder just in time for Kofi to nail Trouble in Paradise and get the three count.

_SOS (I hear them calling)_

_SOS (I hear them shouting)_

_SOS (I hear them crying)_

_SOS (I hear then calling)_

"Here are your winners, Haley Mariano and Kofi Kingston!" While Paul and Katie slid out of the ring to stand with Mickie on the ramp in defeat, the victors exchanged a congratulatory hug.

"Nice job, Kofi!" Haley pulled back and grabbed his hand so that they raised them together in triumph.

"Thank you, Haley. You did not do so bad, yourself. I definitely would not mind teaming with you again!" He beamed at her. "Thunderclap with me!"

Unable to resist, she nodded and stepped away from him. Simultaneously, both superstars raised their right hand up into the air, before joining the left with it in a clapping motion known as Kofi's thunderclap.

**A/N: I absolutely adore Kofi Kingston! He is so cute! And talented. **

**Coming up next, Haley and Dave react to Adamle appointment as General Manager. **

**Adamle gives Haley a match for Summerslam, and creating a dilemma for a tag team partner. **

**We finally get to see Dwayne's decision. **


	45. All These Plans

Chapter 45:

"Adamle!" Batista exclaimed in disbelief one week later, as the couple returned to their hotel room after an enlightening, ground-shaking Monday Night RAW.

"Isn't he the ECW announcer that never says my name right?" Haley dropped her purse by the door, shedding her shoes beside it.

"He can't say anyone's name right." Dave assured her. "It's nothing personal. He's just an idiot. The only good thing about this is that I have full permission to beat the tar out of your ex-boyfriend!"

"Dave." Haley sighed. "It's not funny."

"Do you not remember that Cena hit me first last week?" He gaped at her. "I have a right to be a little annoyed with him, despite the fact that he keeps coming after my girlfriend."

"He was aiming for JBL, Dave. We watched the footage, remember?" She pointed out. "He didn't hit you on purpose."

"Oh sure, it looks that way on the surface, Hales, but after tonight, I'm not so sure." He argued. "I mean, it looks like he was aiming for JBL that's for sure, even I believed it at first. But think about it, I have everything he wants, Hales. I have the recognition, the title matches, the popularity, but most importantly, I have you. We both want the same things, the World Heavyweight title and you. He's not getting either, it's gotta make a guy frustrated after awhile."

Haley thought about it for a moment. She had to admit, Dave did make a good point, but he forgot one thing. "You make good points, Dave, but I was John Cena's girlfriend for months. I got to know him pretty well when I roomed with him. Is he hotheaded? Yes. Is he impulsive? Absolutely. Is he stubborn? Hell yes he is. But John has an incredible amount of integrity, that alone would keep him from hitting you over personal jealousy."

"How can you be so sure, Hales?" Dave sat down on the bed. "Look, I respect John more than most guys around here. He's a great competitor, and he's been my friend. But let's face it, you guys have been apart longer than you've been together. And, you did some drastic things when heartbroken, what's to say he doesn't do the same."

"Well," She ran a hand through her hair. "I still don't think he hit you intentionally, and until proven otherwise, I'm going to keep thinking that way."

Dave took that as his cue to let this particular subject drop, for now. "So I wonder how Adamle is going to run the show now."

"I don't know, but he made one hell of a main event for Summerslam. You facing John, its clash of the titans, something everyone will want to see the outcome of." Haley shrugged. "I can only hope that now with a GM, I can get a fair title shot out of Mickie James."

"You should talk to him about it." Dave suggested. "He's had to have seen the screw job done on you."

Haley shot him a playful look. "The only screw job I want done on me better be by you." She retorted seductively.

His eyes lit with the challenge. "Oh, I think I can arrange that." He chuckled for a moment, before pouncing.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Eve Torres finished explaining stage one of her scheme to win the heart of Dave Batista to the veteran SmackDown Diva, Victoria.

Victoria frowned quizzically. "Do you know what you're taking on here, Eve?"

The Latina frowned in confusion. She had been expecting Victoria to laugh and congratulate her on an excellent plan. "What do you mean?" She inquired.

"I mean," The Black Widow began to explain. "Look, there's no love lost between Haley and I. We're on opposite sides, probably always will be. But, I have respect for her. She's tough and she's already in a bad mood thanks to Mickie James and the Burchills. You pull this off; you'll have one pissed off former Women's Champion coming after you with a vengeance. And Eve, you can't even wrestle yet."

Eve waved it off. "She'll be too broken hearted to come after me right away and by the time she does, Dave wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"I don't know, Eve." Victoria still looked skeptical. "Batista loves that girl. They're so affectionate with each other that it's downright sickening. Plus, how are you going to get him away from her? They're practically attached at the hip to one another."

"I'll figure that part out when I get to Summerslam." Eve assured her. "So, will you and Kenny help me or not? Come on, what have you got to lose?"

"This could blow up in your face, Eve." Victoria warned. "I just want you to be aware of the consequences. You taking on Haley like this, is akin to Kelly Kelly taking on Beth Phoenix."

"Haley beat Beth Phoenix as an underdog once. All she needed was one chance." Eve smirked. "And all I need is mine."

Victoria reluctantly agreed. "Okay, but Kenny and I will only help with the first part. After that, you're on your own."

"Great!" Eve giggled, rising to leaving Victoria's hotel room. "Remember to keep this between us, Michelle and Maria can't know I was here."

"Like I want Natalya and Maryse to know you and I are best buddies." Victoria rolled her eyes. "You're secret's safe with me."

"Good." Eve nodded with satisfaction. "This is going to be so much fun!" The Latina squealed, before checking the hallway and leaving the room.

Victoria shook her head in disbelief. "And they think I have mental issues?" She scoffed.

* * *

Dwayne Johnson sat on the recliner in his living room, a glass of scotch in one hand, and a contract in the other. Only the tableside lamp was on to dully illuminate the room. He had been sitting there for almost an hour, contemplating his decision.

No one other than Stephanie McMahon knew what he was thinking about. The Billion-dollar princess had been stressed out when he first called, but immediately perked up when she found out what he was calling for. Actually, perked up would be an understatement, the McMahon princess had been ecstatic and instantly accommodating.

Even Dwayne had to admit the deal she offered him was more than fair. His contract was extremely flexible should a movie come up that he wanted to film, or his daughter need him for an exorbitant amount of time. Plus, it would give him the opportunity to be around Haley full time again, which was a definite plus. Working with Haley was one of the best distractions there was, plus with all the twists and turns going on right now, there would be enough drama to keep occupied for months.

Yet, he was still hesitant to take that plunge. He had promised Dani almost two years ago that he had hung up his boots for good. His main priorities were his family and his acting career. He would put the WWE behind him. But, perhaps he was fooling himself. Would he ever really be free of the WWE? It had launched him to stardom and even now, after years of no appearances, the fans still exploded with love for him.

They had embraced Haley initially because she had been a part of him they could have. Now they loved her for Haley, but in the beginning it had been because she had the Rock's name on her list of trainers. They would take the WWE by storm if he did this, as team they would be near unstoppable, especially since Haley was now a package deal. With Haley came a six foot six, two hundred and ninety pound Animal.

Was it enough incentive for him to do this again?

He leant forward so that he sat on the edge of the recliner. He let the contract draped over his right knee, before placing his glass of scotch down on the coaster of his table. He dug into his breast pocket and pulled out a simple black ballpoint pen. Unscrewing the cap and tossing it aside, he straightened the contract across his lap and flipped it open to the appropriate page.

With a slow and fluid motion, he let the ballpoint drift across the paper. It formed his signature on a standard one-year trial contract to see if the new deal took before they made it more permanent.

Haley had always been enough incentive for anything. Now it had the added bonus of reconnecting him to his past and bringing him forward to the better future.

It had been years; years of torturous waiting, wishing, hoping and praying for this to happen. Meanwhile most had doubt that it ever would. But all those thoughts of doubt could be banished, the hopes and prayers stopped.

Because, finally, the Rock has come back to the WWE.

**A/N: So, Eve's plotting something for Summerslam...Adamle is the new GM and Dwayne is coming back? And that's only on the surface of what's to come. **

**Up next, Adamle thinks he's doing Haley a favor when setting up a match for her at Summerslam...what he doesn't realize is that he's just made her life more complicated. How will she figure this one out? **

**Sorry I haven't been able to reply to your reviews guys, my email account is giving me some issues. It should be fixed by the end of this week though. So you should have your review responses soon. Thanks for sticking with me! I'll keep posting this week regardless. Love you all! **


	46. Screwed Over

Chapter 46:

"Ah, Haley!" Mike Adamle looked up from the paperwork he had been sorting through, to greet the brunette Diva enthusiastically, just an hour before RAW was due to air. "Come in, come in." He gestured her into the room with eagerness.

Haley closed the office door behind her and turned to face the new RAW GM with a raised eyebrow. Her hair and make-up had already been done for that night's show; all she had left to do was change into her wrestling gear. For now, she had chosen to dress for comfort in a pair of gray Triple H lounge pants and an old frayed 'Just Bring It' zip up hoodie.

"You wanted to see me?" She had been confused since earlier that afternoon when she had arrived at the arena only to receive summons to Adamle's office at eight pm.

"I did." He nodded vigorously and pat the leather couch he was seated on, an indication that he'd like her to sit beside him. "Sit down, please, get comfortable."

His over-excitedness and want for her to be in close proximity would normally creep Haley right out. Guys that happy usually turned into the weirdest ones to be around. But General Manager or not, you'd have to be really stupid to want to offend the girlfriend of the Animal. And with that thought for comfort, she lowered herself onto the couch, as far away from Adamle as was possible while being discreet.

"So I've been making big plans for Summerslam." Adamle continued, once he assumed she had gotten comfortable. "I've got some great matches coming up."

"I've noticed." She remarked dryly crossing one leg over the other. "Your main event is certainly, _enthralling_. I mean, there's a lot of history and drama there."

"Ah," He beamed proudly. "I assume you're referring to the John Cena versus Dave Batista match, quite a blockbuster, no?"

She grit her teeth to bite back the irritation. "I'm sure it will be a match for the ages."

"That's the plan. I wanted something really big to start off my career as General Manager." Adamle resumed speaking, not taking notice of his companions annoyance with that particular subject. "I've been putting some more matches together for Summerslam as well. I wanted to make RAW's matches to be real crowd pleasers."

Supressing an eye roll, Haley feigned support. "I'm sure you're doing a fine job." She commented with fake sweetness.

"Thank you, Haley." His eyes lit like the fourth of July. "Now your story interests me very much, and from the fans reaction to you, I gather they love your story as well. You pushed yourself to limit to earn the Women's Championship and then you were screwed out of it, twice! Naturally, that has to make you angry and it makes the fans angry on your behalf."

Haley frowned at him quizzically, not exactly seeing where he was going with this. He was a peculiar little man after all.

"I would like to give you that opportunity of revenge you've been seeking." He clarified, looking quite pleased with himself.

Haley instantly perked up. "I'm getting another title shot?" She asked hopefully, her mind already steps ahead of her, planning the most painful way to knock Mickie unconscious for the three count.

"I'm afraid not." He frowned sympathetically, once he realized what she had been thinking. "Unfortunately Haley, because you lost your rematch in the technical sense, I need to provide someone else with a chance for the title just to be fair. If the next contender is not successful you'll certainly be back in the running, or you'll be back in the running should they succeed, but for now, a title shot is out of the question."

"Oh." Haley instantly deflated.

"I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely. "Plus, Beth Phoenix and her friend Santino Marella came to see me earlier about title shots, so I made another Adamle original. Beth and Santino will be taking on Mickie and Kofi in a winner's take all match at Summerslam. There's always Unforgiven." He added.

"Right." Haley nodded, though no emotion was expressed in her voice.

"But, after watching your tag team match with Kofi against the Burchills last week, I can deliver Katie and Paul to you at Summerslam. After all, they are the ones primarily responsible for your losses. It's revenge, a dish best served cold." He chuckled at his own joke.

"All right." She sighed resignedly.

"I'm making this an inter-gender tag team contest." He explained further. "And to really give you an opportunity for revenge, I'm making it a no disqualifications match."

"Okay." She eyed him skeptically. "So then, who's my partner?"

"Well, that would be up to you." He looked at her as though he were giving her Christmas early this year. "It will be a partner of your choosing."

* * *

"I'm screwed." Haley informed her boyfriend as she emerged from the bathroom, now dressed for the evening in black wrestling pants and a red bra top. "I have no partner, you have a match at Summerslam, Kofi has a match at Summerslam, Rey is MIA, John's facing you, I'd rather die than ask Chris Jericho and all my other friends are on SmackDown!"

"No you're not." Dave rolled his eyes at her dramatic tone. "We have two weeks, we'll find you a great tag team partner. You'll beat the hell out of Katie and Paul it will all be over."

She snorted and looked at him dubiously, placing her other clothes back in her bag. "Are you kidding me, Dave? This is so far from over! Until my belt is back around my waist and I thoroughly kicked Mickie, Paul and Katie's ass to the point where they never come at me again, it will never be over. She stabbed me in the back, and now she gets to reap benefits, I don't think so!"

"Easy Hales, calm down!" He lowered his voice into a more soothing baritone, seeing his girlfriend get more and more upset. "Let's try a segue here, who do you have in mind for potential partners?"

"Right now, Charlie Haas." She shook her head and mumbled under her breath. "I'm screwed, I'm telling you. Because you see, this is now a no disqualifications match, so Paul Burchill could cheerfully beat me over the head with a steel chair and not get called out for it."

That particular mental image was not at all comforting to the Animal, who felt his own anger begin to stir at the thought. "You could also kick him in the balls." He pointed out, liking his own idea much better. "That would at least make it more of a Diva match since he's intent on wrestling you."

She laughed. "I never really thought of it that way."

"Well, you should." He chuckled. "It made me feel better."

"Unless I get a really kick ass partner within the next two weeks, nothing about this match is going to make me feel better." She sighed. "Screwed."

* * *

"Charlie!" Haley's voice carried down the hall as she chased after the former half of the self-proclaimed World's Greatest Tag Team.

Charlie Haas paused in mid-stride to glance over his shoulder. He shot her a teasing smile and stopped to wait for her. "Well, if it isn't the little heartbreaker?"

She looked up at him in confusion. "What?"

He shook his head to disregard the comment and laughed. "It's nothing." He assured her. "Just a stupid Cena thing, no big deal."

"Okay…" She eyed him curiously for a moment, before letting it go. "So," She began conversationally. "What are your plans for Summerslam?"

A grin stretched across his face from ear to ear. "Adamle gave me the night off! My mom's birthday is coming up, and I always miss it, but I haven't seen her in two months. So I figured it was worth it to ask. Regal would have told me to piss off. Man, Adamle is such an improvement."

Her expression flaltered slightly, but she tried not to let her disappointment show. "Yes, I suppose he is."

"I heard he gave you a match though!" He nudged her playfully. "Pretty cool guy. Doing stuff like that."

"Yeah." She shifted her weight uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Pretty cool." She repeated.

Charlie glanced at his watch and winced. "Oops, I got to jet, Haley." He informed her regretfully. "I've got a date tonight. Good luck tonight and if I don't see you before, good luck at Summerslam too."

"Bye Charlie, thanks." She waved him off, groaning as he disappeared around the corner. "My God, I am so screwed!"

**A/N: Quite the dilemma for our heroine no? She's got Eve plotting against her, and now she has to find herself a tag team partner for Summerslam. What's a girl to do? **

**Review replies will hopefully be up soon, I appreciate everyone's love and support. And patience for my retarded email account.**

**Up next, Haley confides in Hunter and then she's saved by a mystery man? Who is it? Could it be...? You'll have to review to find out.**


	47. So I'm Holding On

Chapter 47:

"I'm telling you, Hunter." Haley precariously juggled her cell phone between her ear and her shoulder, while she packed her suitcase. "I have no more options. Adamle is sending me to the Lion's Den. This could be the last time you ever talk to me, because at Summerslam, I'm going to die!"

She heard the WWE Champion grumble a few choice profanities on the other line. "You know, Shane-O's done some stupid things in the past; hiring Mike Adamle as General Manager of RAW, worst one yet."

"That opinion actually depends on who you're asking." Haley struggled with the zipper of her suitcase. "Dave's thrilled because he's been given license to beat the hell out of my ex-boyfriend. Which completely overshadows my coming doom! He keeps saying that we still have time and will figure something out."

Hunter snorted. "Yeah and after Summerslam? How thrilled is Dave going to be when he's standing in the shadows of other guys getting title shots?"

"Good point." She conceded. "I just don't know what I'm going to do. Dave's not being much help, Rey Mysterio is still MIA, Charlie's got the weekend off, Kofi's already in a match and I'd rather chew my own hand off than approach Jericho and ask for his help."

"If I wasn't facing the giant, ugly troll," The Game bit off an oath. "I'd do two matches in one night and you'd have nothing to worry about."

"No!" She stated forcefully, finally succeeding in zipping her suitcase closed. "Khali should be your only focus going into Summerslam. I will not be responsible for you losing your title."

"If was the operative word there, Hales." He drawled teasingly.

"Just promise me you'll come visit me in the hospital before you rejoin the SmackDown tour after Summerslam." She sighed resignedly.

"That's not funny, Haley." He scolded, his voice harsher through the phone line.

"It's what's going to happen." She argued. "What's to stop Paul Burchill from beating me over the head with a steel chair? Because, that's right Ladies and Gentlemen, our genius GM Mike Adamle made a no disqualifications match. And what's that? Oh yeah, Haley still doesn't have a partner and Summerslam is one week away."

"I'm giving that guy a pedigree at Summerslam." Hunter's answering growl was a promise. "We just have to put our heads together and figure something out, Hales. We still have a week. Between you and me, we'll come up with something."

She was mortified to find tears pricking her eyes at the Game's sincerity in his words. She had known as soon as she dialed his number that Triple H's perspective would make her feel better. "Hey Hunter?" She said, her voice sounding shaky even to her own ears.

"What's that, Haley?" His tone grew more concerned as he recognized the change in her attitude.

"I miss you." She stated honestly.

He chuckled softly. "I miss you too, kid."

* * *

"The following Diva's contest is scheduled for one fall." Lilia Garcia informed the crowd, as Paul Burchill's music hit the titantron. "Introducing first, from Chelsea, England, Katie Lea!" The customary boos and jeers greeted the British Diva as she pranced cattily into view, with her ruddy-faced brother in tow. Rather than being offended by the reception, she sneered at the crowd, turning her nose up and waltzing haughtily into the ring.

There was a moment of quiet that followed her entrance. Like breath being inhaled with anticipation of what was to follow. The crowd was not disappointed as an electric guitar began to play the familiar opening chords to Gavin DeGraw's hit single "In love with a Girl."

"And her opponent, from Boston, Massachusetts, Haley Mariano!" She appeared on stage with a bright smile on her face, one that she didn't fully mean at the moment. She was a week away from her match with Paul and Katie at Summerslam and she still had no partner. She acted normally as she made her way to the ring in pink and silver, but her thoughts were going in overdrive. She was coming up short in the helpful ideas department. She slipped through the ropes and climbed the turnbuckle to pose automatically rather than with feeling. Tonight was not her problem. She could handle the likes of Katie Lea one on one; it was big brother, who loomed over her shoulder that worried the former Women's Champion.

As referee Jack Doane called for the bell, Haley shook her worried thoughts clear. It was game time now; worries could be postponed. She could at least go into Summerslam with a fresh victory over Katie Lea on her mind. Katie grabbed Haley's legs, tripping her down to the mat. The two women rolled around the ring, trading blows, much to the fan's delight, before Haley managed to get back to her feet and keep Katie down with a standing dropkick.

"Katie, get your head in it!" Paul shouted through grit teeth.

But Haley wasn't nearly done yet. Even when Katie reversed her Irish whip, Haley came back off the ropes into a hand stand, locking her legs around the Chelsea native's neck and swinging her body hard to the left in a whirlybird. The moment Katie became unbalanced; Haley sent her flying across the ring on the release.

Katie very drowsily got back to her feet, thoroughly dizzy and not looking quite sure where she was. That was no matter to Haley, who brought her back down in a running bulldog and made the cover.

Jack Doane only got to two before Katie managed to propel her shoulders off the mat.

Both women got back to their feet, but Katie didn't stay on hers for long. She turned to charge only to have her momentum reversed in a back cracking spinebuster. The crowd roared at a feverish pitch, as Haley pointed to the turnbuckle. It was time to end this right here, right now.

But as Haley began to climb, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Paul stalking his way across the apron towards her. Instead of leaping off the turnbuckle into her finisher, she leapt sideways in a version of a missile dropkick, taking both her and Paul down to the mat below.

Although the move had hurt her almost as much as it had hurt Paul on the landing, Haley couldn't help but laugh at her creative move. She groggily started back to a vertical base, hearing Jack start the warning ten count. She had to get back into the ring and finish off Katie so a count out wouldn't disqualify her.

Katie was in the process of recovering from Haley's earlier spinebuster when she managed to drag herself back into the ring. At least they were still on an even playing field. But Haley was in the mood to end the match, quickly now.

The two women locked up in the center of the ring, Haley allowing Katie to lift her up over the Chelsea native's head. The British Diva thought she was going to succeed in giving Haley a suplex across the mat, but one her body was fully in the air, Haley made a diving motion behind Katie's back, arms locking around her thighs as she went down.

Katie Lea found her shoulders on the mat after a beautifully executed sunset flip. Although she struggled valiantly, Haley had managed to get just enough leverage to hold her down for the three seconds need to win the match.

Unfortunately, it hadn't given Haley enough time to escape the ring before Paul Burchill came back with a vengeance. The brutish man slammed a well-aimed elbow into Haley's lower back, rendering her immobile enough to prevent escape. He seized her by both elbows, lifting her up and holding her hostage to allow Katie to get her shots in.

The pain in her back, kept Haley from paying much attention to anything other than the slaps Katie's palm made across her cheek. She didn't register that the fans, which had been booing with fervor when Paul had attacked, were suddenly cheering at an all time high.

She didn't think to wonder why Katie had stopped hitting her and was crying out a warning to her brother. She vaguely felt her arms being released as she dropped to her knees, and Paul moved forward into a defensive stance.

Only slightly curious now, she looked over to see what had made Paul drop her and Katie back off. All she saw through blurry eyes was dark, almost black hair of a tall male wearing black wrestling trunks. He erupted into the ring went right to work on Paul, while Katie was screaming for the referee to break it up.

As her vision began to clear and breath came back into her lungs at more even intervals, Haley's eyes widened in recognition. "No way!" She gasped in complete shock, suddenly knowing whom her savior was.

**A/N: Hmm...the mystery man makes the save. But is it who we think it is? Could it possibly be? You have to review my friends to find out. **

**I'm still struggling with my email, but I swear as soon as it works again, I will reply to all your reviews. I appreciate everything you guys write to me and I love that you all enjoy my fic so much. Thanks again for sticking with me!**

**Up next...our mystery savior's identity is revealed and he proclaims himself Haley's tag team partner for Summerslam.**


	48. And Then a Hero Comes Along

Chapter 48:

As soon as he found an escape hole, Paul dove through the ropes to the safety of the ramp, his sister coming to his side. He had a horrified expression on his face as he stared up at the man was beckoning him to come back into the ring, even mockingly holding the ropes apart for the man from Chelsea.

"You just wait until Summerslam." He roared, releasing the ropes once Burchill made an even quicker backtrack up the ramp. "Because guess who's Haley's tag team partner?!"

Haley rose shakily to her feet, still staring at the man who had come to her rescue and now was making himself her tag team partner this coming Sunday. Relief and happiness filled her degree by degree until she was all but bursting into it.

Shaking his head with apparent disgust he turned around to look at her, his expression softening and a rare smile flitting across his handsome features. "Hey Hales, miss me?"

"Randy!" Her voice came out as a half sob, half laugh. Within seconds she had closed the distance between them and flung her arms around his neck.

He chuckled at her reaction and wrapped his arms around her in a bone-crushing hug. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes, yes, yes!" She all but sang, almost forgetting they were still in the ring. "Are you really going to be my partner? You're fully healed and everything?"

He nodded. "Doctor's cleared me." He suddenly looked around him, taking in the atmosphere of the crowd. "That's a weird sound, and feeling." He murmured.

"What is?" She asked, looking around in confusion.

He smirked, but not in his typical evil manner, it was still a touch arrogant, but no longer sadistic. "Listen."

So she did. Rev Theory was wailing out the lyrics to Randy's theme song and the crowd around them was near deafening. Cheers of approval rippled through the arena, along with clapping, wolf whistles, stomping feet and anything else they could do to make as much noise as possible. And it suddenly hit her as to what he meant.

"They're cheering for you." Her lips curved upwards in a huge smile. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's missed you and is glad to have you back."

"Yeah," He breathed, still taking it all on. He hadn't received this kind of reception since the first months he had been out of Evolution.

Haley stepped back from him and gestured to the turnbuckle. "So let them welcome you home." She advised.

His smirk smoothed into a grin, before he took her advice. He stepped onto the second rope of the turnbuckle, raising his arms into what was once his egotistical pose. Now, he posed as though it was to embrace the fans and for the first time in a long time, they embraced him back. Randy Orton had finally turned over a new leaf.

* * *

Haley practically danced into the locker room she shared with her boyfriend. She was glowing with happiness. Any worry she had over Summerslam long gone, with Randy watching her back, there was no way she could lose. She hadn't realized just how much she missed her friend until he stood right in front of her again. And boy, was she glad he had come to her rescue.

"Did you see?" She leapt onto the arm of the couch, leaning over Dave as he laced up his wrestling boots.

"I saw the beginning of your match before I had to change." He eyed her peculiarly. "You looked great out there, I'm assuming you won."

Haley rolled her eyes. "I did, but you missed the end?"

"My match goes off in ten minutes." He pointed out. "I'm taping it at the hotel though, so I can watch the end later. What's gotten into you?"

"Well," She giggled. "Not only do I have the best tag team partner going into Summerslam, I got to see Burchill running away from the ring, terrified for his life!"

"What do you mean?" He frowned in confusion.

"Well, I won the match, so you assumed correctly, but Paul and Katie ganged up on me afterwards." She held up a hand to ward off his upcoming string of curses. "But, before it could get too far, Burchill got his ass kicked! By my new tag team partner!"

Dave grinned, happy that Haley had found someone. If it moved her enough to be all but bouncing around the room with energy, he knew it had to be someone good. "Who?"

"Randy!" She clapped her hands with joy. "He's back! He came out and beat the hell out of Paul Burchill and all but chased him out of the ring!"

Dave's grin immediately vanished and his heart tightened uncomfortably in his chest. While Haley was thrilled with her new tag team partner, Randy Orton would have been one of Dave's last choices for her. Not that he thought Randy couldn't hold his own with Paul Burchill, the young superstar was a three time World Champion and had beaten opponents with ten times the caliber of the Chelsea native.

It was the connection that Haley and Randy shared that bothered the Animal. While he had been on SmackDown, Dave had never been forced to witness their friendship, and out of respect for Hunter, Haley had kept a relative distance from the Legend Killer. But now the roles were switched, Hunter was on SmackDown and Dave had his hands full with John Cena. There was nothing to prevent Haley from being around Randy now.

And it wasn't that Dave didn't trust Haley. He did, wholeheartedly. He believed her when she said she loved him and wanted to be with him. He had watched John Cena make attempt, after attempt, after attempt to win Haley back from him. But Randy Orton was a different story. If Randy hadn't made mistakes in the beginning of their relationship, Haley might not have wound up with Dave after all.

Randy Orton could have been the guy to make Haley walk away from John Cena and never look back, rather than having her get viciously dumped by the former WWE Champion. Even now, though she insisted Randy was only a friend, Haley still harbored feelings for the Legend Killer; she might even be in love with him too. Dave had never doubted that you could be in love with two people at the same time, in different ways. He just had to hope that in the end, he was the one Haley couldn't live without.

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Stephanie McMahon looked over the Icon of a man with concern. "I know you're going through a lot right now, and if you need to…"

Dwayne waved her off with a bronzed hand. "Hey Steph, you've been there before. You know that giving up on everything is the worst thing to do during a divorce."

The Billion Dollar Princess smiled. "Yes, but I'm back together with my ex-husband, soon to be husband again. I don't think you and Dani will be getting back together, do you?"

"No." Dwayne shook his head sadly. "That would be a definite no."

"I'm sorry, Dwayne." She told him sincerely. "I've been there and I know just how much this situation sucks."

"But," He gestured to the contract that lay on the desk between them. "I'm getting the best kind of distraction and it's the added bonus of coming home."

"You know you're always welcome here, Dwayne." She laughed. "Everyone loves you, you helped make this business what it is today. I can guarantee our ratings will do nothing but improve once we get you on the tour again."

"Of course they will." He smirked cockily, showing shades of his moniker. "The Rock will make any brand the best night to watch television."

"Speaking of brands, do you know which one you'd like to be on?" She twirled a pen between her fingers. "I can work you into either SmackDown or Raw. On SmackDown, you'll be facing old rivals like Hunter, Big Show, Undertaker, plus Edge, Jeff Hardy, Kennedy and MVP among others you haven't faced yet."

He frowned thoughtfully. "There are some possibilities there."

"And then on Raw, you'll be against former rivals like Jericho, Kane, HBK, and new faces like Batista, John Cena, Randy Orton, JBL, CM Punk and Rey Mysterio." Stephanie suddenly grinned impishly. "And with Raw, there's the added bonus of Haley."

"And that's the deal breaker right there." He chuckled. "No offense to your father Steph, and his persuasive tactics, but it's really because of her, that I'm here at all."

"Of that I have no doubt." Stephanie laughed as well. "Besides, I didn't realize that Hunter, Taker and the Big Show would up SmackDown's ratings higher than Raw's several times. As happy as I am to see SD doing well, Raw is the flagship show and needs to remain on top, so by putting you there, it's another big name to add to the Raw roster."

"Well, SmackDown can know its roll and shut its mouth because FINALLY, the Rock has come back, to Monday Night Raw!" Dwayne fell into character. "If you smeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllll, what the Rock, is cooking!"

**A/N: Um…psych! Lol. I know, you all thought it was Dwayne that made the save hehe, he's coming back, but not just yet. He's definitely making the moves to get there, but not for Summerslam. And think about it guys, would the Rock's big return be against someone like Paul Burchill? I don't think so. You'll find out when soon enough.**

**So, as we all know, Randy and Haley have plenty of experience being each other's tag team partners before. In fact, as a team they are undefeated. Can that hold out at Summerslam? Batista's a little nervous about their friendship, will he take his jealousy too far? Reviews will help you find out my friends.**

**Up next, Haley runs into Jeff Hardy at Summerslam and has a verbal confrontation with Mickie James just before her match with the Legend Killer.**


	49. Some are just losers, others are sore

Chapter 49:

"You know, if I wasn't grateful to him for partnering you tonight, I'd be disgusted with your t-shirt." The soft southern tinged voice of Jeff Hardy sounded from very close behind the petite Diva.

Haley jumped, startled by his voice, before turning around and embracing the younger Hardy brother. "Oh Jeff, I've missed you so much!" She relaxed against him, inhaling his familiar scent of turpentine, faint ammonia from his hair dye and mild cologne.

The rainbow haired warrior chuckled and wrapped one arm around Haley's waist while the other trailed over the back of her head to the ends of her hair. "I've missed you too."

She pulled back enough so that she could tilt her head up and look into his soft green eyes. "I hope you kill MVP tonight, in fact, if I didn't have my hands full, I'd kick his ass myself. He was out of line, Jeff, way out of line. I don't care who he thinks he is."

Her tone portrayed the disgust she felt for the so-called _ballin_' superstar. The man had dragged Jeff's personal life right into the middle of their feud, including his drug problem, his house fire and the death of Jeff's dog. Haley had been enraged on her friend's behalf as MVP used such personal and hurtful situations as ammo against the high flyer.

Jeff stiffened in her arms for a moment, before tightening his embrace around her, drawing comfort from her presence. "You're right, you do have your hands full. I can handle MVP."

Since his most recent suspension for his use of painkillers, Jeff's limited amount of friends in the WWE had dwindled even further. Shannon had left the WWE, the other Divas avoided him like the plague and Jeff had no friends on SmackDown. Essentially, the only people around here that he could count on to really be on his side were his brother Matt, and Haley who could somehow could forgive him anything.

She squeezed his waist reassuringly. "I know you can. You're one of those people who can really do anything they set their mind too. It makes you kind of crazy, but in a good way."

He laughed heartedly at that comment. "You of all people like to remind me that I should be legally certifiable."

"Yeah," She raised an eyebrow. "That's because normal, sane people don't do Swanton bombs onto people from thirty foot scaffoldings!"

He grinned at the memory. "If I remembering correctly, I did that on your tag team partner tonight."

"No Randy bashing!" She warned, shaking her finger at him. "I would be in deep trouble tonight if he hadn't come back, so keep not nice comments to yourself."

"Can I at least comment on how stupid you look in an Age of Orton t-shirt? I should go get you the new Hardy boy t-shirt instead." He quipped.

She rolled her eyes. "What, cause I won't look stupid in a shirt that looks like a five year old drew on it?"

"Haley!" He pretended to be hurt. "That's mean."

"You'll live." She shrugged, looking down at her outfit for that night's Pay-per-view. She was indeed wearing a black and orange-gold Age of Orton t-shirt that she had modified more to her liking. Plus she had Torrie make her same color orange-gold trimmed black wrestling tights to go with her black wrestling boots. "Besides, I look good right now!"

"Yeah." He admitted casually. "I guess you'll do."

She playfully shoved him. "Jerk." She sniped at him.

"You're wearing a Randy Orton t-shirt, it's my job to call you on the act of being a loser." He reached out and ruffled her hair, with hung straight and dark to the top of her shoulders.

"Yeah well, at least my nickname's not rainbow brite." She scoffed, self-consciously correcting her hair.

He snorted. "You couldn't come up with anything more original than that?! Wow, you're off your game."

"Bite me!" She retorted in a fake, sugary sweet voice.

"It keeps getting better." He chortled. "Come on loser, let's get something to chow on from catering." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her down the hall.

* * *

Haley waited patiently outside Randy's locker room while the Legend Killer finished getting ready for the match. While she waited, she stretched in the middle of the hallway, making sure her muscles were nice and loose so that she wouldn't pull something when she tapped into her fury and unleashed it on the Burchills.

"You know, you're putting a lot of effort into going out there just to get your ass kicked." Mickie James' snide tone cut through the thoughts in Haley's head, snapping her back into the present.

Haley placed her hands on her hips and turned around to face her former friend. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your own match, Mickie? After all, the Glamazon will make sure you get your own ass kicked in due time."

"Right." Mickie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "In case you've forgotten Haley, I'm the WWE Women's Champion now, which means I'm the best. And no one, not Beth and certainly not you, is going to take that away from me."

"Well, seeing as it was Katie and Paul who helped you get that title in the first place, and keep it, I'm not sure how that's possible, Mick." Haley retorted casually. "I mean, by the time Randy and I are through with them, they'll be on their way to the hospital."

"You think just because Randy came back to partner you that you're going to win the match?" Mickie laughed. "Oh please, Randy's been out for months with broken shoulder. He'll be so rusty in the ring, that Paul will probably just re-break it. You're better off with the Coach as your partner."

"Randy could beat Paul Burchill with one arm tied behind his back." Haley grit her teeth angrily. "He's ten times the wrestler Paul could ever hope to be. What's Paul really done in this business Mickie, huh, besides beating up Divas? Randy is the youngest World Champion in history and he's held that title three times. I think I'm the one with the upperhand here."

"You keep thinking that." Mickie's tone wavered slightly once she realized Haley was indeed speaking the truth.

"I will." Haley smirked. "And here's another reminder for you. I've teamed with Randy multiple times in the past, including a match against my boyfriend. And guess what? We're undefeated. If there were Inter-gender Tag Team titles, Randy and I would probably hold them together. We're one of the best teams you'll come across. Paul and Katie don't stand a chance."

"Funny you should say that, I wonder how Dave feels about it?" Mickie remarked cattily.

"Dave knows that I love him and that's all he needs. He's not an overly jealous hothead like John Cena." Haley's eyes narrowed. "Besides, my personal relationships are none of your business anyway."

"Whatever." Mickie rolled her eyes again. "Like I really care about you and Dave Batista? You're no longer in the running for my title, which means you're no longer a concern for me. I could care less about who you're with and what you do."

"Then why are you still here, Mickie?" Haley raised an eyebrow. "You came over here to trash talk me, remember?"

Mickie paused for a second, caught in the lie. "I just came over to tell you that, that I don't care about you at all, anymore. You're not even a blip on my radar."

"Bullshit." Haley replied. "It must just eat at you, doesn't it?"

"What does?" Mickie eyed her in skeptical curiosity.

"The fact that even though you won the title, the hows aside, and tried to be everything you thought I was, he never looked at you twice." Haley smirked confidently. "You made yourself the tiop Diva on Raw, and to make sure you stayed there, you took me out of the running. And yet, he still doesn't give you the time of day. Belt or no belt, glory or no glory, John Cena will never choose you over me and it eats at you."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Mickie frowned, while her eyes darted around in panic.

"Oh, I think I do." Haley crossed her arms over her chest. "In fact, I just hit the nail on the head."

"Whatever Haley." Mickie flung her hands into the air, exasperatedly. "Have a nice ride in the ambulance later."

"Yeah." Haley brushed her off. "Good luck in your match tonight, you're going to need it!" She called after her.

Just then, the door behind her opened and Randy stepped out, dressed to compete in his signature black wrestling trunks. "Ready?" He smiled at her.

"Always." She nodded in satisfaction.

**A/N: Well, most of you seem glad that Randy's back so that's always a plus. To clarify something, in this story, I'm leaving out love…pentagon I guess between Haley, Dave, Randy, Eve and John (unrequited). Although Cena's pretty much out of the romantic picture. Jeff's coming in as Haley's friend; I have a different romance planned out for our favorite high flyer later on.**

**Up Next…Paul and Katie Lea Burchill versus Haley Mariano and Randy Orton a no disqualifications match. **

**Oh new poll in my profile...just out of curiosity...who do you think is Haley's true love, Randy or Dave? Place your votes. :) **


	50. The Sledgehammer in the Stone

Chapter 50:

Beyond the curtain, the crowd was near deafening. They had all gathered for the biggest pay-per-view of the summer and once Katie Lea and Paul Burchill made their entrance, they knew what match was about to take place. They reveled in the brother-sister duo finally coming up against a team they couldn't take lightly, one that would make sure they received exactly what they deserved.

For Randy Orton, it was a long time coming. He had planned this night since he had been forced to watch Night of Champions from his couch in St. Louis. He had watched the English troll brutalize Haley and cost her a title she had given everything for. And there had been rage. Coming back to the WWE hadn't been about him and getting back into the title chase again. Coming back as quickly as he had was for Haley. She had stood alone against them for far too long, and now he was back, to stand beside her.

With a jerky nod, he signaled the stage technician to cue his music. Just before the first sounds of Rev Theory hit the airwaves, he reached down and grasped Haley's small, warm hand in his. She returned the pressure on his fingers, smiling up at him with so much emotion that he was almost staggered by it.

There were few women who stirred anything more than a stroke of lust by his libido. The first had been his High School girlfriend, the second had been his first real adult relationship while he had been in OVW, the third had been a woman he planned on proposing to during his early days in Evolution before he caught her being unfaithful, and finally, there was Haley.

He had been careless about it in the beginning. His arrogance had been so great that he thought he could win her over with a snap of his fingers, just like every other Diva and ring rat that had fallen into his bed before her. His foolishness had cost him and now he was left waiting in the wings, where for once he was content to wait. He knew what his reward would be if he succeeded and Haley was worth the wait.

_I hear voices in my head_

_They council me_

_They understand_

_They talk to me_

With Haley's hand firmly grasped in his, he stepped out onto the stage in the familiar orange and gold glow of his titantron. Instead of the boos he had grown accustomed to receiving whenever his music hit, the crowd was now cheering for him, welcoming his presence like they hadn't in a long time.

"Introducing their opponents, the team of Haley Mariano, and Randy Orton!"

He kept his eyes on Paul Burchill as he stepped on the bottom rope of the ring, holding them apart for Haley to step through. The Chelsea native was eyeing him warily, his expression guarded, but the quiver in his Adam's apple betrayed his nerves. He hadn't been expecting a former World Champion to partner Haley tonight; he had probably been hoping Haley wouldn't have found a partner in time. After all, her pickings had been slim. But instead, Haley had found a former three time World Champion with a resume that made Paul Burchill look like a joke.

With a smirk on his face, Randy entered the ring after, playing to the crowd along with Haley. They had nothing to worry about tonight. Randy could beat Paul Burchill in his sleep and Haley had proven many times that Katie Lea had nothing on her. This would be about causing pain and exacting revenge for everything this brother-sister duo had done to the pretty brunette at his side.

The bell rang to signal the start of the match, causing a moment of tension as the four superstars surveyed each other. Then, the decision to begin the match was made when Haley turned to simply hug Randy in assurance, before the Legend Killer and Paul Burchill took position on the ring apron, leaving the two Divas in the ring to face off.

Randy leaned on the ropes to watch the two women circle each other. "I've got your back this time, Hales, kick her ass!"

For once, Katie Lea had no snappy, sarcastic commented to throw at the former Women's Champion. In fact, the British woman looked somewhat nervous as her eyes flitted from her opponent, to Randy watching them move. His surprise return had thwarted any plans she and her brother had made for this match. Haley had a partner with an incredible resume in her corner, while Katie's brother seemed to pale in comparison.

It only took one lock up and an Irish whip on Haley's part for all hell to break loose. Paul let out an aggravated shout and entered the ring, shoving Haley down from behind. This move of course, brought Randy into the action, where the former WWE Champion knocked Burchill to the mat, proceeding to dismantle him in his patented, cold and calculated manner.

Meanwhile, Katie came off the ropes and dove on top of Haley's fallen form, striking at any available flesh, trying to keep the upper hand. The two women rolled over the canvas as they grappled, eventually reaching the edge of the ring and falling over to the mat below, where they finally separated from their impromptu catfight.

In the ring, Randy leveled Paul Burchill with one of his signature dropkicks, the air he had giving him enough force to knock Burchill on his face.

"You think you would have learned your lesson, you bastard!" Randy growled, moving into his lethal joint stomping pattern. "I'm going to end your career for putting your hands on her!"

His breath came out in sharp hisses as Randy continued to distribute punishment to the Chelsea native. Even when Paul made an attempt to fight back, he countered with an inverted backbreaker. Randy was so intent and so focused that Burchill barely had time to breath, much less gain the upper hand.

Haley too was gaining momentum outside the ring. She had knocked Katie Lea loopy with a clothesline in front of the announcer's table. To keep her out of sorts, Haley kicked her harshly in the sternum to make her bend forward before using a sharp enziguri kick to the back of the skull.

Just as Haley turned back to the ring to check on Randy's progress, a shadow crossed overhead. She just managed to duck out of the way as Paul Burchill flew over the top rope outside the ring off of Randy's back body drop. That left Haley and Paul to face each other.

"Shit." On an instinct of self-preservation, since she had no doubt that Paul would turn on her as soon as he got his bearings, Haley reached under the ring apron for a weapon to use in self-defense.

It was all too fitting, she thought with a smile, once her hand closed over the handle. It's weight surprisingly felt comfortably familiar in her hand as she tugged it out into the open. Like Arthur freeing Excalibur from the stone, as was his birthright, Haley withdrew Triple H's sledgehammer from under the ring, as was her right as his trainee.

Every member of the sold-out audience went completely haywire once they realized exactly what she held in her grasp. She could have been Arthur holding Excalibur in that moment, for all the significance it held.

"Haley?" The Legend Killer's voice was full of alarm once he realized what was going on and recognizing Hale's intent.

She simply shook her head to ward him off. "It's payback, Randy." She stated firmly, her eyes never leaving Paul's rising form. Tonight, she was the Cerebral Assassin.

Paul turned towards the sound of her voice, preparing to charge out of sheer desperation. Like she had seen Hunter do millions of times over his career, Haley lifted the hammer and struck home in Burchill's solar plexus. He weezed out the air the hammer had forced from his lungs, while Haley smirked over him triumphantly, looking very much like the Game well played.

"See how you like being incapacitated." She looked up at Randy and winked. "Let's finish this!"

Randy dropped out of the ring to forcibly drag Burchill back in. "I've got him." He nodded his agreement. "Nice shot by the way, but you might want to take care of that." He gestured over Haley's shoulder, to Katie Lea who back on her feet and glaring at them maliciously.

Haley's smirked twisted in a taunting fashion. "Come and get me, bitch." She challenged, before sliding into the ring behind Randy and Paul, Katie hot on her heels.

They had only a split second to decide, and both made the decision simultaneously. Haley and Randy exchanged a look and both smiled. Haley ducked under Katie's strike and when she turned, both Haley and Randy leapt upwards in unison, seizing the Burchills from the back of the neck and slammed them into the canvas with double RKOs.

Since Randy and Paul were never legally tagged in, Haley nonchalantly made the cover, knowing no one ever kicked out of a RKO. In three seconds, the match was over. Rev theory blasted in the background as they won.

"Here are your winners, Haley Mariano and Randy Orton!" Lilian Garcia informed the crowd.

"Ah!" Haley laughed as Randy hauled her off her feet and swung her tiny frame around in a celebratory hug. "We're still undefeated!" She cried out in joy.

"That's because we're the best." Randy set her back down, grinning broadly in his own joy. "Now we're one step closer to getting our titles back."

Taking her hand back into his, he raised their arms in victory, while the crowd around them roared their approval of the match results.

**A/N: Okay, so it's been awhile since my last update. Part of that is because I have finals in a week, my college is on tri-mesters so I've had projects and papers due up the ying yang. The other part is because for the past week I've boycotted WWE, I did not watch ECW or SmackDown. Just to spite them I watched TNA. I'm so flipping furious about Batista losing the WHC I could kill someone, but that's not fair to you guys so I'm back to updating. All I can say is that if Cena does not FU that motherf***er at Survivor Series I'll do it myself.**

**Then Dave can beat Cena and be WHC again. All will be right with the world.**

**The only thing that kept me sane was Randy's return and him punting Dibiase in the head. I lmfao for that one. Yay Randy!**

**Also, I transferred this to a new email, so from now on, review responses are back. So please review, even if you're mad at me lol.**

**P.S. Jenny: Haley's finishing move is a spinebuster followed by Haley's Comet (which is essentially a corkscrew splash from the top turnbuckle). She's also known for ending matches on Rockbottoms, Sharpshooters and the People's Elbow. But for the most part, its a spinebuster to knock her opponent down and a Haley's Comet to take them out.**


	51. He Wouldn't

Chapter 51:

Eve Torres had watched the mixed tag team match backstage. She couldn't help but feel annoyed that Haley had won her match so flawlessly. She also couldn't help but roll her eyes at the complete look of adoration on the Legend Killer's face. It was bad enough that Haley had Dave's undivided attention, now it seemed that Randy was waiting in the wings too.

Eve glanced over her shoulder, where Victoria stood. The raven haired Diva was leaning against the wall, analyzing her latest manicure with a bored expression on her normally malicious face. She appeared completely out of place beside Eve whose eyes were now glowing with excitement as she prepared to launch the first phase of her plan to make Dave her own.

"All right." Eve said with an authoritative voice, catching Victoria's attention. "Haley and Randy are making their way backstage now, so they should be here in about ten minutes. I need you to stall them for five."

"Yeah, yeah." Victoria rolled her eyes, having heard this procedure plenty of times over the last week. "That gives you fifteen minutes to convince Adamle of your cracked out plan, get caught flirting with Batista and start getting under Haley's skin.

"Right." Eve nodded, satisfied that Victoria knew her part. "At least five minutes." She repeated, before heading off in the direction of the RAW GM's office.

Victoria snorted as the 2007 Diva Search winner round the corner and out of earshot. "That girl is messing with a very big fire and she's going to get burned."

* * *

"I know you're probably sick of hearing this by now, but I'm really glad you're back." Haley grinned up at Randy. "There's no way that match would have gone that smoothly without you. You saved my ass!"

"Infinitely worth saving." Randy draped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed affectionately. "You know I've got your back whenever you need me."

"Nice job out there." A new voice with a Jamaican accent interrupted the two, as the Intercontinental Champion came into view. "Very impressive."

"Thanks Kofi!" Haley grinned brightly at her previous partner. "Your match is up next, are you ready for it?"

The mocha skinned man shrugged almost dismissively. "I'm not so worried about Santino," He admitted. "I can beat him in my sleep. It my partner I have a problem with, I do not trust Mickie James."

Haley shook her head. "Neither do I, obviously. But, Mickie's not going to want to lose that title. It's her only leverage right now. She'll fight for it, so you guys should do fine out there."

"Still, I wish it was you instead." Kofi fiddled with his belt. "Then I'd know that my partner had my back and that we'd win."

"Can't say I'd disagree with you there." Randy spoke up for the first time since Kofi's arrival. "I'd prefer Haley over any other Diva on the roster as my partner."

Haley blushed at the praise. "Thanks guys. I'd gladly partner with both of you too."

"Well, I have to head to the Gorilla for my match." The Intercontinental Champion informed them regretfully. "Congratulations again!"

"Thank you!" Haley beamed, waving him off.

"Yeah, and good luck out there man." Randy called after the departing companion.

"Hey," Haley nudged the Legend Killer playfully in the ribs. "You're nice."

"Sssh." He smirked mischievously. "Don't let that get out, you'll ruin my reputation." He joked.

"Well, I hate to break it to you," She gave him a mock somber expression. "But you already did that when you came out to save my ass on Monday. Face it; you're doomed to be a hero from now on."

He hugged her to him again. "Like I said before, Hales, infinitely worth saving, and worth the loss of reputation too. I guess I'll just have to find a new moniker, rather than the Iceman Legend Killer."

Haley curved her arm around his waist. "Well, I like you better this way. I mean sometime I wonder if you have a split personality disorder, since there's psychotic, sadistic Randy who everyone else sees and then there's sweet, caring and compassionate Randy who I see. That's my Randy. I like that Randy."

"Your Randy huh?" He tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. "I like the sound of that."

She immediately backtracked. "It wasn't a come on," She reminded him uneasily, trying to re-establish the line between friends and more. "It's just how I differentiate between the Randy I despise and the Randy I adore."

He nodded. "I get it, Hales, don't worry."

"Good." She let out a sigh of relief and relaxed against him again.

"Well, well, well." The whiney, grating voice of Victoria forced both superstars to cringe as their peaceful moment was disturbed.

"Can I help you?" Haley raised her eyebrow at the Black Widow and her boyfriend, Kenny Dykstra.

Victoria pointedly glanced at Haley's arm around Randy and his around her. "Two World Champions weren't enough for you, Haley?" She taunted. "I mean, first you trade in John Cena for Batista and now you're trying to upgrade to the Legend Killer?"

Haley frowned, removing her arm from around Randy and crossing them over her chest defensively. "Excuse me?"

Victoria smiled evilly, enjoying the little game. "I'm just commenting on your bed hopping skills, Haley." She mused. "I mean, since Randy's return, you've wasted no time in leaving Batista to satisfy that of the Legend Killer. And to think, a couple of months ago, you did that to John Cena, for Batista."

"All World Champions." Kenny added with a glare." They have a nickname for someone like you, Haley."

Randy immediately tensed at her side. "If you even think of saying it, Dykstra, I will take you out right now." He warned through grit teeth.

"Wow Haley, your new plaything is quite protective." Victoria commented snidely.

"Hey Orton, we're helping you out." Dykstra gave Haley one long, disturbing once over. "After all, every guy should what kind of gold-digging whore he's screwing, right?"

He launched forward like a panther, so sleek and agile that they barely saw him move. Yet suddenly, Randy had slammed Kenny against the wall by the throat. "Apologize!" He ordered, placing pressure on the man's windpipe to cut off his oxygen supply. "NOW!"

"Oh my god!" Victoria exclaimed, a horrified expression on her twisted features.

"Randy, no!" Haley pleaded, curling her hands around his bicep and tugging fruitlessly. "He's not worth it! Stop, let him go!"

Randy seemed to hesitate, internally warring with himself, before releasing the SmackDown mid-carder. Kenny dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes; his eyes fixed on Randy alight with fear.

"God!" Victoria cried, hovering over the former male cheerleader. "Haley, keep your boyfriend in check."

"He's not my boyfriend." Haley stated firmly, shoving against Randy to back him up even more, though she might as well have been pushing a brick wall. "Batista, however, is and if he hears about this, Dykstra, you're as good as dead, so I suggest you leave us, right now."

"Well excuse us for making an assumption, since you're all tight with Randy here and we passed Batista just now, all over Eve Torres." Victoria hauled Kenny to his feet, clucking sympathetically, as he wheezed air back into his lungs.

"Wait, what?" Haley asked, going from angry, to confused.

"Eve and Batista were getting all hot and heavy just now." Victoria explained exasperated. "We figured you broke up." She began to lead Kenny away.

Haley felt her blood go cold. "He wouldn't." She murmured, more to herself than anyone else. "He wouldn't."

"She was probably just baiting you." Randy soothed, although slightly skeptical himself. Dave had been almost as big a playboy as he was. The Animal hadn't been known for serious relationships until Haley. And Randy would know he was Dave's roommate for a long time back in their Evolution days.

"He wouldn't." She repeated softly. "I have to go see him."

"Do you want me to go with you?" He offered, reaching for her to comfort. He tried not to let the sting bother him when she flinched away.

"No, it's okay." She mumbled, shrugging her shoulders. "I should do this alone."

"If you need me…" He began before the shake of her head cut him off.

"I know where to find you." She sucked in a deep breath. "I'll see you later Randy. Love you." She added, before walking away.

"I love you too." The words were said to an empty hallway, the only witness to the real truth behind Randy's words.

* * *

**A/N: My finals are done guys, so I'm going to try and be super updater right now, sound good? So Eve's planting the seeds of doubt, Randy's in love with Haley, and what did Eve have to talk to Adamle about? You'll have to review to find out. **

**Up next, Haley confronts Dave and Dwayne begins to get ready to come home. **

**So, I'm going to be cautious here and try responding to your reviews at the end of the chapter, hopefully I won't get busted by the fanfic police again. **

* * *

**Nic-002001: **Well, I'm starting to update again now. I think they're going to revive Cena vs. Batista for WM25. And yeah, I'm definitely enjoying Batista vs. Orton my two favorite boys!

**Jenny: **I'm trying. Candice will be making her return very soon, Maria will be in the chapter after the next one and Mickie's never far away. She and Eve are Haley's main feud.

**CanadianBrunette6190: **I'm sorry you forgot your password. I'm with you on school, I just had finals. Ugh don't get me started on my husband losing the WHC; I will throw the biggest hissy fit you've ever seen in your entire life. Vickie Guerrero's screams have nothing on me.

**Dreamin'BIG: **Oh Jericho, I used to love him so much…now I hate him. Hi new heel character officially sucks and if Cena doesn't win tonight, I'll riot…which stop and marvel the concept of me wanting Cena to be Champ again :) Dwayne's in the next chapter don't worry.

**iNdy MiLk:** Thanks for the support hunn, and we're back to our regular updating schedule lol.

**ThatGirl54: **I'm a Baley and Raley fan so I'm with you. I still go back and forth on the ending for this fic, because the guy she ends up with is the be all, end all of the third one :D

**TheeAllure:** I know, I'm on the fence about his new tattoo sleeves. What's with that anyways lol?

**SBMFanatic:** Thank you!

**Sideways Anger:** From what I'm hearing, Cena's gonna be champ again and it will be Cena vs. Batista at WM25. Dave's brief title stint was just s he was champ in 2008. He'll get a real title reign after WM25, but that's just rumors. I hope Steph becomes RAW GM. I'd be so happy lol. I still like Rhodes, but the other two are worthless if you ask me. I love that Randy's knocking sense in them. Haha made my life! I'm glad you enjoyed Haley's Triple H moment. I had to do it, it's the sledgehammer! I hope this update was just as exciting for you.

**Hardygurl84: **I'm glad you approved of Randy's bog comeback, and Haley's Triple H moment lol.

**Jewelgirl04:** Well, you know me Danielle, if Dave wasn't on the roster, I'd be gunning for Randy lol. I hope he continues to kick the crap out of Priceless…it makes me laugh. I wish Cody would turn face again, I don't like his heel gimmick. It makes me want to change the channel and he's too talented for him to go to waste like that. I'm glad you like Haley's comeback, with her Triple H moment…lol I couldn't resist. BTW, I miss you :)

**LindseyRedfield: **Well, you never know where she's going to end up…mostly cuz I don't know half the time lol. I love them both too.

**Purplefeather21:** Wow, were you excited or what? Lol. Yes, Haley and Randy rock. Yes, Dave should be WHC. And here's another Randyful chapter!

**Nicole: **Thanks, I'm so glad. I go back and forth between Randy and Dave as well.

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy:** Jeff's kind of lost it, hasn't he? I hope this insanity will get him the title, as much as I love Triple H, Jeff's deserves his spot too and its not like Triple H won't be Champion another 12 times before he retires so…Go Hardy!

**CenaCandiceFan4Life:** Yes, yes they are :D


	52. Jealousy is Sexy, Hales

Chapter 52:

The heavy sense of foreboding that Haley carried with her, intensified as she approached the locker room she shared with her boyfriend. Victoria's words still echoed in her head and only worsened when the high-pitched girlish giggle sounded from just inside the door. Moments later, Eve Torres pranced into the hallway with a flirtatious hair flip and come-get-me smile. Dave appeared just after her, coming to lean against the door jam.

"Thanks again, Dave." The SmackDown Latina cooed. "You sure know how to up a girl's spirits. We should do this again sometime."

"Sure." Dave nodded casually. "It was good to see you, Eve. Thanks for stopping by."

"Anytime." Eve winked, before traipsing down the hallway with an obvious show in her hips.

Haley barely controlled the urge to follow after the Diva Search winner and rip all that pretty brunette hair out. It was as if the outer edges of her vision were tinged with red from tightly wound fury. If she could be, her skin would be green with jealousy; an emotion she tried to avoid at all costs. She just couldn't help but feel territorial over Dave.

"What was that about?" She asked, moving rapidly toward her boyfriend now that Eve had turned the corner of the hallway and was out of sight.

"Baby, hey!" Dave's expression brightened and he stepped forward to embrace her tightly. "You were great out there. I'm so proud of you for that sledgehammer shot. I'm sure Hunter was grinning like a fool too. And, even I'll admit, the double RKO was pretty cool."

"Thanks." Her voice was muffled from his chest, so she pulled back enough to look up at him and speak clearly. "What was that about?" She repeated.

"Oh, you mean Eve?" He shrugged. "She passed by coming from Adamle's office. We said hello, and then she decided to fill me in on the SmackDown gossip. Nothing terribly exciting."

"Oh." She frowned, slightly unconvinced that was all it was, at least on Eve's part.

He smirked in response. "Baby?" He waited for her to look up at him before continuing. "Are you jealous?" He teased. "Haley Audra Mariano, since when do you get jealous?"

The obvious amusement in his tone made her feel foolish. "I'm sorry." She sighed in embarrassment. "I know, it's not like me at all."

"No it's not." He gently chastised. "You know I love you, and only you. What brought this on? Did Randy say something?"

"No." Haley shook her head. "Victoria did. She was just spouting off stupid remarks, taunting me, and I let it take root when she mentioned Eve being all over you. It was stupid, I know better. I'm sorry. I do trust you, it was just a stupid reaction."

He bent down and kissed her forehead. "You don't have to apologize, Haley. Being jealous is a natural human emotion. I trust you too, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous of your time spent with Randy. I know you guys are close, but anyone can see he's hooked on you."

"Maybe." She conceded. "But there's nothing going on with Randy and me. Not like that anyway. He's my best guyfriend, especially now after the whole Chris thing." She assured him.

"And there's nothing going on between Eve and me." He replied. "But like I said, we're human and jealousy comes with the territory of being in love."

She rolled her eyes. "And they say you have rocks for brains."

"Well, they say you and Hunter are having some hot illicit affair behind Steph's and my back." He joked with a broadening grin.

Her eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Do they really?"

"No." He chuckled.

"Dave!" She playfully hit him in the abs. "That's not funny."

"Yes it is." He shook his head, before kissing her deeply. "I love you, Haley."

A low sound of approval rose from the back of her throat. "I love you too, Dave. I don't know why sometimes, but I do."

"I'm irresistible." He smoothed his hands down her hair to her shoulders. "I'm going to go beat the hell out of your ex-boyfriend, want to come watch?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'll watch from the monitor. I do not need to be in the middle of this one."

"All right." With one last kiss, he released her and stepped backwards. "By the way, jealousy looks good on you, Hales. In fact, it's kind of sexy."

This statement got her to laugh. "Go beat Cena, maybe I'll find you sexy too."

"You find me sexy all the time." He smirked again, starting to back down the hallway. "It's whether you can control yourself around me, that's the question."

"Shut up, you conceited ass!" She called after him good-naturedly. "You can bite me."

"Later tonight." He promised with mischief dancing in his eyes. "Just tell me where." He saluted her before disappearing around the corner.

Once he was gone from view, the smile faded from Haley's face and the doubt crept back in. As much as she hated to admit it; she was worried. What was Eve Torres up to? And why would a SmackDown Diva need to see the General Manager of RAW?

* * *

Meanwhile, Dwayne Johnson watched the Summerslam pay-per-view with a half interested eye now that Haley's match was complete. He had absolutely no interest in Santino Marella and Beth Phoenix. The Italian superstar was simply an idiot and a joke to every wrestler that called himself professional. And, the Glamazon was a bully that Haley had proven could be beaten.

Mickie James only held his attention due to the title belt she carried over her shoulder. It was a title she had stolen from Haley, not once, but twice. Already he was making plans to deal with her once he made his return to RAW. No one messed with his baby like that and got away with it. Randy had helped Haley with the Burchills, but Dwayne would help take care of the mastermind.

_Just take the fall  
You're one of us  
The spotlight is on  
(Ahh ahh)  
Oh the spotlight is on, oh_

Dwayne took a moment to search for his ringing phone before flipping it open. "Hey there Haley baby, I was just thinking about you."

"Good things I hope." Her tone was light, in a superficial way that only his well-tuned ears could pick up on.

"Always." He frowned in concern, even though she could not see him. "What's wrong baby? Do I need to kick someone's candyass?"

She laughed. "No. I forgot how well you see right through me, or in this case hear. It's nothing big, just a personal girly problem I have to work out. No offense, but I'm going to use Candice for this one."

He wrinkled his nose and leant back against the couch with the phone glued to his ear. "Oh well, then that's okay; as long as it's nothing serious. You had a great match tonight. I'm impressed by how well you and Orton play off one another. The double RKO's was cool. And I bet Hunter was positively beaming at the sledgehammer thing."

She giggled and he heard minor shuffling in the background. "I haven't caught up with him yet to find out. But thanks for the compliment."

"You earned it." He assured her.

"So what's up with you? Any new movie deals?" She asked.

"I've got a couple projects brewing at the moment." A secretive smile crossed his handsome features. "I'll let you know as soon as I figure it out."

"Okay." She agreed, with a touch of reluctance in her voice.

"I'm more interested in your progress anyway." He switched the subject back to her match. "I'm so proud of you, Haley. You stood your ground tonight, and really expanded your range."

"It's the only way I'll get my title back." She said as a way of explanation.

"You'll get a helping hand for that soon enough." He said confidently.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Belated Thanksgiving everyone. It was crazy at my place this year, 25 people in my house, wow. Crazy! **

**Up next, Haley questions Maria about Eve, gossips with the SD girls, and Randy Orton and John Cena had an interesting confrontation. **

* * *

**Rachel: **Oh I have plenty of interesting plans with our love triangle, don't you worry.

**Vjsimpact: **haha I'm so glad.

**HighflyinJeffHardy: **Thank you so much. I'm really glad you liked Over It and it's sequel. It gives me a thrill whenever someone says they enjoy it. I love Jeff and Randy too, I'm so jealous you've met them. I'm dying to meet both of them, and of course my Dave too lol.

**Purplefeather21: **Hmmm…Survivor Series is kind up and down. I'm thrilled Cena got the title. I'm disliking Jericho's gimmick with a passion. Edge being Champ, I'm not so thrilled with. I wanted either Triple H to retain (again I can't help it, he's my fav) or Jeff to finally get his shot. Sorry, not much an Edge fan here, he irritates the crap out of me. Lol. And don't worry about being a baley and raley fan, I'm right there with you.

**INdy MiLk: **Thanks love. Hope you didn't have to wait too long.

**Nic-002001: **I know, tell me about it. I can't stand Edge, he irritates the crap out of me. If Triple H was gonna lose, I wanted it to be to Jeff. He deserves it and Hunter had a nice long run, so I'm happy with it. Plus, the Game is always more intense in the title chase. I think RAW's been picking up in the past couple weeks, even without Cena, though Jericho as Champ killed a huge bit of it. I'm still hoping for the Age of Orton, or Batista to reign soon though.

**FrequentlyDazzled619:** Mhmm…still not happy about Edge just fyi lol. He irritates the shit out of me. If Triple H lost to anyone, it should have been Jeff.

**Aaron W: **haha Trips was very proud of course, which we'll see very soon. Haha, if it was a wrong place wrong time scenario, Haley would know to give the benefit of the doubt, nope, it's coming down a bit differently this time around. As for Survivor Series… I know, tell me about it. I can't stand Edge, he irritates the crap out of me. If Triple H was gonna lose, I wanted it to be to Jeff. He deserves it and Hunter had a nice long run, so I'm happy with it. Plus, the Game is always more intense in the title chase. I think RAW's been picking up in the past couple weeks, even without Cena, though Jericho as Champ killed a huge bit of it. I'm still hoping for the Age of Orton, or Batista to reign soon though.

**Dreamin'BIG: **Jericho used to be a great heel cause he was still funny…now he's the worst heel on the planet. He should just go die. He's pissed me off so much that I will no longer have him make a face turn in my story as originally planned, I was going to have Haley save him the way he saved her…not anymore…stupid ass that he is. He's making me all giggly and happy over Cena again. I out grew that like two years ago haha.

**Hardygurl84:** They're the bad guys, you're supposed to hate them. Lol. I hope Hardy gets it from Edge, the man irritates the shit out of me. If Hunter was going to lose to anyone, it should have been Jeff. I was ready for it too, cause Hunter got a nice long title run out of it this time, so I was ready for Jeff to get his turn. Urgh…fucking Edge, go back to whatever Hell you were in, no one missed you.

**Caleb's Babe: **Yeah, Randy does have his cute moments.

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: **I'll try to check it out asap.

**SBMFanatic: **Yay for Cena…boo for Edge…stupid fucker. He irritates the shit out of me. If Hunter was going to lose to anyone, it should have been Jeff. I was ready for it too, cause Hunter got a nice long title run out of it this time, so I was ready for Jeff to get his turn. Urgh…fucking Edge, go back to whatever Hell you were in, no one missed you.

**TheeAllure: **haha I'm partial to that line myself. Randy's movements have always been graceful and predatory in the ring…like a jungle cat and panther just seemed to fit. This time, Haley just said I love you like she would to Candice, or Jeff. Purely platonic, to your best friend. But Randy knows something Haley does not and it will be revealed next chapter.


	53. It's in the Ayer

Chapter 53:

"I wouldn't worry about it, Haley." Maria Kanellis took a healthy sip from her Greygoose martini. "I mean, she didn't say anything about having a meeting with Adamle, but Eve's nice. I doubt she's trying to steal Dave, or something like that." She shoved her heavy curtain of auburn hair over her shoulders so that it fell down her back.

Haley placed her Tequila Slammer back on the table and nodded. "I'm sure you're right. I'm just being paranoid. I shouldn't let something Victoria said get to me anyway."

Maria made a soft sound of disgust. "She's always messing with people. Don't take her seriously Haley, she's just a washed up, jealous has-been."

Haley chuckled at her friend's description. She had almost forgotten how much she missed Maria's presence. Although having Kelly around was nice, Haley and Maria had always had a close, easygoing friendship. Maria had been a no-questions asked support system when Haley was a rookie and Haley had coached Maria on her ring skills. They had even become roommates before the draft when Jericho had turned on Haley and Maria's relationship with Brian Kendrick had gone sour.

"You know, I really miss you on RAW, Ria." Haley admitted honestly. "Kelly's great and all, but it's not the same."

"Aw honey," Maria's eyes softened and her expression turned to an empathetic pout. "I miss you too. I still haven't quite found my place amongst the SmackDown girls yet."

"I'm sure you're doing just fine." Haley assured her friend. "The crowd's reactions are a plus. They love having you there."

"For now." Maria agreed. "But RAW's still home for me."

"Hey Ladies." Michelle McCool approached the table with the newcomer, Brie Bella, just behind her. "Haley, have you met Brie yet?"

"No, not yet." Haley winked at Maria and extended a hand to Brie. "Hi Brie, I'm Haley. Welcome to the WWE."

"Thanks so much." The raven-haired beauty blushed. "It's really nice to finally meet you, Haley. I'm a big fan!"

"Thank you, Brie. I'm flattered." This time it was Haley's cheeks that flooded with color. She wasn't used to co-workers complimenting her like that, having been a rookie herself not too long ago.

"So," Michelle looked at Maria impishly. "Was Maria filling you in on the date she has later this week?"

"Michelle!" Maria hissed, looking horrified at being put on the spotlight.

"Date?" Haley turned wide-eyed to her friend. "What date? With who? You can't keep something like this from me, Ria? Spill!"

Maria suddenly seemed to find her drink incredibly fascinating. "I wasn't trying to keep it from you." She protested. "Just waiting for the right moment. I'm going out with Jeff on Wednesday." She mumbled.

"Jeff!" Haley exclaimed in surprise. "Really? Jeff Hardy?"

"Yeah." Maria huffed out an exasperated breath, uncomfortable with the direct attention. "After Brian dumped me, Jeff's been spending time with me, trying to cheer me up. He's really sweet. And I'm starting to like him, a lot."

"Oh my God!" Haley all but squealed with delight. "Maria, that's great! Jeff is such a wonderful guy, but he can get so dark. You're so light all the time. He needs that in his life. You'll balance each other out, it's perfect!"

A smile bloomed on Maria's face. "You think so?"

"I really do. He loves with his whole heart, Ria. He'll treat you like the most precious thing in the world, which is what you need after jerks like Santino and Brian. And you'll help him finally heal from all the scars his demons left behind. I'm happy for both of you." Haley stated firmly. "Truly, I am."

"Thanks Haley." Maria giggled. "I'm really looking forward to our date on Wednesday."

"You should be." Michelle laughed. "Ooh wait, I love this song!"

_Oh hot damn, this is my jam_

_Keep me partying 'til the AM_

_Ya'll don't understand_

_Make me throw my hands _

_In the ayer, a-ayer, ayer, a-ayer_

Michelle's eyebrows rose in invitation. "Ladies?" The slender, blonde, Diva's Champion pushed off from the table. "Shall we?"

Haley too recognized Flo Rida's 'In the Ayer'. She rose to her feet and grinned. "I'm game." She joked, linking hands with Maria and Michelle so the four Divas could head to the dance floor without losing each other in the crowd.

Once the four women hit the dance floor and began moving to the beat of the music, it wasn't long before Kelly, who managed to pull herself away from CM Punk, joined them. "I love this song!" She exclaimed.

The Divas didn't remain alone the dance floor for very long. The WWE Superstars immediately took note that various males in the club were watching and hoping to make their own moves on the Divas, several of them in relationships. CM Punk hadn't hesitated for too long once his girlfriend wandered off, and Jeff Hardy felt compelled to come out and dance with Maria. Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore decided to join Jeff and Shannon shyly asked Brie to dance while Matt worked his own magic on the Diva's Champion.

A pair of hands molded to Haley's hips and brought her back against the hard planes of the body behind her. She only had to shift slightly to fall into the same rhythm so that they moved as one.

"So," His voice was low and deep, spoken right by her ear, sending delightful shivers down her spine. "I've heard from everyone and their grandmother about my match against Cena tonight, except from the one person that mattered most, you." He nuzzled into the side of her face. "So did you find me sexy after all, Hales?"

She responded by pushing herself impossibly close to him. "Not that your ego needs anymore stroking, but I always find you sexy. It's whether or not I act upon it, should you be asking."

His hands slid low on her thighs. "Oh, I know." He grinned. "And as long as you think so, that's all that matters."

"I'm definitely not the only one." She laughed. "You, Randy, John, Jeff…you're all screamed at and about by those crazy fangirls. The arena smells like sex the moment you make your entrances."

He chuckled. "Interesting observation, Haley. But you know, none of those girls really matter to me." He slowed with her as the song changed to Neyo's 'Closer'. "As long as you still think I'm sexy, I don't care what they think."

"Someone's playing hardball, trying to get lucky tonight." She teased, turning in his arms so that she was facing him.

"Maybe." He conceded with a chuckle. "But I also speak the truth."

"Yeah, yeah." She playfully rolled her eyes.

* * *

Randy Orton brushed off the more than willing brunette who had been trying to chat him up at the bar. He just wasn't interested in the any of the women threw themselves at him these days. Had it been this time last year, he would have been trying to see how many he could bed in one night. Now he could care less if they all stood naked in front of him. The reason why…Haley.

"Oh crap." He muttered, looking balefully into his almost empty glass. "I'm doing it, again."

"Another round for Randy and I here, put it on his tab." John Cena dropped onto the stool on Randy's right side.

"And what the fuck do you want, Cena?" Randy rolled his eyes at his new drinking partner, not in the mood to deal with him.

John twitched in discomfort while he situated himself; his neck was killing him, before responding. "Well, I figured you and I have enough in common to drink to tonight."

Randy snorted in disbelief. "Like what? You got your ass kicked all over the ring tonight by Batista, I barely broke a sweat winning my match tonight."

"We're both longing for a title shot, and are willing to do almost anything to get it, for one." John cracked the top of the fresh bottle of Budweiser he received from the bartender.

"That's the best you can come up with?" Randy looked at the former champion incredulously. "You could drink with any guy in this fucking joint then."

"All right, Orton." John snapped at the Legend Killer, annoyed with his attitude. "I'll get straight to the point then. It's about Haley. We have her in common. We both fucked up our chances and now she's with Dave." He gestured to the dancing couple.

Randy laughed, hardly bothered by Cena's comment. "No, you fucked up John."

"You're not with her either, Orton, obviously you're not clean." John half snarled.

"I've still got a shot though Cena. She's kicked your ass to the curb, but not mine. I'm waiting in the wings, why, because she wants me there. She's in love with me too, you know. She just doesn't realize it." Randy smirked broadly. "I'm also getting this tingly feeling that something's about to change, and I'll be damned if I'm going to miss my shot this time."

**A/N: Hmm…looks like Dave's not the only one playing hardball. Haley may have no clue that she's in love with two men right now, but we sure do. The question really isn't which one she loves more, because there are different reasons for which she loves them. One of them is the light of her life, always there even when she doesn't realize it. The other is her true soulmate, the one she cannot live without. And only I know which one is which hehe. =]**

**Also, I revealed Jeff Hardy's love interest for my series. Normally I'm more of a Cena/Maria fan, but Jeff/Maria has really grown on me. I think they're mad cure together! I'm also thinking of sparking a romance between Matt and Michelle, what do you guys think? Or would that be weird?**

**And can I just say I'm still upset that Shannon Moore's gone? I love him. He's a great wrestler and completely adorable, even with all the tattoos and piercings. (Sigh)**

**Up next, we flash forward to the week before Unforgiven. Eve's conversation with Adamle has turned into a tag team match at Unforgiven…but not just any tag team match…it has a theme. Plus, we finally have the well-timed return of Haley's best friend. =]**

**Review Responses**

**Jenny: **haha no problem.

**Nic-002001: **He's supposed to because he's no longer the bad guy. I'm trying to make it as hard for everyone else to choose as it is for Haley. I'm so looking forward to Orton versus Batista, you have no idea, now that's a quality match right there. I'm definitely going to incorporate it into this fic.

**Somebody: **Don't worry, I will.

**FrequentlyDazzled619:** I'm making it very difficult to choose aren't I? That was my plan, I wanted my readers to be in the same position as Haley, who to choose, which one is better in the long run. Thanks for the Thanksgiving wishes…I hope Edge gets his ass kicked at Armageddon, like really bad. I hope Triple H pedigrees him to oblivion.

**SBMFanatic: **I only like Jericho as a heel when he's funny, now he just sucks. Edge is a stupid hobo, forget shaving, just let him go die in a ditch somewhere.

**Thatgirl54: **Satisfy your curiosity? You're going to have to wait just a little longer for Dwayne to come to RAW, though he'll be around a lot in the next few chapters. You're not going to believe what he, Steph, Haley and Randy are going to plan for the red brand.

**PsYcHoRoAcH:** I'm actually going to get around to writing a Kennedy fic one of these days, if you're interested, we could try co-authoring it.

**Nicole: **No…Haley is so NOT pregnant lol. She's only had one title reign and Candice returns next chapter. A lot of your suggestions I've already planned on actually. If you want to know Haley's full story coming into the WWE I suggest you read the first story to this series, it's titled Over It, just go to my profile page, it's long but it will explain everything you really want to know about Haley before this story started.

**INdy MiLk: **Because Vince actually likes Edge as Champ…must to our utter horror. I hope Triple H pedigrees his ass and then Jeff gives him a Swanton Bomb. I really think Triple H is just in the title chase for drama. Jeff should be the next Champ. You gotta admit, when Hunter gunning for a Championship, it's way more intense.

**Baybie: **Well, I can't write it all for you right this second…but I'm going to be posting more often so don't worry. And there are plenty Randy/Haley scenes coming up thanks to Eve's scheming because she really threw a monkey wrench into Haley and Dave's relationship.

**Jewelgirl04: **Calm down, Danielle. You know now lol. You're the best too. Love you.

**Dreamin'BIG**: Hmm…if you're sick of Jeff getting screwed out of the title, then you know how I am about Dave getting screwed out of everything. We should kill creative together! Stupid Edge! But I am happy that Cena's champ.

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: **I'm actually happy Cena's Champ. Jericho's new heel gimmick blows and him with the title is even worse. So I'm actually (gasp) cheering for Cena in a title match? What? So I don't wish him dead, but yeah, Edge disgusts me, not just looks wise either. That stupid Hobo can off into a ditch somewhere and die.

**Vjsimpact: **haha thank you. I guess I can peg you for Team Raley then.

**CenaCandiceFan4Life: **Dwayne will be in the coming chapters, but his return will take a little longer. You're not going to believe what he, Steph, Haley and Randy have planned for Monday Nights.


	54. Right Here With You

Chapter 54:

The weeks leading up to Unforgiven were a complete roller-coaster ride for the members of Monday Night Raw. John Cena was once again out on the injured list due to a herniated disk in his neck that occurred during his match against Batista at Summerslam. Shawn Michaels had challenged Jericho to an anything goes competition, and Kane, Rey Mysterio, Batista, JBL and CM punk would compete in the first ever Championship scramble match. The biggest scandal behind that would be whether or not Rey Mysterio, who replaced John Cena, would be there since it had been discovered that Kane was behind the phenomenal high flyer's disappearance.

For Haley, Unforgiven symbolized exactly how she felt about the two women she'd be facing. Eve Torres had been traded to Monday Night Raw in exchange for Jillian Hall. And that was only one reason for her meeting with Adamle back at Summerslam. The Latina Diva had convinced the Raw General Manager to invoke a match that hadn't been used in a couple years, this time with a tag team twist to balance out Eve's still developing wrestling skills. And once she learned of Eve's plans for Haley, Mickie James had been more than willing to offer her services, still bitter that she had lost the Championship she had stolen from Haley at Summerslam.

So at Unforgiven, Eve Torres and Mickie James would take on Haley and Kelly Kelly in a 'Love Him or Leave Him' match for Dave Batista. If Haley's team won, Eve would be sent back to SmackDown. If Eve's team won, the Diva Search winner would be appointed as Batista's valet, banishing Haley from ringside during his matches and limiting her use of him as a tag team partner in any mixed or inter-gender contests. To say that Haley and Dave were furious would be an understatement and that fact had Mike Adamle avoiding them both.

"Haley!" CM Punk's eyes were slightly panicked as he tore after the brunette Diva one week before Unforgiven.

Haley who had been on her way to the Gorilla position for her preparatory match, paused to wait for the current World Champion. "What's wrong, Punk?"

"Kelly and Beth just got into a fight a little while ago." The Straight-Edge superstar panted, having run all over the entire backstage to track her down. "Beth really bruised Kelly's ribs and the trainer's want her to take the next week off."

"What?" Haley exclaimed, thoroughly alarmed. "But we're supposed to face Beth and Katie Lea next! And what about Unforgiven?"

Punk shook his head sadly. "The trainer's are adamant about it, Hales, I'm sorry. Kelly's not happy about it either, but they won't let her risk further damage. It looks like you're going to have to go at this on your own. I wish there was something I can do to help, but I'm coming up blank."

"Great." Haley huffed out an exasperated breath. "I freaking hate Mike Adamle! He keeps trying to screw me over! There are no other Divas on this roster that I'm friends with, at least that aren't out on injury. I'm freaking screwed!" With one last worried look at Punk, Haley continued to the Gorilla, wondering just what she was going to do.

* * *

Haley made her way to the ring with a fairly loud pop from the fans, who had been on her side from the moment Eve Torres revealed her true intentions. Beth and Katie were already in the ring waiting for her, the former smirking broadly. The Glamazon was obviously pleased with her actions against Kelly earlier. She shifted the title more firmly on her shoulder, as Haley entered the ring.

"And her tag team partner…" Lilian said once Gavin DeGraw faded into silence. She looked to the titantron where Kelly should have been making her entrance.

"It's a handicap match, Lil." Haley shook her head as she corrected the ring announcer. "Beth made sure of that earlier." Her eyes narrowed at the Glamazon.

"What I did to Kelly proved just why I'm the Women's Champion, Haley." Beth stated arrogantly. "You see, there is no who can match my power. And there is no one that can match my incredible beauty…" She trailed off as pink, red and white strobe lights began to flash through the arena.

_Ooh, let me show you what love is_

_Let me show you how to move your body_

_Move your body, move your, move your_

Beth's expression went slack with shock and horror as the familiar techno theme rocked through the airwaves. Meanwhile, Haley whirled in the direction of the stage, her expression one of hope as she too recognized the music better than anyone else had.

Dressed in black, the Candi-coated Diva came into view, her arms held out to the sides as though she were embracing the crowd. Then she reached to the center of her chest and ripped open her top layer in a trademark move that was specifically hers, revealing the black bra top underneath. The crowd received her with surprised and welcoming cheers.

"And making her return to the WWE from Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Candice Michelle!" Even Lilian's voice took a tone of excitement and shock as Candice started down the ramp, exchanging high fives with the fans.

"Eek!" Haley giggled and staggered once Candice entered the ring and the two women embraced. "You're back! Oh my God, how come you didn't tell me?"

"Cause that would ruin the surprise." Candice laughed and pulled back from her best friend to glare at Beth. "I'm back, you bitch. And this time I'm sticking around."

"I'm just going to send you right back out again, Candice." Beth snarled. "You're nothing but a wannabe Diva, to fragile to make it in this business."

"We'll see about that." Candice squeezed Haley's shoulders affectionately. "You start, just let me finish it."

Haley nodded. "As long as I get the same for Unforgiven."

"Deal!" Candice agreed with a laugh.

Once the bell rang to signal the start of the match, Haley and Katie Lea locked up in the center of the ring. They grappled there for a moment, before Haley got the upper hand and sent Katie into the ropes off an Irish whip.

On Katie's return, Haley leapt vertically into a standing dropkick, taking the wind right out of the Chelsea native's sails. Katie drowsily got back to her feet, and Haley drove a knee into her sternum, before putting her into a side headlock. She pushed herself into a run, taking Katie with her, and drilling the British woman into the mat off a running bulldog.

"Yeah Haley!" Candice cheered. "That's the way!"

"Katie, get up!" Beth growled. "This is pathetic."

"Remember who kicked your ass at Wrestlemania, Beth!" Haley snapped, as she hauled Katie back up to her feet. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you. It's only a matter of time before I do it again."

Katie took advantage of Haley's trash talking by flipping her in a snapmare take over before hastily tagging in Beth for a much-needed breather.

"CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!" The chants rose from the crowd as soon as Beth came through the ropes. They wanted to see this old feud restored.

"Haley, tag!" Candice leaned impatiently over the ropes, her palm outstretched as far as she could reach, thoughts of revenge glittered in her eyes.

Haley kicked upwards into Beth abdomen when the Glamazon reached for her. She flipped agilely to her feet in a Shawn Michaels like maneuver, before she crossed to where Candice stood. "Go get 'em Tiger!" She encouraged, giving Candice the tag she wanted.

Candice erupted into the ring like a shark tasting blood. She unleashed a set of deadly kicks to the back of Beth's knees before jumping up and locking her legs around Beth's neck in a headscissors takedown. Candice then pounced on her fallen form, using her fists to inflict damage in a barely controlled frenzy.

Beth rose to her feet and Irish whipped Candice into the corner turnbuckle. Candice simply scaled to the second one, leapt over Beth's head and slammed the Glamazon into the canvas on the landing. "Yeah!" She shouted, standing up to finish her off.

Candice looked across the ring to her best friend, fear flickering briefly in her eyes, before turning back towards the turnbuckle. "Keep the Faith!" She cried.

It took only a moment for Haley to realize what her friend's intentions were and she felt a surge of pride. She ignored the referee's protests and entered the ring, charging at Katie Lea to knock her off the apron.

Free from distractions, Candice balanced precariously on the top turnbuckle, echoing how she had been injured the first time. But instead of falling and breaking her clavicle, she flew at Beth in an elegant cross-body, this time executing her move perfectly.

And even when Beth superior strength allowed her to roll through and lift Candice into what would have been a Samoan drop. Candice never said die. Using leverage, she brought Beth's shoulders down to the mat with a crucifix cradle.

"One…two…three!" The referee shouted. "Ring the bell!"

Beth broke free of the hold. Furious, she turned to attack Candice, but Haley had been standing by, ready with a dropkick to knock Beth out through the ropes.

"Here are your winners, Haley Mariano and Candice Michelle!"

Tears of joy streamed down Candice's pretty face. "I did it!" She flung her arms around Haley to celebrate. "I'm really back and I just beat Beth Phoenix!"

Haley laughed, pulling back enough to raise both their arms in triumph. "Hell yeah, you did. Welcome back, Candice, we missed you!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so Eve may have turned into a mega-bitch that needs a serious ass kicking, but hey, Candice is back! I heart her so much and was thrilled when she came out as the third Diva to partner Kelly and Mickie that night. I hope in the near future she gets another title run, after Melina of course. Candice has improved so much since she started that I'm so proud of her, keep the faith Candy!**

**Anyway, up next…Haley, Rey and Dave have a friendly locker room moment backstage at Unforgiven, Randy wishes Haley luck as Haley and Candice prepare to take on Micke and Eve in a Love Him or Leave Him match at Unforgiven. **

**I'm trying to be super updater tonight, so I don't have time to give individual responses for last chapter, sorry guys, but I'll have them for this chapter if you review. **

**But I do have time for shout-outs! Jenny, Charlotte, Asher02 (welcome back!), iNdy MiLk, Nic-002001, Aaron W, Jewelgirl04 (I know, I'll be online soon lol), Thatgirl54, Andria (playboy maybe, idk and yes they're in a club), FrequentlyDazzled619, dreamin'BIG, , I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy, PsYcHoRoAcH (I'll think of some and let you know soon), vjsimpact, CenaCandiceFan4Life (have I mentioned that I love your penname lol)**

**I love you all and I promise a new chapter tomorrow too, because I feel like spoiling you, my lovely readers! **


	55. Under My Skin

Chapter 55:

Haley stared at her reflection in the mirror, having just finished getting ready for her match tonight at Unforgiven. She wore red tonight, for love. It was the same ring attire she had worn almost six months ago at Wrestlemania. Her black skinny wrestling tights tucked into knee high black wrestling boots, her midriff bared by a crimson ruched bra top. Her hair fell straight to her shoulders and her make-up was done. She had warmed up earlier that evening so there was nothing left for her to do but wait.

Suddenly Haley's reflection wasn't the only one in the mirror. She felt herself relax as Dave wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her back against his chest. She brought her hands up to curve over his forearms, before she leaned back against him and closed her eyes. No matter what happened out there tonight, this was where she belonged, and there was no way in hell, she was going to let two jealous Divas try and take that away from her.

"Hey baby." Dave murmured into her hair. "You okay? You've been in here for awhile."

"I'm just thinking." She replied softly, not bothering to open her eyes.

"About anything in particular?" He asked, slowly rocking them back and forth.

She let her eyes blink open and meet his in the mirror. "Just about how happy I am with you. I love you, David Michael Batista and no matter what happens, my heart is yours."

Dave squeezed her more tightly against him. "I love you too, Haley. You make me really happy too you know."

"Good, because it would really suck if I didn't." She joked, just as there was a knock their locker room door.

Dave grinned, kissing the top of her head again before releasing her. "Well it definitely doesn't suck, Hales." He called over his shoulder, heading into the main part of the locker room to see who was there to see them.

"Hola Homes!" Haley heard the familiar Spanish accented voice of their lost friend who had finally made his return the week prior.

"Rey!" Dave happy shout confirmed Haley's thoughts and she rushed out of the bathroom to see Dave lift Rey off the ground in a friendly hug. "We've been worried about you, man!"

"It's Kane, Esse, he's crazy." Rey shook his head, before his eyes darted across the room to where Haley stood. "Hola Haley!"

"Rey!" Haley scrambled around the furniture to hug the masked crusader enthusiastically. "I'm so glad you're back! I missed you so much! Are you really okay? Kane didn't hurt you too badly, did he?" She peppered him with questions.

"No worries, Hales." He waved her off. "He tried to break my spirit, he did not succeed. Honestly, I'm fine. All I need is to get my revenge."

"I'm really glad to hear it. We were very worried about you." Haley admitted honestly. "We thought at first that maybe your re-aggravated your bicep injury and were taking some time off, but then it stopped making sense when you didn't return any phone calls. When we found out that Kane attacked you, well…" She exchanged a look with her boyfriend. "We both feared the worst. He's monster after all."

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore. I'm fine, seriously, Chica." Rey promised, before looking back over at Dave. "So I hear we got ourselves a Championship scramble match tonight, Esse."

Dave laughed and shook his head in bemusement. "We do. It should be interesting because it's never been done before."

"Hey guys, I'm going to go catch Candice before our match." She informed them, thinking it be better to leave the two to talk shop.

Dave nodded. "All right, baby, I'll meet you at the Gorilla in fifteen minutes."

Haley smiled brightly. "Sounds good. It's really good to see you again, Rey. I'll catch up with you later."

"Good luck out there, Haley!" Rey called after her. "Kick some ass."

Haley giggled. "I always do!" She retorted.

* * *

As Haley walked down the corridor towards the Divas locker room, she tried to stay focused on keeping her cool. If she went out to that ring pissed off and enraged, which was exactly how she felt whenever she thought of Eve, she'd be bound to make mistakes. She needed to think clearly because the consequences of losing this match were ten times greater than any other match she'd been in.

"If you keep frowning like that, your face is going to freeze that way." Randy Orton's deep grumbling voice cut through her thoughts.

Placing on a smirk similar to his own, she raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry Mom." She quipped. "I promise to also eat all my veggies and clean my room before I go out and play with all the other kids too."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed affectionately. "You're such a little comedian." He reached up and ruffled her hair. "You should take that act on the road."

"Hey, watch the hair!" She wriggled away. "I have to go out on national television next, you know? I have to be extra careful because now we're in HD!"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Like you really care that much about how you look out there?"

"Well excuse me Mr. I-smear-two-bottles-of-baby-oil-all-over-myself-before-I-even-think-of-going-out-to-the-ring-just-to-show-off-my-super-muscles!" She snapped sarcastically.

"Hey!" He protested. "I do not! Just one bottle and it makes me look sexy, especially in High Definition."

"Oh my God!" She deadpanned. "I'm witnessing the return of Randy Ego-maniac Orton!"

"Babe," He chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "He never left. He just toned it down in front of you. But now that I know you're stuck with me, he'll be around much more."

"Shoot me now." Haley muttered.

"Hales, in all seriousness," He sobered, squeezing her shoulders again to show his support. "I know you're really worried and angry about this match tonight. I can't say that I blame you. But I know you're going to go out there and kick the ever-loving shit out of that whorebag. So I won't even say good luck, I'm just going to say, rip her top off while you're at it. I'm a man and I do have needs you know?" He joked.

"Randy!" She playfully punched him in the arm. "You're disgusting! I'm walking away from you now, you big man-whore!"

"It was a joke." He hollered after her. "Just go put on a good show!"

"You're still disgusting." She threw back at him, shaking her head in disbelief.

At that moment, Candice Michelle came around the corner dressed in white pants with a pink robe covering her torso. The candi-coated Diva was smiling as she linked arm with her best friend.

"Are you ready?" Candice asked.

"I think so." Haley nodded. "Besides, I have you watching my back, which makes me feel slightly more confident than I was with Kelly as my partner."

"That's because you know I've got your back no matter what." Candice said firmly. "Let's go embarrass these bitches and show them how real Divas behave?"

"I'll like that idea much better than the one Randy just suggested." Haley laughed, playfully hip bumping her friend.

"Do I even want to know?" Candice crinkled her nose in distaste as she thought of all the perverted things the Legend Killer could have come up with.

"No." Haley told her. "You really don't. Otherwise you'll want to go back there and whack him upside the head for his stupidity."

Candice let out a soft giggle. "He has been getting more teasing since his return. I'm liking this new side to him, even if it is more perverted."

Haley nodded her agreement. "Yeah, me too. Though I'll never admit it to his face."

"Neither would I!" Candice nudged her forward. "Come on, let's go do this thing!"

Haley sucked in a deep breath as they approached the Gorilla position. "Time to play the Game." She murmured.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know I promised I'd update this yesterday, but I got very preoccupied cursing Randy Orton and thinking of vile ways to fuck him up. If I didn't love him so much, I'd honestly kill him. He punted my baby right in the head last night. He's asking for an ass kicking. Stupid jerk, just wait until I get my hands on him, he'll never touch Dave again! Asshole. Randy not Dave.**

**Up next…The Love Him or Leave Him match…with a very unexpected ending…can you guess? **

* * *

**Asher02: I know, I'm so thrilled for Jeff! And I'm the biggest Triple H fan, but it was time. It's the Era of the Rainbow Haired Warrior, go Jeff! **

**Nic-002001: I'm trying to be unpredictable lol. I'm very happy about the PPV results, and I'm the biggest Triple H fan, but damn it was about time for Jeff. I'm really happy for him. **

**INdy MiLk: I think your happiness about Jeff rings true for everyone lol. The match is up next. **

**Thatgirl54: Yes, the match will be very interesting, with a very unexpected result. **

**Aaron W: Yeah, Haley and Candice are cut from the same cloth. And she's going to be around a lot from now on. And yes, the feud between Haley and Eve is just beginning. And yes, I'm happy with the results at Unforgiven. Jeff's Champ, Cena's Champ, Dave won, and Punk's moving on up. **

**Dreamin'BIG: I haven't gotten to Melina's return yet, but I'm sure I'll think of something. And don't worry, Hunter's going to be back full scale after the match, as will Dwayne. **

**Vjsimpact: Ypu, Haley's got her very best friend back. And yes, I'm so proud of Jeff, he was absolutely fantastic. **

**Hardygurl84: I'm pulling for Candice all the way. And don't worry, Haley's going to be kicking some serious ass again soon enough. And yes, I'm proud of both Dave and Jeff for their accomplishments at Armageddon.**

**Jewelgirl04: yay for SAR, I love updates!**

**PsYcHoRoAcH: haha I'm so glad. **

**Ctar: Yup, Haley has her best friend again, so all is well for the moment. **

**CenaCandicefan4Life: I think it's because Eve is delusional and pathetic, yup that sounds about right. Plus, she's great for drama. **

**SBMFanatic: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. **


	56. Get Her Out of Here!

Chapter 56:

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a Love Him or Leave Him match." Lilian Garcia informed the crowd. "Please welcome, the man on the line, BATISTA!"

_Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

_I WALK ALONE!_

As Saliva rocked in the background, Batista made his way onto the stage, dressed in jeans and black polo shirt. His skipped his pyro effects this time, knowing this wouldn't be the only time he came out to the ring. He exchanged high fives with the fans.

"No worries." He called to them. "I'm still going home with Haley tonight!"

I walk for miles inside the pit of danger

_A place where no one follows me_

_I walk alone_

"Introducing first," Lilian paused after Dave had entered the ring and stood in the center and waited for the next music to hit the airwaves.

_Ooooooooooh_

_Let me show what love is_

_Let me show you how to move your body_

_Move your body, move your body_

The techno dance mix of a certain Diva's titantron filled the area. Multicolored strobe lights flashed and two brunette Divas appeared center stage, both shooting keep the faith hand signs into the air. They were greeted with enthusiastic cheers from the crowd, as they started down the ramp, high fiving those who were straining against the barricades.

"The team of Haley Mariano and Candice Michelle!" Lilian Garcia announced, as the two Divas reached the bottom of the ramp.

_Raise your hands up!_

_Raise your hands up!_

_Raise your hands up! _

Haley entered the ring, while Candice went around the side to use the stairs so she could stand in the middle of the apron. Haley climbed the turnbuckle to her left and used Candice's keep the faith hands signs again, while her friend began to fiddle with the ties of her robe.

_ALL EYES ON ME!_

As the music hit its mark, Candice whipped open her thin robe to reveal the wrestling attire underneath, gyrating her body in rhythm to the music. While she entertained the fans on that side of the arena, Haley leapt off the turnbuckle and moved to stand beside Dave, who hugged her to him.

"Relax." He murmured. "You're going to do great. Both you and Candice are former Women's Champions, Eve maybe knows how to do an arm drag takeover by now. You've got this in the bag."

She didn't respond because just as Candice came fully into the ring, Mickie's music blasted through the speaker system and was accompanied with a rousing chorus of boos.

"And their opponents, the team of Eve Torres and Mickie James!" Lilian flashed Haley and Candice a supportive smile, before exiting the ring.

"You want to start or do you want me to?" Candice asked, coming to stand beside Haley and Dave.

"I doesn't really matter to me. I just want to end it by doing a Haley's Comet on Eve." Haley shrugged, unimpressed by the entrance of Eve and Mickie.

"Okay, well then you start, I'll hold the middle and we'll finish it together." Candice suggested readily. "Cause I wouldn't mind giving Mickie a candiwrapper for all the shit she's done to you."

Haley nodded. "Sounds good to me." She chuckled when Eve took the apron and Mickie stayed within the ropes.

"Go get 'em Tiger." Dave kissed Haley briefly for luck and gave Candice a quick one armed hug before going to sit with Jerry "The King" Lawler and Michael Cole.

The bell rang to start the match and the two women locked up in the center of the ring. Using a leverage advantage, Haley pulled Mickie into a side headlock. She then rammed her former friend chest first into the corner turnbuckle, ducking underneath to slide her arm between Mickie's legs and roll her up for a quick pin. Mickie managed to kick out at two, but as she rose, she found herself flat on her back again with a bench press from Haley.

Mickie squealed and attempted to cover up as Haley assaulted her with numerous left hands. Finally, the woman from Richmond managed to wriggle loose and return to her feet, but Haley was quicker and attacked with a vicious clothesline, followed by another and the third time Mickie rose, she met a Randy Orton replicated standing dropkick.

As Haley bent down to haul Mickie to her feet, the Women's Champion lashed out with a boot to the chest. Haley stumbled back a few steps, sucking deep lungfuls of air while Mickie used the opportunity to get to her feet.

Haley ducked under her attempt at a clothesline and met Mickie with a left hand shot to the face. She stepped back, leapt up, locked her legs around Mickie's neck and used a hurricanrana into a roll-up attempt for a victory. Again, Mickie just managed to kick out before three.

Both women rose to there feet, this time Mickie with the speed advantage. Haley saw stars as Mickie sent a harsh kick right to her face. She fell over backwards, shaking her head trying to get refocused.

Mickie continued her offense by using the ropes to get in a sharp low dropkick. She made a quick cover and out of pure instinct Haley kicked out just before the ref reached two.

"Come on!" Mickie complained.

"Two Mickie." Jack Doan reprimanded firmly.

Once Haley managed to weakly get back to her feet, she found herself on the receiving end of one of Mickie's springboard headscissors. She followed it up with her own bench press and this time it was Haley who covered up from numerous right hands thrown by Mickie. She bucked upwards, dislodging Mickie and made a mad scramble back to her vertical base.

"Ah!" Mickie charged forward, looking to use a Thez press this time, but Haley countered with another grade A spinebuster.

Haley lay dazed on the mat for a moment, exhausted from her effort of reversing Mickie's momentum, before she began to crawl for her corner where Candice was pacing like a caged lion, dying to get her chance against Mickie.

Once the tag was made, Candice flew through the ropes, using a clothesline to knock Mickie off her feet. While Candice kept the pace fast and in her favor, Haley used the ropes to pull herself back up to her feet on the apron. She wasn't paying too close attention and didn't realize Eve Torres was frantically motioning to someone through the crowd.

She only realized something else was going on, when Dave flashed by her to meet Paul Burchill at the bottom of the ramp. The two men began to exchange punches, Batista easily over powering the man from Chelsea.

"Candice, heads up!" Haley shouted the warning, knowing Katie Lea must not be far behind.

Katie leapt over the security barricade, pretending to jump on the apron near Candice to distract her, but she stayed on the floor when she realized Candice was ready for her. The next moments happened so fast, Haley couldn't remember all of them clearly.

Mickie twisted enough for Eve Torres to make a blind tag unknown to Candice, who was cursing Katie Lea. Mickie attacked Candice from the side, while Katie came around the ring where Haley stood. Haley turned on the apron, prepared to attack the British Diva. She had not prepared to be launched off of it.

Mickie charged across the ring like a bull finding its target. She slammed into Haley from behind like a freight train, her momentum sending the former Women's Champion careening through the air like rag doll. Meanwhile, Katie used her shoulder like a battering ram to knock into Haley's fallen body as she fell, slamming her forcibly into thinly matted cement floor.

There was a searing sensation in Haley's left shoulder, followed by an excruciating pop. Haley screamed in agony while she crumpled to the ground, cradling the injured limb. "Candice!" She cried, knowing that now she wouldn't be able to continue the contest.

"Haley!" Candice shoved Mickie aside, leaning over the ropes where her friend lay below. "Oh my God, are you…ah!"

Eve Torres ducked underneath the Candy-coated Diva, shooting and hand through her legs and knocking her backwards into a roll up. "Gotcha!"

"One…two…three!" Jack Doan called for the bell, while Eve's music blasted in the background.

"What?!" Dave spun around from where he had been knocking Paul unconscious to stare in horror as Mickie, Katie and Eve celebrated in the ring.

"Haley!" Candice dropped outside. "Oh God, I'm so sorry."

"Candice, my shoulder." Haley let her head fall against her best friends chest. "It hurts so bad. Oh my God, it's killing me!"

"Get the EMTs!" Candice ordered, her voice getting panicked. "She's hurt, get the EMTs!"

"Here are your winners, Mickie James and Eve Torres." Lilian Garcia announced in disgust, looking over to the far corner where Candice and several referees surrounded Haley.

"Haley!" Dave's voice was full of horror, as he started towards where she lay. "Is she okay?! Haley!"

Eve Torres slid out of the ring and right into his path. "Looks like we're going to be a team now, Big guy."

"Not now, Eve." Dave pushed past her in disgust.

She simply grabbed his arm. "Yes now. We work together, therefore we celebrate together."

"If you think I'm celebrating this, you're out of your mind!" Dave snapped.

Meanwhile, Haley felt tears spill over, while Candice tried to murmur soothing words into her hair. "It'll be okay, Haley. We'll get you checked out, you're going to be fine."

"I want Hunter." Haley gasped. "Please, someone get Hunter!"

"Haley!" The referees seemed to part, as Randy suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "What happened?"

"Something's wrong with her shoulder." Candice explained anxiously.

"The EMTs are coming down." Jack Doan tried to assure him.

Randy snorted in disbelief. "They're not coming fast enough." He crouched right beside the two Divas and pulled Haley's right arm around his neck, while his free hand slid under her knees. "Hold on to me, Haley, I'm going to get you backstage okay?"

"I want Hunter, Randy." Haley was terrified for her arm, as Randy lifted her off the ground bridal style, her injured shoulder, held protectively against his chest.

"We'll get him, Hales." He kept his voice increasingly calm. "Let's go, Candice, you can get the doors for us."

"You got it!" Candice started up the ramp ahead of him, shouting to one of the referees to inform Triple H if he wasn't already on his way.

"Haley!" They heard Dave's panicked shout, who trying to shake Eve off without knocking her unconscious.

"We'll be in the trainer's room." Randy called to him absent-mindedly; his only concern was getting Haley out of there.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh. I told you it had an unexpected ending. Now the question is, how serious is her injury. We'll find out next chapter. And now what's in store for Haley and Dave, and Haley and Randy? **

**Up next…We find out the verdict on Haley's shoulder, Hunter offers comfort and Haley decides what she needs to do. **

* * *

**Dreamin'BIG: Hey, you can't do that! Leave my Davey alone, you can't hold him against me!**

**Nic-002001: Well, I didn't make you wait too long and this chapter's a little longer than my usual. **

**Rossi's Lil Devil: thank you. Unfortunately they didn't win due to a certain amount of cheating. **

**FrequentlyDazzled619: Hey, don't kiss Baley goodbye just yet! It's so not over by any means lol. Although Raley's really going to heat up now. **

**Ctar: haha you better be kidding or I'll throw a bitch fit on your ass. Lol. Nice Jewel reference. And no, I don't suppose the ending is one anyone likes. **

**IrshBeth: Unfortunately not this time…**

**Jewelgirl04: Yes you did and it was an awesome update! And look at me, trying to update daily again lol. And no, you don't like the end of this match, but Dwayne's in the chapter after this next one. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I'm not really ripping on Randy, just annoyed that he kicked my boy. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life: Please don't cry lol. Triple H is in the next chapter, so there's a plus side. **

**SBMFanatic: I know, I love good ole Hacksaw. Chris was so mean. I hope Jim calls him a ho and hits him over the head with the two by four. **


	57. You're My Legacy

Chapter 57:

Hunter Helmsley was practically trembling with rage as he stalked down the hallway to the trainer's room. He was seriously considering breaking his own rule and using his sledgehammer on several Divas. All it took was for someone to tell him Haley was seriously hurt and for him to watch the footage for his anger to rise to a dangerous level.

He shoved the door to the trainer's room without even bothering to knock. He heard it slam against the opposite wall. "Where's my baby?" He demanded, his voice holding a dangerous edge.

The crowd seemed to part in response so that he could see Haley seated on one of the medical tables, her left arm being supported in a black sling. There were dried tearstains on her cheeks and her expression looked broken. Dave Batista stood behind her, looking just as upset as he stroked her hair in a soothing motion. Randy Orton stood on her left, his hand on her knee, his thumb moving in circles while he talked to one of the trainers. Candice Michelle was on her right, holding her uninjured hand and looked guilty as though it were somehow her fault. Hunter felt his anger deflate in response.

"Hunter!" Haley's voice was relieved as she hopped off the table, pulling away from the others and half running across the room to him.

Mindful of her injured shoulder, the man known as the Game wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him. "What's the verdict?" His blue eyes narrowed in on the Animal, who was looking at them with a helpless expression on his face.

"Dislocated shoulder." Batista answered, keeping his voice even as not to let the others in on his inner turmoil. "Jamison doesn't think she tore any tendons or but there might be some nerve damage so he's going to send her to the ER for further evaluation."

Peter Jamison looked up from where he was filling out a chart for Haley to take with her to the hospital. "The pain lessened a great deal as soon as I replaced the shoulder back into it's proper joint. There's only a slight chance, but it's better to be safe than sorry. My opinion is that she'll be out of action for about two months, so that she can heal and rehabilitate it properly. She's never dislocated it before, so she'll be back as good as new."

"Two months." Triple H murmured, stroking a hand through Haley's dark hair. "That's not so bad, Hales. It could have been a hell of a lot worse."

She sighed against him, her fingers gripping the cotton of his t-shirt. "I don't want to leave, Hunter." She whispered.

"I know, Haley." He soothed, looking back up at Dave. "Nobody ever wants to leave with an injury, but we'll fix this when you get back, I promise."

Dave shook his head angrily. "I'm fixing this now. There's no way in hell I'm having Eve as a valet. I didn't want her in the first place and there's no way I'm accepting her after that stunt!"

Randy Orton rolled his eyes. "Good luck convincing Adamle of that one. The man's a goddamn idiot! You'd think he wanted Haley out of action between Summerslam and now this crap."

Haley lifted her head off Hunter's chest and turned to stare at Randy wide-eyed. "Oh my God, maybe he really does have a grudge against me or something. That would explain why I keep getting royally screwed over."

"You know, I was going to take my sledgehammer and introduce myself to Paul Burchill, but maybe I should take it and go have a talk with Adamle instead." Hunter said thoughtfully. "I bet you he screams like a girl."

Candice giggled appreciatively at the joke. "Because that would help Haley's case oh so much, Hunter, if he does have a grudge against her."

Jamison coughed uncomfortably. "I doubt Mr. Adamle has any personal vendetta against Haley. He's just trying to make RAW more exciting with different types of matches."

"Jamison, he's not here, so you don't have to kiss that idiot's ass like that." Randy stretched his arms over his head. "All right, what do you say I get you to the hospital, Hales, so we can get you checked out?"

"Screw that, I'll take her!" Dave and Hunter both seemed to bellow in unison, before they exchanged astonished looks with one another.

"Neither of you can." Haley pointed out softly, her eyes looked nervous, but firm. "Both of you have Championship Scramble matches in about an hour. Hunter, if you fail to show, you lose your title and Dave will miss his chance to gain his. I won't be held responsible for either."

"Haley." Hunter's voice was serious and gentle. "Do you think my title belt means more to me than you do? You may have entered this company as the Rock's prodigy, but you're not his anymore. You're my legacy. I can win this belt over and over again, you're a once in a lifetime."

Tears welled in her eyes as she stared at him for a moment. "I love you too." She murmured, hugging him tightly with her good arm. "And because I love you, I want you to compete tonight. I want you to do the impossible and retain your title."

She looked over her shoulder back at Dave and offered him a smile. "I tell you I love you often enough that I hope you know it by now. I want you to go out and win the World Heavyweight Championship. This is your real shot Dave. This match favors you and I want to be able to know that by the end of the night, my baby is Champion. One of us has to be victorious."

"Baby," Batista's expression was pained as he approached, his hand coming to tangle in her hair. "I…"

"I know." She cut him off before he could continue. "I know that you love me. Right now, all I want you to think about is your title match. We know the bulk of my injury and I think we can all agree that Randy can be trusted with my safety."

She pulled away from him and took a step backwards in retreat. "As for our new Eve debacle. We'll figure it out later. We can talk tonight, after we celebrate."

"Haley, I love you." Batista let his hand drop to his side and hang there.

"I know." Her mouth curved upwards in just a hint of a smile. "I love you too."

Hunter came to stand beside his former Evolution enforcer and gave Randy one long warning glare before addressing Haley. "Be careful and call me as soon as you have a prognosis, okay Punkin?"

"Of course." Haley agreed, her gaze going back to her best friend, who had remained silent since Hunter's confession. "I'll call you too, Candy. Hopefully we can have breakfast in the morning?"

Candice nodded. "Absolutely. Just give me a ring as soon as you find anything out."

Saying final goodbyes, Haley fell instep beside Randy in the hallway as they headed for the parking garage. Only then did she let her expression fall and her fear creep in. "She's going to be here when I'm not."

Randy's head jolted sideways to look at her. "Hales, Eve is nothing but a desperate whore who will resort to any means necessary to be a home wrecker. I doubt even Dave would fall for her garbage."

"Would you?" Her voice was shy as she said the question, her eyes remaining downcast to hide her embarrassment and slight insecurity.

"Maybe for a one night stand." He said honestly, not wanting to lie to her. "Use her up and spit her back out at the end of it. She's not the kind of girl that bags the guy in the end, Hales. And when compared to you, she doesn't stand a chance."

"You're just saying that because you're my best friend." She rolled her eyes and looked dejected.

"No." He argued lightly and waited for her eyes to meet his again. "I'm saying that because I'm in love with you."

He watched her body jerk in response, while her eyes grew as big as saucers. "Randy…" Her voice was ghostly. "I don't even know what to say. I mean, I love…"

He shook his head. "It's okay, Hales. You don't need to tell me you're in love with Dave. I know that part. What you need to finally figure out; however, is that you're in love with me too. The option's always there, Hales, always."

He walked a few steps ahead of her then, letting the new information sink in. He would not regret telling her. She would be going home to Boston for a couple months to heal, and he wanted her to know that while she might worry about one man she was in love with, the other would be thinking of her the entire time she was away. And maybe, while she was rehabilitating, she'd come to realize what Randy already knew, they should be together.

Meanwhile, Haley's mind was reeling from the revelation. She knew Randy had some kind of feelings for her; she had to be blind not to see it, especially after she slept with him last year. But she had never dreamed that he was in love with her. Nor did she think that she was in love with him, not when her heart yearned for Dave, ached for him, even now. She didn't know how to respond to the information, and wasn't quite sure she was happy to know it at all.

* * *

**A/N: So you can all thank Christal-R for this update. I've been lazy about fighting through my writer's block and she and I promised each other that our New Year's Resolutions would be to update our stories on a regular basis I'm going to try and alternate this with Survivor. So tomorrow's update will be Survivor's day.**

**And can I just say how devastated I am over Dave's injury? Plus, Randy kicked two of his teeth out?! I know he got his jaw grafted, but that's my favorite smile! And they're saying it's minimum of six to eight months before he returns. My Wrestlemania dreams just went out the window! Gah! Randy, I love you, but at the same time, I hate you…sigh. Kicking teeth out is not cool.**

* * *

Also, I'd like to post a quick reminder because a couple of my reviewers have said that I need to do more research on wrestling, the part where it's all scripted. I know that, but I write my fics as though wrestling is the real deal because I use the in-ring characters for my story, not the wrestlers behind the scenes because I feel they are entitled to their privacy and the people we see onscreen are characters they play. I only use names like Dwayne and Mark for Rock and Undertaker, for obvious reasons haha. Otherwise I would be calling Hunter Paul and the whole dynamics of the story would be different. So while I appreciate the constructive criticism, I just wanted to defend that part. Thank you. 

* * *

**As for you Fail, well, I'm sorry you feel that way. But just because you believe my character is a Mary-sue, and she might be in other people's opinions, Mary-sue's aren't in violation of Fanfiction guidelines. I'm sorry you feel the need to review people's stories just insult them and their writing. You must lead a pretty drabby, unexciting life for you take the time just to go around and flame people. I'd like to see you have the balls to post your creativity on the Internet for anyone to access, read and make judgments on. But since you're an anonymous reviewer, I'll just assume you're jealous of the other writer's on here and you try and bring them down to make yourself feel better. Go on and continue being a coward. If you haven't noticed my list of shout outs below, there are people on here who do enjoy my writing and my character. And that doesn't include the people who read it, like it and don't review. I'm at 332 reviews now, not counting yours and before this fic got pulled, I had about 500. So if you think your crappy attitude is going to bring me down, think again. I steel myself against people like you. You want to give me some constructive criticism, go ahead, but your petty insults and obvious display of jealousy doesn't make me look bad, it makes you look like an immature ass. One final thing, so what if people also comment in their reviews about what happened on TV? If you're too narrow-minded to notice, I do review responses at the end of most chapters. I'm willing to talk wrestling with everyone because I don't just write about it, I'm a fan and I like to relate to my reviewers as fellow fans. So grow up, get over yourself and find a better way to pass the time.**

* * *

**I would do review responses for you, but I'm way too hungover at this point to coherently function, Tequila….bad, so I'll do shout-outs instead. **

**EHHH (thank you for your comments, and you were polite about it, so don't worry, I don't think it was an attack), Emma, 24hoursinaday, Alex, La Verdad aka the Truth, Ctar (btw thank you for standing up for me, I appreciate it!), Nicole, Somebody, Adrina, Maria-Mia, Jenny, Shiroi Moon, vjsimpact, FrequentlyDazzled619, Nic-002001, Rossi's Lil Devil, SBMFanatic, ThatGirl54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, iNdy MiLk, Aaron W, dreamin'BIG, Jewelgirl04, PsYcHoRoAcH and I luv drama and Jeff Hardy**

**I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza or whichever holiday you celebrate. And HAPPY NEW YEAR! **


	58. I Can't Believe It!

Chapter 58:

_"So how are we going to deal with this?" Dave asked solemnly. "Even under the threat of a Batista Bomb, Adamle said the stipulations of the match are final." _

_Haley sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, a movement that signaled her agitation. "Well for now, we're just going to have to go along with it. Adamle has made her your valet, so she's going to accompany you to the ring, wear your merchandise, support you in all your matches." _

_"But she's doing this to try and steal me away from you, which is impossible, but that's he motive." He groused, crossing his arms over his expansive chest. "I don't like this one bit." _

_"Nobody said you had to." She smirked slightly. "Look Dave, I trust you, okay? Yes, Eve is a conniving bitch I would happily chuck off a cliff right now, but what's done is done. I'm not going to lie to you, I'm a little uncomfortable since I'll be going home to Boston for two months to recuperate, so she's got more room to plot and scheme with me out of the picture."_

_"So how come you aren't freaking out about it?" He gaped at her incredulously, most women he knew of would be flipping out by this point if put in the situation they found themselves in. _

_"Because I trust you first of all, and I'd be a hypocrite if I did." She shrugged as though her statement was the most obvious answer in the world. _

_"How would you be hypocrite?" He frowned, confused by not just her answer, but the nonchalance behind it. _

_"Because you don't flip out when I spent time with Randy." She pointed out. "In fact, you're rather accepting of it, though I can imagine my uncomfortable feelings revolving around Eve run along the same lines as yours around Randy."_

_He tilted his head thoughtfully as he studied his girlfriend, impressed with her composure over the whole situation. "Yes, I suppose you have a point there." _

_"Well, I also think you have it harder. Eve's just into you, borderline obsessed. I can deal with that for the most part." She huffed out a breath and looked up to meet his eyes. "Dealing with Randy must be harder for you than it is for me." _

_"Why do you think that?" _

_"Because Randy's in love with me." She confessed._

* * *

Haley started out the window of the SUV, watching the familiar Boston landscape pass by as they drove closer and closer to her townhouse. She had been quiet throughout the entire drive from Logan Airport to her Boston home, thinking about the conversation she had with her boyfriend before she left this morning.

And while she appeared to be more than comfortable with only the radio making noise, the car's other occupant seemed to be annoyed with the silence. "So how's the shoulder feeling?"

Haley slowly turned her head away from the window to smile briefly. "A little sore, and this sling is a pain in my ass, but at least I didn't tear any tendons or damage my nerves."

"A little bit of rehab and we'll have you back in the ring and kicking candy ass in no time." Dwayne grinned back at her. "Plus, you can think of your time off as a vacation. I mean how much do you really want to be on RAW right now with Jericho running around as World Heavyweight Champion?"

She made a disgusted face. "Can we not go there? He screwed my baby out of the title last night, little creep. Dave had that too."

"Next time." He said confidently. "Dave will get him next time. No Mercy's only a couple weeks away and with his added anger over his new valet, I'd say Batista's going to start really kicking some ass."

"He always kicks ass." Haley shook her head and laughed. "You know Dwayne, as much as I appreciate the taxi service and you offering to stay with me during my rehab, you don't have to stay the entire time. I mean, aren't you involved with some new project or something?"

Dwayne pulled into her driveway and looked at her. "Haley baby, my only concern right now is you. Now come on, let's get you inside."

Haley exited the car. "I'm serious, Dwayne. I know having you here for two months would be such a blast since we never get to spend time together anymore, but I don't want you to sideline your career just because mine is."

"Haley," Dwayne held the door open for her and then followed her inside the house, placing her suitcase down by the stairs. "Trust me, my new project gives me whatever leeway I want. I'm calling the shots on this one. And since you're a part of why I'm doing it, it can hold off a little longer."

"Wait?" She stopped walking and stared at him. "I'm sorry, back that up for me. What do you mean I'm a part of your project?"

"Well, you've been so busy with your feuds lately that I was going to surprise you along with the rest of the world, but since you're injured, I'll fill you in." He raised his eyebrow dramatically. "Haley, what's the one thing you want the most from me?"

"To be happy." She shrugged, not catching on to whatever he was hinting at.

"Think a little more selfishly, Hales." He chuckled. "If you could have me do anything in the world for you, what would it be?"

"Come home." She rolled her eyes. "If I could have you do anything it would be to come back to the WWE…" She trailed off, her eyes shooting up to meet his in surprise as it finally dawned on her.

He nodded, his grin nearly splitting his face in two. "That's right, Haley baby. Finally…the Rock has come back to the WWE!"

She gaped at him for a moment, completely shocked at his words. And then, the funniest thing happened…she fainted.

"Haley!" He cried in alarm, dropping down by her side and lightly tapping her face. "Wake up. You're not allowed to do this to me. I don't know what kind of stuff you pull on Hunter, but you save this for him. Come on, baby."

It took a few more seconds, before she groaned and began coming around. He didn't relax until her brown eyes fluttered open.

"I can't believe you can win the Women's Championship from a beast of a woman like Beth Phoenix, but I tell you I'm finally making my return, and you faint like a candy ass." He scoffed in mock disgust.

"You were serious?" She groggily sat up with his help. "You're seriously coming back?"

"Yes." He grinned at her again. "I've been working all the details with Stephanie since we're both in agreement that Shane's a moron since hiring that piece of monkey crap, Adamle."

"So, you're coming back?" She couldn't believe it. She could swear she was dreaming. "You're going to be a superstar again?"

"Oh I'm going to be much more than just a superstar, Haley." He smirked, his old arrogance shining through. "I'm the Rock, a trail-blazin', eyebrow raisin', jabroni beating, pie eating, bringing excitement to Monday Night's, stealing the spotlight, people's champ!"

Haley giggled. "I can't believe it!"

"Believe it." Dwayne said firmly. "I'm making my return either right before or right after you do, which is why I'm staying here with you. I'll keep you from boredom and help with your rehab, and I'll be training to get myself back into the perfect shape."

Using her good arm, she reached up and hugged him. "This makes me so happy. What made you decide?"

"You were a big part of it." He admitted calmly. "When we had that lunch together, you said it would be a good distraction for me and my schedule would be loose enough to still see Simone. And then the more I thought about it, and the more I watched you and Dave out there, I realized just how much I missed it. It's a totally different feeling standing in the middle of the ring than walking a red carpet. And, I think I need that again in my life."

"Well, I'm thrilled." Her eyes shone with joy. "It'll be great having you around full time. We'll have to find some kind of mixed tag match to do together. Oh God, I hope Adamle doesn't screw up your big return."

He laughed. "Don't worry, Haley baby, Stephanie and I are going to make sure that he won't get the chance to. But in order to do that, I'm going to need your help and I think we might need to involve your buddy Randy for this too."

She mimicked his signature raised eyebrow. "What are you planning?"

"Come into the kitchen with me, Haley baby." He helped her back to her feet. "And I'll explain everything."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys sorry, I meant to post this earlier. But my father has people moving into the other house he owns on Monday, so I've been working like crazy all day touching up the paint and cleaning it from top to bottom. And I have to get up and help again tomorrow morning. So I need to get this up now, before I go to bed again. Which means unfortunately review responses will have to wait another day…sorry!**

**Up Next, we're back on RAW with Dave's POV. From here on out, Haley POV won't be as frequent, it will be alternating mostly between Randy and Dave, but through both we still have Haley as the central theme. **

**Shout-outs! And thank you all for the support over the jealous flamers haha.**

**OryonUK (hey! Where have you been?!), Jenny, iNdy MiLk, Sideways Anger, Dreamin'BIG, Shiroi Moon, CenaCandiceFan4Life, vjsimpact, nic-002001, FrequentlyDazzled619, Aaron W, EHHH (no problem, it's my job to clarify lol, thank you), I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy (thanks hunn), SBMFanatic, Jewelgirl04, PsYcHoRoAcH, Jun6293, Ctar**


	59. Secrets

Chapter 59:

Monday Night's just weren't the same without Haley. A fact that had Randy Orton determining the next two months were going to suck. He already bored out of his mind and the show wasn't even halfway through yet. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to stomach Jericho as World Champion and the Canadian wrestler had only been Champion for less than twenty-four hours. And, Jericho was currently running around using Randy's old song and dance.

"Tell me something?" Randy quirked his head in the direction of Charlie Haas, who was getting ready for his match later while keeping an eye on the monitor as well. "Was I ever that obnoxious when I the WWE Champion?"

Charlie laughed appreciatively at the question. "No." He said. "I mean, you did like to proclaim how great you were all the time and give us the list of those you beat. But, no one could really fault you for it because it was true. You won your matches cleanly and backed up everything you said. The difference is that Jericho snuck in the last three seconds of the match and stole that title from Batista. That pisses people off. You can respect the guys you dislike if they win cleanly. This Jericho thing, not so much."

"You know, if I liked Dave, I'd feel sympathy for him. The title got stolen from him on the same night his girlfriend gets injured." Randy shrugged. "But it's hard to like and feel bad for the guy who has the one thing I want more than any title."

Charlie clapped Randy on the back. "Yeah, but unlike John Cena, you're the only other person who she'd consider leaving him for." He headed for the door. "I'll catch you later Orton."

"Yeah, see you Charlie. Good luck out there." Randy smirked and waved him off.

He turned back to disinterestedly watch the monitor. He'd already competed in his match for the night, a quick squash match against ECW's the Miz. He'd never been more annoyed with his opponent before. The self-titled Chick Magnet loved to talk, but once he got in the ring, he had absolutely no coordination.

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you, baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl, it's only you and me_

Randy's smirked morphed into a full-blown grin as he dug out his ringing cell phone. He knew that ring tone better than any other on his phone. He'd set it specifically for a certain caller and was always happy to hear it come from his phone. In fact, one could say he was in love with it.

"Hey Beautiful." He flipped the phone open. "I was just thinking about you. I'm really glad you decided to call."

"Uh…hey Randy." By the unsteady tone of her voice, she was still uncomfortable with his confession, he surmised. "Nice match."

"Thanks Hales." He replied easily to convey camaraderie. "How's your shoulder? Feeling any better?"

"Sitff." She admitted honestly, seeming to relax. "Sometimes sore, but not altogether unbearable. I'll live." She promised, spoken like a true martyr.

"It'll feel back to normal soon enough." He said to reassure her, having plenty of experience with his own shoulder injuries. He had not only broken his recently, but he suffered from hyper-mobile shoulders on a regular basis.

"That's what Dwayne keeps telling me." She quipped easily. "I'm just trying to rest it up as much as possible. Don't want to over-exert myself during the healing process."

"It's the best thing you can do." He agreed. "So did you call me just to chit-chat, or do you have ulterior motives? Like for instance, you've finally come to your senses and realize you love me instead of the big oaf, you want to elope and have my love children."

He heard her sarcastic snort through the receiver and would put money on her rolling her eyes on the other end. "If you can be serious, and not pressure me about _that_," She replied. "I've got a favor to ask of you, that is, if you can keep a secret…a big one."

"Babe," He said as seriously as possible, testing her patience, though he wanted to laugh. "For you, I can do anything. You make me want to be a better man! You complete me! You had me at 'Hey Randy!'"

"Ugh! Randy! Stop treating this like a joke! I've got this bomb you dropped on me weighing on the back of my mind and I don't need you acting like a four year old on top of it!" She snapped irritably.

"All right, Haley, all joking aside. I'm sorry, you're just fun to tease." He sobered up. "I'm being serious now, what's up?"

"Randy, this is big, beyond big. This is the largest thing to ever hit the WWE!" She told him. "I need you to really commit to me here."

"Oh come on, Haley, Big Show returned last February." He chuckled. "Sorry, reflex. I'm done, I swear. As for committing to you, Haley, I told you I'm in love with you that I want to be with you. How much more committed do you need me to be?"

"Not that kind of commitment, Randy, damn it!" She sighed heavily. "I'd say forget it, but I really need your help."

"Haley," He turned serious. "You don't even have to ask. What's going on? I'm right here. I'm always going to be right here, talk to me. It'll stay between you and me."

"This is the Holy Grail of secrets, Randy, if this leaks, our entire plan will blow up in our faces." She told him. "We're going to take Monday Night RAW back from Adamle, but in order to do that, we need your help to get there."

Randy smirked, liking the sound of this already. "Well, you've got my interest piqued Hales, what's are you up to?"

* * *

"Eve, not now!" Dave growled, storming back into his locker room. "My match is over, which means I no longer require your valet services, get lost!"

"Dave, come on," Eve Torres rolled her eyes. "You can't hate me that much already? We work together now. In fact, I did a pretty good job out there if I do say so myself."

"Yes, you earned yourself plenty of 'Eve's a Slut' chants out there, that's something to be proud of. If this was 2006 and Lita was here with Edge, you two could have a competition as to who gets jeered at more." He said sarcastically, pulling on a t-shirt. "Besides, after the atrocity of last night, I can hate you all I want! It's your fault my girlfriend is at home on the injured list. And _newsflash_, she's the one I want, always will!"

Eve placed her hands on her hips and glared at him in annoyance. "Hey, technically her injury was at the hands of Mickie James and Katie Lea! All I did was pin Candice."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CONVINCED ADAMLE OF THE MATCH IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Dave roared. "I could have told you from the beginning that I'm not interested, but you had to insist on playing insipid little games, so yes, it is your fault! I'm not interested in you Eve, personally or professionally. I LOVE HALEY! Accept it and move on!"

"But," She raised her eyebrows at him inquisitively. "Are you so certain it's you she loves? After all, Randy's feelings for her are now out in the open?"

"Of course she does!" Dave bit off an oath before continuing. "She fought for me! She picked me over every other male in this company that would gladly be in my place. She loves me! Just as I love her, she's it for me."

"Really?" Eve argued, looking skeptical. "If you guys are made for each other, then how come while you're doing autograph signings and other appearances this week, Randy's making plans to fly out to Boston?"

He frowned at the new information, not entirely sure he should trust her. "And how do you know anything about Orton's plans? He hates you just as much as I do."

"I overheard him on the phone." She answered simply. "Funny, how he makes plans to go to Boston, on the days you're tied up doing public appearances." She smirked, planting a seed of doubt and feeling triumphant.

"Oh yeah?" Dave's face remained impassive, but internally he felt a little uneasy. "And how do you know he's going to see Haley?"

"Because that's who he was talking to on the phone." Eve's smirked broadened when she saw the flicker in his eyes. "I mean, calling her Hales was a dead giveaway. Sounds fishy to me, Dave." She said before finally leaving him to stew on the bomb she's dropped.

Dave groaned and ran a hand over his face in exasperation. He didn't want to be an untrusting boyfriend, but it didn't sound all that promising to him either.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your well wishes and support. It means so much to me. I'm going to try and bang some chapters out over the next week and half. I seem to be stuck in a rut with Haley. I know where it is I want to go, but no idea how to get there just yet. But I'll figure it out, I always do. Anyway, thanks again and enjoy.**

**Up next, Dave talks to Haley on the phone and we get the reactions to her injury from Mr. Kennedy and by request…Chris Jericho.**


	60. Action, then Reaction

Chapter 60:

Dave Batista couldn't help but feel a little disheartened as he entered his hotel room. He hadn't slept alone in months, and didn't look forward to doing so again either. He'd happily grown used to sleeping with Haley's compact little body curled against his larger one. She may have only left this morning, but the little things he had grown used to made him miss her terribly already.

If he was honest, he was also worried and uncharacteristically jealous at the idea of Randy Orton flying out to see Haley when he could not. He did not want to be the overbearing, untrusting boyfriend, it wasn't a fun role and that's how John Cena had royally screwed things up with her. But, since Haley told him Randy had confessed his feelings for her, the thought of the Legend Killer and his girlfriend alone together made him a little uneasy.

Making himself comfortable by flopping backwards on the bed, he dug his cellphone out to call her. If he couldn't have her next to him, he at least wanted to hear her voice.

The phone rang three times, before she picked the phone, Her voice soft and slightly drowsy with fatigue. "Dave!" She murmured with growing excitement. "I was afraid you had forgotten about me already."

He relaxed and chuckled, feeling peaceful just at the sound of her voice. "That would never happen, and you know it. Especially, when I have to come back to a hotel room with an empty bed at the end of the night."

"Tell me about it." She complained. "My bed feels way too big without you, plus I'm cold now that I can't steal your body heat."

He grinned at her words. "Two months suddenly feels like an impossibly long time." Dave agreed. "The visits in between aren't going to feel like enough."

"No, but it's all we've got." He heard her shift her position on the other line. "And unfortunately, we can't afford for me to travel with you during my injury anyway."

"I hate the thought you home alone." He told her sadly. "I can at least go hang out with Rey for company, What about you? And , what if you need help? Maybe you should consider your family…"

"Dave, I'm not alone." She laughed, "And I do have family with me, Baby."

He frowned in his confusion. "Wait, I don't get it. Are you staying with your parents after all?"

"No." She giggled. "But not only will I see Hunter frequently on his days off since we live fairly close to one another, but Dwayne's currently taken over one of my guest rooms. He's not doing any movies right now and claims he's with me for the duration. So see, I've got family here with me."

He suddenly felt better than he had since she left that morning. Staying with Haley was a man who was virtually her older brother. So, even if Randy was going to visit her, they wouldn't be alone all the time. He hated his insecurity, but with Randy's confession and the knowledge that Haley had slept with him once before made him doubtful. Plus, there were ways that Randy understood Haley that Dave never would.

"Well that's good." He said honestly. "That means I don't have to worry about you getting lonely, or pushing yourself faster than necessary,"

She giggled. "I wouldn't do that anyway."

"Hey Baby?" He sighed, hating to bring down the mood, but it was going to eat at him if he didn't talk to her about it. Their relationship had always been honest, almost brutally so, and there was no reason for that to change now. "I'm trying not to pry because I don't want you to think I don't trust you, but I need to know for peace of mind. Are you having Randy come visit you this week?"

There was silence on the other end of the line. It last long enough for Dave to pull his phone away from his ear and check to make sure he hadn't dropped the call. Assured he hadn't he placed it back to it's original position.

"Hales?" He pressed, growing concerned. "Are you there?"

"Yes." She responded quietly. "I'm here. And yes, Randy is coming to visit me this week."

* * *

Ken Kennedy was furious. No, furious was too tame a word. Livid, yes, livid was better. Ken Kennedy was livid. He had double, triple checked the WWE website to be sure of the information before letting his emotions rage. After all, being on the injured list himself, meant that he missed a lot of the backstage gossip and news. But once he had verified this particular rumor, he'd grown more than just a little angry.

"PAUL BURCHILL IS THE BIGGEST PIECE OF SHIT TO EVER ENTER THE WWE!" He yelled, slamming his lap top closed. "Batista better beat the ever-loving shit out of that spineless coward!"

"What's that, Baby?" Ken's latest girlfriend, Mallory Price, an art director at a local museum, asked as she entered the room.

"Paul Burchill helped screw Haley over once again!" He shook his head in distaste. "And not only that, but Mickie James and Katie Lea put her out of action with a dislocated shoulder!"

"Oh no." Mallory's voice was full of sympathy. She knew enough about Haley from Ken explaining his feud with Paul and felt sorry for her injury.

"Now now that stupid bimbo is Batista's valet!" Ken snorted, his expression showing just how he felt about Raw's latest Latina. "I actually feel bad for Dave having to put up with her!"

"What a lousy situation." Mallory agreed.

"All I know is if Dave cheats on her…He's got a Mike Check coming his way! This crap has gone on long enough." He swore, wishing that he was uninjured and back on RAW.

* * *

While Kennedy was ready to go up in arms for Haley, the man he seemingly replaced as her witty best guyfriend, wasn't sure how to feel about her injury. After all, he had sworn to her that he was through saving the WWE, and in doing so; he was through saving her as well. But, that didn't mean he lacked a reaction to the news.

There was a part of him, a larger part than Chris Jericho's pride would ever allow him to admit, that felt awful for her. He knew more than most how much Haley loved to wrestle, how much she enjoyed her job. He knew that sitting on the sidelines for two months time would be torture for her. That part of him, no matter what he did to squash it, still cared about Haley. And what's worse, that part still cared about the people in the audience every time he went out to the ring. That part of him, still cared very much, for the WWE Universe.

It had been weird not seeing her backstage. It was even weirder not seeing her as Candice's tag team partner against Mickie James and Beth Phoenix that night. But it was the weirdest, when he stood in the ring tonight, waiting on Batista's entrance, and seeing the Animal come out for their match with Eve by his side, instead of Haley.

That part of him that still cared about her, about the WWE, about the WWE Universe, had been angry seeing Eve Torres traipse down the ramp like she belonged at the Animal's side. He'd graduated to furious when she pounded on the mat to motivate Batista and cheered him on. He had been highly amused when the crowd had started an "Eve's A Slut" a chant. He'd even entertained the idea of joining in. Because that part of him that couldn't be squashed, was still Haley's best guyfriend, no matter whom she tried to replace him with. He was still loyal, and he still knew her best.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but hey, you got two didn't yo? Lol. Thanks again for your support guys. Survivor updates tomorrow. Up next, Randy's trip to Boston and the reactions of Jeff Hardy, Maria and an interlude…with the Game.**

** BTW, can I just say…ORTON'S GOING DOWN! LONG LIVE THE KING OF KINGS! You messed with Steph…big mistake. THANK GOD FOR THE REVIVAL OF THE MCMAHON-HELMSLEY ERA! RAW JUST GOT KICK ASS!**


	61. From Diva to Dancer?

Chapter 61:

"I want to go visit Haley next week." Maria Kanellis informed her boyfriend as she stepped into their hotel room. "Knowing her, she's probably bored out of her mind at home."

Jeff Hardy was inclined to agree as he closed the door behind him. Haley was an athlete and a true competitor, like himself. Being out of action for two months time would be something akin to torture. It didn't matter who visited her or how she spent her time away from the WWE, she'd be dying to comeback until the doctor's cleared her.

"Yeah, she'd probably appreciate it." He said to Maria, while depositing both of their bags at the foot of the bed. "The company will help with some of her cabin fever."

"You're going to come with me, right?" Maria raised her eyebrows at him curiously. "She'd want to see you too. You guys have always been close, right?"

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, we're pretty tight, probably for the same reasons you two are friends. She's cool. And unlike most of the Divas, she's down to Earth and fun, not even remotely high maintenance."

She chuckled. "No, she's a lot of things, but definitely not high maintenance. Not like, oh say, Maryse for instance. You should come with me to go see her. I'm sure she'd love it."

He thought it over for a moment, before shrugging. "Sure." It's not like there was much waiting for him back home anyway, not since his house burnt down. Spending more time with Maria, and Haley would be more fun than his trailer.

"Good." Maria nodded in satisfaction. "Besides, we can tour Boston, with an actual Bostonian, so we'll go to all the right bars and pubs." She grinned. "Oh, and shopping!"

Jeff rolled his eyes playfully. "Maria, with you it's always shopping." He joked. "I like the bar and pub idea though. We can go some place really Irish, that's always more fun."

"Well, Haley will know where to go and entertaining us will be a good distraction for her." She giggled. "And you can sleep or whatever when we go shopping."

He grinned. "All right, deal."

"Yes!" She crossed the room to him and placed a light kiss on his mouth. "I knew there was a reason I'm dating you."

"It's not for my Southern charm and good looks?" He teased.

"Well, those too." She agreed with a laugh. "Now come on, I'm hungry and we still have to call Haley and arrange everything."

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." He left his arm around her shoulders while they started for the door again. "I could use a beer too…and pizza."

"As long as we hit the gym tomorrow." Maria replied, while her arm looped around his waist. "Vince would kill us if we started putting on weight."

* * *

"So I got a really cool invitation through my agent this morning." Haley said as walked through Boston Common with her good arm linked with Hunter's.

She and the Game were enjoying a quiet fall afternoon, enjoying the changing colors of the leaves and the last of the nice weather for soon it would be getting very cold in her hometown.

"Oh yeah?" Hunter replied in a curious tone. He was dressed casually in his leather jacket and gray knit turtleneck sweater with blue jeans and boat shoes. "And what's that?"

"Can you picture me…on Dancing with the Stars?" Haley grinned, her brown eyes lighting with amusement and intrigue.

Hunter chuckled. "Actually I can. Despite your claims otherwise, you're very graceful, and you do love to dance. Stacy Keibler said she had so much fun doing it. Have you decided?"

"Not yet, I mean, my schedule's so busy. Do you think I can fit in dance rehearsals on top of everything else?" She asked, looking thoughtful.

"First of all, for outside promotion, Vince and Steph would definitely give you any required time off from house shows and stuff if you really wanted to do it. Secondly, I think you can do anything you set your mind too, and finally, I personally think you should. It'll be fun for you and a good distraction from all the crazy drama you've got going on right now." Hunter explained his reasoning.

She laughed. "Okay, because I kind of want to do it."

"I know, which is why I think you should." He ruffled her hair. "If you can ballroom dance like you wrestle, I think you'll win too."

She ducked away and giggled. "Well, if my partner's as good a teacher as you, I'll be sure to."

"You'll do great, Punkin." He assured her. "So any favorites for dancing partners?"

"Well, I don't get the chance to watch it as often as I'd like, but if I had my choice, I'd love to dance with Tony Dovolani, who danced with Stacy, Mark Ballas or Maksim Chermkovskiy." Haley admitted with a giggle.

Hunter snorted before laughing. "Maks…hmm…I wonder why that would be. Steph has the hots for him too. Should I be worried that my two favorite girls lust after that fruitcake?"

Haley smirked. "Don't be jealous just because the man is the definition of sex appeal."

"Does Dave hear you reference him like that?" He hip checked her a couple steps sideways. "He might unleash the beast."

Haley laughed, coming back to walk beside him. "Dave knows I love him, but I do have eyes in my head. I can appreciate Maks sexuality when it comes to ballroom. Anyway, I think I'm going to do it then, if I've got your approval. They want me for season eight."

"That's really great, Haley!" He told her sincerely. "You know what that really means right? Your fame isn't just exclusive to the WWE Universe anymore. You've reached out and touched further audiences. Only Trish Stratus, Chyna, and to some extent, at least with Go Daddy, Candice, has been able to pull that off in terms of the Divas."

"And by doing this, maybe I'll gain a fan base that I'll bring back with me to the WWE when it's all over." Haley added with a smile. "Even when everything feels like garbage right now, there's still a bright side to everything."

"Absolutely." Hunter kissed the crown of her head. "When the show starts, I look forward to seeing you dance. Maybe you can use some of our moves in your routines for lifts and stuff."

"What, you want me to lock my partner in the sharpshooter or something?" She quipped with a chuckle in her voice. "I'm sure that will go over well with the judges."

"Don't be a smartass." Hunter rolled his eyes. "You don't have to actually wrestle your partner, think about it for whoever you get assigned to."

"I know." She soothed. "And thanks Hunter, you know how much your opinion matters to me. I haven't told anybody about the offer yet because I wanted to see what you thought." She tugged her puma closed as the wind picked up. "It's really pretty out here. I love fall."

"Yeah, weather's not too hot or too cold and the scenery's good. What's not to like?" Hunter glanced around them. "Plus, Boston Common's a good place to be for all this."

"Boston's a good place to be, period." She said with pride in her city. "I've lived here for a long time, and can't imagine living anywhere else."

"So if Dave asked you to move in with him, you'd say no to Tampa?" Hunter asked.

"Florida's too hot for me year round. I love the seasons, even the bitter cold and freezing snow of winter." Haley shook her head. "I grew up here. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. And Dave seems like the type of guy who could live anywhere if he really wanted. I'm not sure what kind of attachment he has to Florida so we'd have to discuss it."

"Well, I like you here just for your proximity to Connecticut." He was mindful of her injured limb as he hugged her against him. "I know Dwayne hates that you've become mine too, but I'm not giving you up now that I've got you."

"He'll learn to get over it." Haley said confidently. "You and me have an unspoken bond. It's what kept me sane over this past year and it'll be what keeps me sane now."

"I'll help in any way I can." He assured her. "So when can you start rehabilitation?"

"Two weeks." She replied. "I've got to keep taking it easy for now. But with all my visitors I should be okay. Randy's flying in tomorrow to hang out with me and Dwayne, so that'll be fun, and Maria called me this morning, she and Jeff are coming next week."

"And when's Dave coming?" Hunter inquired.

Haley shifted uncomfortably, remembering their phone conversation from the previous night. "I'm not sure." She muttered.

**

* * *

A/N: Uh oh, sounds like trouble in paradise for our couple. Does that mean things are going to start heating up between Haley and Randy? I know most of you right now hope so lol. **

**Also, what do you guys think of my Haley on Dancing With the Stars idea? I've been a fan of the show for a while and think someone else from WWE besides Stacy should be on. I'd love to see Candice do it lol. Anyway, I was thinking of pulling DWTS during the final installment of Haley's story because it'll be around the time Season 8 starts. This fic actually ends at Armageddon 2008. And if you think Becoming a Legacy has drama whoo, wait until you see what I've got planned, especially with WM25's current storylines. I figured Dancing With the Stars would be a good distraction for Haley and keep her grounded since Hunter's going to be pretty preoccupied, though he's a huge part of the third.**

**Up next, Eve's scheming sparks the first real fight for our Baley couple and Randy comes to visit.  
**

**Shout-outs: Lindsey Redfield, Emma, Mel, Turmoil (Welcome back! I've missed you!), Active Gal, Lilio, OryonUK, Shiroi Moon, Purerandomosity, Hardygurl84, Aaron W, Caleb's Babe, Speed-Vamp-DIVA, Nic-002001, SBMFanatic, FrequentlyDazzled619, ThatGirl54, I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy, Vjsimpact, Sweetortonlover86, Jewelgirl04, Psychoroach**


	62. The Arrival of Drama

Chapter 62:

Logan Airport was bustling with activity by midday on Tuesday afternoon the following week. Passengers and loved ones alike were exchanging goodbyes and welcomes as they board or departed their planes. For Haley Mariano, she waited patiently on the outskirts of the activity, trying not to jar her injured shoulder, while peeking around the clusters of people for her first glimpse of her friend.

"Haley." Randy Orton's deep, rough voice called through the din of noise as the man himself appeared through the throng of a Japanese tour group.

"Randy!" Haley's greeting was brighter as she started toward the handsome dark haired man, dressed casually in jeans and a gray Affliction t-shirt.

"There's my girl." He smirked, coming to meet her half way with his jacket folded over his arm and his free hand tugging the rolling suitcase behind him.

"I know it's only been a couple days, but it's so good to see you." She told him honestly once they closed the distance between them.

"I've missed you too." He released the handle of his suitcase to hug her against him, being mindful of her shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

"As best as can be expected." She replied, pulling back enough to look up into his face. "You on the other hand are living up your return by kicking all kinds of ass. I'm jealous."

Randy chuckled and affectionately trailed his hand through her hair. "You'll be back and doing the same thing before you know it, Baby." He assured her. "Now I don't know about you, but airports aren't my favorite hang out, so what do you say we get out of here?"

"Aw, but airports are my favorite!" She complained with mock disappointment, before chuckling. "My cars parked a little ways away, let's go."

Randy pulled on his jacket before retaking his suitcase. "Lead the way." He told her, wrapping his now free arm around her as they maneuvered through the crowd of people. "Have you gotten used to driving one handed yet?"

"I always drive one handed." She explained. "But usually I can switch hands, so that's the only part I'm not used to yet, but I'm handling it just fine."

"Well, you always adapt better than most to new situations." He commented, wishing for his shades as they stepped out in the fall sunshine. "Where are you parked?" He asked.

"Down here." Haley started to the right and he easily fell in step beside her. "Dwayne's really is looking forward to this. He's got all kinds of ideas."

"He should." Randy agreed, pressing a kiss into her hair. "It's his big comeback. Correction, it's _the_ big comeback. We have to make it good."

"Well, that's why we need you to help push it along." She pulled the keys to her Saturn out of her pocket and hit the unlock button on the keypad. "We need the talents of the Legend Killer."

"You've got 'em, Baby." Randy smirked, taking the keys from her hand. "You've always had my services at your disposal, you've just never realized it. I'll drive."

* * *

Eve Torres was a lot cleverer than anyone ever gave her credit for. She was seen as a just a pretty face with a sweet personality underneath it all. Not many new the selfish, manipulative mind that lay beneath the surface. People saw what they wanted to see and she preferred to keep it that way. It would be the only way she had a shot at making Dave Batista her own.

The first step in her plan had been completely successfully. She'd won the Love Him or Leave Him match and as bonus, sent Haley away with an injury that would keep her out of the ring for a total of two months. The second step was easier, all it took was planting the right information to Dave's ears. Then she could sit back and watch how the cards unfolded. And for what she had this time, they would not be in Haley's favor.

"Dave," She all but purred his name from across the locker room. "I'm going to the canteen to get some lunch. Do you want anything?"

"No thanks." He grumbled. He had been grouchy for the past two days, since he'd had a minor argument with Haley over the phone. Eve knew the next one would be a major blowout.

"All right, I'll be back in a little bit then." She said leaving the door open, although he barely acknowledged her departure.

Once in the hall, she nodded to Layla and Jillian who had been waiting on her for their part in her plan. "Go for it." She whispered sneaking around the corner to listen in.

"I'll tell you, Jill, it is so nice not having Haley around." Layla said loudly enough for her voice to drift into the locker room. "She can take her self righteousness and shove it."

Jillian cackled. "Absolutely, she had the audacity to make fun of my singing…me! I'm a songbird, she's just jealous of my talent!"

"I don't know what Batista sees in her." Layla continued. "Or Randy, he's even worse! He's dog devoted to her. Did you know he flew to Boston today to be with her?! He told everyone that he's coming for Haley this time. He's not going to let her slip through his fingers again! I don't even know what he sees in her anyway, but he's determined to make her his! He swore to Charlie Haas that while Dave's away on the tour, he's making his play for her."

Eve bit her lip to keep from laughing. She had only exaggerated the truth. Anyone with eyes could see just how Randy looked at Haley, how he'd always looked at her. Dave saw it too, whether he wanted to admit it or not. If anyone was competition for Haley's heart, it was the Legend Killer. Exploiting that insecurity could only work in her favor.

Dave's jealousy and insecurity over the closeness of Randy and Haley's friendship would explode eventually. Haley would move into the Randy's arms and Dave would be left alone…for Eve to make him hers.

"Dave will be mine." Eve whispered, listening to Jillian and Layla continue to talk about Randy's feelings for Haley. "I'm going to make sure of it." She vowed.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the locker room, Dave Batista has his jaw clenched painfully tight. Thoughts of Haley and Randy together…alone were haunting him, and even at work he couldn't escape them. Their ill-fated romance seemed to be hot conversation in the backstage gossip as well.

He didn't want to be the jealous boyfriend. He didn't want to be the guy that didn't trust his girlfriend. He wanted to have peace of mind that she was home, missing him as much as he missed her. But all he could think was that she was at home, having a grand old time with the only other man she could fully give her heart to.

He'd stopped himself from calling her a hundred times this morning, just to check in. He knew Randy would be arriving in Boston today. He had a long, not so pleasant chat about it with Haley two night's earlier. He wouldn't be surprised if Randy was already there, with _his_ arms around her, running _his_ fingers through her hair, sitting down to relax with her by _his_ side. It was enough to have Batista's blood boiling in his veins.

Jealousy wasn't an emotion he was prone to. As a kid, growing up dirt poor, he'd learned to want only what he could realistically have. That way if something didn't happen or his wish didn't come true, it just didn't matter. As he grew older, and realized that he could achieve a lot for himself, he'd begun to want more things, things he knew he could have, with hard-work and patience. Haley, had been one of them.

When they'd met, she'd been dating John Cena, and while she loved him, Dave could see that John was not the guy to make her happy in the end. Randy was fortunately digging his own grave at the time, so he hadn't been much competition then. So Dave had been patient, contenting himself with being her friend, meanwhile falling harder for her with each passing day. He'd supported her, listened to her whenever she needed to, and slowly began changing the levels of their friendship as she drifted further and further away from John and Randy. And when she finally told him she loved him…him, Dave Batista, he'd never been happier.

And now, that happiness was at stake. If Randy made Haley fall for him, and he was employing the exact same strategy Dave had used last year to make Haley his, Dave would be left out in the cold. Loving Haley had changed his whole world, and he'd never be the same again. There was no doubt in his mind that he would love Haley for the rest of his life. His only fear was that he might have to live without her in it, if Randy was successful that is.

"Just call her, reassure yourself." He muttered, digging out his cellphone. If he could just hear her say I love you, maybe he could relax and get through the next couple days that Randy was with her.

He fidgeted while the phone rang, growing more anxious when he realized he might get her voicemail, when she breathlessly picked up just before her voicemail took over.

"Dave!" Her voice was surprised, with a hint of laughter. "Oh, I was hoping you'd call…Randy, shut up!" She giggled.

Dave could hear the Legend Killer in the background, singing Sweet Home Alabama very loudly, and very off-key. His free hand clenched into a fist and for a moment he fantasized about planting it in Randy's face.

"Haley," He said slowly. "Can we talk?"

Her laughter disappeared at his tone. "Um…sure." He heard her shuffling in the background, then tell Randy to go on inside, she'd be in shortly, before she turned her attention back to Dave. "What's up?"

* * *

**A/N: Eve is such an evil bitch lol. She's got my poor Davey freaking out. On the good news front though, I'm officially on summer vacation, therefore I will be trying my hardest to update for you guys. I have four stories on my priority list right now, Becoming a Legacy is one obviously, I want to finish this and get you started on the third, Survivor is another, Stolen is lumped in there and finally, my newest story, Think Twice. **

**Special thanks to all of you for being so patient with me while my personal life was in shambles and my school life was crazy. Hopefully, I'll be back to normal now lol. **

**Shout-outs: Veracruzortongal, FrequentlyDazzled619, LindseyRedfield, ThatGirl54, Asher02, ShiroiMoon, BSPunk, Ctar, Aaron W, HardGiulr84, Caleb'sBabe, SBMFanatic, Nic-002001, Rossi's Lil Devil, VJSImpact, Jewelgirl04, Activegal, Dreamin'BIG, Lilio, Esca Madeline (Turmoil), I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy**


	63. Let's Go To Work

Chapter 63:

"So what you're saying is that you don't trust me?" Haley's voice hitched as she tried to get a rein in on her composure.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I do trust you, Haley." Dave seemed to backpedal after hearing her voice break. "I do not, however, trust him! Orton is a manipulative viper, and I'm worried."

"There's nothing to worry about." She said for the umpteenth time. "Randy is just my friend, Dave. He's here to check up on me, not hit on me."

"Bullshit Haley, if you can't see what he's up to, then you're blind! Randy has admitted to being in love with you! He didn't just say that for shits 'n' giggles. He said it because he's coming after you. He wants you to be with him." Dave argued. "And when Orton wants something, he pursues it relentlessly. You know this, Haley; you've seen him go after the WWE title. Nothing else matters other than getting what he wants. He's coming after you, Haley, and that, I have a problem with."

"I'm not some prize to be won!" Haley protested. "I'm a person, who has their own feelings and makes their own choices. I chose you, Dave, over everyone else out there. Randy doesn't matter."

"Yes, he does, Haley. Deep down, you know he does, because while you won't admit it out loud, there's a connection between the two of you that's deeper than friendship." Dave immediately went on before she could cut him off. "I'm not saying you're cheating on me, Haley, I know you're not. But, you do have some sort of feelings for him; otherwise you wouldn't have forgiven him for last year. And knowing that, you can't expect me to be comfortable with him up there with you, while I'm thousands of miles away."

"Dave, there is nothing going on between myself and Randy. I'm with you, all the way." Haley argued firmly.

"Haley, I know that! It's…" He growled in frustration. "Ugh, nevermind, you just don't get it, and I've got to get to my interview."

"But Dave!" She objected, before he cut in.

"No, I've got to get to my interview. And arguing about this anymore is fruitless." He said through grit teeth. "I'll call you later."

Defeated, she sighed. "All right. Promise?"

"Yeah." He replied curtly. "I've got to go now, Haley."

"Okay, I love you." She said as a last ditch effort to dissolve the tension between them.

"Yeah, you too. Bye." Dave muttered before hanging up on her.

Haley sat in the car for a few moments longer, staring at her cell phone sadly. She and Dave had never really fought before. Sure, they'd had little arguments over where to eat, or what movie to watch, but they'd never fought like this.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dave shoved his cell phone into the pocket of his slacks before howling in anger. Taking several deep breathes, he fought to clear his mind and bring himself back under control. There was a healthy dose of fear mixed in with his anger over Randy's continuing involvement with Haley. His girlfriend would never admit it, but she did have some sort of feelings for the Legend Killer, and if they were honest, there was a chance Randy could win Haley over depending on how deep her feelings ran.

"Whoa!" Rey Mysterio said in surprise when Dave stormed out his locker room. "Dave homes, you all right?"

"I'm fine." Dave grunted. "I've got an interview in twenty minutes."

Rey eyed him skeptically. "I don't think so, Esse. You look you're about to hunt someone down and kill them. Who pissed you off?"

Dave shot Rey an aggravated look. "I'll give you one guess."

"Um…" Rey thought it over for a moment. "Did you have a run in with Chris Jericho this morning or something?"

"No." Dave shook his head in disgust. "Fortunately I have not seen Jericho all day, which is good, because then I'd really be ripping right now."

"Uh…did Eve do something? I notice she's not around at the moment." Rey shrugged, unsure just how would get his friend this fired up.

"It's the only good thing she's done since she became my valet…disappear." Dave rolled his eyes. "She get on my nerves hitting on me, after she's responsible for Haley not being here! But no, it's not Eve either."

Rey nodded. "Oh, I hate to say it then, Esse, but is it Haley who has you this angry? Did you two have a fight or something?"

"No. I mean, we fought, but it's not really her I'm angry with. It's the man who's trying to take her away from me." Dave practically snarled. "I'm going to break him in half."

"Oh!" Rey's eyes widened as it finally dawned on him. "Damn, Randy got this fired up when he's not even here? What did he do?"

"He's not here because he's in Boston." Dave explained with pure exasperation. "And he's in Boston to try and win over my girlfriend. And let's face it, Rey, he has a legitimate shot in doing so!"

Rey was forced to agree with the statement, unfortunately. "I'm sorry, Hommes. I can't really relate to what you're going through, exactly, but I know that Haley loves you, and even though she might feel something for Orton too, I can't honestly seeing her leaving you for him."

"I hope you're right, Rey." Dave growled. "I hope to God that you're right.

* * *

Haley entered her house to the sound of laughter coming from her kitchen. Heading in that direction, she was pleased to find Randy and Dwayne drinking a beer and joking around with one another.

"Oh please, Jabroni, I was doing that stuff before you finally gave up playing My Pretty Pony." Dwayne retorted good-naturedly. "You were a Candy-ass then and you're a Candy-ass now."

Randy snorted in amusement. "Right, and you're past your prime, trying to use your glory days to climb back to the top. I'm the Legend Killer, I eat guys like you for breakfast."

"Geez!" Haley interrupted entering the kitchen. "I'm not sure I can fit in here with both of your egos." She forced a smile on her face as she opened the refrigerator to grab a can of Coke for herself.

She should have known that Randy and Dwayne would know better. Both men were attuned to her feelings no matter how she tried to pretend otherwise. Dwayne immediately frowned at the forced cheerfulness, while Randy eyed her in concern.

"Haley Baby, wipe that fake smile off your face and tell me what's wrong?" Dwayne demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and giving her a no-arguments glare.

Haley sighed, cracking the top of the can open. "It's nothing, Dwayne. Dave and I are just having…a disagreement of sorts." She said before taking a sip.

Randy remained silent, but a pleased gleam flashed through his eyes before his expression became sympathetic once again.

Dwayne snorted. "Want the Rock to kick his candy-ass?"

Haley shook her head and chuckled lightly. "No. We'll work it out, I'm sure. He's gone to do an interview, but he said he'd call me later. I'm sure we'll be fine by tomorrow morning."

"All right." Dwayne nodded, satisfied with her answer for the moment. "If you're sure…but if you change your mind, my offer still stands."

"I know, Dwayne." Haley smiled again and looked between the two men. "So, have we come up with a plan yet?"

"Nope." Randy's deep voice answered her this time. "We were waiting on you, Sweetie."

"Well, I'm here now." She grinned at the two of them. "So let's get to work."

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh trouble in paradise for Baley. Meanwhile, Haley, Randy and Dwayne are working on Rock's comeback.**

**Up next, Candice drops in for a surprise visit…with sparks flying…between her…and Dwayne? **

**Shout-outs! Active Gal, FrequentlyDazzled619, BSPunk, OryonUK, dreamin'BIG, BeautifulTragedyxxx, Asher02, Ctar, Jewelgirl04, Esca Madeline, Lilio, Nic-002001, ThatGirl54, I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy (You're fine, don't worry about it, it's all good), Purerandomosity, RKO-kid 099**


	64. Friendship Never Ends

Chapter 64:

_He never called back._

Haley tried not to dwell on that thought the following day. She had mentally come up with a list of possible excuses that Dave had for not calling her the previous night, and kept reassuring herself that he would call today with one of those perfectly valid excuses. Everything would go back to normal and she could continue to be blissfully happy with her boyfriend and maintain her friendship Randy.

She sighed heavily and glanced down into her half empty coffee mug. Who was she kidding? While the idea of her relationship being drama free while she was friends with Randy was good in theory, there was no possible way it would work in reality. Thus far she and Dave seemed to be having problems because of it. She just hoped it wouldn't come down to one or the other. She did not want to have to make that choice.

_The house was too quiet_, she thought. _That's why I'm thinking too much._

Randy and Dwayne had gone out for a six-mile run a little under an hour ago and Haley knew better than to think they'd be back right away. Since discussing their scheme last night, the two men practically gossiped like a pair of old ladies. She was surprised by how easily they'd developed camaraderie with each other; pleased by it, but still surprised.

And unfortunately, that left her on her own that morning, and she was already bored. The sling that supported her arm limited her from her normal activities and she'd never been one to sit around and do nothing. She could use a distraction in the worst way.

As if someone upstairs had finally taken pity on her, the doorbell rang.

Frowning curiously, Haley rose to her feet and abandoned her lukewarm coffee. Randy and Dwayne would just walk in; Hunter was on the SmackDown tour and her family always called before dropping by.

Using her free hand, she opened her front door, expecting at most the UPS Man.

"Can I once again proclaim my hatred of taxis?! They smell stale, the driver's don't speak English, the music is terrible and none of them can drive in an American city, it's not even worth surprising you." Candice Michelle said in one breath as she entered the house. "But here I am anyway, surprise!"

Haley stared at her best friend for a moment, taken aback by her sudden arrival, before a smile began to spread across her face. "Candice! Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaandice!" She squealed and flung her good arm around her.

Candice immediately relaxed and hugged her back. "Nevermind, I lied, it's totally worth surprising you…hey babe."

"You're the best friend in the whole world, you know that?!" Haley laughed as she released her grip. "You have a title shot coming up in about a week and you're here with me instead."

"Duh." Candice rolled her eyes playfully. "It's messed up that the week I make my big return from injury, you get injured and leave. So you're stuck with me for two days before I _have to_ return to the RAW."

Haley giggled. "I can totally think of worse things to be stuck with."

* * *

"Dude, do you hear that?" Dwayne Johnson paused outside Haley's townhouse looking at the front door with a mix of surprise and impending horror.

Randy tilted his head thoughtfully, listening for whatever had caught Dwayne's attention.

_If you wanna be my lover_

_Ya gotta get with my friends_

_Make it last forever_

_Friendship never ends_

_If you wanna be my lover_

_You have got to give_

_Taking is too easy_

_But that's the way it is_

"Is that what I think it is?" Dwayne started backing away from the door.

Randy made a face of distaste. "It sounds like the Spicegirls."

"No!" Dwayne shook his head in denial. "She grew out of that phase when she was like…twelve? I was actually happy she moved onto the Backstreet Boys…she's not reverting back to this…horrible taste in music."

Randy sighed and reached for the door handle. "Only one way to find out." He said before entering the house where the music was suddenly louder.

"I think my ears are bleeding." Dwayne complained stepping in behind him. "What in the blue hell could possess her to listen to this garbage?"

Randy, who had moved on to the living room entrance, smirked at Dwayne from over his shoulder. "Girl power." He said simply.

"Huh?" Dwayne walked up beside Randy to look at whatever the Legend Killer was seeing, and his frown turned into a smile.

Haley was dancing around the living room, giggling like she was still twelve years old and singing along with the lyrics word for word. But, she wasn't alone. The Candy-coated Diva, Candice Michelle was dancing opposite her friend, laughing and singing just as loudly as Haley was.

"It's a girl thing." Randy chuckled, his eyes never leaving Haley. "Especially with these two…they're nutty."

At the sound of Randy's deep gruff voice, Haley stopped dancing and looked up. A flush rose up in her cheeks, but she smiled at them. "Did you two have a good run?"

Candice looked up as well and laughed. _Randy looks like he could devour her right here._ She thought. _Dave is going to have to keep an eye out for him._

"Haley Baby, please turn that abomination to my hearing off!" Dwayne complained. "My brain is rotting inside my skull."

Haley rolled her eyes but reached for the stereo remote and stopped the music. "You are a such a drama queen Dwayne."

Candice let her gaze move to the legendary superstar, who was leaning against the wall and smiling with his signature raised eyebrow. It wasn't the first time she had seen him, but it was the first time she'd seen him up close. Bronzed skin, dark hair and a flash of white in his smile. His brown eyes were warm, like melted chocolate as he assessed her in kind.

"Candice, you know Dwayne right?" Haley asked, noting the way her best friend and her practically older brother were looking at one another.

"We've never officially met, but you'd have to be an idiot not to know who the Rock is." Candice replied, smiling herself.

"Well Mama," Dwayne smirked at her. "At least we can rule that you're not one."

Candice chuckled. "No, I like to think that I'm not one."

Haley glanced over at Randy who was watching the two just as curiously as she was.

Was Dwayne hitting on her best friend? And was Candice responding?

"So from what I hear you've got a title shot coming up," Dwayne commented. "So if that's the case, what brings you here?"

Candice smiled. "I'm visiting Haley. She's my best friend and I've missed her enough when I was sidelined with my injury. I don't want to miss her as much during hers."

"Well, that's very sweet of you, Candice." Dwayne smirked. "Haley is lucky to have such caring friends with her on the road."

Candice smiled. "They call me Candy for a reason. And I think I'm the lucky one."

_What the hell?_ Haley discreetly snuck over to Randy's side. "Are they hitting on each other?" She whispered.

Randy bit back a laugh. "I think so." He replied.

"That's so weird." She said. "She's my bff. He might as well be my brother."

"Well weird or not, it's happening." Randy smiled down at her. "You're happy she's here."

"Yes," She mirrored his smile. "I am."

**A/N: So what do you guys think of my Candice/Dwayne pairing? Weird or cool?**

**Up next, Haley , Candice, Dwayne and Randy have a fun night out.**

**WWE CAN KISS MY ASS FOR RELEASING CANDICE...SCREW THEM! THEY JUST LOST ONE OF THEIR VERY BEST DIVAS THROUGH SHEER STUPIDITY!  
**

**Shout-outs: Kitneyj, asher02, esca Madeline, vjsimpact, nic-002001, dreamin'BIG, aaron w, ctar, frequentlydazzled619, rok-kid 099, thatgirl54, lilio, beautifultragedyxxx, purerandomosity**


	65. All Shook Up

Chapter 65:

"You guys are going to love this place." Haley smiled over her shoulder to reassure Candice Michelle, Dwayne Johnson and Randy Orton. "Especially you Dwayne, they play mostly oldies, classic rock!"

Dwayne grinned back her, his expression one of pleasure. "My kind of bar."

"It will be a great change from all the hip hop, that's for sure." Randy agreed, slinging his arm around Haley's shoulders as they drew closer to the crowds. He kept her injured arm tucked against his torso to avoid her getting jostled by other people.

"Aw Randy, you don't enjoy the constant throbbing of the hip hop beats?" Haley teased, allowing him to direct her through the mass of people waiting outside.

"I'm more of a rock kind of guy, you know that." Randy chuckled, giving a nod to the bouncers who immediately allowed them entrance upon recognizing just whom they were.

"Renegade, nice!" Dwayne stated his approval as they were greeted by the sounds of Renegade by Styx. "You're right Haley, I'm already loving this place."

"Yeah, it's cool." Candice eyed her surroundings curiously. "I like the low key lighting."

"Says the woman who has strobe lights with her entrance." Dwayne joked, nudging Candice playfully.

"Dwayne, leave her alone. Her entrance rocks." Haley admonished lightly. "Anyone thirsty?"

"Don't need to ask me twice." Candice flashed Haley a grateful smile. "Cosmopolitans tonight?"

"Definitely." Haley agreed.

Dwayne and Randy exchanged a glance. "Beer." They said in unison, before assuring the girls they'd be back with their drinks.

Candice took Randy's spot of keeping Haley's injured limb between them. "Come on, let's find a table."

"Right." Haley easily matched strides with the candy-coated Diva as they weaved through the other bar hoppers into small table just off the dance floor. "I don't know how I'm going to dance tonight, being all gimpy here." She complained mildly.

"You don't have to dance." Candice assured her. "We could just chill out, drink and talk."

"And deny you and Dwayne the chance to get close? Not a chance." Haley laughed as Candice's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" Candice sputtered.

"You…and…Dwayne." Haley said slowly. "I'm not blind, Candice. I could see the way you both were eying each other, and feel the sparkage from across my living room."

Candice flushed. "Shut up. I doubt Dwayne's interested in me. Besides, he's not even legally divorced yet."

"Technicality. It'll all be finalized in a month." Haley waved her excuse off. "And why wouldn't he be interested in you? Candy, I don't know if you've noticed or not, but you're gorgeous. And you have the bonus of being one of the best people I know to go along with those good looks. He'd have to be deaf, dumb, blind and gay not to be interested."

Candice snickered. "Thanks Honey, that means a lot to me. You're one of the best people I know too. I guess we'll see what happens with Dwayne and I. What I want to know, is what is going on between you and Randy?"

Haley blinked in confusion. "What do you mean? Nothing's going on but our friendship. Business as usual for us."

Candice shook her head. "I don't think so, that would fly maybe if you two weren't being so touchy feely with one another. That and the way he's looking at you, that's not in a friendly way. You've done the impossible Haley, you've gone and made the Legend Killer fall in love with you."

Haley sighed and ran an agitated hand through her hair. "I'm with Dave. I'm in love with him. What could have been with Randy, that ship sailed a long time ago, neither of us were on it."

Candice nodded in understanding. "All right, but just remember, Dave knows that there was/is something between you two, hence why he's paranoid. Now more than ever, he needs to know that you love him, and choose him."

Haley let Candice's words sink in. Could she blame Dave for being jealous? For worrying about her being alone with Randy? When as innocent as it's been, there was always the chance for something more.

"You're right. Dave needs to be reassured I'm not going to up and leave him for Randy, just cause he's here and Dave's not." Haley admitted, before digging into her purse for her cell phone. She flipped it open and began to type a text out.

_Just wanted you to know that I'm thinking of you. I miss you. I love you. xxx Hales. _She punched out on her phone before sending it to him.

"Hopefully he'll check his text messages." Haley said to Candice, just as Randy and Dwayne returned to the table, placing two cosmopolitans down in front of them.

"Hopefully who will check his text messages." Dwayne asked, taking a seat next to Candice, while Randy occupied the seat next to Haley.

"Dave." Haley replied. "I just sent him a quick message."

"Oh." Dwayne nodded in understanding, taking a swig of his beer. "This place is great, Hales, service was very prompt and the music is fantastic. That's freaking Elvis they're playing right now."

Haley laughed as indeed the music changed to 'Shook Up'. "I knew it was right up your alley."

Her phone vibrated along the table, so she eagerly reached for it and opened it to find a new text message from Dave.

_I love you too. I miss you a lot. I'm sorry I didn't call. I promise to in the morning. Thinking of you always. Sweet dreams. ~Dave._

Haley beamed at the message before discreetly passing the phone to Candice, who grinned in satisfaction before passing it back.

_Sweet dreams Dave. Talk to you in the morning. Goodnight. xxx Hales. _She sent back before returning her phone to her purse.

"So," Haley grinned when Nickelback cut through Elvis like a knife with their hard rock hit 'Animals'. "Anyone want to dance?"

Candice smirked. "Hell yeah! Let's see how you do with one wing."

Haley chuckled. "Game on, let's rip up this dance floor."

Leaving Dwayne and Randy behind, Haley followed Candice out onto the crowded dance floor, immediately swinging her hips in time with the guitar riffs. "I love this song!"

"Me too!" Candice agreed, turning to face her and displaying her own set of dance moves. "This is a great bar, we get to dance to freaking Nickelback!"

"Why do you think I picked it?" Haley laughed, rocking out as best she could with a dislocated shoulder.

"Whoa whoa," The DJ's voice echoed across the crowded bar. "I've just been informed that we have some WWE Divas and Superstars in the house!"

The crowd around them cheered, while Haley shared an amused look with Candice. "Are you kidding me?"

"We're famous Honey, and we're here with the Rock and Randy Orton of all people. They were bound to notice at some point." Candice laughed as several people near them began to point.

"Yes yes, the sexy Divas Candice Michelle and Haley Mariano are on the dance floor!" The DJ announced with some excitement. "And they're about to be joined by none other than the Rock and Randy Orton!"

The crowd cheered as Randy and Dwayne made their way towards them, not wanting them to be harassed by pushy fans since they'd been recognized.

"Mind if I join you?" Dwayne asked Candice, coming up behind her.

"Sure." Candice shrugged, stepping back to align her body with his so they could dance in sync.

"Guess that leaves you and me." Randy said, easily falling in step with Haley, who was slightly apprehensive since it seemed she'd made progress with Dave.

"Guess so." She reluctantly agreed, giving in and dancing with him, hoping with all her heart that this wouldn't get back to Dave. Not that she was doing anything wrong, but they were already on shaky ground, and Haley did not want to fall.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've been running a summer camp, plus two Roleplaying websites that are just taking up a lot of my time. But I should be back on track with this story. Now that I've finally figured out exactly how I'm going to work this fic XD**

**BTW, any of fellow wrestling fans into Roleplaying? It's really fun! There's a link to a site called WWE Revolution in my profile, I'm one of the three founders, along with my best internet buds, Christal and Kylie. Sign up as any Superstar or Diva that's still available, and they don't have to be current, past Divas and Superstars are accepted. And if there's no one left you like, create your own. There's plenty of people to RP with and I'm be willing to start anyone interested off. It's WWE done your way. Create your own storylines and relationships. You can be up to six people XD. **

**I personally play Candice Michelle, Triple H, Dave Batista, Evan Bourne and Stephanie McMahon, along with my other OC Soraya O'Toole from Survivor. Get creative with it, it's a lot of fun. So come join. **

**I also run another RP site for anyone who enjoys Harry Potter. It's fairly new so there's plenty of characters to choose from. So come and join the fun please XD You won't regret.**

**Special thanks to all the readers who have stuck with me and Haley through the chaos. Hopefully we'll be back on a regular schedule soon enough. Enjoy the chapter!**


	66. The Plotting Thickens

Chapter 66:

Eve Torres was annoyed to say the very least. She had been hoping to cause a huge rift in Haley and Dave's relationship this weekend with Randy's trip to Boston, but the idea had failed. There was no rift at all, evidence being Dave standing in the hallway, a huge grin on his face as he talked to his girlfriend on his cell phone.

"What's it going to take!" She exclaimed, thoroughly frustrated. "There's got to be some way to break them." She muttered to herself.

Glancing around the nearly deserted hallway as she waited for Batista to wrap up his phone call, her mind began to plot out some new form of attack on Haley and Dave's relationship. She was determined to have Batista for herself, no ifs, ands or buts about it.

The door at the end of the hall opened, letting light from the parking lot spill into the corridor. Eve's eyebrows lifted in intrigue and a smirk formed on her features as she watched Randy Orton enter the building. Maybe what she needed was a partner in crime. Randy wanted Haley, Eve wanted Dave, could there be a better a solution? Eve didn't think so.

Glancing over her shoulder to see Batista still occupied on the phone, Eve approached the Legend Killer. "Hey Randy." She greeted him casually.

A frown marred his handsome features as he regarded her with open disdain. "What do you want?"

Eve merely blinked at his cold tone. "Relax, I come in peace."

"Considering you're the reason Haley's not here, you can't be that surprised that I don't like you." Randy rolled his eyes, unlocking the door leading into his locker room.

"Actually, Haley is what I came to talk to you about." She admitted, tucking her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

"I doubt I'd be interested in anything you have to say about her." Randy retorted, entering the locker room thinking that would put an end to the conversation.

But, Eve followed him inside. "Look Randy, it's no secret how you feel about Haley. The whole world pretty much knows you're in love with her. And you'd give anything to be with her, correct?"

Randy shot her a bored look as he set his bag down. "What's it to you, Eve?"

"I want Dave, plain and simple. So you and I have something in common. We don't want them together." Eve pointed out. "Now I've done my best to get between them by myself. But it hasn't worked. So I was thinking, we should work together to get what we want."

Randy was quiet for a moment, staring at her intently. Finally, he seemed to exhale. "I'm listening."

* * *

"Dwayne, you're being obnoxious." Haley complained, before turning her attention back to her phone. "Sorry, he's in some kind of singing mood."

Dave chuckled on the other end. "At least you're being entertained though, right?"

Haley smiled, even though he couldn't see her. "I suppose in a way I am. I'm not bored that's for sure. Who knew he sang in the shower?"

"At least he's not horribly off-key." Dave offered. "Besides, in three days you're going to have to deal with my singing in the shower." He said playfully.

Haley giggled. "You don't sing in the shower. But you're right, three more days and then you're here with me. I can't wait. I've missed you like crazy."

"I miss you too, Baby. Every second you're not here is killing me." Dave admitted. "I hate sleeping in that big bed by myself. I got used to holding you against me."

"Trust me, I hate that too. I'm colder at night and lonelier. Soon though, soon we'll be in the same bed again." Haley sighed.

"Soon isn't fast enough if you ask me. I thought it was hell when I was away from you on SmackDown, this is worse. It drives me crazy being away from you, hence the outbursts of temper recently." He admitted with a bitter chuckle. "And knowing that a man who feels the same way about you that I do, is there with you, spending time with you, makes me jealous."

"Dave," Haley's voice was soft, to soothe. "I picked you. I love you. I love Randy in my own way, and I'm sorry that upsets you, really I am. But the rest of my lifetime, I want to spend it loving you."

There was a grin in his voice as he replied. "And knowing that helps, Baby. I don't want you to think I don't trust you. That's not it at all. Him, I don't trust, but you, if you tell me you love me and pick me, I believe it."

"I love you and I choose you." She said with complete honesty. "Randy and I may have had something a while ago, but it's faded, at least for me. What I feel for you, it's rare, magical and it only happens once in a blue moon."

Dave laughed. "Feeling cheesy and sentimental, Love?"

"With you," She laughed as well, feeling light hearted and happy again. "Always."

"God, I miss you." He breathed out.

"I miss you too. I'm counting the hours until your flight lands." She ran a hand through her hair. "I'll be at the airport early, that's how excited I'm going to be."

"And I'll be wishing the pilot puts the plane into turbo." Dave joked, leaning against the cold concrete wall. "I hope you know that as soon as I see you, I'm not letting you go for a long time. So breathe while you can, cause I might accidentally crush you."

Haley let out a string of giggles, imagining the scene. "You can explain it to Hunter then when my ribs are broken on top of my shoulder."

Dave shook his head and grinned. "I can take him."

"You know, don't tell anyone I said this, but you're the only one I think who could." She sighed contentedly. "Three days seems like forever."

"I know what you mean, but it's coming, Haley. Soon." He assured her. "I've got to go and get ready for the show though, as much as I'd love to stay and talk to you for the rest of the night."

"That's right, you actually get to work." Haley groaned good-naturedly. "Lucky Bastard."

"You'll be back soon enough, Baby and you'll knock 'em dead." He chuckled in response. "I'll call you after the show, how's that sound?"

"Like something I'll settle for." Haley agreed. "Good luck out there tonight. Could you kick Santino's annoying ass for me, while you're at it."

"For you, of course." Dave grinned. "I love you, Haley."

"I love you too." She replied.

**A/N: Blame WWE for my lack of updating. It has sucked up one side and down the other recently. Candice is released, Kennedy's released. Batista is heel. Cena runs the show and Jeff's gone. I watch for Evan Bourne, HHH, Dave, Matt Hardy and Christian. That's it.**

**For Divas, I've got McCool for the most part. I know she's not well liked, but I like her. She makes me laugh and is an excellent heel. She entertains me.**

**Anyway, I'm going to try to update this more. Mostly because I want to finish it and get to the third part already :)**

**Thanks for sticking with me, if you're still there lol**


	67. The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 67:

"Oof!" Dave Batista grunted as one hundred and thirty pounds of wriggling female hit him squarely in the solar plexus, latching around his entire torso.

His carry-on bag hit the floor with a thud, as he brought his arms around her. He chuckled, turning his face into the chocolate colored strands of hair and breathing in her familiar scent.

There was a faint murmur of annoyance and amusement from the other airport dwellers, whom skirted around the reunited couple, who were partially blocking the escalator down to the baggage claim. Neither cared about anyone else however, they were both too wrapped up in one another to notice anything about their surroundings at the moment.

"You're really here." Haley giggled, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and shoulder while the fingers of her good hand curled into the collar of his leather jacket.

Dave's teeth flashed in a grin as he stroked a hand through her hair, using his other arm to support her against him. "Of course I am. There's no place else I'd rather be on my time off than here with you. Well, not exactly here in the airport, but you know what I mean."

"I do." She nodded, lifting her head to meet his dark eyes and smile back at him. "These past few days have been absolute hell. I'm so happy to see you right now. It's really hitting me just how much I've missed you now that you're here."

"Well I've missed you just as much if not more so." He assured her. Balancing her with one arm, he bent slightly to catch the strap of his carry-on and placed it back over his shoulder. "Just think, now we have a few days to spent together." He reminded her, starting down the escalator.

"Dave! You're not going to carry me all the way to baggage claim like this?!" She squealed incredulously, wrapping her good arm around his neck.

"Why not?" He argued with a smirk. "There's no law against it. Plus, you haven't been in my arms for a few days now, it's time to catch up on that."

Her smile spread wide across her face and her eyes lit up. "You undo me when you do and say stuff like this."

"That's fair, since you undo me just by loving me." He replied, shifting and stepping off the escalator. He headed for the luggage carousals, placing a chaste kiss across her cheekbone.

She blushed, shaking her head in wonder. "Dave, loving you is the easy part. It just comes natural to me."

He laughed, stopping his movement to give her a real kiss this time. He let his lips tease over hers before deepening the kiss. She responded eagerly, pulling herself as close to him as possible as she returned the kiss with equal fervor.

Only when air became an issue did they pull apart. She exhaled and pressed her forehead against his. "I love you." She murmured softly.

He kissed the tip of her nose and grinned. "I love you too, Baby." He started walking again. "Come on, let's get out of here. There are other things I'd much rather be doing with you than standing around the airport."

* * *

"So when are you coming to Boston again?" Dwayne asked the person on the other end of his cell phone, while maneuvering through the crowd of people shopping that afternoon at the Outlet Malls.

He figured Haley and Dave would like a little privacy when he first got in, so Dwayne had left the house for the majority of the day, opting to go out and try and find a gift for his daughter when he saw her next week.

"Probably next week at some point." Randy Orton replied in his ear. "We've got a job to do, plus I like to spend time with Haley while she's stuck at home. How's she doing anyway?"

Dwayne chuckled, entering the toy store. "You've got it bad, Kid. But to answer your question, she's good. She's all happy because the Animal gets in today."

"Oh." Even through the phone, the jealousy in Randy's voice was highly apparent. "Well, then she must be over the moon."

"For what it's worth, Kid," Dwayne let his eyes scan over a selection of dolls. "At this point, I'd rather see her with you. Just by watching you two, I can see how you feel about her and I know you'd do anything for her."

There was a pause on the other end before Randy spoke. "Wait, really? Everyone else seems to think Dave's the best thing for her. I know Hunter chooses him over me."

"Don't get me wrong, I like Dave well enough. He loves Haley and he makes her happy. But, you two have some freaky love connection that's apparent to even the densest of people in your vicinity. As for Hunter, well, Dave's his friend on top of being Haley's boyfriend, of course he's going to pick Batista." Dwayne chuckled. "I'm pretty much Team Orton at this point."

"Well, that means a lot to me." Randy admitted. "You're one of the most important people in Haley's life, so your approval has some hefty weight."

Dwayne nodded, even though Randy couldn't see him. "So what's your plan then?"

"My plan?" Randy repeated.

"Your plan." Dwayne laughed, amused at his confusion. "To win Haley's heart. Steal her from Dave."

"You're encouraging it?" Randy said incredulously.

"Didn't I just say I'm Team Orton over Batista?" Dwayne chuckled. "Yes, I'm encouraging it as long as Haley's happy in the end."

Randy cleared his throat, internally warring with himself before replying. "Well, actually, I've been working on something to give myself a shot with her. When I get it in motion, I'll let you know."

"All right, Kid, you do that." Dwayne replied, feeling intrigued by whatever the Legend Killer had up his sleeve.

* * *

"Mhmm…coffee." Haley moaned enthusiastically, as Dave passed her the caramel machiatto she'd ordered at Starbucks.

Dave raised his eyebrows in an expression of amusement. "Doesn't take much to make you happy, does it?"

"Nope, let me wrestle, have my boyfriend, friends and coffee and I'm in heaven." Haley grinned playfully at her, before taking her first sip. "Yummy."

Dave couldn't help it. He had missed her so much and she was so adorable sometimes that he felt a rush of affection run through him. Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead lovingly before turning to retrieve his own coffee.

"What was that for?" She asked with a huge smile. "Not that I'm complaining." She added.

"Just 'cause." He explained with a wink. "I'm just happy to call you mine."

"That's right." She agreed, turning to look for a table for them to snag. "All yours."

He fell in step behind her, helping her maneuver through the crowded coffee shop. "So, I've been thinking while I've been on the road without you." He said once they stepped outside.

"Oh?" She looked up at him curiously, taking another sip of her coffee. "What about?"

"I'd say you and I are pretty serious, wouldn't you?" He asked.

"Absolutely." Haley nodded, beaming up at him. "Since I don't plan on loving anyone else in my life the way I love you."

He chuckled. "Good to know. But, what I was thinking was that I'm rarely ever at my house in Tampa anymore. I mean, maybe once every six months. And while I like my house, I'm not overly attached to it."

Haley began to get excited, thinking about where he might be going with this. "Okay."

"I was thinking, of putting the house up for sale and getting something more North Eastern, like Boston perhaps." He said nonchalantly.

Haley squealed. "Dave, I would love that!"

"There's more." He told her. "I'd also like you to think about the idea, of moving in with me. We could get a house of our own, maybe a dog or two and take another step forward in our relationship." He said.

Haley's eyes widened. "You want me to live with you?"

"Of course I do. I want you with me all the time. I could think of nothing better than coming home to you." He nodded, stroking a hand over her hair.

Haley blew out a breath. "That's a huge step."

"You don't have to answer me now." He assured her. "I know it's a lot. Sleep on it, think on it, make a pro-con list, whatever. I can wait."

"Just when I think I know you best, you go and surprise me again." Haley marveled. "I will definitely think on it."

"Good."

* * *

**A/N: Aw Baley fluff! We needed some because drama on it's way and with it comes Baley angst. Also, notice how divided her life has become. Dwayne, one of her mentors is on Randy's side, and Hunter, the other, of course is on Dave's. Remember this for later because it's not only a love triangle we have to deal with here. Stay tuned.**

**Reviews would be lovely. Thanks to all who have stuck with this fic. I'm working on it promise :)  
**


	68. Just Before DDay

Chapter 68:

Randy Orton sat in catering with an untouched cup of coffee cooling in front of him. The Legend Killer's eyes were glassy and unfocused, proving that while he sat there physically, mentally he was someplace else.

Tonight, Randy was taking the biggest risk he'd ever taken thus far. Not with his career, his health or his life as he knew it, but with his heart. Without risk, however, there can be no reward, so he was taking it. However, he was slightly apprehensive, knowing that should this blow up in his face, he'd most likely lose Haley forever. But, if it worked, and Eve was one hundred percent certain that it would, it would push Haley exactly where he wanted her to be, in his arms.

And there was guilt too; in knowing that Haley would be hurt through this process. And unfortunately, there was no way around that. In order for it to work, Haley's relationship with Dave Batista would come to an end, which he knew would devastate her at best. At worst, it could break her. Randy chose to believe that the latter wasn't possible. Haley was too strong for that.

Trying to override his guilt, Randy sat in catering, sipped his lukewarm coffee and hoped, prayed for the best.

(Legacy)

Hunter Helmsley had a bad feeling. He couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly was making him feel this way, but he was certain that something was about to go very wrong. Stephanie was in the bathroom of the hotel room, getting ready to settle in for the night, so he was sure she was fine. And he had called Haley earlier who had assured him that she was doing just great and was sitting on the couch beside Dwayne, waiting for RAW to start. Whatever differences they may have had in the past, Hunter knew Dwayne wouldn't let anything happen to Haley, so she was safe too.

Still, he had this uncomfortable pinch between his shoulder blades that persisted to his feelings that something just wasn't right. He had a real sense of foreboding and didn't much care for it. He tried to rationalize it as he flipped on the TV, scrolling the channels until he found USA and waited for Monday Night RAW to begin.

He'd narrowed it down to the simple fact that whatever it was would happen on the flagship show. And he suddenly wished, not for the first time, that he were back on the red brand, maybe then he'd feel better about the whole thing, like he could prevent whatever it was from happening.

Stephanie would have called him paranoid, but he was convinced it would happen, there was no stopping it now. He worried slightly for Shawn and Dave as the intro for RAW began for with Haley on injured leave, they were the only other two that he gave a damn about on that show. He wished he knew what it was and why it bothered him so much, but there were no answers to be had.

All he could do was sit and watch, and wait.

(Legacy)

Batista was oblivious of the plotting against him. As far as he was concerned, life was good. He was in love, happy with it, on his way back into the title scene and soon he would have a house in Massachusetts and his woman to share it with. He'd spent all day yesterday with Haley, perusing several properties for sale in the Boston suburb area and nothing yet had caught his eye. But, he had plenty of time and if worse came to worse, he could buy land and they could build their home from the ground up.

He'd only arrived at the arena from Boston an hour ago and he was still cheerful from the visit. Haley was on his mind and in his heart and that's exactly how he preferred things. Not even the thought of seeing Eve tonight could bring him down from the mood he was in.

Plus, they were a week away from Cyber Sunday, where he would meet JBL in a match to determine the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship at Cyber Sunday. Batista was confident he'd pick up the victory. It would not be the first time he'd taken out the brash and cocky Texan turned Wallstreet icon. In fact, several years ago, he'd made a career out of it on SmackDown, defeating him on a regular basis.

"Hey Dave!" Eve's voice was bright and cheery as she entered the locker room and placed a bottle of Gatorade in front of him. "Picked this up for you in catering."

He sent her a sidelong glance, before twisting the cap off, not noticing the seal was broken. "Thanks Eve." He said warily.

"No problem." She beamed, retreating several steps to maintain the illusion of innocence. "If you need anything else, just let me know."

He shrugged at her peculiar behavior but didn't dwell on it. He instead took a deep drink for the bottle of Gatorade…not tasting the chemicals it had been laced with.

(Legacy)

Haley pulled a soda out of the refrigerator for herself, humming a mindless tune under her breath as she did so. While she missed Dave already, it had been a pleasant visit and this coming weekend, they had planned for her to meet him on the road to visit with him and her friends while she was at it.

"Dwayne, you want a beer?" Her voice carried into the living room.

"Yes, please Haley baby, thanks!" He called back to her. "RAW's back from commercial and your pal Morrison's making his entrance."

Haley made a disgusted face and tucked a Heineken into her arm before heading back into the living room. "Gag me! That guy is so full of himself and wears way too much rhinestones and glitter."

"Well maybe someone will kick his candyass tonight." Dwayne suggested, thanking her again when she passed him the beer and retook her place beside him on the couch.

"Hopefully." Haley nodded, getting comfortable, just as the Miz sat with Michael Cole and King. "Great, and we get to listen to a moron on top of it."

Dwayne chuckled as the Miz's annoying nasally voice came through the television. "Just for you, when I get back there, I'll make it my personal crusade to lay the Smackdown on both their candy asses." He promised.

"That would be much appreciated." She told him with a laugh, just as new music cut through Morrison's theme. "Ooh, nevermind!" She squealed softly. "Randy's going to do it instead!"

He grinned at the screen. "This is going to be good!"

"God! I miss being there." Haley danced slightly in her seat. "Right in the thick of it. Sitting at home sucks right now."

"I know, Baby, but you'll be back sooner than you know it." He assured her.

"Still." She sighed. "I want to be there now." She said wistfully.

(Legacy)

_Haley's precious little world is going to shatter tonight. _Eve thought gleefully as she checked the time on her phone. _I will have Dave eating out of the palm of my hand tonight, and she'll be left with nothing. Victory will finally be mine._

Satisfied that everything was running on schedule, Eve glanced back at the locker room door and smirked. Dave was still inside, warming up for his tag match that night with Shawn Michaels against Chris Jericho and Lance Cade. It would be another ten minutes until the aphrodisiac, Yohimbine that she had slipped into his drink would be in full effect.

The first stage was set. Dave had polished off that Gatorade before he'd even finished warming up. Now all she needed to do was make sure there was a camera crew ready at the opportune time. Randy would take care of the rest simply by making sure Haley was watching the rest of the show.

_Twenty minutes and we'll both have exactly what we want. Randy can have his precious little Haley and Dave Batista will be all mine…finally!_ She tapped her foot impatiently while she watched Randy meticulously pick apart Morrison, before finally hitting the RKO.

_Victory._ She thought again, looking at her phone for the umpteenth time. _Mine, in twenty minutes. Just twenty more minutes._

A/N: Eve's one desperate bitch ain't she? :) Drugging Batista of all things! And Randy helping her…tisk tisk, Mr. Orton!

Reviews would be lovely!


	69. Devastation Day

Chapter 69:

It was two AM Tuesday morning when Randy Orton arrived in Boston. He'd driven straight from the arena and had pulled into Haley's narrow driveway in record time. His only concern had been to reach Haley once RAW had gone off the air. The car door sounded like a bullet, as it slammed shut behind him. He was practically sprinting up the front steps and through her front door.

Dwayne was waiting for him when he got there, pacing the entryway like a caged animal. There was fury in each step and his head jerked up when Randy stepped in. "She's closed up in her room." He said before Randy could ask. "She's borderline catatonic. She won't even talk to me. I swear, when I get my hands on Dave Batista, I'm gonna…"

But the threat died on Dwayne's lips as Randy brushed past him and took the stairs two at a time. He didn't knock when he reached the door to Haley's bedroom and since it wasn't locked, he pushed it open, anxious to what he'd find on the other side. "Haley?" He murmured into the dark room.

Haley sat on the floor at the foot of her bed, knees drawn up to her chest, with her arms wrapped around them. She was just so slightly rocking herself back and forth as she stared miserably ahead of her. The look on her face could only be described as devastated.

Guilt gnawed at him for a moment, but he chose to put it aside and lowered himself down beside her. He didn't say a thing, but slowly stretched an arm around her.

She remained silent a moment longer, before her voice reached his ears, soft and completely broken. "Why? I just don't understand why, it doesn't make sense."

"I don't know, Baby." He told her, tightening his arm around her shoulders.

"He asked me to move in with him." She whispered. "He wanted to buy a house here in Boston, because he knows how much I love it and he wanted me to be happy. It doesn't make sense, Randy, I can't make it make sense."

"None of it makes sense, Baby." Randy told her softly, feeling his heart plummet at the thought of Haley moving in with Dave. "He fooled us all."

"But why would he ask? Why would he come here and ask me that if he wanted…" Her voice cracked and her eyes welled. "If he wanted Eve."

He gently pulled her against him. "I don't know Haley, I really don't know. I wish I had the answers for you." He lied. "But I don't. Just know I'm here for you okay. Dwayne is here for you."

"Nothing matters right now. I'm still alive, but I'm barely breathing, Randy. I can't seem to breathe anymore, and my heart…" Her voice was thick with tears and there was a horrible pressure in her chest. "Is irrevocably broken."

"Don't say that." Randy practically pleaded with her. "You'll get through this, Haley, I'll get you through this, I promise. It's going to be okay." He tugged her in closer. "It just takes time, but it'll be okay."

"No, no it won't." Haley gasped before turning her head into his shoulder and finally released the sobs she'd been stifled from the bottom of a very broken heart. _No Randy_, She thought, _it'll never be okay. How can anything be okay again?_

(Legacy)

Meanwhile in a hotel room hundreds of miles away, another pair were holding each other, but not in comfort, rather one was trying to keep the other from falling down.

"Come with me, Big Guy," Hunter grunted, hooking his arm around Dave's waist, supporting more than half of the animal's weight.

"Where?" Dave asked looking glassy eyed at his old friend.

"To pay the piper." Hunter half growled, while he was furious with the man, the anger would half to way, anyone in their right mind could tell that Dave Batista was drunk, drunker than Hunter had ever seen him before to be honest.

"I don't know what you're fussing so much for Hunter, I can find my own room in my sleep!" Dave insisted with a huge grin on his face. "I've never gotten lost before."

"You always were a cheerful drunk." Hunter griped, dragging Dave into the bathroom.

"Any why not?" Dave wrapped his arm around Hunter's shoulders and stumbled. "I'm not drunk though, old friend, I haven't had a drink since last night. We don't drink at the show, except for water, oh and I had a Gatorade."

Hunter paused for a moment. "You haven't been drinking?"

"No Sir!" Dave attempted a salute and nearly sent himself on his ass had Hunter not been holding him up. "I don't want to get fired."

"Well now, that's worth investigating." Hunter muttered. He considered the trouble of getting Dave out of his clothes and the mess that would be made if he didn't. Not wanting to deal with the mess, he back Dave against the wall. "Just hold yourself up all right?"

"Sure." Dave obliged and leaned heavily against the wall. "I miss Haley." He said. "I could have sworn she was here tonight. My heart was pounding so fast like it does when she's here."

"She wasn't here, Dave." Hunter bit back his temper and working quickly, he crouched to take of Dave's shoes first. "But I'm sure she was watching at home."

"She always watches." Dave said dreamily. "She loves the show and she loves me."

"Probably not so much on the latter right now." Hunter said under his breath, helping Dave out of his shirt and jeans, stripping Dave right down to the skin.

Knowing what to follow, Hunter removed his own jacket and shirt before turning the shower on the coldest temperature it could. "All right Big Guy, in you go."

"I can't go anywhere!" Dave protested in confusion. "I'm naked! I'll be arrested!"

"I'll bail you out." Hunter said, before shoving Dave under the heartless spray.

The scream was loud, high pitched and agonizing and it was followed by curses that bounced off the walls. Hunter held his ground however, dodging a fist when he had to and finally clamping Dave in a headlock to hold him under.

"You're drowning me, you bastard!" Dave yelled.

"Not yet. You haven't seen anything yet." Hunter used his free hand to pull Dave's head back so the icy spray hit him full in the face. "Just close your mouth and hold your breath, almost done."

"I will kill you dead, you son of a bitch! As soon as I get out of here, I'll kill you!" Dave threatened.

"You think I'm enjoying this? I should kill you for what you've done, but I've enough general liking for you not to. Head clearing?" Laughter bubbled in Hunter's throat as Dave's struggles finally began to subside.

Dave's answer was a muffled sound, so Hunter gave it another minute before finally switching the spray off. He was wise enough to move quickly out of fist range before tossing Dave one of towels folded on the sink. "Well, you look like hell, but your eyes are clear. You going to get sick on me?"

"No." Dave braced one hand against the wall and toweled off his face first. "Jesus, what the hell happened?"

"You tell me, I drove all the way here to kick your stupid ass, and I find you drunk as a skunk." Hunter lifted his eyebrows inquiringly.

"The last I remember is warming up for my match, then everything's one big blur until you decided to drown me." Dave slid bonelessly to the floor of the shower. "How could I be drunk? I haven't had anything today?"

"Obviously you did or you wouldn't be in this condition." Hunter told him. "You sure you're not going to be sick?"

"No, I'm not nauseous. My body just forgets how to stand up right." Dave tilted his head back and closed his eyes. "Why were you coming to kick my ass?"

Hunter felt his anger dissipate at the genuine confusion on Dave's face and in his voice. "You really have no idea, do you?"

"Of course I don't, otherwise I wouldn't be asking." A touch of irritation lit Dave's dark eyes now. "Huntz, what's going on?"

"You made out with Eve Torres tonight, Dave." Hunter told him bluntly. "Now that I see you, it was obviously under the affects of whatever you were on. But you full on made out with Eve and it was televised on RAW tonight."

"What?" Dave looked utterly baffled, before realization dawned on his face and he paled. "No. Oh no. Oh no. Haley. Where's my phone?"

"It won't do you any good now, Dave." Hunter sighed. "I've already tried calling her myself. She's not answering. I called Dwayne who told me she's in her room, bawling her eyes out." He didn't mention who was comforting her at the moment.

"I've got to get to Boston, I need to explain. I'd never, you know I'd never. I don't even remember doing it." Dave struggled to stand back up.

"Right now, you're going to focus on getting your bearings again." Hunter shook his head. "Then you and I are going to figure out what happened tonight, and how to fix it."

"She's crying." Dave murmured. "She's crying because of me. That's not right. Hunter it's not right. I need to make her stop crying."

"We will." Hunter told him. "But you're in no state right now. It'll hold until morning. We'll figure this out. I won't rest until I do."

**A/N: Hmmm…Hunter knows something's not right and he's determined to figure out what's going on. Randy's hiding the truth and we found out just what Eve's drug did to the animal. Baley angst coming up.**

**Reviews would be lovely.**


	70. And it All Just Falls Apart

Chapter 70:

Hunter Helmsley entered the Boston townhouse with the spare key he had been given. He barely acknowledged Dwayne and Randy who were gaping at him from the kitchen before starting upstairs. He had no time for pleasantries. He had sent Dave to a clinic to get his blood drawn and tested; now he needed to speak with Haley. He couldn't let her throw everything she had with Dave away at the chance of the Animal being innocent.

Haley lay on her side in bed, her arms wrapped around a pillow, eyes glazed over as she stared off into space. It broke his heart seeing her like this. No matter what had happened, she was his girl now, and she would come first. Hunter had promised himself a long time ago that he would be the one person in Haley's life who never let her down.

Kicking his shoes off, he lay down opposite her. She blinked and focused devastated brown eyes on his concerned blue ones. "Hey Punkin." He said gently.

She sniffled and released her iron grip on the pillow, reaching for Hunter instead. His arms came around her while her head tucked beneath his chin. Warmth seeped through the collar of his shirt and he ran a hand through her hair comfortingly as she cried again. "It'll be all right, Punkin. I promise you, I'll make this right."

"How?" Her voice was thick and choppy with hurt. "I don't understand why, Hunter. I thought he loved me."

"He does." Hunter soothed, pulling her closer. "He wasn't Dave last night, Haley. I went to him first, intent on killing him. He was out of his mind, drunk or high or something and he doesn't remember getting that way. I just sent him to a clinic to get his blood drawn and tested."

Haley stiffened in his arms. "You can't really believe that." She whispered. "I want to pretend this is all a nightmare, Hunter, but that is farfetched. He cheated on me, on national television. He was kissing her, pressing her against the wall." She shook violently as she remembered the images on screen.

"I know he did, Haley, I saw, but I don't think he did it in his right mind. You didn't see him last night, I did." He explained gently. "I think Dave's innocent this time. Something in my gut says so."

"Something in your gut?" She repeated, pulling away to look at him. "Hunter, Dave broke my heart and you're taking his side?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side, Haley." He stared at her, surprised by her attitude. "I'm trying to make sense of what happened between you."

"No, you're giving him excuses for what he did." Her eyes watered again. "Hunter, I thought I could count on you!"

"You can!" He told her. "Haley, I love you like you're my own, you know that! I'm am on your side, always."

"Then why are you coming up with ridiculous stories to champion for Dave! I'm not stupid or gullible Hunter! I saw what I saw!" She argued. "Can't you just be there for me when I need you the most?"

"I am here for you, Haley, always. You can always count on me. I will always be there for you. This is no different. Believe me, if Dave really cheated, he'd be six feet under right now. But I don't think he did, not intentionally." Hunter said firmly.

"Right, Dave was there first, he was yours first, so take his side." She shook her head and more tears spilled over. "Dave ruined everything and you're choosing him!"

"There are no sides, Haley! I'm trying to discover the truth! And I'm doing it for you!"

~Legacy~

Randy glanced upstairs as voices were raised. "Are they arguing?" He asked Dwayne.

"Sure as hell sounds like it." Dwayne frowned quizzically. "It's not like them to argue. Haley all but worships him and he dotes on her. Think I should go break it up?"

"They're impossibly close." Randy agreed with a nod. "What could they possibly be arguing about?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Kid." Dwayne shrugged. "The only thing I've been thinking about the past couple hours is various ways in laying the SmackDown on Batista's candyass."

Heavy footsteps came down the stairs and the arguing ceased. Hunter appeared in the kitchen doorway, looking stunned and to Randy's surprise, there was hurt in his blue eyes. "Tell Haley," He said stiffly. "That when she needs me, to call me."

"Did something happen?" Randy asked, getting to his feet.

"She doesn't want to hear what I have to say right now." Hunter offered as an only explanation. "Just tell her that when she needs me, I'm only a phone call away."

"All right." Randy said, assuring his old mentor the message would be passed on.

Hunter started for the front door then paused. He turned his head slightly, not quite looking over his shoulder, but almost. "Take care of her, Randy, against my better judgment I'm trusting you."

Silence followed his statement until the WWE Champion pulled the front door open and walked out in the autumn sunshine.

Randy stood there a moment longer, surprised at the Game's parting words. He couldn't have been suspicious of Randy's involvement could he? No one but Eve even knew about Randy's involvement and there was no way she was blabbing about what happened.

"Well, looks like your way's officially cleared to her, Randy." Dwayne, who had gone upstairs to check on Haley the moment Hunter appeared in the doorway, came back downstairs. "She's real upset. Hunter's taking Dave's side; coming up with some stupid story about Dave being drugged or something, I wonder why in the blue hell he'd think that? I may have my differences with Hunter, but I've never thought the guy was stupid."

Randy glanced at Dwayne and debated with himself for a moment. "I have a confession to make, Dwayne, and I want you to remember how much you wanted Dave out of her life before this happened."

Dwayne tilted his thoughtfully. "All right, I'm listening."

"Well…" Randy began.

~Legacy~

Candice Michelle checked her watch for the umpteenth time as she stood by the gate area of the airport. She was anxious to get to her best friend. She could only imagine how heartbroken Haley must be after the events of last night. Candice could remember how distraught Haley was over her break up with John Cena, and what she felt for Cena was minimal compared to what Haley felt for Dave. She had to help in any way she could and a delayed flight was making her anxious.

"Candice!" A familiar voice, tinged slightly with a bit of a southern accent, called through the crowded airport and a willowy thin blonde woman came forward, wheeling a small suitcase behind her. "Sorry, we hit turbulence, hope you haven't been waiting too long."

"Every second we haven't checked on Haley seems like it's too long. I'm really worried about her, she won't answer her phone." Candice admitted. "I know Dwayne and now Randy are there, but this is something Haley's going to need her girlfriends to help her through more than anything."

"Why do you think I got the night off for the SmackDown taping tonight?" Michelle McCool easily matched her steps with the Candy-coated Diva's. "I couldn't stay on the tour after watching RAW last night. I hope you kick Eve's ass to kingdom come when you get back to RAW."

"Oh believe me, once No Mercy has passed and I'm back on RAW, Torres has one hell of a Candywrapper coming her way." Candice's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Stupid bitch."

"I want to kick her head off." Michelle lifted a hand to flag down a taxi once they made it outside. "And Dave, right where it hurts the most…bastard!"

"If I see Dave, I'm going to castrate him." Candice's tone turned nasty. "I'm serious. After what he did to Haley, he deserves it. I hope Randy, Hunter and Dwayne all kick his stupid, cheating ass!"

"Here, here!" Michelle slid into the cab first and waited while Candice gave the driver Haley's address. "Maria really wanted to come too, so I'll have to pass that on to Haley, but Vickie would only grant one of us the night off and I couldn't let Maria go and stay there."

"I'm sure Haley will appreciate the thought of Maria trying to come." Candice said. "Besides, I think too many girls might overwhelm Haley. I think just you and me right now is the way to go. This is not going to be pretty anyway. I still remember the aftermath of Cena. This is going to be ten times worse."

"We'll get her through it." Michelle closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "You and I can rotate on our off days on who's here with Haley. She's going to need another girl around, no matter what she says."

"I'm actually glad you said that because I thought of the same thing. I mean, neither of us can be here all the time, but our schedules are different, so if one of us is here at least, that should help. Plus, I have a feeling Randy won't be going very far for awhile either." Candice mused.

"I can't believe I'm actually thinking Randy Orton is better for Haley than Batista right now. I feel like the world's on crack or something." Michelle opened her eyes and sighed. "Haley's got to be devastated."

"No doubt about it." Candice agreed as the cab cruised towards Haley's home. "Get ready, McCool, we're going to have a hell of a mess on our hands."

"I haven't backed down from a challenge before, I'm not starting now." Michelle shifted in her seat. "Besides, Haley's my friend, no way I'm letting her go through this alone."

"My sentiments exactly."

**A/N:Okay, so I am a slightly horrible person, abandoning my stories. But, life I'm afraid got in the way. I've had to grow up and get a real job lol after graduating college, so fanfic writing took a backseat to that. But I've recently been bitten with inspiration so I'm proud to say I've completed the writing of this fic and got a good headstart of the third one of Haley's story. I was originally going to have this just be a trilogy of sorts, but now I'm not so sure. Like a lot of you, I can't fully make up my mind as to whether or not I want Haley with Dave or Randy. Randy's done so many horrible things, yet Haley's influence has the power to make him human again and I like exploring that relationship. Whereas Dave is so constant, so steady, so good to Haley that you have to love him just for his simple act of loving her. So perhaps who she winds up at the end of this particular fic might not be her ultimate choice, we shall see. I've got a lot of plans at the moment, just have to choose which ones I want to use more.**

**As a reward for your patience, I've upload a lot of chapters today so enjoy. **

**Now, onto Becoming a Legacy  
**

**Haley and Hunter fighting? What? Haley stop being so stubborn and pigheaded! Hunter is the one person who would never trick you! Stupid Randy! Lol. Trust me, this will all make sense in later chapters. And Randy's going to tell Dwayne, and you'll find out the Rock's reaction next chapter. And yay for the arrival of much needed girlfriends. Candice and Michelle to the rescue! **

**I'm going to jump forward in time very soon because Haley constantly crying gets old fast and we all have been through a break up at some point or another, we know the stages of heartache by now right? Great!**

**Reviews would be lovely :)**


	71. Exposed

Chapter 71:

Dwayne sat at Haley's kitchen table with his arms folded over his broad chest and a thoughtful frown marring his handsome features. Randy had just divulged the truth about why Dave Batista had seemingly cheated on Haley and Dwayne was torn whether or not to be impressed by the sheer lengths Randy would go to be with Haley or furious that as a direct result of his allegiance with Eve, Haley was hurting worse than she ever had been.

Randy shifted uncomfortably in his chair, knowing there a good chance this whole thing would blow to smithereens this instant, but something in gut made him trust the half Samoan. Dwayne was behind him in regards to whom he thought Haley should be with and he had told Randy to come up with a plan to make Haley his, well, this was it.

"You know," Dwayne began, unfolding his arms and reaching for his now cooled mug of coffee. "When I told you to come up with a plan to make Haley yours, this wasn't exactly what I expected. I mean it's downright unethical."

"I did it for Haley, even though this also benefited Eve as well." Randy fidgeted, it was not often that the stone-faced superstar looked rattled, but he had taken a risk here. "Haley belongs with me, you know it, as well as I do. What I did just pushed Dave Batista out of her life, permanently."

"And as a direct result of your actions, Haley is devastated." Dwayne pointed out.

"I'll make her better, you know I will." Randy shook his head. "I hate that I had to hurt her initially, but it's for the best. Haley belongs with me, and given enough time, she'll realize that herself and this whole mess will be forgotten. She'll be happy again."

"And if Hunter learns the truth?" Dwayne played on the doubt niggling in the back of Randy's mind. "If this comes out into the open Randy, you'll lose everything, even your friendship with her."

"There's no way Hunter can learn I was involved. The only one really setup to take the fall for this is Eve." Randy shrugged noncommittally. "Which doesn't bother me since I have no love for her anyway. The only setback is that it will make Dave look good again."

"Well, you seem to have thought this through." Dwayne admitted. "Just get her through this, Orton. I can't stand her being upset."

"I will, I promise." Randy said confidently. "She loves me too and with enough time, she'll realize that and then she'll be happy again. Meanwhile, I'm going to be there for her every step of the way until she comes around."

"I hope you're right, Kid, I really do." Dwayne said. "Because if she doesn't get better, well, I don't know what's going to happen."

"You're on my side, I thought." Randy frowned at him.

"I am." Dwayne nodded. "But I'm on Haley's side too and what hurts her, hurts me in a way. Let's just hope you can fix this and Hunter doesn't find a way to screw you over. He's not called the Cerebral Assassin for no reason. You and I both know that. He also has enough of a mean streak in him to be relentless when he really wants something."

"I'm older now." Randy said. "There's no way the Game can outsmart me this time."

~Legacy~

"You can see why I'm worried then?" Hunter shot an inquiring look across the table at his lunch partner. "Haley's hurt right now and she's lashing out at me as a means of release, which normally I'd allow, but there's something going on, something really fishy."

"Certainly sounds like a huge mess." His companion agreed. "I still don't understand what you want me to do about it? I'm willing to help, I'm just not sure what you want from me."

"Haley's not going to trust me right now. She will again in time, but until then, she's alone with her pain. I don't trust Orton as far as I can throw him, and neither do you." Hunter sat back and drummed his fingers lightly on the white tablecloth.

He had made the decision five minutes after leaving Haley's townhouse. While Haley didn't want to deal with him or Dave at the moment, there was no way he was leaving her alone. No matter how much he appeared to have changed, there was still something rotten that lingered deep inside the Legend Killer, and knowing that, Hunter didn't trust him one bit. So he'd keep someone on the inside, someone he could trust to keep an eye on Haley since he couldn't do it himself.

So he'd made a phone call, and requested for an emergency lunch meeting at a local bistro not ten minutes from Haley's townhouse.

"Orton's a scumbag." His partner agreed. "He can fool the rest of us, but I don't forget what he did to me and what he's capable of."

"Then you can see why the last thing I want to do is leave him alone with Haley when she's like this. Her heart's broken so she's vulnerable. He can twist things to his liking and honestly, I wouldn't put it past him." Hunter shook his head. "She's mad at me, which means I can't be with her, plus I still have to go to work at SmackDown. I need someone who can be there more frequently than I can, plus I know you love her too."

"Of course I do." His companion said firmly. "And the last thing I want for her is to be mind-fucked by Randy Orton."

"She belongs with Dave." Hunter grunted. "But that's not feasible until I get some concrete proof that Dave was setup. And while Dave and I are working on that, I need you to be with Haley. I'd do it myself, but until she realizes I'm not choosing Dave over her, she won't listen to me. Plus, you can be there when I cannot considering you're on the injured list yourself. Can I trust you to protect her?"

"Damn right, you can. I won't let Orton poison her mind, you can bet on that. I'll kick his ass frontways, sideways and backwards if he tries." The response was vehement.

"Good. I know we've had our differences in the past, but I respect you at least and our battles have been over titles, not mind games." Hunter nodded in satisfaction. "Therefore, I know I can trust with something important like this."

"Absolutely. And you can know I'm not just doing this because you asked, but for Haley as well. I'll keep an eye on her." The other man promised.

"Good." Hunter signaled the waiter for the check. "Oh, and John, thank you."

John Cena grinned deep enough so that his dimples flashed. "No problem, H, I never quit when I'm onto something, and you can be damn sure I'm not going to start now."

"Keep me posted on, Haley, will you? I'm going to have a hard time staying away." Hunter admitted.

"Will do." John saluted him.

~Legacy~

Ken Kennedy had booked his flight to Boston in a day's time. He was worried. Haley hadn't been answering her cell phone and while enough gossip had gotten through the grapevine to assure him that Randy Orton and Candice Michelle were at least with her so she wasn't alone. He wanted to see for himself that she was somewhat okay.

Oh, how at that moment he wished he were still on RAW. He'd make Dave's death look like a painful accident. How stupid could the Animal be? Sure, Eve was attractive, she was a Diva for crying out loud, weren't they all? But, he had one of the best ones as his girlfriend and he had royally messed it up, and for what; a roll in the hay with a manipulative bitch? Kennedy did not understand Batista's thought process, at all.

"Baby?" Ken entered his kitchen to find his girlfriend going over some paperwork for the art gallery she managed.

Mallory Pryce looked up and gave Ken a warm smile. "When's your flight?".

"Tomorrow at two. I've got a return flight two days later, so I won't be gone too long, unless Haley's really messed up. Do you think you could drop me off at the airport?" He asked her.

"Sure." Mallory nodded. "You'll give her my best won't you?"

Ken smiled, kissing the top of Mallory's head. "That's why I love you, Mal, you care about people, even those you don't even know."

"She's your friend, Ken, and she puts up with you when I'm not around to do so." She joked. "That means either something's wrong with her, or she takes pity on you. Either way, I'm glad to know you have at least one friend."

"Hey! Woman, that's uncalled for." Ken chuckled. "Haley adores me really and you love me."

"A cross both of us must bear." Mallory teased lightly.

"You two would get on great. When she's feeling up to it, I'll introduce you." He promised, moving to the refrigerator to locate a drink.

"I'd like that a lot." Mallory agreed. "But let's get her up to it first. I have a feeling she's going to need all her friends right now, which includes you of course."

"Why do you think I'm going to Boston?" Ken grinned, settling on a glass of orange juice. "Besides, I'm one of the few who can really make her laugh."

"That's because you're so funny looking." Mallory said with a smirk.

"What? No, I'm handsome, and don't you forget it!" Ken exclaimed.

**A/N: So I threw in a little Kennedy at the end for a little humor because everything is so depressing lol. Haley's fighting with Hunter, who's enlisting John Cena to watch out for her…what? Lol Cena? Really? **

**And Dwayne, for shame! You should have smacked Randy upside the head and told Haley the truth! What's wrong with you? Huh…guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens.**

**Reviews are food for the starving author!**


	72. Gotta Fix this Somehow

Chapter 72:

_One Month Later_

"Haley, I'm not trying to be a jerk or anything, but you've lost weight and not in a good way. You're looking rundown." Michelle McCool clucked her tongue in disapproval. "You really should eat more, you know."

"When's Randy getting here?" Haley asked dully, not even bothering to respond to Michelle's observation.

For the past month since Dave had made out with Eve Torres, Haley Mariano was the zombie version of who she used to be. The brunette used to be full of energy and was always smiling, but these days, the only time she seemed even remotely happy was when the Legend Killer was in town. Sure, Haley functioned. She got out of bed every morning, showered, ate her meals, well most of her meals, and tolerated the hovering of her friends, but she was the shadow of herself.

The only time she had even a hint of her old fire had been when she faced Dave a week after his indiscretion. She barely let him speak, she had raged at him, hurled his betrayal back at him and told him they were finished, that she could never trust him again and for him to do her one favor and leave her alone. The Animal had been completely dejected when he left Boston, but he'd kept his promise and stayed away, which Michelle had a feeling was more on the advice of Triple H than Dave's actual doing.

Michelle had a feeling that Haley's healing process was also slower because she had not spoken to Hunter in a month either. When asked, Haley would get somewhat defensive, stating that if Hunter was going to side with Dave over her, then she didn't need him. Hunter had stayed away as well, not trying to get back into Haley's good graces, but he wasn't just sitting around idly these days. The Game was up to something and Jeff Hardy told her that he thought it had to do with Haley.

"Randy will be here in two hours." Michelle answered her friend's question, dropping the subject of Haley's weight and making a mental note to tell Randy to make sure she ate more when he got here.

"Oh." Was all Haley said in response.

Michelle sighed. She had practically been living in Boston on her off days and was no closer to finding a way to break through to Haley. Candice, who was here on the days Michelle was not, was having the same problem. Haley wasn't opening up to her two closest girlfriends; instead she seemed to be closing herself off more and more as time went on. This was Hunter's area of expertise, and the two them weren't even on speaking terms.

"Jeff and Maria are trying to come up and visit for a couple days, they're thinking Thursday." Michelle told Haley, hoping to see some kind of positive reaction. "You and Jeff haven't talked in ages."

Haley merely shrugged. "Should be fun." She said in a tone that relayed the exact opposite of her statement.

Michelle grit her teeth in frustration, but kept trying. "Kennedy's coming in tomorrow too, since I have to head home before I go back to SmackDown for some family stuff. He'll keep you company while Randy's working with Dwayne."

"I don't need to be kept company." Haley scratched at an imaginary piece of lint on her pants. "You don't have to spend all your free time here, Michelle, I'm fine."

_Sure you are_, the All American Girl thought sarcastically, _you've only been borderline catatonic for the past month_.

Instead, the Diva's Champion forced a smile. "I want to be here, Haley. You're going through a tough time right now and you need your friends."

"I'm fine." Haley repeated, though Michelle was far from convinced.

She was saved from replying by the arrival of Dwayne, who was just coming in from his run. "Ladies." He flashed a grin at both of them before heading for the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of water. "You two had breakfast yet?"

"I'm trying to convince Haley to eat more." Michelle told him, suppressing a frown. "She's a little underweight." She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something about the Rock seemed off lately. He acted completely unbothered by Haley's current state and reminded Michelle that Haley perked up when Randy was around so she just needs more time.

"For the last time, Michelle," Haley said with a touch of impatience. "I'm fine."

Dwayne chuckled, twisting the cap of the clear liquid and taking a quick sip. "There, see McCool, she's fine. She'll eat when she's hungry. Now, is Orton here yet?"

"He'll be here in two hours." Michelle nearly snapped, but bit her cheek to keep her tone mockingly pleasant. "Then you two can pal around like prepubescent little boys."

Dwayne snorted and raised a signature eyebrow. "Orton and I just happen to be on the same wavelength, McCool. Besides, he's here to see Haley more than he's here to see me."

_Ass_, Michelle thought darkly, _I don't know what Candice sees in you. All you care about is pairing Haley up with Randy so that all is right in your little world_.

"I'm going upstairs." Haley announced, getting to her feet. "I'm going to read or something." She added before Michelle could speak.

Once she left the room, she glared at Dwayne. "She's not getting any better. We need to do something."

"She got her heart broken, McCool." Dwayne rolled his eyes. "Randy gets through to her. It's just going to take time. Once she realizes that she's in love with Randy, she'll be herself again. He loves her so much he'd do _anything_ for her. That says a lot about a man's character. He's exactly the type of man I'd want for Haley, someone who'd risk it all just for a shot with her."

"Don't you think she should be herself before she falls for Randy?" Michelle snapped. "She's hurting Dwayne and you leaving the job in Randy's hands only shows that you don't really care about her anymore."

"Watch it, McCool, I care about Haley more than you know. She's my girl." Dwayne's expression narrowed. "I've known her longer than you, I know how she ticks. She just needs more time, let it go."

_She needs Hunter_, Michelle thought. _He knows how she ticks and he'd know how to get through to her. Maybe she was your girl once, but damn it she's Hunter's now. Just you wait Rocky, I'm going to talk to him once I'm back on SmackDown, then we'll see how smart you think you are._

~Legacy~

Dave Batista was not himself. It had been a month, one whole month since he seen Haley, spoken to her, smelled her scent, felt the softness of her hair, kissed her breathless. And, he was slowly going insane because of it. Haley wanted nothing to do with him right now and after watching the footage, he couldn't exactly blame her, it looked very bad, though Dave knew he'd never consciously do anything like that to Haley.

Still, Hunter needed to find a way to prove that Dave had been slipped the aphrodisiac they'd found in his blood that night. And to keep things calm, Hunter told Dave to let Haley be until they figured things out.

"Aggravating her is only going to make things worse right now." The Game had said. "Candice and Michelle McCool are taking care of her and Kennedy will go up when he can. We can trust them."

Meanwhile, Randy Orton was practically living in Boston when he wasn't on tour with RAW. Jealousy was an uncomfortable sensation that sat in him every time he thought about it. It should be Dave that was spending all that time with her, not Randy. On the other side, Eve Torres was becoming more and more aggressive in her pursuit of him and Dave was getting close to throttling Mike Adamle until he removed Eve as his valet.

The Latina seemed to think that with Haley and him broken up, she had a shot now and was adamant about taking it. Through sheer luck and avoidance, Dave had managed to hold her off. Well, that and the help of Candice Michelle and Kelly Kelly who would physically attack Eve when she tried to make a move. This wasn't done for Dave's benefit, since both women treated him like garbage these days, but he appreciated them handling Eve on those occasions.

The only good thing about this whole situation was that his complex emotions were doing wonders for his career. In one week, Dave would meet Chris Jericho at Cyber Sunday with the World Heavyweight title on the line and the momentum was in the Animal's favor. Not only did Dave owe Chris for how he treated Haley, regardless of whether or not they were together at this point, in the ring was the only time Dave got to release his frustrations, which got him on a roll to be the number one contender.

Still, he'd give it all up, the title shot, his whole career, just to have Haley with him again. He missed her something fierce. He physically ached just thinking about her and not being able to call her, or see her when he wanted too. His patience was being stretched to the limit and he could only pray that Hunter had some type of plan that would come through for him.

Otherwise, he might just go crazy.


	73. Not the Way We Planned

Chapter 73:

"You're looking a little thin, Baby Girl." John Cena told Haley when she sat opposite him at a table in the very same Bistro he'd met Hunter in a month ago. It had become a twice-weekly ritual for Haley to have lunch with him now after he convinced her his intentions were nothing but friendly.

Which these days, they were. John Cena loved Haley Mariano very much, but since being on injured leave, his love had faded to something platonic and because of this, the two of them had been able to bond again over the past month. He understood now that they were meant to be with other people and while he was still searching for his, he also believed that Dave was it for Haley. Not that he'd tell her that these days, just the mere mention of his name would send the brunette into either a fit of rage, or a deep depression. Still, Hunter was working on proving Dave's innocence, and knowing the Game the way he did, it was only a matter of time.

"Michelle said the same thing." Haley unfolded her napkin and placed it in her lap. "She doesn't think I'm eating enough. I heard her order Randy to make sure I eat more before she left this morning."

"She loves you, Haley and she's worried. And before you say you're fine, this is me you're talking to here, we both know you're not." John shook his head. "You're zombie-Haley these days, unless Randy's around."

"Randy's been my best friend, I've needed him." She shrugged, taking a sip of water as the waiter approached to take their order.

"Let's get two of the seafood fettuccine specials." John ordered for them. "Extra bread too, and a beer for me, mineral water with a wedge of lime for her." He smirked at Haley. "No arguments. And you're going to eat every bite on your plate and like it."

"All right, Dad." She rolled her eyes and added a touch of sarcasm that had John grinning.

"Ah, there's a bit of the old Haley." He chuckled as the waiter headed back to the kitchen. "I've missed her."

Her expression pinched in discomfort for a moment before she relaxed again. "I don't feel good, John. I wake up in the morning; I don't feel good. I eat my meals; I don't feel good. I spend time with my friends, and I don't feel good. I go to bed and I don't feel good. I'm sitting here with you and I just don't feel good. I feel lost, and alone even though there's like four people living my house these days. My chest hurts all the time, because the heart inside is broken and I don't know how to fix it."

"That's because you're shutting out the man who can help you." John said gently. "It's bad enough that you've cut Dave out of your life," He waited, relieved when there was no explosion. "But Haley, you without Hunter, that's fucked up in the most basic sense."

"Dave cheated on me." Haley's eyes welled, but did not spill over. "He cheated on me, and Hunter took his side! He made stupid excuses for him. I need Hunter and he let me down."

_ Whatever you do, John, don't argue the case with her. You'll stress her out and possibly make things worse. I'll get the proof she needs, somehow and then she can't deny it. Just keep her calm and keep her safe. _Hunter's voice echoed in his head.

John reached over and gripped one of her tiny hands in his, giving them a comforting squeeze. "I'm sorry, Baby Girl. I wish I could fix it for you."

"You can't." Haley shook her head, blinking her eyes dry. "No one can, that's why everything's all wrong."

~Legacy~

"I don't understand why it's not working!" Eve Torres paced angrily back and forth in her hotel room. "It's been a month damn it, and she's not speaking to him. I've all but stripped naked in front of him and he won't even look at me!"

Mickie James, who had been listening to Eve's rant, exchanged a look with Katie Lea who sat beside her. "Maybe he's just too focused on winning the title. I mean, he's facing Chris Jericho in four days."

"Yeah, he's got a lot on his plate." Katie agreed, trying to sound reassuring.

"That better be it." Eve muttered. "Meanwhile, Randy's walking around with this big stupid grin on his face, constantly on the phone with his precious _Haley_. It's enough to make me sick. Is there ever a time when guys aren't falling all over her?"

"Well," Mickie shrugged thoughtfully. "Haley wanted John when she first entered the company, but due to a lot of confusion and misunderstanding that fell apart. We all thought that maybe…" Again, she looked thoughtful.

"We all thought with Cena out of the way, she and Randy would just shag and get together finally." Katie answered for her. "I mean, the bloke carried a yen for her from the first day they met."

"She kind of surprised us all when she fell for Dave and vice versa." Mickie said. "And then when they were together well, they just fit. And Randy and Haley did 'shag', Katie, before she fell for Dave. But Randy was too psycho for her back then. Remember, I used to be friends with her."

"Well maybe this time they'll shag again and live happily ever bloody after." Katie said dryly.

"I'd rather she wind up miserable and alone." Eve's tone was bitter. "She's not even speaking to him and she's still got Dave whipped!"

"Well, they were in love." Mickie sighed. "I'm not trying to be against you here, Eve, but even I thought those two were going to wind up married. It's got to take longer than a month to get over something like that."

"Aye, Mick's got a point." Katie nodded. "Like her or not, she and Dave were serious. It'll take more than a couple weeks, a determined Latina and relentless Legend Killer to put all that history behind them so fast."

"Sorry Eve, looks like you're either going to have to give up on Dave, or be patient." Mickie said. "Because I don't see either of them moving on for months yet, if not another year."

Eve's face paled at the thought. Could she really have thought Dave would get over Haley so quickly and be with her? Mickie and Katie who couldn't stand Haley even agreed that it would take them awhile to get over each other. Could she wait that long? Could she be patient enough to stand in the shadows while Dave put Haley behind him? What was she going to do now?

~Legacy~

Five Days Later

Randy found Haley outside on the front porch, seated on the old creaky swing with her legs tucked up beneath her. Winter was coming and it's chill already danced on the air around them, so he draped the blanket he brought out with him over her shoulders from behind.

"It's cold out here." He told her, sitting beside her and pulling her against him for added warmth. "You all right?"

"A little torn." She admitted, her head dropping on his arm. "I can't help the part of me that's happy for him, now that he's World Heavyweight Champion again. He's earned it."

"He's earned nothing but a straight up ass kicking." Randy's grip on her tightened, then loosened. "The good news is that now I can take that title from him."

Haley sighed but didn't say anything. Her head was still on the results of Cyber Sunday, where with Stone Cold Steve Austin as special guest referee, Batista had defeated Chris Jericho and became the new World Heavyweight Champion. And though she mildly despised herself for it, internally, she was proud of him. And slightly surprised when he shrugged Eve off so he could celebrate in the ring alone. She would have thought they'd be together by now, though Candice reported Dave was all business at the arena and if you valued your safety to stay out of his way.

"You know it's going to get easier in time right?" Randy's voice was gentle and soothing. "You're going to be able to live your life without him, to live that life with me."

"Randy," It was a point they'd kept disagreeing on for the past week. "I'm broken inside, somewhat irreparable. Do I feel something for you? Yes. I felt that before Dave and I were over."

"Then why are you fighting it, Haley? I'm here and I love you, you know that. Just as deep down you love me too." Randy protested.

"Maybe I do, Randy, but it's not enough." She lowered her feet to the floorboards of the porch. "I'm broken inside." She repeated. "And that might be all I'll ever be." She said while standing. "I'm going to bed."

Randy stayed out when she went in, trying to figure out how to make Haley see that she belonged with him. She depended on him for sure. He was her biggest source of comfort here, but something was holding her back from healing all the way and being with him. He wasn't going to give up though, not now, not ever. He'd already gotten rid of the biggest obstacle in Dave.

Now he just had to beat her depression. And he'd find a way. He'd promised himself and Dwayne that much and he would not fail. Not for this. He would not fail Haley, no way in hell.


	74. Why Doesn't He Want Me?

Chapter 74:

"Dave?" Eve glanced away from the mirror where she had been touching up her lip-gloss. In twenty minutes, she'd accompany Dave to the ring where he'd face Chris Jericho in a steel cage with the title on the line since Chris had invoked his rematch clause.

Dave met Eve's gaze coolly from where he sat across the room, World Heavyweight title on the couch beside him. "Yeah?"

"I want to ask you something, and I'm not trying to be a bitch this time." Eve steeled herself and turned to fully face him. "Do you think in time, when you get over Haley, you'll ever want me?'

He didn't say anything for a long moment, just simply stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face. It made her slightly anxious and she wondered if maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

"No." He said finally. "Don't get me wrong, Eve, you're a beautiful girl." He added when her expression fell. "And I'm sure there's a good person inside as well, but the thing is, I'm never going to get over Haley."

He said the last part with complete honesty, no hesitation whatsoever.

"I'm not quite sure what you expected, Eve, or why you want me." He continued. "The truth is that I'm not the guy for you, and no amount of scheming is going to change that. I fell for the girl from Boston with the huge heart and the sweetest smile. I never got my heart back and honestly, I don't want it back. I'm hers, Eve, and I always will be."

He let that sink in a moment, just as a knock sounded on his locker room door. "You're needed in the gorilla in ten minutes, Batista!"

Dave reached for his title and stood up. "There's our cue." He rolled his shoulders and headed for the door, mentally pumping himself up for the match ahead of him.

Meanwhile, Eve trailed behind him more slowly, her expression grim and her gaze unfocused.

_The truth is that I'm not the guy for you_. The words resounded in her head like a foreboding metronome. _I'm hers, Eve, and I always will be_.

It was all for nothing. The move to RAW, the Love Him or Leave Him match, getting Haley injured, joining forces with Randy, slipping Dave the aphrodisiac, breaking him and Haley up, all for nothing. Dave would never see her, absolutely refused to. Dave didn't want Eve and never would.

It was bitter pill to swallow. But hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"Not good enough for you, Dave." Eve muttered as he moved ahead, his mind on the match. "I'll show you not good enough. You're going to regret not picking me. I'll make damn sure of it. You pissed off the wrong diva!"

~Legacy~

Curled up on the couch in the living room, Haley sat down in front of her television, rubbing her shoulder, which was slowly, but surely healing. She was just in time to catch the final match for that evening's RAW, which featured World Heavyweight Champion Batista vs Chris Jericho in a Steel Cage match for the title. And while it killed Haley to see Dave on television every Monday night knowing how everything had gone wrong for them, she was still internally rooting for him to be victorious tonight. Despite her broken heart, she still wanted the best for him.

"You know you're torturing yourself by watching this match, right?" A slow southern drawl commented as it's owner ambled into the room, popping the top off a beer. "We've already seen the rest of the show, we can shut it off now."

Haley glanced away from the screen where Chris Jericho was making his entrance to look at Jeff Hardy. "I want to watch it." She said quietly.

Jeff shrugged, sitting down beside her. "Never figured you as the martyr type."

"I never figured you'd wind up with someone like Maria, but there you go." She noticed the auburn haired Diva wasn't in sight. "Where is she, anyway?"

"Asleep, we've got an early flight tomorrow, so she wanted some shut eye." Jeff explained. "Besides, Maria's bright, bubbly and beautiful, why wouldn't I go for her?"

"I don't know, I always took you for wanting someone with more of an edge. Not that I dislike you and Maria together, I think it's great, it was just unexpected." She tried not to flinch as Saliva's opening guitar riffs sounded a familiar entrance theme and she turned her attention back to the program.

Dave came into view in his black trunks, World Heavyweight title over his shoulder. The sight of him made her heart lurch painfully in her chest. He was intense, focused and with eyes for no one but Chris Jericho. Eve Torres may have been steps behind him, but to him she didn't exist. Haley reluctantly felt love for him as he came down the ramp to empathic cheering.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked gently. "I can change the channel." He offered, reaching forward for the remote.

"Don't." She said firmly. "I need to watch this. I need to see him. I don't care how wrong it is."

"You're allowed to miss him, Haley." He assured her, sitting back against the cushions. "You love him, it's only natural."

"I don't want to love him anymore." She admitted. "It hurts so much. I try to make it go away, but I just can't stop." Her eyes moistened as the bell rang and Batista charged at Jericho. "He's everything."

Jeff reached for her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I'm sorry, Haley. I hate to be a broken record here, but it's just going to take time."

"Time's not the issue. I'd be okay if it were just me I had to worry about but, all of you are here, keep coming here, to take care of me and I'm keeping you all from your own lives. I mean, look at Michelle and Candice, they rotate their off days so one of them is always here with me unless you or Kennedy are here. And Randy, he might as well have moved in." Haley ran a hand through her hair. "Dwayne certainly has."

"Haley, I'm going to be honest. I don't like the guy. Randy has done a lot of things to me, and to Matt that I'm not okay with. He may be on a so-called road to redemption right now, but there's blackness there inside him that will never truly go away. Knowing that, I don't and can't trust him." Jeff rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "However, I do know, that whatever good there is in him, it's connected to you. Despite all the bad he's done, I know that he loves you, as much as he is capable to love. Just, be careful with him okay? As much as he loves you, I worry about the blackness and you've been hurt enough."

Haley smiled ruefully; she'd forgotten how great a listener Jeff was and how honest he could be. "You don't have to worry Jeff. My heart," She gestured toward the television screen where Batista launched Jericho into the unforgiving side of the steel cage. "Is still right there and always will be. Sometimes I wish I could love Randy the way he wants me to, it would make things simpler. But they're not. Nothing's ever simple."

"It wouldn't be life if it were." Jeff chuckled dryly, playfully ruffling her hair. "You'll be all right, Haley. You may not feel it now, but you are strong. And you have people to help you, you don't have to go through this alone."

Haley exhaled and in doing so, felt some of the weight she'd been carrying fall off her shoulders. "Thank you." She said softly, inching closer to drop her head on Jeff's shoulder so they could watch the rest of the match in companionable silence.

Jeff smiled and lowered his head to let it rest on hers. Once upon a time, he would have loved to have Haley leaning against him in a more romantic sense. But now, he'd realized the connection they shared had always been meant to be platonic. Jeff was finding love in Maria, and though it seemed impossible, he still believed Haley was meant to be with Dave.

Suddenly, Haley stiffened and swore, sitting straight up again. "That bitch!" She snarled furiously, shoulders shaking with her anger.

Jeff had an expression of surprise on his face. Eve Torres had gotten involved in the match and while everyone had been expecting it to be for Batista's benefit, no one expected her to come to the aid of Chris Jericho. She had taken a steel chair the moment Chris Jericho had crawled over the top of the cage with Batista in hot pursuit. At the exact same time, Chris smashed Batista in the face with a piece of the cage; Eve had slammed the animal with the chair through the cage, right in the knees. Dave fell backwards onto the canvas, a bloody mess, and Chris landed outside the cage, the winner.

"Here is your winner, and the NEW World Heavyweight Champion, Chris Jericho."

Eve lifted Chris's arm victoriously, glaring triumphantly at Dave who remained in the cage, blood pouring down his face from his head wound. Chris was smirking as he was handed the belt, though he'd occasionally shoot Eve a look of confusion.

Meanwhile, Haley felt her heart ache for Dave, who seemed to finally be coming around with aid from the referee. Eve had made sure Dave lost his Championship and effectively turned on him by teaming with Jericho of all people.

"Did that really just happen?" Jeff asked, looking dumbfounded.

"Dave." Haley murmured. "Oh Dave." She shook her head in misery as the camera zoomed back in on his stunned, hurt and bloody face.

"He's still got his rematch clause." Jeff told her comfortingly. "He'll get it back. He's beaten Jericho before."

"I can't believe she just did that. What was the point? I thought she wanted Dave." Haley was at a loss for what happened onscreen.

"Yeah, but Dave doesn't want her."


	75. Planning

Chapter 75:

"Candy, I just want to know if he's okay? That's it." Haley sighed in exasperation. "He was such a bloody mess after that match."

Candice, who had been in the process of cooking lunch for herself, Haley and Dwayne, looked at her best friend in annoyance. "He's fine! He got a couple of stitches and has been cleared to complete. Not that you should care considering what he did to you."

Haley lifted her eyebrows. "You know I can't just shut my feelings off, Candice. I worry, even when I shouldn't."

"I know," The Candy-coated Diva relented. "I'm sorry, Haley, I'm not mad at you. I'm just annoyed, with Dwayne. He's been spending all of his time hanging out with Randy these days that I feel nonexistent. I try talking to him about it and he assures me that I'm upset over nothing. Love sucks."

"Ain't that the truth." Haley chuckled.

Candice shot her friend a look of surprise. "Did you just make a joke?"

"Yes, I used to do that a lot." Haley reminded her with a grin.

"You haven't lately." Candice pointed out. "It's nice to see."

Haley stood up from the kitchen table and moved to hug Candice briefly. "I know I've been doom and gloom central lately, I'm sorry for that. But I'm working on it, I promise. I need to be the old me again."

"I've missed the old you." Candice briefly stroked Haley's hair. "I'm glad she's starting to come back."

"I don't know if she'll ever fully be back." Haley said honestly. "I mean, I can't mope around for the rest of my life. But Dave was such a huge part of the old me that…well, there's going to be some pieces missing."

"As long as you're better than you were when it first happened, I can handle that, and hope to restore you anyway. Besides, with Randy…" Candice began before Haley shook her head.

"I love Randy, Candice." She admitted out loud for the first time. "It took me awhile to come to terms with that, but I'm in love with him too. He means a great deal to me. If things were different, if there was no Dave, we'd probably have a happy ever after. But, there is Dave. I let him become my everything and because of it, now I have nothing left romantically to give to anyone else. Randy deserves better than that."

"I really hope that's not true, Haley." Candice said sadly. "I don't want you to be lost to Dave forever, you should be able to move on, live your life."

"I will live my life, Candice. And I'll be happy. I just don't think I'll love someone like that ever again. But if I'm wrong, and it is possible, you can say I told you so." Haley smiled.

"Well, since I can't do anything about that right now," Candice turned off the burner on the stove. "I'll focus on something I can change. You're too thin these days, let's eat."

(Becoming a Legacy)

"Physical therapy sucks!" Haley complained two days later to John Cena as they left the hospital after their physical therapy session. They had opted to schedule their appointments together so neither would have to go alone.

"Hey, your sessions are easier than mine, Baby girl." John winced as he got into the driver's seat of his car. "I'm the one with a herniated disk."

"Former herniated disk." Haley corrected. "You're healed now, hence the physical therapy. My shoulder feels like it's on fire. I've lost a lot of muscle."

"You'll get it back." He assured her. "And at least we're due to be cleared for competition around the same time as each other, Survivor Series."

"Thank God, that's only a few weeks away." Haley smiled. "I've missed the ring. I need to start kicking ass again, preferably starting with Eve's."

"She has royally fucked up everyone's lives lately hasn't she?" John disguised his chuckle by coughing. "I would love to be special guest referee when you face her. Think there might be a wardrobe malfunction?"

Haley shot him a dry look. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"What?" He shrugged innocently. "I am a guy, we tend to think along those lines, no matter how upstanding we're supposed to be. I think the statistics are that the average man thinks about sex every two minutes or some shit like that."

"And adjusts his belt whenever he's thinking about it." Haley added with a playful grin.

"That is information that you should not know." He shook his head while starting the car. "I demand to know where you get your information?"

"Well, I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." She looped her hair back into a loose bun. "So how come your return match is a title shot and mine is to be determined?"

"Cause the Champ needs to be here." He joked, before turning serious. "I don't know, Hales, with the McMahon's booting Adamle off RAW, which okay, about time! Anything's possible. Besides, with Stephanie in control now, things are going to start hopping now. I mean, SmackDown ruled when she was GM a few years ago."

Haley nodded in agreement. "Yes, I loved watching SmackDown in those days, everything was chaotic and exciting. You never knew what was going to happen. You were a lot different in those days too, Mr. Wannabe Vanilla Ice slash Eminem."

"Hey!" He exclaimed, looking slightly affronted. "I got over that phase. I'm much better now."

"If that's what helps you sleep at night." She said, humming under her breath and looking at the window.

"What? I am!" He argued.

"Sure." She said, biting her lip to keep from laughing as John continued to protest.

~Becoming a Legacy~

"Orton's got to be at the center of it." Hunter told Dave as the two men sat in a corner table at a local bar. "There's no way he just benefited from Eve's scheme by luck. He's involved somehow, I feel it."

"Well, Eve's a woman so I can't take out my frustrations on her as much as I want to," Dave clenched his fists underneath the table. "But if I find out Orton had anything to do with it…well, Hell will look like a Day Spa when I'm through with him."

"We've got to prove it first." Hunter reminded him. "Haley's feeding into all his lies right now because let's face it, Eve's actions made him look like a poster boy for her future boyfriend. And, if she falls in love with him…it's all over Dave."

Dave's expression hardened. "She loves me. She can't have gotten over me that quickly." His voice did not sound as confident as he would have liked.

"No." Hunter nodded his head. "She hasn't. I know Haley well enough to know that it will take her awhile to get over you, which gives us some time at least. But, we need to figure this out as quickly as possible before that process even starts."

"I just wish I knew what was going on with her." Dave sighed. "It's killing me, not to see her, touch her, hold her. She's everything to me, Hunter. I have to get her back."

"And I'm going to help you do that, but it's going to take some time. We have to prove that Eve set you up and that Randy had a part in it. We'll need something concrete to make Haley believe us at any rate." Hunter picked up his beer and took a sip before continuing. "Right now, Haley's focusing on her physical therapy, and is keeping Randy at arm's length, which is good news."

"How do you know? She's not talking to you either." Dave reminded him with a bitter scowl.

"Just because Haley's not letting me personally keep an eye out for her, _Dave_, doesn't mean I don't have other eyes on her to keep me in the loop." Hunter smirked knowingly.

"What, you've got Candice reporting to you or something?" Dave looked up hopefully.

"I wish, then I'd really know what's going on in my girl's head." Hunter scoffed. "You know Candice well enough to know she takes Haley's side no matter what. No, when I left Haley's house that day, I asked someone else to keep an eye on her for me. Someone who cares about her enough to stay close and despises Orton enough to watch him like a hawk."

"Who then?" Dave asked curiously.

"Who is the one other person in the entire WWE who hates Randy's guts more than we do? The one person who Randy terrorized and taunted into countless title matches, and has a history with Randy coercing Haley away from him." Hunter sat back and waited for the light to click on in Dave's head. "And coincidentally is able to stay close because you kicked his ass so much."

"Cena?" Dave blinked in surprise. "Cena's watching out for Haley?"

"They meet up a few times a week, going to physical therapy together and stuff. He hates Randy, cares about Haley and tells me what's going on when I'm not there to see for myself." Hunter nodded in satisfaction. "With his help, we're going to fix what Randy broke in Haley."


	76. It's in Motion

Chapter 76:

Though he was officially a member of the SmackDown roster these days, Hunter Helmsley entered the backstage area of RAW as though he still owned it. In his mind, he still did. RAW would always be his home and he looked at SmackDown as a sort of vacation.

Several people called out greetings as he passed them, which he returned with a nod of his head or a brief hello before he located Batista's locker room. Shawn Michaels was waiting outside in the hallway, twirling his cowboy hat between his fingers.

"Hey Hunter." Shawn said with a half a smile. "Big guy just got here, not feeling very friendly though. He didn't even say hello to me when he got here."

"Don't worry, I have a feeling he'll act a little nicer when he hears what I have planned for our _pal_ Randy." Hunter smirked at his oldest friend. "I've come up with a plan that will basically give Randy the rope to hang himself."

Shawn shook his head; an expression that was a cross between amusement and disbelief was on his face. "Do I even want to know?"

"You like Haley right? Want to help her out?" Hunter asked him.

"Well sure, she's a good kid." Shawn shrugged nonchalantly. "But I don't want do anything…unethical, to help her. If it's something unethical that you're planning?"

"Well," Hunter reached for the doorknob. "Why don't you come in, hear my plan and then decide whether you want to get involved or not?"

Shawn studied Hunter a moment before nodding. "All right, no pain in hearing you out."

"Good." Hunter opened the locker room without knocking and stepped inside with Shawn on his heels. "Dave!"

"What?" Batista's reply came through the closed door of the bathroom.

"Get your ass out here." Hunter, at home, took a seat on the couch. "I've got a plan to help you get your girl back!"

Shawn sat down beside his friend and frowned thoughtfully. "What if Dave isn't really innocent though and he's playing you?" He asked quietly.

"You didn't see how messed up he was that night, I did." Hunter assured him.

Dave came out the bathroom, dressed for that night's show in his trunks. "You've got five minutes."

"Wow." Hunter said sarcastically. "You really are being Mr. Friendly today."

"Your wife just denied me a rematch for my title. I've lost my girlfriend, I have to battle JBL tonight and know that Randy arrived here from Boston. Plus, the reason I lost my title in the first place is because Eve turned on me." Dave glared at his former teammate. "Give me a reason to be happy."

"Soon enough Randy's going to hang himself and you'll have Haley back." Hunter said simply.

"He's got a plan." Shawn told Dave with shrug. "He hasn't told me what it is though."

Dave folded his arms over his chest. "I'm listening."

"I have it on good authority that Randy is not too thrilled with Eve costing you your title." Hunter began to explain. "In fact, one would say he's feeling a little panicked about that decision, which to me, makes it seem like he definitely had a part in Eve's scheming."

"So? We already assumed that. It's not solid proof so it doesn't help me." Dave retorted with an eye roll.

"But this will." Hunter continued. "What you two need to do, is make sure that a camera crew sticks with Randy on RAW. He'll wind up confronting Eve and if we could get it on live television, he'll expose himself and Haley will see it all."

Shawn looked surprised. "That's actually a pretty good idea, and an ethical one." He said with a grin.

"See?" Hunter beamed. "Haley learns the truth, Randy gets screwed and we get our girl back. You guys in?"

Shawn nodded. "Sure."

Dave stayed quiet for another moment, thinking it over before finally nodding. "I told you I'd do anything to get Haley back, and well, this is fairly easy to do, so I'm in."

Hunter's eyes lit up. "_Excellent_."

Meanwhile…

Haley leaned back against one of the turnbuckles in the practice ring and used her hands to push her sweaty hair off her face. "I hate being out of shape." She said exhaling heavily.

Michelle McCool smiled at her. "You've been resting for over a month so your shoulder could heal, obviously you were going to lose some of your fitness."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd be kicking my ass this bad." Haley shook her head in disbelief. "Being the Diva's Champion has really made you one tough bitch."

Michelle chuckled. "I've got a title match against Maryse coming up, I've got to be on top of my game. It's my first pay-per-view title defense, I don't want to lose it so quickly."

"The French Barbie?" Haley raised her eyebrows and laughed. "You'll wipe the floor with her. All she knows how to do is pull hair and throw you around by it. You can actually wrestle."

"Well, she knocked Maria right out last week in their match." Michelle grabbed two water bottles and tossed one to her. "That DDT of hers means business. I don't plan on experiencing it."

"I think the Wings of Love will put her in her place." Haley caught the bottle and unscrewed the cap. "Hey Michelle, thanks."

Michelle looked at her confused. "For what?"

"This, working with me in the ring so I can get back to RAW." Haley took a sip of water before continuing. "And, for being a really good friend and with me on your off days, even though you can't stand Dwayne and would rather be spending some of your time with Mark."

"First of all, you're my friend, of course I'd be here for you." Michelle assured her. "Secondly, I don't hate Dwayne, he just gets on my nerves with this whole Randy is the best thing for Haley crap. It's like he completely wrote off what Dave meant to you, which to me makes it seem like he wrote off your pain."

Haley looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, I never thought of it that way. I just assumed because he and Randy have become such good friends that he just wants me to be with Randy 'cause he likes him."

"Which is part of it, but he needs to remember what Dave meant to you and why you can't just jump into another relationship." Michelle shook her head. "It just bothers me because I know how much Dave meant to you, and I can't even imagine how much it hurts you being without him."

"Some days I feel like I'm not going to get through the day without him. This huge piece of me is gone and I know I'm never going to get all of it back." Haley explained. "I thought he was my happily ever after. It sounds corny but I was already planning my dream wedding in my head. I'd fantasize about the kids we'd have some day, the house we'd live in. I was really happy."

Michelle gave her a sympathetic look and crossed the ring to hug her. "It's not corny. I thought you two would get married also. You were head over heels in love, Haley, of course you'd dream about a perfect wedding. I wish there was some way we could give that back to you."

Haley pulled back enough to look at her friend and shrugged. "I guess it's not written in the cards for me. What really gets me through the day is you guys. You and Candice, I can count on you girls for anything. Hell, even Kennedy has been supportive and he doesn't really care about anybody."

"You two formed some weird friendship when you were fighting the Burchills together." Michelle chuckled. "It's quite comical to watch just because he's such a tough ass, but can't help but like you."

"It's almost like having Jericho back, ego included." Haley rolled her shoulders and set the water bottle down. "We should probably get back to you kicking my ass, it's the only way I'm going get in shape."

Michelle grinned. "You know, if we ever wound up on the same brand, I think we'd put on some epic matches together, as a tag team or opponents."

"Yeah, just don't become a psychopath like Mickie did." Haley teased. "That sucks. I'd rather just be happy for whoever won and walk out still friends."

"Well, if I had a therapist, I think he or she would tell me I'm reasonably sane." Michelle joked. "But for now, this is as close as I'm going to get to facing you."

"It's probably closest you'll get to beating me too, since once I'm back in shape, I'd give you hell." Haley smirked playfully.

"Yeah right, I could take you." Michelle laughed as the two began to circle each other.

"Prove it." Haley challenged, moving in for a lock up.


	77. He's Done For

Chapter 77:

Randy Orton sat on a steel chair in his locker room, lacing up his boots for his match tonight. Across the room, Cody Rhodes, Sim Snuka and Manu were whispering quietly amongst one another. After some brainstorming with Dwayne, Randy had decided to use the second-generation superstars to his advantage, beginning to form a new stable that would eventually be known as Legacy. But, before Legacy could fully take root, Randy would have to weed the weaker superstars from the group. Only those who proved worthy of following in his and the Rock's footsteps would be allowed to join them. And with Dwayne looking to return within the next week, Randy was going to have to test all three of the other men in the room soon.

But, sorting out their new stable wasn't the only thing on Randy's mind that night. Last week, Eve Torres had completely broken their agreement, turning on Dave and leaving the Animal on his own again. Which made it look as though Dave was victim and that maybe he hadn't been as unfaithful as he appeared. If Haley started believing it, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. His only option was to confront Eve and find out why she turned on Dave all of a sudden when she had been so determined to have him.

"Hey Randy?" Cody Rhodes approached the Viper, leaving his fellow Legacy hopefuls on the other side of the room. "We're going to head to catering for a bit, do you want anything?"

Randy shook his head. "No, go ahead. Just make sure you're back here before my match tonight. You three need to watch and learn."

Cody nodded soberly. "Will do."

"Good." Randy dismissed him with a nod of his head. "Go on then."

"Right." Cody returned to his friends and they left Randy in solitude.

Once he was alone, Randy's thoughts drifted back to Haley. He would have thought he'd be closer to having her love him by now. He thought she would have been more dependent on him to get through her break up with Dave, but right now, her thoughts were focused on her rehabilitation and getting back to RAW as soon as possible. It was effectively holding him at arm's length. And with Eve out of the Dave's life, Randy needed to get to Haley quicker now to prevent her from learning the truth behind Dave's betrayal.

"I've got to find Eve." He muttered to himself, getting his feet. "I'm not losing her over this, no way in hell."

He stalked to the door and walked out of the locker room, heading in the direction of the Diva's locker room to locate the RAW Latina. He took no notice of the other superstars and divas in the hallway and didn't return their greetings to him. He had one focus and that was to find Eve.

He was so focused; he took no notice of the camera crew that trailed in his wake. The few men had each been slipped an extra fifty by Dave Batista to follow the Legend Killer's movements and to record anything interesting he did.

Meanwhile…

"I can't believe you have to team with Beth and Mickie at Survivor Series?" Haley chuckled into her cellphone. "It's like hell froze over or something, you on the same team as Beth."

"Tell me about it." Candice Michelle let out a sarcastic snort on the other end of the line. "It's bad enough Santino kept me from beating her for my title at No Mercy, now I've got to be partners with her _against_ Michelle and Maria no less!"

"Well, Michelle and Maria are on SmackDown and you play for team RAW." Haley sat down on her couch as RAW returned from it's commercial break. "At least you're with Kelly though."

"Yeah, and Mickie and Layla." Candice retorted in an unhappy tone. "Why aren't you back yet? You're close to returning right?"

Haley bit her lip before answering. "Well, they haven't given me a date yet." She said casually. "But I'm sure it's soon."

Because Survivor Series would be hosted in Boston that year, Stephanie had wanted to have both Boston natives returning in their hometown, but one would remain a surprise. Since John's return was already announced because he would be facing Chris Jericho for the World Heavyweight Championship, it would be Haley's return that would be kept secret. Only Stephanie, Haley and John knew the official date of her return and they had sworn not to tell anyone in order to thrill the fans.

"Not soon enough." Candice complained with a sigh. "So who's watching RAW with you tonight?"

"Actually no one." Haley replied. "I sent Michelle home this morning and Dwayne's out doing something or other. He and Randy have been all secretive lately, it weirds me out."

"Tell me about it." Candice agreed. "Hales, I'm going to be honest here, I might end things with Dwayne soon. He was really fun the first few times we went out, now he has no time or interest in me."

"I'm sorry Candy." Haley said sympathetically. "I thought it was really working out with you two."

"No, I think he likes Randy better." Candice sighed heavily on her end. "It sucks too because I really liked him."

"Want me to kick his ass for you?" Haley offered half-serious half-joking.

"No, you focus on coming back here and kicking Eve's ass." Candice said with gloomy voice. "At least now we can wallow in our respective break ups together."

"I'll get tons of ice cream." Haley promised. "And Michelle and Kelly can join us too."

"Sounds like a plan. Damn it, love sucks!" Candice said dramatically.

"Sing it sister." Haley chuckled dryly. "Been there, still going through that."

"Maybe we should both become lesbians and date each other, simplify things." Candice suggested jokingly.

"Thought crossed my mind." Haley giggled. "But unfortunately, I can't seem to kick my addiction to men."

"Well there goes that plan." Candice muttered.

"We'll come up with a better one." Haley said before her attention focused on Randy backstage on her TV screen. "Hey, what's Randy up to?"

_Back at RAW_…

Dave Batista had just finished stretching when the image of Randy searching backstage came onscreen of his monitor. Intrigued, he reached for his water bottle and stepped closer to the television to see what the Legend Killer was up to. He dared to get hopeful when he saw the sign for Diva's Locker room fill the screen.

"Yeah asshole, show us what you've been up to." He smirked to himself.

Shawn Michaels burst through the locker room door, his being diagonally across the hall. "Hunter was right!"

"We don't know yet for sure." Dave reminded him without taking his eyes off the monitor. "He needs to actually admit what he's done first."

"Have a little faith, Big Dave." Shawn clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Randy Orton isn't the type of guy who spends a lot of time around the Diva's locker room, he's there for a reason."

"I know, wait…" Dave's eyes narrowed when onscreen, Randy lifted a fist to knock on the door.

_Jillian swung open the door, flicking her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder. "Randy!" She gushed excitedly. "Are you here to listen to my new single? It's going to be my new entrance theme and…" _

_ "Sorry Jillian, some other time." Randy hastily cut her off, an alarmed expression flickering over his face. "I was actually wondering if Eve was in there? I need to talk to her about…er...business." _

_ Jillian sighed and looked disappointed. "Hold on a second." She said looking downcast. "EVE!" She turned her head to bellow back into the room. "You've got a visitor!"  
_

_ "Who is it?" The Latina's voice could be heard. _

_ "Randy Orton." Jillian replied. _

_ "Be just a second." Even called back, and moment's later, she appeared next to Jillian. "Randy?" She gave him an intrigued look. "What are you doing here?" _

_ "We need to talk." He said looking pointedly at Jillian. "Alone." _

_ "Jillian, why don't you go sing for Candice? She needs to get off the phone anyway." Eve suggested with a plastic sort of smile. _

_ "Good idea." Jillian said brightly before disappearing back into the locker room. _

_ Eve pursed her lips in distaste for a moment before lifting her eyebrows at Randy. "So, what can I do for you?" _

_ "For starters, you can explain to me why you reneged on our plan." Randy folded his arms over his chest. _

Dave's grin broadened across his face. "Bingo."

"Holy Moly!" Shawn exclaimed. "He's done for!"


	78. BUSTED

_**Hey Everyone. So, I'm rewriting the ending of this entire story on my new laptop because my desktop finally shit the bed and is toast. I was really upset and put off rewriting because not only did I have BAL finished, but the first half of the third story No Boundaries written. **_

_**But, you guys have been such faithful readers and have been patient with me when life got in the way that I couldn't not rewrite this. And, I got to tweak some stuff too which hopefully has made it better. **_

_**My goal today is to finish Becoming a Legacy. With everything that's happened in WWE since I started Haley's journey a lot of have things have changed in my story arch for her in the rest of the series. I've decided there will be five parts total. Over It, Becoming a Legacy, No Boundaries, From the Ashes and the final installment will be Set the World on Fire. **_

_**I am ruling out any other love interests from this point on. Dave/Haley/Randy is how we go in this series. I have ultimately chosen who Haley will wind up with at the end of Set the World on Fire and I promise you will not be able to predict it because I'm taking you on one hell of a ride. **_

_**Haley has become such a real character to me. Every time I watch WWE I keep expecting her to show up and my brain has thought how to fit her into the storylines. I admire her, respect and ultimately want the best for her. I hope I do her justice by having her make the right choice in the end. **_

_**Anyway, we left of with Randy about to get busted for his part in Eve's scheme, so without further ado, let the drama commence!**_

Chapter 78:

"What plan?" Haley looked at her television screen with confusion and growing suspicion. Randy hated Eve as much as she did. Why would he even remotely think about working with her.

_Onscreen…_

"Uh…because Dave is a jackass and doesn't appreciate me." Eve replied simply, shrugging nonchalantly at Randy. "Now I've screwed him out of the title and he'll wish he never pissed me off."

"That was never part of our deal, Eve." Randy glared down at her harshly. "We had a plan for both of us to get what we want. You can't just change it because it's not that easy for you."

"Actually, I can." She smirked at Randy. "I'll chalk it up to a failed experience and pick out another fish to fry. It's not like Dave is the only main eventer in this company who can boost my career."

"I don't give a damn about your career Eve." He practically snarled. "The plan was for you to set Dave up so Haley thought he cheated on her. Then you could have Dave to yourself and my path to Haley would be clear. I even got you that aphrodisiac to slip into his drink!"

"Which worked, for one night. Face it Randy, the plan sucked and didn't work. I'm over it. I'll keep screwing Dave over to make him pay for rejecting me and then I'll move on to something better." Eve said dismissively. "As for you, I don't know what you're worried about. I didn't tell anyone about our plan so as far as Haley is concerned, she still thinks Dave cheated on her."

"Yeah, and because you screwed him out of the title, she now feels bad for him. She shouldn't be feeling anything but hatred for him. You screwed up Eve and if this blows up in my face, you and me, we're going to have a problem." Randy warned her.

"Go take a Xanax Orton, you are way too uptight. I don't even know why you care so much. Haley isn't even worth all this drama." Eve rolled her eyes. "I have a match to get ready for so I'm going to put an end to this discussion." She said before closing the door to the Diva's locker room in his face.

_In Boston…_

"Holy Fucking Shit!" Candice's cursing sounded in Haley's ear, reminding her that she was still holding her cellphone with the Candy-coated Diva on the other line.

"Candice…" Haley trailed off, unable to believe what she had just witnessed.

"He set you up! Randy Orton fucking set you up! That son of a bitch! And here I was rooting for him! I want to castrate him!" Candice raged on her end. "He worked with that two timing hussy to hurt you! What a jackass!

There was a beep inbetween Candice's ramble, signaling call waiting and Haley pulled her phone away from her ear long enough to see that John Cena was trying to get through to her on the other line. "Candice, hold that thought…" Haley switched over to the other line. "John?"

"How would you like me to kill him? Slow and painful or fast and violent?" John asked in a tight voice. She could hear the barely restrained fury.

"I don't know." Haley moaned. "I can't think right now."

"He stabbed you in the back, Haley. This is the worst kind of betrayal I've ever seen!" John roared. "Seriously? I want to murder him!"

"Hunter was right." Haley murmured quietly. "He knew all along. He was right and I just thought he was taking Dave's side. Oh God Dave! John, what have I done?"

"You've done nothing!" John told her adamantly. "This is Randy's fault! Do you hear me? Randy's! You were set up to believe what he wanted you to believe. You had no proof otherwise. This is not your fault and no one will blame you."

Haley started to cry in earnest. "I've ruined everything John. I didn't believe in Dave or Hunter. They're going to hate me! And Randy, I can't believe he could do this to me."

"They don't hate you!" John sighed. "I'm coming over. Just sit tight. I'll be there in ten minutes." He promised before hanging up.

The hang up put her back on the other line with Candice who could immediately how upset her friend was. "Oh Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. But we'll fix this, don't worry."

"Candice this is all my fault. I should have believe Hunter when he told me and none of this would have happened." Haley cried. "I pushed not just Dave but Hunter away and they were the only ones who knew the truth."

"Haley they had no proof. It looked really bad. We all believed Dave cheated. He's been treated like a leper in the locker room. This is not your fault." Candice said consolingly. "You've done nothing wrong, okay? Randy betrayed you. We will make him pay. I'm castrating him, I swear to God."

Haley let out a watery chuckle at her friend's comment. "That's if you get to him before Dave does. Dave will kill him for his part in all this."

"I know." Candice agreed. "You should call him, Haley. I guarantee it will make you feel better if you and Dave patch things up."

"I can't. Not yet. What if he hates me?" Haley bit her lip anxiously.

"Haley its impossible for that man to hate you. This isn't your fault, remember? This rests solely on the shoulders of Randy and Eve." Candice said. "You have done nothing wrong."

_Meanwhile…_

"You are a fucking idiot." Dwayne Johnson said angrily, the moment the other line was picked up.

"What do you mean?" Randy Orton asked sounding thoroughly confused.

"Your entire confrontation with Eve about your stupid plan was aired on live television. Haley saw the whole thing. She knows Orton and you, are fucked!" Dwayne informed, switching lanes on highway 93, trying to get back to Haley's as quickly as possible.

There was silence on the other end for a long moment. Long enough that Dwayne checked his phone to make sure the called hadn't been dropped.

"SHIT!" Randy began to swear. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Fucking Hell!"

"That's where you are headed, Orton. I'd get the hell out of the arena if I were because if Batista finds you, you are meat." Dwayne passed several cars and swerved onto the exit ramp. "I'm going to try and do damage control, but Haley will not forgive you for this one, I guarantee it."

"FUCK!" Orton swore again before hanging up the phone.

_Back in the arena…_

"I think your name has been cleared and you're back in good standing." Shawn Michaels voice filled the silence of the locker room after Randy's segment had aired.

Dave dropped into a chair in stunned silence. His innocence had finally been proven. Randy really had set him up and now the entire world knew it. Haley now knew the truth. They could fix things. He could get her back.

"Hunter is going to gloating about this." Shawn realized the Animal wasn't really listening and spoke more to himself. "His plan and it worked. We'll never hear the end of it."

"I'M GOING TO KILL RANDY ORTON!" Dave shouted suddenly, getting back to his feet. "I'M GOING TO BREAK HIM IN FUCKING HALF! HE IS THE BIGGEST PIECE OF SHIT IN THIS COMPANY!"

Shawn smirked a little at Dave's outburst. "I don't know," He said slightly amused. "I still think Jericho's the biggest piece of shit in this company. We should make a title and have them compete for it to make it official."

Dave glared at Shawn, not looking amused.

"Right, not time for jokes yet sorry." Shawn grinned. "KILL RANDY!"

That set Dave off into another tirade and had Shawn laughing as Dave left the locker room to hunt down the Legend Killer and inflict a world of pain on him.

"I've got to hang out with Dave more often." Shawn said to himself. "No wonder Hunter kept him around for so long. I should inflict him on JBL next."

**Repeat after me "Randy is fucked!" **

**Haha! Man I do not want to be Orton when Dave finally gets a hold of him. *shudders* **

**Coming Up…the betrayal goes deeper as Haley discovers Dwayne knew about it and never told her. Now, before anyone freaks Dwayne and Haley are family, always will be. Him, she will eventually forgive, though she's going to be very mad at him for awhile. **

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


	79. Betrayal, Apology and Sarcasm

Chapter 79:

"YOU KNEW?" Haley's incredulous shout echoed through her townhouse. "YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME?"

John Cena, who normally stared unflinchingly in the face of his foes, grimaced at the sound. While he was just as surprised and angry as the petite Diva, he couldn't help but feel a stirring of sympathy for the man she was currently glaring at.

"Haley Baby, before you fly off the handle you need to listen to me." Dwayne Johnson held his hands up to slightly ward her off. "I did what I felt was best for you at the time?"

"How is lying to me what's best for me? How is destroying a relationship with a man I love and who loves me what's best for me?" Haley demanded. "Have you lost your mind? You might as well have been a part of their stupid plan because you knew all along and kept it from me!"

"Haley, I truly believe Randy is the man for you. I did not agree with how he went about it, but I thought he would be better for you than Dave, so I didn't say anything when he told me." Dwayne glanced at Cena for help, but the West Newbury native only stared stoically back at him.

"You lied to me!" Haley accused. "Dwayne how could you? I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone my entire life and you lied to me! You let me be miserable. You held me when I cried over a betrayal that never actually happened. You could have fixed this long before now and you didn't!"

Dwayne closed his eyes and flinched as though she had physically struck him. Everything she said was true. He couldn't deny it.

"You know what." She shoved both hands through her hair irritably. "Just go Dwayne. I can't look at you right now."

"Haley, don't…" Dwayne looked panicked.

"No. I can't deal with your betrayal right now on top of everything else." Haley cut him off. "Just go, we'll discuss this another time."

John stood up at that point, ready to physically force Dwayne out if necessary. He could see the toll all this was taking on his former girlfriend and knew she was only seconds away from officially losing it.

Not knowing what else to do, Dwayne sighed sadly and nodded. "You know how to reach me, Haley. When you're ready I'll be here. I love you, remember that. I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did." Haley looked away from him, blinking back tears that threatened to spill.

Dwayne looked at John, his face pinched with his own internal pain. "Take care of her."

John nodded, but didn't say anything.

Resigned, Dwayne could only give Haley one last apologetic look before walking out of the house and back to his car.

The moment the front door closed, Haley collapsed against John and let her internal turmoil spill out of her in heart wrenching sobs. John could only hold her tightly against him and let her cry it all out.

_The following morning…_

John Cena, who had been snoring loud enough to wake the dead, was woken abruptly from where he had fallen asleep on the couch by the slamming of the front door. He jumped into a sitting position just as Hunter appeared in the entryway.

"Upstairs." His voice was scratchy with sleep. "She finally stopped crying long enough to sleep a couple hours ago." He pointed toward the staircase.

Hunter gave him a short nod and headed up the stairs two at a time. John lay back down and scrubbed a hand over his face. He hadn't gotten much sleep himself, having been up with Haley most of the night. But now that Hunter was here he knew she was in capable hands while he caught up on his rest.

Meanwhile the man known around the world as the Game slipped into Haley's bed room. He paused long enough to study her sleeping form. She was thin, thinner than she should be. And he could still see the tear stains on her face, but otherwise she didn't look too worse for wear. He had spent the last six weeks away from her and while he knew he'd missed looking out for her, he didn't realize how much until now.

He sat down on the edge of her bed and smoothed the hair out of her face. "Oh baby," He said quietly. "What have they done to you?"

She stirred underneath his touch. Her eyes began to flutter open and he waited for them to clear and focus on him before he smiled at her. "Hey Punkin."

"Hunter." She breathed, moisture building behind her eyelids again. "You're here?"

"Where else would I be? Someone hurt my girl. I've got to fix it." He chuckled softly. "You know whenever you need me I'll be here."

"Why?" She half sobbed. "Hunter I didn't believe you. You were right and I got mad at you. I should have believed you."

"When all the evidence was making it look like I was crazy?" Hunter stroked her hair again. "Haley, I'm not sure I would have believed me if I was in your shoes. I don't blame you Baby. And I'm here to fix it now, which is all that matters."

She sat up and hugged him tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. It was killing me to stay away. Only thing that let me sleep at night was knowing John was looking out for you." Hunter crushed her against him.

She pulled back enough to look at him. "You asked him to, didn't you?" She said with a hint of a smile.

"Well yeah, but he went above and beyond the call of duty because he cares about you too." Hunter shrugged.

"I should have known. You never would have completely walked away from me. Maybe that's why I let him be here." Haley chuckled, surprised she was feeling better already.

"It would be impossible for me to completely abandon you." Hunter admitted with a grin. "We're going to fix this Haley, you and me."

"I believe you."

_Meanwhile…_

"Dave!" Candice Michelle chased after the hulking figure of the Animal through the hallway of the hotel. "Wait up a second!"

Dave stopped and turned to face the pretty brunette. "Candice? What's up?"

She smiled sheepishly at him. "I want to apologize for all my imminent threats of castration and for jumping on the 'Dave's a Douchebag' band wagon."

He let out a bark of a laugh. "Candice, you were being protective of your friend. I can't fault you for that. In fact I'm actually grateful you're so loyal to her. I knew you were looking out for her the last couple weeks."

"Still, you've always been a good guy. It should have seemed a little suspicious when suddenly you looked bad." Candice shrugged.

"I haven't always been a good guy. I've done things I'm not proud of just like anyone else. But I would never intentionally hurt Haley. I love her." He squeezed her shoulder. "Don't feel bad about loving her too."

"Well I will never doubt you or your love for her again." Candice promised. "Have you heard from Haley since the news broke? I told her to call you. That you wouldn't hold it against her."

"Of course I wouldn't. This is Orton's fault. And Eve's." Dave shook his head. "But no, she didn't call."

"I'm sure she will. John and Dwayne were at the house when she hung up with me. So she's probably dealing with them. She'll call you first chance she gets." She assured him. "She never stopped loving you Dave. She kept asking me about you when Eve turned on you and Jericho got the title back."

"Really?" Dave asked hopefully.

"Really." Candice nodded. "Now that she knows you didn't cheat on her, I'm sure she's going to run right back to you. You're her one Dave, always have been."

"Thanks Candice." He smiled at her words.

"Any time." Candice hugged him briefly. "It's good to have you back. I've got to go meet Kelly, but I'll see you later. I'll let you know if I hear from Haley before you do."

"I'd appreciate that." Dave returned her hug. "Thanks for looking out for her."

"Any time." Candice laughed, pulling back. "See you later Dave."

"See you." He waved her off. He felt lighter than he had in days. Even when she thought he betrayed her, Haley had asked after him. Now that she knew the truth it was only a matter of time before he got her back. He could feel it.

_That Afternoon…_

"I'm doing okay actually." Haley said reassuring Ken as she packed a suitcase full of her clothing and other travel essentials. "I'm going to Connecticut actually. I'll stay with Steph while Hunter's on the SmackDown tour and then spend some time with him when he's home."

"Well that's all right then." Ken grumbled on the other end of the line. "You can come to Wisconsin too if you want. I'm still out injured, same as you." He offered.

"Thanks I might take you up on that." Haley chuckled. "But right now, I need to spend some time with Hunter to make up for being such an uber bitch."

"Haley, trust me, this is coming from the King of Assholes, you are not a bitch. You were set up to believe what you saw. Hell I even believed it and I don't trust anyone. Orton's a dick, Eve is a hoe and you are the good girl. Don't worry about it." Ken said firmly.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Coach." She laughed. "I feel much better now."

"Don't be a sarcastic ass, that role is mine." Ken snapped, but without malice.

"Sorry didn't realize being sarcastic was a luxury only allowed to you." Haley rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Well now you know, so knock it off." Ken said teasingly.

"Hales?" Hunter's voice carried up the stairs. "Cab's here!"

"That's my cue. I'll call you when I'm in Connecticut." Haley promised.

"You do that. I'll talk to you soon." He said before hanging up.

Haley pocketed her cell phone and zipped her suitcase closed. ""Coming." She called back down to Hunter and began her trek downstairs.

"Let me get that!" Hunter laughed, meeting her halfway to grab her suitcase. "You have an injured wing."

"Not that injured. I've been in physical therapy." Haley flexed her still stiff shoulder. "I'm due to make my return any day now."

"Survivor Series." Hunter smirked at her surprised look. "What? Just because Steph keeps secrets doesn't mean she keeps them from me."

"Right, Survivor Series." She laughed again. "Two more weeks and I'm back in the Game."

"That's not a lot of time to get you ready. Tell me you've been training." He frowned curiously at her.

"With John and Michelle McCool." She nodded. "Lots of practice matches with Michelle."

"That's something." He sighed. "We'll have to kick it up a notch. Cram a months worth of training into two weeks." He said before heading out the front door.

"Are you serious? You're going to kill me? I know what your training entails!" Haley chased after him. "John, lock up when you leave!"

Her answer was an extra loud snore from the living room before she closed the front door behind her.


	80. Makeovers and Fisticuffs

Chapter 80:

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley asked the young brunette woman, looking concerned. "Wouldn't you rather think on it? It's a little…drastic."

"I'm sure." Haley nodded determinedly. "I want a change. I'm getting a change."

"Okay." Stephanie shrugged helplessly and stepped away from her. "She's all yours." She said to the hair stylist who had been standing behind her.

"This is going to be great, don't worry." Chelsea, the hair stylist assured them. "It'll suit the shape of her face and I can punch up the color to really make her stand out."

"Do it." Haley smirked at her reflection in the mirror. "Make me a new woman."

"You got it!" Chelsea gestured toward the shampooing sinks. "Don't worry so much Mrs. Helmsley, she's in good hands."

"I don't really have choice. I'll be in the waiting area." Stephanie said heading over to sitting area and picking up a magazine to skim through.

After an hour of washing, dying and cutting. Haley approached Stephanie with a huge grin on her face. "What do you think?"

Stephanie gaped at her. "It's so different! In a good way though."

Haley's hair which had been golden shade of brunette and fell almost half way down her back had been cut into a layered, sassy bob. The longest layer fell halfway between her chin and shoulder and flipped outward, while the shorter layers curled inward around her face. Her side swept bangs winged over her right eye and all traces of gold were gone. Instead her natural highlights were a rich shade of auburn which really brought out her eyes and skin tone.

"I love it!" Haley agreed brightly. "I love the red and I love the style. It's easy to do and doesn't take long at all. It's going to look great in the new photoshoot you're making me do."

"Well if you're going to change your look, we need to change your promos for your upcoming matches." Stephanie chuckled. "In all seriousness though I was worried, but it looks great!"

"Thanks! " Haley beamed a huge smile. "Think Hunter will recognize me?"

"He better." Stephanie chuckled. "Come on, we've got a schedule to keep."

"You are almost as bad as Hunter, working me to the bone." Haley jokingly complained.

"Suck it up. You're a former Women's Champion and I'm betting you'll soon be one again." Stephanie laughed, waiting while Haley paid Chelsea and tipped her.

"Okay, I'm ready." Haley ran a hand through her now short hair and marveled at the missing inches she used to have. "Let's rock and roll."

_SmackDown…_

Hunter entered the backstage area and was immediately confronted by Michelle McCool. The All American Diva folded her arms in front of her chest and stared hard at him. "So?"

"So what?" Hunter toyed with her, brushing past the blonde to enter his locker room. He set his gym bag down and began to rifle through it.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you just flew in from Boston. How is she?" Michelle demanded, following him into the room. "She's not answering her cell phone."

"She's out with Steph. Doing girly things to keep her mind off Randy's idiocy and Dwayne's lying ass." He told her, pulling out one of his patented Triple H t-shirts.

"I knew it!" Michelle scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I _knew_ Dwayne was part of this somehow. He brushed Haley's pain off way too easily for him not to know something. And he was so Team Randy it made me sick!"

Hunter laughed at the Diva's Champion's comments. "Well Dwayne is officially in the doghouse with Haley. And I will deal with him from here."

"You better beat some sense into his skull with your sledgehammer." Michelle muttered darkly. "This is the most fucked up situation I've ever seen and I've seen a lot of fucked up situations in WWE, like the whole Kane/Lita fiasco."

"Michelle, you're too much." Hunter chuckled. "Haley will be fine. She's rehabilitating for her big return and it's safe to say, Randy Orton will not be forgiven for this."

"Has she called Dave?" Michelle asked curiously. "I mean, they're going to get back together right?"

Hunter shrugged. "She hadn't called him while I was with her, but she might have since I left Connecticut. She still loves him and now knows he's done nothing wrong, so I don't see why they wouldn't fix things."

"I'll call her again and see if I can get some info." Michelle started to head out, then paused at the doorway. "Hey Hunter?"

"Yeah?" He looked up at the blonde Diva.

Michelle offered him a small smile. "I'm glad you're taking care of her again. I was worried about her. Now I know she'll put her weight back on and come back better than ever. She needed you."

"She's got me, always." Hunter promised.

"I know." Michelle gave him a parting wave and left the locker room.

_Meanwhile…_

Randy arrived in Boston in a panicked frenzy. He probably broke twenty different traffic laws on the way to Haley's townhouse and his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. He hadn't slept the entire night, having made last minute travel arrangements to Boston. Haley wasn't answering her cell phone and he had to explain. He couldn't lose her like this.

He jogged up the front steps and banged on the front door. "Haley, open up! We've got to talk about this! Please, after everything we've been through, you could at least hear me out!"

The front door opened, but instead of the small, beautiful brunette he was in love with but the hard face of John Cena. "I was hoping you'd show your dumbass face here." The former Champion smirked. "Now I can punch it."

Randy reeled backwards from the force of John's punch to his jaw.

"You're lucky I don't just kill you and get it over with." John said harshly. "I'll leave that for Dave. Get back in your car and get the hell out of here Orton, and stay far away."

Randy rubbed his jaw which he knew was already beginning to bruise. "I need to talk to her John. You can't stop me from doing that."

"Watch me." John stood firm. "You're not getting anywhere near her. Because one, she is no longer in Boston and two, she's with Triple H and he'll be much harder to get past than even I am."

Randy gaped at him, cradling his jaw.

"She'll be back with Dave in a matter of days, Randy. It's over, you're out. You really fucked it up this time and there's no going back." John smirked, retreating into the house. "Get lost." he said before slamming the door behind him.

"It can't be over." Randy murmured. "I won't let it."

_In Tampa…_

"You've got balls coming here." Dave said in a soft but deadly voice as he opened his front door wider to allow the man on the other side to enter his home.

"Believe me, I know I'm not at the top of the list on people for you to send Christmas cards to, but I need to say something." Dwayne stepped inside, fully aware he was entering the Lion's Den.

"The only reason I'm not killing you right now is out of respect for Haley." Dave closed his front door and fisted his hands. "She might be pissed at you, but she still loves you and would be upset if I broke you into pieces."

"I know. I didn't show you the same courtesy, Batista and I'm sorry. I let my friendship with Randy get in the way of what Haley really wanted, which was you all along." Dwayne sighed heavily. "Six weeks ago, Randy told me everything, the entire plan and I said nothing. In doing so I didn't clear your name and I hurt my girl in a way I never thought I would."

"You're not endearing yourself to me, Johnson." Dave's voice lowered into a dangerous growl.

"I'm not trying to. I know I've got a long road of redemption when it comes to Haley after this. But I want to apologize because you have been true to my girl all along. You've loved her, been loyal and never hurt her the way we have. I was stupid to not have seen it before." Dwayne told him. "If I had known what I know now I would have told her the moment Randy opened his mouth and none of this would have happened."

"What's your point? Besides making me want to punch you?"

"I don't know how to help you right now because she's not speaking to me. But when you do get back together with her, I won't stand in your way ever again. You make her happy and that's what she deserves." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "So go get her."

Dave shook his head in disgust. "I'll work on liking you again when she does." He said, opening his front door, a clear dismissal.

"Can't ask for more than that." Dwayne smiled half-heartedly. "See you around, Dave." He said before walking out.

Dave restrained himself from slamming the door behind him. "Tool."

**So Haley's got a makeover, John punched Randy and Dwayne risked his life by apologizing to Dave. **

**Coming up next, we jump forward to the week before Survivor Series. Has Haley called Dave? What's Randy doing? **

**Stay Tuned to find out!**


	81. This Sunday

Chapter 81:

Kelly chewed her bottom lip nervously as she surveyed the other women in the locker room. Beth Pheonix was lacing up her boots, her title belt resting on the bench beside her. Layla was fixing her hair in the mirror. Mickie was changing into her wrestling attire. And Candice sat beside the young blonde, texting on her cell phone.

"I want to beat the hell out of Eve!" She announced suddenly, catching the other women's attention. "I know I should be focusing on our match against the SmackDown Diva's. But I want to face Eve tonight."

Candice offered her an encouraging smile. "Join the club, but instead you've got a match against Victoria tonight Hunn, sorry."

"There will be plenty of time to deal with Eve Torres, Kelly." Beth surprisingly sounded reassuring. "Besides, she's just been assigned to be in Team Orton's corner for the Survivor Series match."

"I still want to kick her ass, since Haley isn't here to do it." Kelly said softly.

"When is Haley due back anyway?" Beth asked the blonde and the Candy-coated Diva. "It'll be nice to have some real competition again."

Candice glared at her. "I'm real competition Beth, the only reason you're still Champion is because of your boyfriend. I had you beat!"

"Soon!" Kelly interrupted before the two Divas could get into an argument. They needed to be a team right now. "Haley should be back really soon. She's in physical therapy right now."

"Joy." Mickie said sarcastically. "The return of the self-righteous Diva."

"Bitterness and jealousy is real unattractive Mickie." Candice snapped at her. "You're just mad because you could never beat her cleanly. You always needed Katie and her brother to help you out."

"Candice has a point." Beth smirked. "Haley's always bested you one on one Mickie, sucks to be you."

"Girls we shouldn't fight, at least not until after Survivor Series." Kelly warned. "We know the SmackDown Divas won't get along. If we can we have the advantage over them."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Kelly's right." Layla spoke up. "We all need to get along until after Survivor Series. It's more important that we show dominance over SmackDown."

The five Divas exchanged uneasy glances but nothing more was said and for several minutes silence descended over the locker room.

Kelly finally broke it by speaking quietly to Candice. "Has she called Dave yet?"

Candice shook her head. "Not yet. She's worried he'll be mad at her. I keep telling her he won't, but she's scared. She loves him though, so she'll call him soon. I just feel bad for Dave."

"Me too." Kelly nodded in agreement. "His life sucked for the past two months."

"No kidding."

_Meanwhile… _

"Six days." John Cena grinned brightly at Haley. "You excited?"

Haley looked away from the television and smiled at John. "Um…duh! Six days and we're back on tour."

The two Massachusetts natives were in Haley's living room watching the weekly airing on Raw, this one right before the pay-per-view Survivor Series. Haley had returned to Boston several days earlier after some intense training with Hunter. For the rest of this week she would polish off her moves with John as they both prepared for their big return this coming Sunday.

"Ssh!" Haley hushed him excitedly as the opening guitar riffs of Saliva filled her living room, the sound coming from her TV. Her heart swelled with emotion as Dave appeared onscreen.

"Why don't you just call him?" John laughed at her antics. "He's just as anxious as you are."

"I was going to." Her eyes didn't leave Dave. "But John, this isn't something that can be discussed over the phone. I'm going to talk to him on Sunday as soon as I can see him face to face."

They watched Manu, accompanied by Cody Rhodes make his entrance following the Animal and Haley found herself sitting on the edge of the couch. Her jaw tightened when just before the bell rang, Randy Orton appeared on stage to watch the match, smirking down at the Animal.

"I want to punch him." Haley sighed.

"Been there, done that." John teased her.

"Shut up. I'm really jealous that you got to and I didn't." Haley laughed again. "Come on Dave, kick some ass!"

As if he heard her, Batista proceeded to man handle the young Samoan wrestler known as Manu. After a thundering Batista Bomb and three count, the match was over and Cody was left to help his teammate backstage.

Randy stood on stage still, no longer smirking.

Lilian handed Batista her microphone and Saliva's music faded to silence so he could speak.

"Hey Orton! For three years I've had to listen to you run your mouth. I had to listen to you badmouth me, badmouth Evolution." He panted between sentences. "For three years I've wanted to whip your ass!"

John laughed and Haley cracked a smile.

"This Sunday, I finally get to do it. So you need to stop worrying about John Cena coming back, stop worrying about who's next in line for a title shot. What you need to do is worry about what I'm going to do to you this Sunday at Survivor Series. Because let's not forget what you've done to me recently."

Dave's smile was malicious. "You played a part in hurting my girlfriend Orton. Add that to the three years I've wanted to hurt you and I'm going to break you in half!"

The microphone hit the canvas with a crackle of static and Batista's music began to play. Randy looked as though he had swallowed something sour as Dave taunted him from the ring.

"He called you his girlfriend still." John said quietly. "I think that means he doesn't hold any of this against you."

"I'll make it worth it this Sunday." Haley swore. "I will make this up to Dave and I will make Randy Orton pay."

"Atta girl!"

_On Raw…_

Dave returned backstage with a pleased smile on his face. In a matter of days he would get his hands on Orton and he would rend him limb from limb. The members of his team, friends of his and Haley's were waiting for him backstage, CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, Matt Hardy and R-Truth.

"You fight like that on Sunday you won't even need the rest of us." Punk chuckled handing Dave a bottle of water. "Randy looked like he wanted to kill somebody when he came backstage."

"I'm going to murder him instead." Dave took a grateful swig of water. "How are the rest of you fairing?"

"Kofi and I beat Shelton and Regal." Matt answered him. "Punk should make short work of Rhodes later tonight."

"Piece of cake." Punk grinned. "We've got this in the bag. We've got a very pissed off Animal on our side and he's dying to pick the other team apart."

"I'll leave the rest of them for you guys." Dave disagreed. "I just want to pick apart Orton. He's going to pay, for what he did to me and what he did to Haley. I'm going to make him pay, and dearly. I just hope to God she's watching when I do."

The other men exchanged looks. They had all assumed Haley and Dave would be back on by now since the truth was about Orton setting Dave up. But Haley had not been in contact with the Animal and the one time Dave called her, she hadn't answered. They knew she was due to make her return any day now from the reports filed by her physical therapist.

Now they could all only hope that when she returned, she and Dave would sort out their issues.

**Up next, Survivor Series. Haley returns to WWE. John returns to WWE. Will Haley and Dave sort out their problems?**


	82. Go Get 'em!

Chapter 82:

Td Banknorth Garden is primarily the home arena for the NHL's Boston Bruins and the NBA's Boston Celtics. It had hosted Wrestlemania XIV back in 1998 and ten years later, it would host WWE's Survivor Series.

It was also the home arena of WWE Superstar John Cena and WWE Diva Haley Mariano. Both stood outside the concrete building the morning of November 23, holding Starbucks cups of coffee with identical smiles on their faces.

"So how long before the rest of the WWE gets here?" Haley asked conversationally, her cheeks pink from the brisk fall air.

"Couple of hours before the Superstars and Divas show up. The Roadies should already be inside, setting up the ring and shit." John shrugged, taking a deep swallow of his coffee.

"Setting up the ring and shit." Haley repeated with a smirk. "Classy."

John chuckled. "I'm a classy guy, Hales, haven't you figured that out by now?"

"Silly me, nope never crossed my mind until now." She grinned up at him. "Should we head inside and be confined to that little office so no one knows we're here until later?"

"I actually have to spend all day in a little room with you?" He said teasingly, his blue eyes lit with humor.

"Idiot." Haley slapped his arm, but couldn't hide the grin on her face. "You've been living in my house with me more than yours for a month."

_It's all about the Game_

_And how you play it_

_All about control_

_And if you can take it_

_All about your debt_

"Hi Hunter." Haley answered her cell phone.

"Your ringtone for him is his theme song? How unoriginal." John rolled his eyes.

"No I'm with John at the Garden already. We're about to go into hiding so you won't see me until after the pay-per-view is over." She ignored Cena in favor of the Game. "Good luck in your Triple Threat tonight. I'll see you after the show. Love you too, bye!"

"You are such a Daddy's Girl." John started towards the entrance to the building, leaving Haley little choice but to follow.

"You're just jealous because I'm his fan before yours." She retorted lightly, shouldering her gym bag with her clothes for later tonight.

"Yeah, you suck for that by the way you know you want to be a part of the Cenation." He continued to tease her as they were engulfed by the heat inside the building.

"Suck it up. And worry about facing Jericho." Haley shook her head.

They flashed their passes at one of the members of the security team and were directed towards a private locker room where they would stay for the rest of the day, being catered to if necessary. Haley's return was still a surprise and Creative did not want John seen until his match later that night.

_Meanwhile…_

"She's not home." Candice Michelle looked baffled as she relocked the front door to Haley's townhouse and placed the spare key back in it's hiding place. "How can she not be home? WWE is in her hometown, she knew we'd be flying in?"

Kelly shrugged. "Maybe she went out on an errand or something?"

"Or she's still in Connecticut." Michelle suggested. "Did you call her?"

"Twice." Candice nodded. "No answer. This is all very odd."

"Well we don't exactly have a lot of time to look for her before we need to be at the arena." Kelly pointed out. "Do you think we should just head that way and swing by here after the show? See if she's home then?"

"We can keep calling her too. She can't avoid us forever." Michelle agreed with Kelly.

Candice looked over towards the Black SUV they had arrived in and the large man who stood beside it. She gave him an apologetic glance. "Sorry Dave, she's not here."

Dave sighed heavily. "It's not your fault. Like you said, she's not answering her phone."

"Maybe she was at John's this morning." Kelly said as she hopped into the SUV. She felt bad for Dave, knowing how much he wanted to see her. "They've been hanging out a lot and doing physical therapy together."

Dave's hands fisted around the steering wheel. "And maybe while we've been apart she's decided she wants to be with Cena instead after everything Orton's done."

"That's not true Dave." Candice leaned over and squeezed his forearm comfortingly. "If anything, Haley and John have cemented their friendship and nothing more. I think John's finally figured out their meant to be friends because anyone could have seen how much the time away from you was killing her."

"Then why didn't she call?" Dave asked miserably. "She found out the truth. Hunter told me she knew everything. Why is she still keeping me at a distance? I thought if she knew what Randy had done, she would come back to me. Instead I feel like she's running in the opposite direction."

"I don't know Dave. But she's not running from you. I don't know what she's doing right now but there has to be a good reason why she hasn't called you yet." Candice reassured him sympathetically. "She loves you, it's always been you. She told me that, even when she did finally admit feelings for Randy, she said it was nothing compared to what she feels for you."

"It's true Dave. You're the one, her one." Michelle chimed in from her spot in the back beside Kelly. "Candice and I were here trading off days when you couldn't be. We all saw it. She was trying to be stronger, but she was still broken without you. I've listened to her on the phone since the truth came out. She's back to being the old Haley, the one we all know and love."

"Just give her the benefit of the doubt, Big Guy." Candice said. "She has to have a reason for waiting this long to get in contact with you. I'm sure she'll make it all up to you."

_Later that night…_

Haley Mariano stood nervously in the dressing room on the opposite end of the arena from all the other WWE Superstars and Divas. So far, Team HBK had defeated JBL and The Raw Divas had beaten the SmackDown Divas thanks to the power of the Glamazon, who worked in tandem with her long time rival Candice Michelle to pick up the victory.

Up next, it was Team Batista vs. Team Orton. Haley had changed from the sweats she'd worn to the arena earlier, trading them for tight dark denim jeans, that tucked into black knee high boots and black shiny halter top that's hem stopped right below her bust line. She had showered, restyled her hair and done her make up in various shades of pinks, beiges and browns to bring out her natural coloring.

John Cena thought she looked beautiful. Randy Orton would eat his heart out and Dave wouldn't know what hit him. "You ready?"

"Always." Haley smiled at him, before turning back to the monitor.

Team Orton was assembling in the ring first. William Regal first, followed by the Gold Standard Shelton Benjamin, the World's Strongest Man Mark Henry, Cody Rhodes accompanied by Manu, and finally, the Captain and Viper himself, Randy Orton. Randy made his entrance in his slow methodical way, the only difference was that Eve Torres trailed behind him, smiling brightly as the crowd booed and jeered her.

CM Punk's music cut of Randy's sharply and the former World Heavyweight Champion was received with cheers as the first member of Team Batista made his way to the ring. His tag team partner, tonight and more recently on Raw, Kofi Kingston, kept the hype going as he made his way down to the ring next. They went ballistic when Matt Hardy followed the Jamaican sensation. They sang along with R-Truth as rapped his way down to the ring.

But loudest pop of all came for the team Captain, the Animal Batista. He was fired up and ready to inflict pain on his opponents. The crowd could stay blood and on the back of the Animal, they could charge into battle against the so hated Randy Orton. Batista chants filled the arena, drowning out his music as he entered the ring. All members of his team looking to him with respect as he climbed a turnbuckle and posed, playing to the crowd.

Randy Orton had a sneer of his face, but other members took a step back from the Animal, recognizing the ferocity in his eyes and not wanting to be on the receiving end of his fury.

Haley turned away from the monitor and winked at John. "Showtime."

Her fellow Massachusetts native grinned back at her. "Go get 'em!"

Haley left the shared locker room with John Cena and started down the seemingly empty halls toward the Gorilla position. The closer she got the louder the crowd became. The match had already begun, she could hear the CM Punk chants as she drew closer.

Butterflies waged war in stomach as she thought of Dave, moments away from reuniting with the man she never stopped loving and now she knew he loved her without reasonable doubt.

"I love you, Dave." She said to herself as she entered the Gorilla position. "It's time for Randy Orton to pay."

**Ooooooooh! Can you feel it! The tension, the excitement. **

**Big shout outs to Nic-002001, Chang-Tong, BSPunk, Dreamin'BIG, xSamiliciousx, Flufferz and Sandraschmidt19. You guys are so great for sticking with me and with Haley all this time! These coming chapters are dedicated to you. **

**Chang-Tong you asked me how I remembered everything that was going on at this time and no I don't have WWE on tape, though I wish I did now that Dave has retired lol. This is one of my favorite time periods in WWE, 2008 to mid-2009. I did use Wikipedia and Youtube to fill in some of the blanks because my memory isn't perfect, plus I'm tweaking stuff to my liking. IE, Candice having more AIRTIME! Lol **

**I don't know when you really enjoy something, which I definitely enjoyed WWE during this time period, it's easier to recall the details. The next two fics are going to be harder since I skipped lots of episodes after Dave retired. I mean No Boundaries will be just as easy because that centers around Triple/Orton feud going into WM25, but From the Ashes is going to require more Youtubed matches and Wikipedia for general ideas lol. **

**Happy Reading!**


	83. Bitch Got Owned!

Chapter 83:

"Matt Hardy has been eliminated by Mark Henry! Batista is all alone!" Michael Cole sounded dismayed as he watched the match unfold before him at the annual Survivor Series pay-per-view.

Batista didn't hesitate. It was four on one now, he couldn't afford to. Matt had barely rolled out of the ring before he was through the ropes and spearing Mark Henry into the unforgiving canvas.

One…Two…Three. Mark Henry was eliminated.

Batista was on his feet quickly, catching Shelton Benjamin in mid air and clothes lining him down. He irish whipped the Gold Standard, following it up with one of his patented spine busters and the crowd around him went nuts. He shook the ropes wildly as Randy and Cody swore, urging Benjamin to get up.

Batista threw his thumbs down and stalked over to Shelton. Within seconds Shelton was on the shoulders of the Animal. He only had a second to shout in protest before his world went black on the landing of a Batista Bomb.

One…Two…Three. Shelton Benjamin was eliminated.

Now it was two on one. Batista smirked at Cody and Randy, daring either of them to step into his ring. His adrenaline was thundering through his veins. He would take out them all. He could feel it. Cody brashly and a little foolishly stepped into the ring.

He managed a couple of punches at the Animal while Randy paced angrily on the apron. He ran to the ropes, trying to use them for added momentum and ran right into a big boot from Batista, who grinned primally at Randy as he set Cody up for his second spear of the night.

Cody got back to his feet, a little dazed and turned to attack Batista again. For his trouble, Dave practically broke him in half with force behind his spear.

One…two…three. Cody Rhodes was eliminated.

The crowd was going completely haywire. It was now one on one. Dave Batista vs. Randy Orton, who was cursing the air around him blue the second Cody was eliminated.

Batista was chomping at the bit. He panted, eyes bright with the challenge as he beckoned Orton into the ring. Eve Torres, who had been in Team Orton's corner, had been mostly silent until this point, having thought Team Orton had it won. But Batista had evened the odds and she began screaming at Randy to end it, finish him off.

Randy entered the ring and the two men circled each other before locking up. Batista whipped Randy into one of the corner turnbuckles and charged, knocking the air out the second generation Superstar with a shoulder to the solar plexus.

Eve jumped up onto the apron, distracting not only the referee but the Animal as well, he was fighting a huge urge not to spear her through the ropes.

Randy grunted and managed to kick Dave in the gut to back him off and come out of the corner. This time when Batista charged, Randy used his momentum for a scoop slam.

"Yes, come on Randy!" Eve cheered. "Finish him, come on!"

But before Randy could follow up his move, the lights flashed in the arena. He paused looking around in confusion as the crowd began to murmur. Even Dave blinked in surprise as the lights flashed again.

Then they dimmed and titantron began to glow. Randy turned to face the entrance to the stage, wondering what the hell was going on, while Dave used the ropes to get back to his feet. The Boston crowd around them fell quiet as suddenly a piercing whistle sounded and an explosion of pyros lit up the stage.

As the smoke cleared and the explosion sounds faded, Gavin DeGraw's opening guitar riffs could be heard and every person in attendance rose to their feet and began to cheer at an overwhelming level.

"What?" Michael Cole exclaimed. "It can't be!"

"No way!" King added excitedly.

_So many people gonna say that they want you_

_Try to get you thinking they really care_

_But there ain't nothing like the warmth of the one_

_Who has put in the time and you know he's gonna be there_

_Back your border when you know someone's crossed it_

_Don't let nobody put you down, who you with? _

_Take the pain of protecting your name_

_From the crutch to the cane, to the high wire_

Eve backed away in horror, her hand covering her mouth and fear in her eyes. Randy was shaking his head in disbelief, repeatedly saying the word 'No' as the entrance music continued to play. And Dave, was smiling, his expression one of hope as he stared at the still empty stage.

Just before the chorus hit, she skipped out onto the stage and the noise from the crowd was deafening. Even with the new hairdo, they recognized her, especially when she punched her fist in the air and moved across the stage from side to side to play to the fans who had missed her as much as she missed them.

She looked better than ever with her short sassy, reddish hair, dressed in tight ripped jeans that tucked into knee high black boots and black shimmery halter top that bared her midriff. She stopped at the top of the ramp one more time to pose before starting down.

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better_

_Fell for the woman just when I met her_

_Took my sweet time when I was with her_

_Someone understands_

_And she knows how to treat a fella a right_

_Gives me a reason every night_

_Wants to make love when I want to fight_

_Now someone understands me_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_

She stopped at the base of the ramp, smirking up at Randy and to the crowd's delight, she lifted her hand and flipped him off, not caring about being PG. Then she looked past him to Dave and smiled for real.

It was all the motivation Dave needed. With renewed energy he slammed Randy into the canvas with a spine buster, while outside the ring, Haley took down Eve with a powerful clothesline. Dave approached the ropes beside her and began to shake them, smiling down at her and she grinned back at him, pointing up at him and nodding in approval.

He hauled Randy up and lifted him onto his shoulders before taking him down with a Batista Bomb.

One…Two…Three. Randy Orton has been eliminated.

"Here is your winner and the only survivor, Batista!" Lilian Garcia announced as the Animal's music blasted through the arena.

Haley jogged up the steel steps and entered through the ropes as Dave got his feet from pinning Randy. She could hear the shouts of her name and Dave's over the music, but her attention was solely on the man turning around to face her.

"Dave." She murmured his name so reverently it sounded like a prayer.

"I missed you." He crushed her against him in a hug, not caring that he was covering her in his sweat. "God Haley, you're back."

"I'm back." She said into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding on for dear life. "Dave, I'm so sorry…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because he lifted her chin and covered her mouth with his, kissing her breathless, much to the crowd's delight.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, besides making me wait this long." He said lightly once they pulled apart. "We can talk about it later. I just want to enjoy this moment of having you back right now."

She smiled lovingly up at him. "I love you."

"I love you." He kept an arm around her and helped her out of the ring before joining her on the floor below. He couldn't stop touching her, physical contact was proof that she was really here with him.

"By the way, Haley." He told her as they headed up the ramp towards the stage.

"Yeah?" She looked up at him with a smile.

"Love the hair." He chuckled, tugging a lock of it.

She giggled as they disappeared backstage leaving the fans with the sounds of Saliva playing behind them.

**Bitch got owned! Hahaha! Now in reality, Randy was all sneaky and won this match back in 2008, but in my version, Haley screwed him! Whoot! **

**Well my Birthday is tomorrow kiddies, so be nice and review, I'll consider them presents! Lmao. **

**I'll try to post the next chapter tonight and another tomorrow morning. Hope you enjoyed Haley's big return.**


	84. So Badass! Triple H is Proud!

Chapter 84:

Once backstage, Dave removed his arm from around Haley only to reach for her hand and lace her fingers with his. He kept glancing down at her as they headed towards his locker room, afraid she might disappear at any moment. Her reassuring squeeze on his hand let him know that she was really here.

Part of him still couldn't believe it. Haley was back. She had come out there, helped him pick up the win and then had kissed him back right there in the ring. Her hair might be shorter, the color slightly different, but she was still the woman he fell in love with. Fearless and ready to fight.

"You're really back." He said quietly once they stepped into his locker room.

She nodded a brilliant smile on her face. "I really am. Shoulder's good as new. I've been rehabbing it religiously and have trained with Michelle McCool, Hunter and John Cena. I am more than ready to start kicking ass and taking names again."

"From the sound of the crowd out there, they were more than happy to watch you do it." Dave chuckled, closing the door behind him to give them privacy. "God, I've missed you!"

Her smiled softened. "I missed you too. Dave, I am so sorry. I don't know how you'll ever forgive me. I should have listened to you when you first came to see me. I should have given you the benefit of the doubt. I should have listened to Hunter and none of this would have happened. I'm so sorry Dave, so sorry."

"_You_," He shook his head. "Have nothing to apologize for. This was not your fault and I never blamed you, not once. We were setup, Baby. You to believe that I had betrayed you and I was setup to look like a cheating boyfriend. The ones to blame are Eve and Randy."

She cringed and looked down at the floor. "I still can't believe Randy did this. I mean I knew he wanted us apart, but I never dreamed the lengths he'd go to."

"Haley, what Randy did, has done, is not your fault. He's responsible for his own actions. You befriending him was probably the only thing that kept him stable for this long." He framed her face in his hands and lifted her head until she looked at him. "Sweetheart, everything's okay now. You're here and you know the truth."

"Nothing happened with Randy." She told him sincerely. "Not while we were apart. I couldn't get you out of my system. You're the one I want Dave, no matter what I felt about him. He's not you. And it's you that I want."

He let out a breath of relief and dropped his forehead to hers. "You have no idea how comforting that is. And so you know, nothing ever happened with Eve besides that one drug induced kiss. Which I am so sorry you had to see. I would kick my own ass for that if I could."

She giggled, looping her arms around his waist. "Dave, remember, drug induced. It was not your fault and now that I know the truth I will not hold that against you. You know, you're being awfully easy on me. I had this whole apology speech planned out."

"Save it for when you actually have to apologize for something." He chuckled. "Right now, I just want to enjoy having you back here, with me. It's been too long since I've been able to hold you like this, smell your perfume, kiss you."

"Well," Her voice went husky as she tilted her chin to meet his mouth with hers. "Looks like we have a lot of time to make up for."

_Meanwhile…_

"She flipped him off! She flipped him off on national television! That is so not PG! Vince is going to flip! But it's so badass! Triple H must be so proud."

The happy exclamation was made in the Diva's locker room and came from the Candy-coated Diva herself, Candice Michelle.

Kelly Kelly, Maria Kanellis and Michelle McCool had identical smiles on theirs faces as they shared in Candice's excitement following their friend's surprise return.

"He's probably telling anyone in his vicinity that's his girl." Michelle joked, pulling a hoodie on over her camisole and zipping it up.

"Should we go find her and give her crap for not telling us she was returning tonight?" Kelly asked her friends.

"No way." Candice shook her head and smiled knowingly. "Dave would kill us for interrupting their reunion. We can harass her tomorrow. After all, she's back on tour again."

"You and Kelly can harass her tomorrow." Maria corrected with a laugh of her own. "Michelle and I have to head out with the SmackDown crew. But we will see her as soon as possible and give her hell."

"Still the surprise was so worth it." Michelle pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail. "Stephanie had to have been planning this for weeks and Haley kept her mouth shut this whole time. I mean did you hear the pop she got, that's like a Stone Cold Steve Austin pop."

"We're in her hometown." Candice chuckled. "Obviously they were going to go nuts, which is probably why it was kept a secret. Kudos to them for pulling one over on us."

"I wish Jacksonville went that nuts when I came home." Kelly shook her head looking amused. "But then I haven't been away for two months either."

"I get a decent pop in Milwaukee so I can't complain." Candice shrugged. "After everything she's gone through she deserved such an overwhelming response from the fans."

"Think she's going to get a title shot now that she's back?" Maria asked curiously.

"I don't know, she'd have to beat Candice for it." Kelly mused. "I mean, especially after tonight. If not for Candice's help Beth wouldn't have been able to end the match the way she did. I think Candice will get her rematch at the Royal Rumble."

"Thanks Hunn, though if I miss out because Haley gets it, that's okay too. Lord knows she can beat Beth by now." Candice grinned. "Still, I think Haley's first focus will be beating the ever loving crap out of Eve Torres."

"I cannot wait to see that." Michelle laughed with Candice. "She nearly took her head off with that clothesline tonight. Imagine how violent she's going to be when they step into a ring in an actual match."

"Eve's gonna die." Kelly giggled.

_In another part of the arena…_

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Hunter was laughing as he turned away from the screen. "Flipping off Orton on a PG show, only my girl would do something like that."

Stephanie rolled her eyes at her husband's gloating tone. "Yeah, except that my father is going to flip out about it."

"Tell Vince he can suck it. Orton deserved it and Haley's never done anything to piss him off before besides defending me." The Game told his wife. "This one slides or Vince can deal with me."

Stephanie shot her husband an amused look before chuckling. "I'll deal with my father on this one. Like you said, she's never really gone against the grain before."

"Besides, it was badass and I'm proud of her. I would go hug her right now if I didn't have a match against Kozlov tonight." Hunter sighed. "Did we ever find out who attacked Jeff Hardy?"

"No, but he won't be here for the triple threat. He's hurt bad." Stephanie's expression soured and she didn't look amused. "Whoever it is will be punished for hurting one of the superstars and ruining a pay-per-view."

"Is Vickie even trying to find out who did it?" Hunter snorted sarcastically. "I swear, the fact that I actually work for that cow is ridiculous. I miss Raw."

Stephanie sat back and smirked at him. "I thought you were enjoying making her life a living hell?"

"I enjoyed messing up her wedding since I'm good at that. But now it's boring. She's a cow. Now that you're running Raw I definitely want to come back." He began to tape up his wrists for his title match that would go off in twenty minutes.

"Well you got drafted to SmackDown, maybe next draft you'll be back on Raw." Stephanie couldn't help but smirk at his way of pouting. "Besides I've got Batista on Raw and John Cena, they'll main event and look out for Haley, so no excuses."

"Why don't you want me on your show? Do you still hold a grudge because I chose Eric Bischoff over you all those years ago?" He teased her.

"Uh…no." Stephanie grinned wickedly. "I just have John Cena back and the ratings will be oh so much better with him than if I brought you back."

"Woman, take it back! I am so much better than John freaking Cena!"

**Fluffy fun chapter lol. Thanks for the Birthday wishes everyone! **

**If I truly do get what I want for my Birthday that means I'm going to get a yummy scruffy Randy Orton. Yay! Lol. **

**Or a clean shaven ready to return to WWE Dave Batista! **

**I will be happy with either! **

**Happy Reading! **


	85. God, I Missed This

Chapter 85:

When Haley woke up the next morning it was to the sunlight that creeped through her bedroom window and slanted across her face. She blinked several times and yawned before satisfied smile crossed her face. She reached down towards her abdomen to cover the hand that lay there with her own.

Dave.

Two long months had gone past since they had shared the same bed and now that he was spooned behind her, she had slept better than she had in weeks. She slowly rolled over and smirked when she saw he was awake already and watching her with a smile on his face.

"Hi." She greeted him softly.

"Good morning." He replied, pulling her closer. "Sleep well?"

"Slept great." She nodded, nuzzling underneath his jaw. "Best sleep I've had since the last time you were in my bed."

"That does wonders for my ego." He sighed contentedly and ran a hand through her hair. "And as much as I'd love to spend all day in bed with you, we have to get up soon and get to Providence for Raw tonight."

Haley lifted her head and grinned at him. "Steph, better have given me a match tonight. I am dying for more than practice matches."

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, remembering his own anxiousness when he returned from injury little over a year ago. "I'm pretty sure she'd give you a match tonight all things considering."

"I really hope it's against Eve, that clothesline I gave her just doesn't make up for the hell I went through. I need to pay her back in a big way." She curled against him. "Nobody messes with me, my man or my friends without there being serious hell to pay."

"Funny, that's exactly how I feel about Randy Orton." He rolled over so that she could lay sprawled on top of him. "That I'm going to make him pay, and dearly."

"You're one of the few who can take him out so I'll leave his punishment in your hands." Haley said lightly. "I just want to hit him, once before you kill him."

"Baby you can hit him as many times as you want. I'll enjoy watching it." He smoothed his hands down her back. "We really should get up though. Candice and Kelly are going to want to spend some time with you today so if we're late to the arena they'll kill us."

Haley sighed resignedly. "I suppose you're right." Then she smiled wickedly up at him. "Care to help conserve water by sharing my shower?"

Dave's face lit up and he grinned. "Baby, I would love to wash your back for you."

She giggled, leaping out of bed. "Race you!"

Dave scrambled from out of the tangle of sheets and gave chase after her. "Cheater, you got a head start." He said playfully before slamming the bathroom door closed behind them.

_Four hours later…_

Dave and Haley entered the Dunkin Donuts Center in Providence, Rhode Island three hours before the show was due to start. New World Heavyweight Champion, John Cena trailed behind them, talking on his cellphone while Dave shifted both his gym bag and Haley's over his right shoulder. Haley's hands were still shoved into the pockets of her sheepskin lined, black suede jacket. The smile on her face was infectious. She was glad to be back.

"Match cards!" Candice Michelle approached them from the opposite end of the hallway. She slapped the cards against Dave's chest for him to hold before flinging her arms around Haley. "Welcome back! I love your hair, hate you for not telling me!"

Haley returned her best friend's embrace and laughed. "Thanks and sorry, the secrecy was Steph's idea. Nobody really knew but me, her, John and Hunter."

"So! Still wish I could have been in the know." Candice pulled back and grinned at her. "We have a match tonight."

"You and me?" Haley asked excitedly.

"You, me, Kelly and Melina, who is also returning, hers is just tonight." Candice replied with a nod. "Against Mickie, Katie, Eve and Beth Phoenix."

"That will be one hell of a Diva's tag match to watch." Dave shifted the cards to look at them himself. "Well look at that, I get a tag match too. I'm teaming with Rey against the returning Ted Dibiase Jr. and Cody Rhodes."

"I don't feel special anymore." Haley jokingly pouted. "John! Everybody's returning the same time we are!"

John looked up from his phone and shrugged. "I won a title on my return, none of you can top that."

"That's because you were lucky enough to get a title shot for your return." Haley rolled her eyes. "How come we have to work at our returns?" She said to Candice.

"Because we don't have freaking dimples that win Stephanie's favor." Candice replied.

"You ladies love my dimples, admit it." John smirked in their direction.

"Dave, hit him." Haley implored her boyfriend. "I finally had all the Cena I can take after two months of putting up with him."

"Shut up before she makes me kill you, Cena." Dave jokingly warned.

"You are so whipped." John chuckled. "What happened to Bros over hoes."

"We've never been Bros, Cena." Dave retorted.

"Burned." Candice laughed.

"God I've missed this." Haley looped her arm through Candice's as they ventured further into the arena.

_Later on in Make-Up…_

Haley sat in one of the wooden director chairs while, Marcie one of Raw's regular stylists using a flat iron to style her hair into place. Candice sat in a chair on her left getting her make up done while Kelly sat on her right getting her long blonde locks curled into place.

"So did you and Dave work everything out?" Candice asked, closing her eyes so more shadow could be applied on her lids.

"Yes I think so." Haley refrained from nodding so Marcie wouldn't wind up burning her scalp by mistake. "He was very forgiving. Said I wasn't to blame at all."

"You weren't." Kelly told her firmly. "This is all that stupid skank Eve's fault."

"And Randy." Candice added. "Can't forget his role in this whole mess either."

"No I'll never forget what Randy has done." Haley nodded in agreement. "I'll never forgive him for it either. He was my friend, one of my best friends and he sabotaged my happiness."

"Dave will make him pay for it." Candice said confidently. "And I don't think anyone on Raw will let him anywhere near you after what he's done."

"You'll have a pack of bodyguards against him." Kelly joked.

They were interrupted suddenly by incoming heels clicking against the linoleum floors and all three women looked over to see Melina walk into view. The Scream Queen looked back at them uncertainly. She had been put on their side before her injury due to her falling out with former friends Beth Phoenix and Jillian Hall. Candice hadn't returned yet before Melina's fall out and injury so neither woman had resolved their past issues with each other and Kelly had still been on ECW when Melina had changed her allegiance. Haley had teamed with her once, then was swept away in her own feuds. Melina had befriended Mickie before her injury who now sided with the Diva's Melina had turned before.

"Hey Ladies." She greeted them cautiously.

Candice and Kelly exchanged wary looks, remembering the cruelty of Melina's former self and the matches they'd had against her in the past. Candice had in fact won her first Championship from her last year.

Haley broke the silence and smiled at the other woman. "Hey Mel, welcome back."

Melina seemed to relax and returned her smile. "Thanks Haley, you too. Nice return last night."

"Thanks." Haley shot a pointed look at her two friends, silently urging them to let bygones be bygones since they would all be a team tonight.

"Welcome back Melina." Candice said sweetly. "How's your heel?"

"Better, thanks for asking." Melina opted to take a seat in the only other chair next to Kelly. "I'm ready for tonight that's for sure. I hope you don't mind me handling Beth a little tonight, Candice."

"Be my guest." The Candy-coated Diva laughed puckered her mouth for lipstick.

"It'll be nice to have the sides more even in the Diva's locker room again. Candice and I hated being the only two against those five." Kelly contributed to the conversation. "You have good timing Melina."

"I'll just be happy when we kick their butts tonight." Melina told them sincerely.

"Are you kidding, we've got three former Women's Champions on our team." Haley smirked. "They have one former Champion and the current one. But we have twice their heart. We are so going to win."

"I can get behind that statement." Kelly giggled. "This should fun. What colors are you girls wearing tonight?"

"Mine's black and champagne colored." Melina told her. "I got some new designs done while I was laid up. No more fur boots."

"No more fur boots?" Candice blinked in surprise and laughed. "You're kidding? You've always had fur boots."

"Needed change." Melina chuckled at their expressions. "They were going out of style anyway."

"Mel, I'm not sure boots that furry were ever in style, unless you lived in Siberia or something." Haley joked causing the other three women to laugh and the last of the tension dissipated.

**A little girl bonding will go a long way in Haley's future. Lol. Though I will be switching some things in the Diva's history here because I feel Candice got a raw deal on her return so I'm using my creative license. **

**And speaking of Candice, whom I love so so much! My friends apparently banded together on my birthday to tweet her and Dave Batista to give me a birthday shout out. And while Dave is rarely on twitter, Candice is not. And she acknowledged my freaking birthday. Can you believe it! Candice Michelle sent a DM to my friend Amy to pass along a birthday message to me! It was one of the most amazing gifts I received. Candice might not have been the greatest technical wrestler in the Diva's division but she had more heart than most of them. She is my all time favorite Diva and she acknowledged my Birthday! So in my story, she will be getting a second title reign! **

**Anyone who's interested I'll post a link to the DM Candice sent! GOD I LOVE HER!**

**Anyway, coming up in the next few chapters, Divas kick some ass, Randy and Haley come face to face and Randy Orton vs. Dave Batista is announced for Armageddon 2008.**


	86. She Was Mine First

Chapter 86:

"The following is an eight Diva Tag Team contest scheduled for one fall!" Lilian Garcia announced to the sold out crowd at the Dunkin Donuts center in Providence, Rhode Island.

The eerie music of the Glamazon filled the arena as the Women's Champion made her entrance alongside her tag team partners, Eve Torres, Mickie James and Katie Lea. The crowd greeted them with an array of boos, jeers and hisses of contempt.

"Introducing first, the team of Katie Lea Burchill, Eve Torres, Mickie James and the WWE Women's Champion, Beth Phoenix, the Glamazon!"

As the four women entered the ring, performing their various entrance routines, Beth's music began to fade. The Women's Champion retrieved a microphone and started on another promo about how she led the Raw Divas to victory at Survivor Series, proving their dominance over SmackDown. She continued to go on about how she was the top Diva in the WWE when strobe lights began to flash across the stage and the upbeat theme of Candice Michelle cut her off.

Ooh let me show what love is

Let me show you how to move your body

Move your body, move your, move your…

"And introducing their opponents, Kelly Kelly, Haley Mariano and Candice Michelle!"

Candice, Kelly and Haley appeared onstage, all three Divas decked in some kind of pink attire. Candice in her pink capris and matching top covered of course with a sheer black robe, Kelly in pink tights and a black bikini top and Haley in black tights with a pale pink bra top.

Haley and Kelly used the steel steps to enter the ring while Candice went around to the side apron. Haley and Kelly each took a turnbuckle on either side of the Candy-coated Diva and posed just as the music hit its climax and Candice whipped open her robe to reveal her full attire to the audience.

"Well Kelly Kelly and Candice Michelle were members of Beth's team last night at Survivor Series King." Michael Cole said to his commentary partner Jerry 'The King' Lawler. "Candice was the only other survivor with Beth Phoenix and I thought she was equally as impressive as the Glamazon."

"Candice makes my eyeballs happy." Jerry sighed whimsically. "You know what else makes my eyeballs happy, Haley Mariano back and right here in front of me!"

Michael chuckled in response. "Haley Mariano making her surprise return last night as well during the Team Orton vs. Team Batista match last night. Haley provided a distraction so her boyfriend Batista could pick up the win. Haley of course had been out injured courtesy of Eve Torres and her plotting to steal Batista from Haley and you've got to believe there's some animosity between those two."

"Way to state the obvious Michael. Man, I need glasses whenever Kelly Kelly smiles." King said cheekily as the blonde joined Haley and Candice in their corner as they waited on the final member of their team.

Techno music blasted through the arena and the paparazzi scuttled out onto the stage to roll out the red carpet for the returning A-list Diva. Melina appeared on stage in her black and champagne colored attire, smiling genuinely amongst various camera flashes as she strut her stuff down the ramp.

"And making her return to WWE, from Los Angeles, California, Melina!" Lilian left the ring after announcing the final competitor.

As Melina performed her patented splits entrance, Haley's eyes cut over to Eve Torres who was staring rather nervously back at her.

"Game time." She said in a sing-song voice to Kelly and Candice. To show team unity, she side hugged Melina as she joined them. "Ladies, let's show them how we really dominate."

"Hell yeah!" Candice cheered.

_Twenty minutes later…_

After a satisfying victory, courtesy of Melina picking up the pinfall on Katie Lea while Candice brawled with Beth in front of the announcer's table and Haley pretty much chased a terrified Eve Torres to the back, only thing deterring her being Mickie James who got double teamed by Haley and Kelly for her trouble, it looked to be a good night.

Haley left the Diva's locker room with a smug expression on her face after congratulating her teammates and agreeing to meet them out for drinks after the show. She was eager to get back to her boyfriend before his own match tonight against Cody Rhodes. After two months apart, she didn't plan on spending any time away from him unless it was necessary. And since she had done her part for tonight, she would be in Dave's corner for the rest of it.

She was humming to herself as she strode through the corridors. There was a bounce in her step and a lightness in her heart that had been heavy for far too long. She strode through the corridors calling out greetings to people she knew and polite smiles to those she didn't. Nothing could bring down her mood, she decided, she just felt too good.

Well, until she rounded the corner and came face to face with Randy Orton. That soured it some. She spared him a quick, heated glance before attempting to brush past him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me." She said coldly.

"Really?" His grip tightened to an almost painful hold. "After everything we've been through, everything I've done for you, you can't even hear me out?"

"Everything you've done for me?" She repeated incredulously. "Everything you've done for me? You say that like I should be grateful to you, like I owe you. Okay, let's recap what you've done for me recently _Randy_!."

She said his name like vile curse word. "You aligned yourself with a woman bent on destroying my life. You helped her break up a relationship with a man I love and makes me happy. You pretended to support me and take care of me. You convinced a guy I thought was my family to keep your secret. You lied to me. You manipulated me. You played me!"

"Haley…" He began, but she cut him off.

"What? What can you possibly say that makes this okay? Nothing makes this okay, Randy, nothing. To think I ever actually cared about you." She said angrily. "From this moment on Randy, you are not my friend, not ever again. You are my enemy. And I…"

She paused before reeling back and slapping him forcibly across the face. "Hate you!" She said scathingly before walking away while he was still in shock.

_Meanwhile…_

"Thanks for meeting me." Hunter Helmsley said neutrally from where he sat at a small corner table in the dimly lit bar.

"Your voicemail didn't sound like I had much of a choice." Dwayne Johnson sat wryly taking the seat oppositely. "I figured it was easier to just meet you and get this over with."

"Smart man, too bad you make stupid decisions." Hunter replied with a nonchalant shrug before signaling the waitress. "Sweetheart, can you get my friend here a bourbon, neat."

Dwayne lifted his eyebrow curiously as the waitress went to retrieve his drink. "Dating yourself there, Hunter. Bourbon hasn't been my drink of choice since the 90s."

"Well consider this a reunion of sorts then." Hunter's eyes went hard as he stared at Dwayne. "We've got a problem, Johnson and it's about the girl we both have in common."

"I figured that. And you can't make me feel worse than I already do, so save your breath." Dwayne told him gruffly.

"Oh I think I can make you feel worse than you already do, Rock." Hunter smirked as the waitress returned with the drink and set it in front of Dwayne before disappearing. "In fact, its taking all the control I've got right now to keep from reaching across this table and choking you."

"You think you love her more than I do?" Dwayne resented his threats. "Haley has been mine since the day we met when she was seven years old. So don't you come in here and act like she's all yours. I was there her entire life. I was there for her through school, her family issues, that jackass she dated in college. I trained her to be good enough to make it to the WWE."

"And I trained her to make it IN the WWE." Hunter grinned darkly. "You know better than anyone how backstage cliques and politics could have torn her to shreds the moment she entered the company. She was too bright, too bubbly. I taught her how to stand up for herself, I taught her how to be badass. I taught her how to be a Diva, while you were off filming movies. She became mine, Rock and you have no one to blame but yourself."

"Fuck you." Dwayne's voice was bitter. "You'll never have all of her, Hunter. There is too much history between us and she will forgive me one of these days."

"Doesn't mean I won't make you pay for hurting her." Hunter sat back. "Unless you can actually give me a good reason for why you went along with that moron's plan in the first place."

"He loves her. At the time, I thought he would be better for her. I was wrong." Dwayne snapped. "I get that now. I already apologized to Dave for that and when Haley is ready to hear me I'll grovel if I have to. So don't you lecture and act superior. You fucked up in the past too, maybe not with Haley but I'll be damned if I get lessons in morality from you."

Hunter chuckled. "Dwayne, if I didn't respect you, I really would kick your ass right now."

"Dare you to try it."

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The girls kicked some ass. Haley slapped the taste out of Randy's mouth and Dwayne and Hunter confrontation, yay!**

**And here's the link to my special bday DM from Candice ****/#!/Tessflocker/status/180685411889324032/photo/1**

**Up next…Stephanie McMahon announces Batista vs. Randy Orton at Armageddon, Eve has to face her worst nightmare in the ring, without help. Eve vs. Haley. **


	87. No Boundaries

Chapter 87:

_She looks good to me_

_She's got everything I want_

_She's got everything I need_

_She looks good to me_

_Every time I see her _

_I can barely breathe_

"The following is a Diva's contest scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Denver, Colorado, Eve Torres!" Lilian Garcia announced to the sold out crowd in attendance for the following week's Monday Night Raw.

Eve appeared onstage with a false smile on her face as she turned sideways and posed at the top of the ramp. She was full of false bravado as she strut her way down to the ring. Stephanie McMahon had barred Mickie James and Katie Lea from ringside and Beth Phoenix had laughed at the idea of standing in Eve's corner. She was on her own.

She didn't bother to pose on the turnbuckle with the fans jeering her presence. She wiped the sweat off her palms on the jean shorts she wore and turned to warily face the entrance as her music faded and the noise of the crowd remained. The lights in the arena dimmed and she swallowed the anxious lump in her throat.

Gavin DeGraw's opening guitar riffs blasted through the sound system and the atmosphere in the arena changing drastically from booing to wild cheering. Even Lilian Garcia introduced her opponent with more enthusiasm than she had shown for Eve.

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Batista, from Boston, Massachusetts, Haley Mariano!"

Haley came into view onstage in silver boy shorts and a metallic emerald green bra top, along with matching green elbow and knee pads. It was a sassy combination with her auburn hued short hair. She saluted the crowd at the top of the ramp and shot a loving look at the towering man who stood just behind her.

Batista was all smiles himself, in jeans, Timbaland boots and a white wife beater complete with his Aviator sunglasses. He kept his hand on Haley's lower back as the couple came down the ramp and then kissed her lightly at the base before going around the ring to the commentary table. Haley in the meantime jogged up the steel steps to enter the ring and posed on a turnbuckle to play to the crowd.

"What's up Guys?" Batista adjusted his headset and greeted Jerry 'The King' Lawler and Michael Cole.

"Welcome Batista, glad you could join us here at ringside tonight." Michael Cole answered the Animal first, as Haley hopped off the turnbuckle and her music faded.

"You are a lucky man, Batista." Jerry told him with a touch of jealousy in his voice.

Dave's chuckle echoed through television sets around the world. "Don't I know it. I definitely wanted to be ringside for this particular match, it's been a long time coming."

Inside the ring, Haley swung her arms back and forth to loosen up as she waited for the bell to ring. Eve on the other hand pressed her lips together and focused on breathing evenly. She barely heard the referee as he reminded both women of the rules.

"Lot of animosity between these two women and a lot of it centering around you, Batista." Michael Cole commented, giving background on the feud. "Eve is of course your former valet. A right she received after beating Haley at Unforgiven and on top of that sending Haley out on injured leave afterwards."

"Katie Lea was technically the one who injured Haley." Batista corrected with a sudden tightness in his voice. "And Katie was not supposed to be part of that match. Eve set it up to get closer to me because for some reason she thought she could steal me from Haley."

"I always said women are secretly jealous of one another." Jerry threw in. "Our Divas especially."

"Well this is Haley's first singles match since her surprise return at Survivor Series two weeks ago where she helped you, Batista defeat Randy Orton, another player in trying to keep you two apart." Michael continued.

"Oh who cares about Randy Orton, Cole!" King cut him off. "We're about to get some Diva action right now, there goes the bell!"

Haley met Eve in the center of the ring for a lock up. She used her leg strength to back Eve into one of the corner turnbuckles, and then Irish whipped her out of it before the referee could begin the warning count. Eve managed to reverse the whip in the center of the ring so it was Haley heading for the opposite turnbuckle.

But Haley was a former Women's Champion and used her foot to stop her forward momentum against said turnbuckle. She used the middle pad as a springboard to take Eve down with a reverse elbow.

"Interesting new offense." Michael mused as Haley went for a cover, though Eve kicked out at two. "We know that Haley trains regularly with Triple H, she might have learned some new moves while out injured. Batista?"

"Haley works her butt off when she trains." A grin could be heard in Batista's voice as Haley followed up her offense with a three part series of standing dropkicks. "She had plenty of time to plan her attack in this match. And I can confirm that the week before her return she was training with Triple H."

Haley went for her second cover of the match, not expecting a win, but the more pins she made, the more she eroded Eve's confidence. As predicted, Eve kicked out at two, letting out a small cry of frustration. She shoved Haley away from her and got back to her feet, charging forward for a clothesline.

Haley ducked under Eve's attack and the other woman ran into the ropes behind her. As she came back off them Haley met her halfway with a running high knee that took the Latina right back to the canvas.

"Vintage Triple H right there." Michael commented.

"Haley is just dominating this match." Jerry spoke up, having been silent while watching the match. "Each time Eve has tried to get some offense in, Haley has had a counter attack to use against her."

"Haley's a former Women's Champion." Batista said proudly. "Eve won the Diva Search. She has a long way to go before she's in Haley's league wrestling wise."

Eve scrambled and managed to get back to her feet before Haley, getting behind her. She wrapped her arms around Haley's waist for a belly to back takedown. She shrieked desperately forcing Haley into a roll up pin.

"Looks like Eve's waking up a bit here!" Michael sounded surprised.

Haley kicked out before the referee reached two. As she got back to her feet, Eve attempted an arm drag takeover, but Haley used her freehand to cartwheel across the mat and used the force of her landing to arm drag takeover Eve instead.

"Definitely seeing some new innovative offense out of Haley tonight." King sounded impressed. "What a reversal there!"

Eve slapped her palms against the mat and screeched angrily. The crowd began an 'Eve's a Ho' chant, causing Haley to smirk and taunt the other Diva back to her feet.

"Haley's about to end this, Boys." Batista told them confidently.

Eve let out a furious yell and charged, running right into a text book spine buster. The crowd roared in response knowing it was Haley's closing maneuver. The end was approaching and they rallied behind her.

Haley pointed down at Eve then held her thumbs up to the crowd, smiling. Then she frowned and threw her thumbs down. She looked over her shoulder, winked at Dave then stepped through the ropes to stand on the outside apron. The crowd was expecting her to climb the turnbuckle and perform Haley's Comet. But instead, Haley danced in place as eve began to groggily get back to her feet near the ropes where Haley stood. A murmur of confusion when through the crowd. But Haley was still smiling, looking ready to pounce.

She had a surprise for everyone. Once Eve staggered to her feet, Haley yanked down on the top rope, using it to help further her leap into the air. She bounced on the top rope for a springboard and dove forward, catching Eve from behind in an inverted facelock and somersaulting over her. Haley hit the mat in a seated position while Eve's head snapped painfully against her shoulder. Haley released her hold and Eve fell backwards, down for the count.

The crowd was going haywire.

"What the hell was that?" Jerry sounded completely stunned.

"We've seen some new offense out of Haley tonight, but that was something else." Michael sounded just as baffled. "That has to be it, King."

Haley made the cover and laughed as the referee counted, one…two…three.

Batista smirked at the commentators and left them with one parting remark before removing his headset. "Boys, you've just witnessed 'No Boundaries'." He named her new finisher before going to join his victorious girlfriend in the ring.

"Here is your winner, Haley Mariano!"

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better_

_Fell for the woman just when I met her_

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter_

_Someone understands_

_And she knows how to treat a fella right_

_Gives me that feeling every night_

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight_

_Now someone understand me_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_

"So?" Haley was laughing breathlessly when Batista caught her in his arms.

"You were amazing, but then who expected you not to be. Man, Baby that move!" He kissed her sweaty brow. "That was something to see. They'll be talking about it for weeks."

"I think Eve will be unconscious for that long." Haley joked, nodding where the referee was checking on her incoherent rival.

"Anyone deserves it, it's her." Dave kept an arm around her and began to lead her to the ropes so they could exit the ring, when her music was suddenly cut off.

_I'm all grown up_

_Now and I've listened and learned_

_A true star and I'm finally getting my turn_

Stephanie McMahon, Raw's new and much improved General Manager stepped out onto the stage with a microphone in hand. The was an amused expression on her face as she gestured for her music for fade.

"Congratulations on the win, Haley." Stephanie began. "I'm sorry to interrupt your celebration but I have news that concerns you, Batista and Haley too."

Dave learned against the top rope, tilting his head curiously at his boss. Haley curled her fingers around his back belt loop and gripped the top rope in her free hand.

"Armageddon is our next pay-per-view." Stephanie announced. "And Dave I know how badly you want to get your hands on Randy Orton."

Dave's face morphed into a, expectant smirk and even Haley had wicked edges on her smile.

"So at Armageddon you will get your opportunity. Randy Orton vs. Batista and Haley, I'm inviting you to be the guest enforcer in this match." Stephanie told the auburn haired Diva. "Hope you're satisfied."

"Oh yeah!" Dave nodded eagerly. "I'm going to break him in half!" He had to shout to be heard over the crowd since he was without a mic but everyone knew he was pleased with the announcement.

_I walk for miles inside this pit of danger_

_A place where no one follows me_

_I walk alone!_

**A/N: I have to say Wrestlemania 28 was spectacular. Triple H and Undertaker put on the match of the year, for sure! No one is going to top that, no way! I'm a little disappointed that Cody Rhodes and Randy Orton lost, but hey, they can't win them all. I always knew Eve was a ho, as you all noticed through this fic which I began writing when she debuted! ;) JK Eve is a horrible actress, but she's a decent wrestler so I respect her. And can I say I am so proud of Kelly Kelly! This girl has come so far! She nailed that Molly-Go-Round! WOW! Can imagine how much she's going to continue improving in the next year? Kelly will be featured a lot more in the sequel to this fic, especially when I have Candice 'retire' not released. **

**And…we did it guys! TEAM BRING IT brought the house down at Wrestlemania! This was a match I've wanted forever and it had the outcome I wanted. The Rock beat John Cena! Boots 2 Asses people! Now my best friend Callie and I are petitioning for Rock vs. Triple H for the WWE Championship, Wrestlemania 29! Lol. **

**And FUCK BROCK LESNAR! Why the hell is this douche bag back? Did anyone actually miss this asshole? Go back to UFC you fucktard! I hate you! I hope John Cena actually kicks your oversized gorilla ass! You basically shit on WWE and the Undertaker when you left…fuck you! You disrespectful, no talent, ass clown of an athlete! Get the fuck off my show! I swear to God if they push this guy right to the top I am going to beat the Creative team with a baseball bat! It's guys like Brock Lesnar and the Miz, publicity whores, who don't deserve top spots in the company that make us lose real talent, like John Morrison, MVP, Charlie Haas, Chris Masters, Shelton Benjamin and Matt Hardy. Hell, there are guys in WWE now who deserve to be pushed more, like Ted Dibiase Jr. When he comes back from injury he should be in the IC or World Title scene, this kid has talent. Cody Rhodes should be pushed as well. Kofi Kingston! Zack Ryder! Drew McIntyre! Dolph Ziggler, who I don't even like but admit he has talent. **

**Ugh…I pissed he's back, don't mind me. **

**Now onto the fic…**

**For those of you who are confused on Haley's new finisher, it is called No Boundaries which is also the name of the sequel to this stories, hint hint! In wrestling it is a springboard diamond dust. You can look it up on you tube. It is a SICK move! I gave Haley a new finisher and had her using some new moves because she's evolving and improving. This finisher also is something she can use without really having to set it up with a spine buster first. She will because that's her closing move into her finisher, but she doesn't need her opponent lying down to apply this. **

**Haley kicked Eve's ass, like we didn't see this coming ;) lol. This is pretty much the final nail in the coffin of the Eve/Haley feud. Her focus will now be on the feud between Dave and Randy. **

**Up next…Dwayne and Candice talk and Haley reunites with Mr. Kennedy.**


	88. Do You Want to Stop Seeing Me?

Chapter 88:

Candice Michelle followed the hostess to a table at a small Italian Bistro. She was dressed comfortably, but still stylishly, in dark boots cut jeans, a frothy white lace camisole under a black blazer with three quarter sleeves and black leather boots that added three inches to her still slender frame. Her dark hair had been curled in large ringlets then held off her face by a clip at the nape of her neck. Her make up was minimal due to a naturally healthy glow that stemmed from a long day at the Spa yesterday with Kelly and Haley.

She looked like dynamite, which was exactly what she wanted when meeting with her soon to be official ex-boyfriend, Dwayne Johnson.

She ordered ice water with a slice of lemon from the waitress and began to browse the menu while she waited for him to arrive. He didn't make her way long.

She knew the moment he arrive by the charge in the atmosphere. The man commanded attention wherever he went and by the excited murmurings that suddenly flitted through the restaurant, he had arrived. She hated the electric charge that shot through her nervous system when she caught sight of him walking through the front doors.

Did he have to be so handsome? And that smile should be illegal.

"Candice." His dark eyes were all for her as he strode past the hostess podium and made his way toward her. He leaned down to kiss her cheek before dropping into the chair opposite her. "You look gorgeous, Mama. Have you been waiting long?"

"No." She told him coolly, folding her hands neatly in her lap. "Dwayne, listen…"

"Wait," He held up one tan hand to stop her from whatever she was about to say. "These past two months I've made several big mistakes. But before you give me the ax, which I deserve, can you just hear me out, please?"

Candice sighed. "I suppose."

"Great." He waved the waitress away, wanting to get the talking portion out of the way before he ate. "Candice, I don't want to break up with you. So don't dump me, no matter how much I deserve it."

"You don't want to break up with me?" Candice repeated looking dubious. "Dwayne, you've barely paid attention to me the past couple weeks?"

"Candice I've been prepping for my big return and I have an ego the size of Texas." He looked chagrined. "It makes me short sighted and I apologize for neglecting you. The truth is that you're exactly the kind of woman I can see myself really falling for. I just need the chance to make this up to you."

"It's not just me, Dwayne." Candice dropped her eyes to her hands. "What you did to Haley…she's my best friend and…"

"I know, no one hates me more than I hate myself for Haley's pain." He leaned forward so that she looked up at him. "I will make it up to Haley though, Candice. And I want to make it up to you too. I've cut ties with Randy Orton. I went to Dave personally and apologized. And when Haley's ready to hear me out, I'll get on my knees and beg for forgiveness if I have to. But you, Candice I'll really kick myself if I lose you too."

"I don't know, I…" Candice trailed off. She wanted to believe him. She had grown to care about him in the short time she'd gotten to know him. She would love to continue the relationship, but couldn't if he ignored her and hurt Haley again.

"Candice," He pulled both hands out of her lap and gripped them in his. "Do you honestly want to stop seeing me?"

"Well, no. I…"

"I don't want to stop seeing you." He told her firmly. "From tonight on, I'm going to be the kind of boyfriend you want and deserve. I'm going to fix things. I just need you to give me a second chance. Please?"

She looked at him for a long moment before relenting. "One last chance, Dwayne. If you neglect me or hurt one of my friends like this ever again, we're done. And you have to make up with Haley."

"I will, I promise you."

Meanwhile…

"What the fuck was that last night?" Ken Kennedy demanded as he walked up behind the auburn haired Diva and slung his arm around her shoulders. "Since when did you turn into Evan Bourne?"

Haley laughed, grinning up at him. "Oh I don't have Evan Bourne's skill in high flying just yet. But you can't deny my new finisher's not badass?"

"Mr. Kennedy declares….that your new finisher is badass." He joked.

"I miss your little internet show." She poked him playfully in the ribs. "Bring it back!"

" prefers the Dirt Sheet and other stupid shit instead." He scoffed in mild disgust. "People are morons, that's why I don't have friends."

"Liar, you're my friend." Haley chuckled.

"Bite your tongue woman." Ken smirked. "That gets around you'll ruin my rep."

"The horror if people actually thought you were a nice guy for a change." She shook her head in amusement. "So how's the bicep? You returning any time soon?"

"Rehab still." He sighed heavily. "I've resorted to interviewing your Coach on SmackDown."

"Triple H does great interviews don't complain." She chided. "And if you need interviewing tips, you can always go talk to Maria and get her advice."

"Oh yeah I'll go get some tips from Maria. Think she'd design me some new gear too? I'm thinking something with zebra print for my return." He said sarcastically.

"Don't be a jerk." She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you actually be with the SmackDown tour?"

"What? You're not happy to see me?" He let a real grin cross his face. "I've got a meeting with Stephanie McMahon later today. Don't you have signing to get to?"

"Car's out front and ready to go, I'm just waiting on Jericho, who I have to do this signing with." Haley grimaced. "Three hours sitting next Chris, signing autographs and taking pictures."

"Well…shit." Ken started laughing. "That's just bad luck for you. Have you two even spoken since the whole broken glass thing?"

"Nope. I've avoid him for the most part. But I can't today." She shrugged. "And at this point, it's better than Randy. I would kill Randy if I had to sit next to him for three hours."

"Well just think, at Armageddon you get to make sure he loses, Ms. Guest Enforcer." He ruffled her hair. "Look at you, taking after Chyna."

"Hey! I have to pose for photos you asshole!" She darted away from him, using her fingers to smooth her hair back into place and grinning at him.

"Suck it up, quit being such a wimp." Ken chuckled at her reaction.

"HALEY!" Chris Jericho's voice echoed cuttingly across the hotel lobby, causing her smile to vanish. "We don't have all day you know!"

The former World Heavyweight Champion stood by the revolving door leading outside, glaring at the pair of them. Ken grit his teeth and clenched his fists at his side. "You want me to go with you?" He said quietly to Haley.

"No, go have your meeting. I can handle him." She shot him a grateful smile and squeezed his arm. "If you're still around come have dinner with Dave and me."

"Will do." He nodded. "Have fun."

"Thanks, see you later Ken." She straightened her shoulders and strode purposefully towards Chris Jericho. "Sorry. Ready to go?"

"I've been ready." He snapped. "You were too busy flirting with that idiot to notice."

"Ken isn't an idiot." Haley shook her head. "He's my best friend. Kind of how you used to be." She said before stepping through the door and out onto the sidewalk.

Chris joined her a moment later. "Those days are long gone."

"I'm well aware of that. But we have to spend the next few hours together so you could try to be civil." She pulled her sunglasses out of her bag and placed them over her eyes before slipping inside the company car.

"Fine." He grunt, sliding in behind her. "Nice new finisher by the way. It's about time you started improving."

"Thanks, maybe the next time you fight Dave you'll be on the receiving end of it." She said with an overly sweet tone in her voice.

"Bitch." Chris muttered under his breath.

"Assclown." Haley retorted with a smirk.

**A/N: For all you Miz fans who were a little offended by my rant, I apologize. But, I don't like him. I didn't like him when I was in High School watching the Real World on MTV and I don't like him as a wrestler. I get that he loves the business and what not. I don't even mind him as a midcarder. But him being World Champion and headlining Wrestlemania did not sit well with me. There are other guys on the roster with more talent, charisma and a passion for the business who deserved it more. John Morrison had it all over the Miz entertainment wise and never got a World title. Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas are superior athletes and Charlie never even got a singles title. Miz had ties to MTV which keeps him in the limelight. I don't find him entertaining as a heel. He's annoying and his wrestling skills aren't anything spectacular. You are welcome to like him yourselves I respect your opinion, mine's just different ;)**

**Also Chang-Tong, lol I didn't say the Diva's match was awesome. I said Kelly was awesome. I remember her debut and look at her now. It's looking at two different people. Debut Kelly was there for looks alone. Kelly now has improved by leaps and bounds. She's improved so much and she's young so she'll keep getting better. I'm proud of her. lol**

**Also Erica, I would love to join you in an attack against the Creative team in keeping WWE cool. DOWN WITH BROCK LESNAR! Here comes the pain? Yeah the pain of suffering through his presence on my television screen! Ha!**

**Hope you all enjoyed the interlude with Mr. Kennedy, guh I miss him so much! He's doing brilliant in TNA…big mistake WWE. If he ever comes back I will die of happiness. **

**Also, Dwayne is on the road to redemption. And a little Jericho at the end for you. Even though he is a total as clown I can't let go of my love for the sexy beast lol**

**Up next…Haley and Dave fluffiness! :D **


	89. We Bought a House

Chapter 89:

"So, I've been thinking…" Dave folded the newspaper he had been reading and set it on the end table next to the couch where he sat.

Haley looked up from the book she had been reading, True Betrayals by Nora Roberts, and smirked at her boyfriend. "That could be a good or a bad thing." She said teasingly.

He chuckled and dropped his hands to gently massage her calves since her feet had been resting in his lap. "Remember how I talked about selling my house in Tampa and moving up here? Before the whole Randy and Eve drama?"

She placed her bookmark on the page she had been reading and set the book aside. "And I was going to sell my townhouse. We were going to find a house for us to share together."

Dave grinned, pleased she remembered. "I think we should still do it. I think we should put our houses on the market and start house hunting."

"Actually," She smiled secretively. "I don't think there will be much hunting involved. I got excited when you first brought it up and I found something I think we'll both like."

"You did?" He asked, looking surprised.

"In Ipswich, Massachusetts. It's about thirty miles north of Boston, an hour drive depending on traffic." She smiled. "It's a single family home, four bedrooms, three bathrooms. It's colonial base, but with some contemporary architecture in the front porch. My father explained that part to me when I emailed him the link."

"You're in love with it already aren't you?" He asked with a knowing look on his face.

"It's beautiful. The house is green, deep, dark forest green and Dave, it's private. It's not in a busy neighborhood. Can we at least go look at it?" She pouted slightly, a hopeful look in her eyes.

He reached over and pulled her to him to kiss her lightly. "Call the realtor, we can definitely go look at it. And if you still love it after we see it, we'll work on buying it."

She squealed loudly and kissed him again before leaping off the couch and heading into her office to find the number for the realtor.

Dave laughed at her enthusiasm. "God I love that woman.

_Several Days Later…_

Caroline Jenkins looked just as pretty and polished as the picture on her business card. She was trim and professional in the charcoal gray pencil skirt, white blouse and matching jacket. There was sunny smile on her face to go with her big blue eyes and curly blonde hair. She waved cheerfully as Dave drove the GMC Sierra down the gravel driveway.

Haley was staring up at the house with a huge smile on her face. "Oh it's even better than the pictures, Dave!" She exclaimed.

Dave killed the engine and chuckled. "And just think, the blonde over there, the one who looks like she swallowed a bottle of liquid sunshine, has the keys so we can look inside." He joked.

Haley laughed and slapped him lightly on the arm. "Be nice! She is going to show us the house after all." She admonished lightly before opening the truck door and hopping out. "Hi there!"

"You must be Mr. Bautista and Ms. Mariano!" Caroline strode forward and offered her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Call us Haley and Dave." Haley shook her hand.

"Then please, call me Caroline." The Real Estate agent smiled warmly. "Are either of you from around here?"

"I've lived in Mass all my life." Haley nodded. "But Ipswich is new to me. Dave grew up in D.C. and currently lives in Tampa."

"Ah, well you're in for a much colder Winter if you wind up here." Caroline lightly joked.

"I can deal with the cold." Dave slipped his hand into Haley's. "I grew up in DC, plus Haley doesn't want to leave Massachusetts so I'm going to become a New England kind of guy."

"That's very sweet of you." Caroline's smile grew brighter if that were possible. "Please, allow me to take you inside. As I said to you on the phone," She directed toward Haley. "This is a colonial house built in 1999, with a little more contemporary feel to the outer architecture. Inside we have a spacious kitchen, dining room, half bath and family room and there are four bed rooms upstairs with two bathrooms."

"Plenty of room." Haley said softly to Dave while Caroline inserted the key to unlock the front door. "And decent acreage."

"I get it, you want it." Dave squeezed her hand gently. "let's just look at the inside first, it could have real ugly interior."

"As if!" Haley snorted, but put a smile back on her face as Caroline opened the front door and gestured inside.

Haley gasped as they stepped into the entryway, with it's high vaulted ceilings and four light chandelier that was designed Spanish Mediterranean in style and made with wrought iron. The floors were a bright polished hardwood made from Laurel. And the walls were a neutral white that left room for so much potential.

"Here is the front entryway," Caroline explained closing the door behind Dave. "Which of course holds the staircase leading to the second floor." She gestured to the staircase off to the right side. "But first,"

The pretty blonde led them through the first opening on the left. "This would be the Great room, or your living room, family room, whichever you prefer to call it."

The living room was fifteen feet wide and twenty-two feet long. The room was carpeted in a warm, inviting blue color and the texture was plus so that it cushioned their feet. A large bay window overlooked the side yard where the previous owner had taken the time to design a beautiful landscape.

"This is the same size as the master bedroom of course, since it's located directly above the great room." Caroline smiled in satisfaction seeing the happy expression on Haley's face. She had already figured that if Haley loved the house it would be a done deal. Dave seemed to be the type to do whatever would make his woman happy.

"That's bigger than any of the hotel rooms we stay in." Haley grinned at her boyfriend. "What's next?"

"The kitchen." Caroline gestured her back out into the small hallway and pointed out a coat closet and powder room along the way before leading the couple into the kitchen. The kitchen was traditional in design. The cabinets were mahogany and had fluting trim. Stainless steel appliances gleamed alongside granite countertops and there was even an island and breakfast nook. French doors looked out over the backyard where a table could be placed for informal meals.

"Dave does all the cooking for the most part." Haley chuckled. "But I love how roomy and open this feels. It's welcoming. Dave?"

The Animal glanced around him in approval. He liked the size, the updated appliances, but the old world feel the room gave off. "It suits me." He assured his girlfriend.

"The dining room is through here." Caroline opened another set of French doors that led to a smaller room off to the side.

Caroline continued their tour. Showing them a laundry room in the finished basement which also had room for an office the two of them could share. Three of the upstairs bedrooms were roughly the same size and Haley fell in love with the master bedroom the moment she laid eyes on the extra large walk in closet since between herself and Dave they had a lot of clothes.

The grounds were well kept with an in ground pool directly out back, complete with small pool house that already boasted a bar for hostessing. Plus Haley was happy to note there was plenty of room to build a small barn when she retired so she could once again own horses. There was a three stall garage camouflaged by several trees that could house Dave's Lamborghi and Mercedes. Plus Haley's truck and the BMV 745Li he had gotten her upon the death of her beloved Saturn, could rotate which sat in the garage and which sat in the driveway.

At the end of the tour, Haley didn't even have to say anything. She simply smiled when Dave turned to Caroline and asked, "Where do we sign?"

After exchanging information and promising to call Caroline in the morning with the down payment once the sale of Batista's Tampa home became official, Haley and Dave got back into the truck and headed back towards Boston.

"I can't believe it!" Haley squealed. "A home, a real home! All thanks to MVP for buying your house in Tampa. Plus once my townhouse sells we pay the rest of the house off! Oh Dave I'm so happy, thank you, thank you!"

He chuckled at his girlfriend's excitement. "Baby, the longer we were there, the more you fell in love with it. If this is the house that really makes you happy, then come hell or high-water I'm getting it for you. Fortunately MVP wants my house so I'll sign the deed over tomorrow morning, then we can put pay the down payment on this house."

Haley smiled softly. "Dave, I really love you, I hope you know that."

"Of course I do, Baby. And I love you too. As long as you're happy I'm happy." He reached over and squeezed her knee gently. "Now, we better call the movers. We're going to have to madly pack up my house in Tampa and get everything shipped up here."

"It'll be worth the stress. We're putting your cars on a train though I'm not doing that drive." Haley laughed. "Wow, a house! Dave we're buying a house!"

"I know."

**A/N: D'aw! Don't you just love them? I mean really really love them? Baley is too freaking sweet! Plus we needed this moment for them. They're buying a house together, yay!**

**Chang-Tong I am aiming for 100 Chapters like in Over It, so while this fic is winding down, No Boundaries will begin very soon ;) **

**Some of you maybe have noticed already, but Haley Mariano has hacked into my FF profile and claimed the ending portion for herself! :-0 She wants to interact with her fans and who am I to deny her. So, make sure you check out her little blog, which will update with every chapter I post ;) **

**Enjoy! Happy Reading! Love you all!**


	90. Faneuil Hall

Chapter 90:

Bundled in her black suede, sheepskin lined jacket, colorful scarf, jeans and black Ugg boots, Haley stood outside the Quincy Market Building in Faneuil Hall. Hundreds of people had passed her already, going in every direction, but no one paid any mind to the brunette Diva. They all had places to go, things to do, such was the atmosphere of Faneuil Hall.

For Haley, Faneuil Hall had always been a magical place, ever since she first saw it when she was fourteen years old. Which explained the dreamy, nostalgic smile on her face as she surveyed the streets around her. She could still remember coming above ground from the T station, seeing everything in bright, shining Christmas lights, with carols playing on every street corner. The shop front had outdone themselves on decorations, it had been like she had stepped into a snow globe.

Even now, eleven years later , it hadn't changed. With Christmas approaching, it was decorated to its magical glory. Fairy lights making the normally bare trees and lamp posts look magical. And like her fourteen year old self, Haley was entranced by it all.

"_Where are you taking me?" Fourteen year old Haley Mariano demanded, tugging impatiently on the zipper of her winter parka. "You know I hate surprises." She added a pout for added effect. _

_Twenty four year old Dwayne Johnson grinned down at her, his bronzed hand gripping the rail above her head. "Patience Haley Baby, patience. We're almost there." _

"_Dwayne," Haley rolled her eyes with the exasperation only a preteen girl could pull off. "I haven't seen you in months and I only have you for tonight before you leave after the Raw show tomorrow, don't you think I should have some kind of idea where you are taking me?" _

_The rookie WWF Superstar tugging gently on a lock of her honey brown hair and chuckled. "Our stop is next, just hold out a little longer." _

"_This better be good. My mom almost didn't let me go tonight, school night and all. I'm still pissed she won't let me go to Raw tomorrow." Haley sighed heavily in disappointment. _

"_School's important Haley. I'll take you to live shows and even a Pay-per-view this summer. And don't worry about your mom, I talked her into letting me take you out on the town tonight." He assured her. "Your Dad backed me up too." _

"_You're not exactly taking me somewhere I haven't been before. I've been to Boston on field trips and to see Celtics games and stuff." She mirrored his signature raised eyebrow. _

"_Ah, but I already checked and you haven't been here before." The T car began to slow as they approached the stop for Faneuil Hall, and Dwayne grabbed one of her mitten covered hands in his. "Come on!" He started dragging her towards the doors, pushing past people to get off the subway. _

"_Where's the fire?" She complained lightly, jostling against several other passengers before they were on the platform. _

_He pulled her along with him toward the stairs that would lead them above ground. "Quit your bitching." He teased her as the air around them got brisker. "We're here!" He announced pulling her outside and into the open. _

_Whatever Haley had been about to retort died on her lips as she stared around her in wonder. The busy streets of Faneuil Hall were packed with people, heading into pubs and bars, restaurants or shopping. Christmas music played all around them and every block was decorated to the nines for Christmas. _

"_Your Mom said you'd never been to Faneuil Hall." Dwayne smiled broadly at the look on her face. "There's no better time to see Faneuil Hall than at Christmas time. So we're going to have dinner in Quincy Market and then we'll do a little shopping and a little exploring before I have to get you home." _

"_Oh wow, Dwayne!" Haley's answering smile was infectious. "This is beautiful! Thank you for bringing me here! Sorry I was such a brat." _

"_You weren't a brat. You were impatient." He hugged her close. "I wanted to do something special since like you said we haven't seen each other in months. Your letters were starting to sound a little lonely." _

_Her grip around him tightened before she relaxed. "Well I'm not exactly the most popular girl in school. I didn't go to Homecoming because no one asked me and the cheerleaders give me crap for liking wrestling. I think that's another reason the guys stay away, I'm a freak or something."_

"_You are not a freak." He told her firmly, kissing the top of her head. "You are beautiful. Those cheerleaders are jealous because they know some day you're going to have the world in the palm of your hand and guys will be falling all over themselves to go out with you. And there's going to be a special guy out there someday who sees all the good I see in you and will fall in love with you. You'll find great friends too who will always have your back. But until then, you've got me, always." _

"_And forever, right?" She pulled back enough to look up at him. "Promise you and I will never grow apart? No matter how famous you get." _

"_I promise." He chuckled. "No matter how famous I get, I will always be there for my Haley Baby." _

_She nodded, appearing satisfied. "Okay, then come on. You said something about dinner and I'm starving!" _

"Always and forever, no matter how famous you get." Haley murmured softly to herself, coming out of her reverie.

"I meant every word of that promise." A familiar voice said quietly just behind her. "I even kept it to a point, until recently anyway."

She whirled around to see Dwayne standing behind her, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his leather coat. "Hey." She greeted him with a slight smile.

He lifted a brow at her smile and stepped closer. "Hey yourself. I'm happy you wanted to meet up. I owe you an apology, Haley and…"

She waved a hand to cut him off. "I don't want an apology." She said, surprising him. "I've been standing here, remembering our history and how for a long time, you were my only real friend. You've looked out for me, protected me and been there for me my whole life. And while I hate what you did, I don't want to lose you, lose us because everything I've achieved in my life comes back to you in its own way. I don't want to fight, I don't want us to not speak to each other. I want to move forward."

Disbelief was written all over his face before he suddenly reached out and crushed her against him. "Never again." He swore, pressing his cheek to her hair. "Never again will I hurt you like that. I will never lie to you just because I thought at the time it was in your best interest. You deserve the truth always."

"And forever." She laughed against him. "I've missed you Dwayne, and I'm glad you worked things out with Candice too."

Dwayne held her away from him for a moment to stare at her. "She told you?"

"She tells me everything." Haley grinned up at him. "I will now know things about you I've never known or really wanted to know, but you're the one who went and fell for my best friend."

"Please tell me she's is not giving you details about our sex life?" He grimaced at the very thought.

"She's not giving me details about your sex life." She lied very poorly and added a dopey smile to go with it.

"Ah…no." He groaned. "That's weird."

"Imagine how weird it is for me?" She ran a hand through her hair. "So let's move on from that lovely topic. Come on, I'll buy you dinner this time around."

"I love you hair cut by the way." Dwayne slid his arm around her shoulders and steered her into Quincy market. "And from what Candice tells me you and Dave have worked things out."

"Thanks, and we have." Haley nodded. "Dwayne," She paused, stopping him from walking for a moment. "We're buying a house."

His jaw dropped open in shock. "W-What? You're buying a house? Together?"

She nodded eagerly. "It's in Ipswich, Massachusetts. It's beautiful. You have to come see it."

He smiled down at her with a little sadness. "You've really grown up, you know. You have your own life and now you're taking a huge step with a man you love. I'm happy for you, but I can't help but be sad that you're not just mine anymore."

"Dwayne, I stopped being just yours when I broke into the WWE without you there." Haley hugged him again. "I'll always be your girl, but I'm Dave's now too, and Hunter's, and even Candice's. You have to share."

"I will. As long as you remember that I had you first." He gave her another squeeze before releasing her. "Now come on, you said something about dinner and I'm starving!"

**A/N: I know this chapter was a little short but I want Dwayne and Haley's reunion to stand alone. Some of you might be a little peeved she forgave him so easily, but I used a flashback in this chapter to show how important Dwayne really is to Haley and why she can forgive him. **

**There was a time in Haley's youth, where she was a loner. Not by choice, but simply by being shy and not fitting in. Dwayne was all she had through those hard early teenage years. Their bond was what got her through missed Homecoming dances and hard days when the popular girls picked on her. Then he helped her grow through college and trained her to make it to the WWE. **

**While she was angry with him and rightfully so for lying to her, she forgave him because he is human and he is allowed to make mistakes. They won't completely bounce back all is forgotten and she will be more Triple H's girl in No Boundaries for sure, but Dwayne will always be Haley's constant in life, as he was when she was a kid. **


	91. How Did You Know?

Chapter 91:

"Don't you think you let him off the hook a little easy?" John Cena look at her puzzled before pealing off his sweater to pull on his black Hustle, Loyalty, Respect t-shirt.

Haley sat on a steel chair in his locker room, having come to see her friend and fellow Massachusetts native before Raw that night. She had just finished filling him in on her day spent with Dwayne in Faneuil Hall.

"Maybe." She nodded, conceding his point. "But Dwayne and I have a lot of history and I don't want to fight with him. I hate not being on speaking terms with him. He's allowed to make a mistake."

"Yeah but this wasn't a mistake, like yeah I forgot we had plans last night, didn't mean to blow you off, sorry." John reminded her. "He lied to you. He kept the truth, which could have prevented a lot of unnecessary drama."

"I'm well aware of what he did John, but after everything he's done for me, I can't hate him for it. In his heart he did believe he was doing what's best for me. He knows what he did was wrong and he wants to make amends." She shrugged. "I just want to move forward, put this behind us. After Armmageddon I want to forget Randy Orton even exists."

"What did he do that gets such unwavering loyalty from you? I would still be pissed at him if it were me." He marveled.

"Well you were never a teenage girl with self esteem issues." Haley chuckled. "You don't what it's like at that age because you were too busy chasing the cheerleaders that made my life miserable."

"I can't imagine you having self esteem issues. You were so bright and friendly when we first met, you still are." John looked surprised by her omission.

"That's Dwayne's influence and some maturing in college, but in High School I was miserable." She shook her head and sighed resignedly. "I was a girl who liked wrestling, so the cheerleaders gave me crap over it. I was too shy to stand up for myself, so most people avoided me. I never went to a Homecoming dance, or Winter Formal because the boys in school stayed away from me. I only went to prom because my older brother asked one of his military friends to take me."

"You didn't have a date to school dances? Haley, you're one of the hottest Divas in the WWE?" John exclaimed incredulously.

"But in a small town like Westport, I was a freak. Dwayne's career was on its fast track, he was becoming more and more famous by the day. No one would have thought less of him, including me if he had left me behind. But he didn't." She explained. "He came to see me every chance he could. Flew me out for live shows, I was there for Wrestlemania fifteen the first time he faced Austin on the Grandest Stage of them all. He kept me from slipping into depression. He was there for me. He loved me. He's been the one constant thing I've had my entire life. I can't hate him. I can't even stay mad at him. I love him John, like family. You don't renounce family when they screw up. You forgive them."

"I guess I can understand why you'd forgive him then." John said finally, looking torn. "Doesn't mean I will though. I don't like what he did to you, at all. I don't care if he cut ties with Orton either. You can move on but I lost a lot of respect for him after this. Just saying."

"You're entitled to your opinion and I won't argue because I know how stubborn you can be." Haley got to her feet. "Just don't judge him too harshly please. I'm going to go find Dave, we'll see you out there later."

"You coming to the ring?" John asked.

"I'll be there, cheering on both of you." She nodded. "So I've also got to get my butt into hair and make up, plus change into something more appropriate to wear to the ring."

"All right, go get ready, I'll see you in the Gorilla position." He waved her off.

"Right. Later!" She called back to him cheerfully before slipping out into the hallway.

_Later that night…_

"So do you really love him then?" Haley asked Candice, looking at her friend's face for any signs of doubt. "Because I don't want to see either of you get hurt anymore than you already have."

Candice smiled at her friend's concern and reached over to squeeze her hand gently. "Haley, how did you know Dave was the one for you, because you said so yourself you loved Randy too. So before the betrayal hit how did you know?"

Haley hesitated, thinking about how best to answer the question. "I think in the cosmic scheme of things, falling in love with Dave wasn't supposed to happen. I think the path I started on would have led me to Randy, I mean look at our history with John."

"Wait," Candice frowned, looking confused. "But you chose Dave."

"I did because I think I changed my path at Vengeance last year. I literally bumped into Dave and it sent me on a new course in my life. I think if I'd never run into him, we'd just be two people who knew of each other as co-workers. Instead, we fell in love." Haley shrugged. "Suddenly, Dave, who to the world is just one person, became the entire world to me. Even my feelings for Randy, however messed up they may be, can't mess with it."

"So he became the one, your one." Candice mused.

"I think that's how I really got through these past two months. Support from my friends and knowing deep in my heart that true love stories, don't have endings." Haley laughed. "What does my love for Dave have to do with you and Dwayne?"

"Because to the world, Dwayne is just one person, but he's the world to me." Candice smiled back her, loving shining in her dark eyes.

"If he hurts you I'm going to kill him." Haley's heart melted at the expression on the candy-coated Diva's face and she got out of the make up chair to hug her. "I'm happy for you, Candi."

"Thanks." Candice returned her embrace. "I'm happy for me too. I'm happy for both of us, finding our ones."

"Just promise me I get to be Maid of Honor at your wedding." Haley teased. "If not I'll wind up being Best Man."

Candice burst into a fit of giggles. "Of course you'd be my Maid of Honor, as if I'd have anyone else. I hope I get the same privilege on your wedding day."

"Candice, you were my first real female friend, duh!"

_In the Gorilla position…_

John Cena eyeballed the World Heavyweight Title that sat on his shoulder and the switched to the man who stood several feet away from him. "So when I'm done beating Jericho are you going to be my next challenger?"

Dave glanced at John sharply, before giving a slight shake of his head. "Not quite yet. This war with Orton, it won't be finished after Armageddon. He's poison and he's infected my life for too long. It will take more than one battle to get him out."

"You don't sound that worried." John commented.

"Not for myself. I stopped liking and trusting Orton when we threw him out of Evolution. He's not human, John. There's no real human emotion there, I used to think he had no soul. He does, a small one, a black one. The only time you ever see him act human is for Haley. She made him a better person, for awhile." Dave tilted his head from side to side, hearing the vertebrae in his neck pop and loosen in response. "Then in typical Randy fashion he fucked it up royally. I worry about what he'll do to her."

"She's the only person in the world he's capable of loving. He won't do anything to her. He's coming after you." John shook his head.

"You weren't in Evolution, John, you don't know Orton the way Hunter, Ric and I do. There's a thin line between love and hate, and with Randy that line is already blurred as it is. She chose me, publicly humiliating him and broke his heart. He will hate her for it." Dave said quietly. "Not today, not tomorrow because he's still under the delusion he can fix things. But it's only a matter of time, my guess will be after Armageddon when he'll begin to hate her."

"You really think he'd try to hurt her? The way he went after me? After Punk?" John looked horrified at the very thought.

"As long as I'm here he won't touch her, I'd never let him." Dave looked over at him, his expression serious. "But I can't help but worry what would happen if somehow I wasn't here."

"He'd never get away with hurting her." John brushed if off. "If you weren't around, I'd protect her. And you know Triple H would be all over him if he touched Haley."

"I hope you're right, John, I really do."

"Hey!" Haley stepped into the Gorilla position with a bright smile. She was dressed in metallic gray skinny jeans and red satin corset top with black knee high heeled boots. "Techs say we're on in five minutes. Dave and I will go out first."

The two men dropped their topic of conversation and both smiled back at the girl in question. "You look beautiful, Baby." Dave took her hand in his.

"Thanks." Haley glanced over at John. "Ready Champ?"

"That's a stupid question." John retorted teasingly. "I'm always ready."

"Good, then let's go out there and kick some ass."

**A/N: I'm generating some of the future heat between Cena and the Rock. #TeamBringIt Though I don't actually hate Cena. I don't like him very much to be honest, but I have a lot respect for him because he's always classy and truly loves the business. **

**Also, pay attention to what Dave was talking about at the end of the Chapter here. He is foreshadowing what's to come in No Boundaries. I'll give you guys a full summary of No Boundaries in few chapters time because this fic is coming to a close. **

**Happy Reading!**


	92. The Lucinda

Chapter 92:

"Jesus Dave, you're serious!"

"As a heart attack."

"I mean you are not kidding right now. You really want to do this? For real?"

"I want to do this. That's why we're here."

"Fucking A, Dave! I can't really believe it, not from you. I mean you swore you were never going down this road again!"

"That was a long time ago Hunter, give me a break."

"Yeah, but you swore! You were so against doing this ever again that even _I_ believed you!"

"Well I meant in back then. I take it back now. I want to do this. Quit acting like a such a girl about it."

"I'm not acting like a girl. It's just a big decision."

"I should not have brought you. I should have sucked it up and brought Dwayne even though I want to punch him in the mouth."

"Hey! Hey! Now that's just rude, Big Man. I am your best friend, I should be here, not that jackass."

"Then stop acting like a child and be happy for me."

"I am happy for you. And because I am, I'll stop giving you a hard time."

"Thank you."

"Any time. So Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to go inside at some point?"

The large concrete building loomed before the two WWE Superstars. Tiffany and Co. was engraved into the building above the entrance way. It was the most famous Jewelry store in the United States, possibly the world and was renowned in the art of engagement rings. Which was exactly what brought Dave Batista to Fifth Avenue in New York City.

"Yeah Hunter." He said to his old friend. "We're going inside now."

"Good because I'm beginning to freeze my ass off." The King of Kings complained lightly as the two men started forward and into the building.

The heat enveloped them almost immediately and Hunter sighed in satisfaction. "Much better. Well come on, Big Guy, let's find your ring."

They ventured farther into the store to find cases upon cases full of various types of jewelry. Both men stopped to look around and admired the different necklaces, bracelets and rings before a salesgirl approached them.

"Hello!" She greeted them warmly. "My name is Callie, welcome to Tiffany's! Can I help you find something?" She was a thin wisp of a girl, with pale blonde hair and startling bright green eyes. Her uniform was pressed neatly and her hair smoothed back into a sleek tail.

"Hi Callie!" Hunter clapped a hand on Dave's shoulder. "My friend here is looking for an engagement ring."

"Oh!" The smile on her face brightened and her eyes lit up at the potential sale. "Congratulations, she must be one lucky lady."

"I'd say I'm the lucky one." Dave corrected with a smile.

"That's lovely. Is there any particular cut or style you had in mind? I'd be happy to show you samples of our collections!" She led them past several cases toward the back of the store.

"Haley's jewelry has never been really flashy. It's always been simple." Dave explained as they followed Callie to a display case. "I think she'd want a ring that's simple and elegant."

"All right, would you want a tri-stone ring or a solitare?" Callie dug out her keys to begin unlocking some of the cases.

"I think she'd like a single stone, Dave, with maybe diamonds in the band or something?" Hunter suggested, bending down to get a closer look through the glass.

"Right can we see what you have for solitares with diamonds in the band?" Dave asked Callie.

"Sure, I think I've got a good one in mind actually, if she prefers the simple and elegant. The Tiffany Grace sounds right up her alley." Callie pulled out one of their Tiffany Grace engagement rings from the display case and held it out to Dave and Hunter for closer inspection.

"Wow, right on the money." Hunter commented.

"The Diamond is multifaceted princess cut." Callie explained. "The band is platinum. This model is one carat, but we go as large in this ring with two and half carats."

"Haley's not overly flashy I wouldn't go too much bigger than this." Hunter shook his head.

"We can go smaller too, um this particular ring at one carat is $10,900. We have a payment plan or less expensive rings if money is a problem." Callie added quickly.

"Money isn't an issue." Dave assured her. "I want her to have the best and after the sale of BMW I can definitely afford this. I think you're right Hunter, one carat is plenty."

"At least you didn't sell the Lamborghini I would have slapped you." Hunter chuckled. "We also make good paychecks, no worries in the financial department."

"Well, excellent!" Callie smiled brightly at both of them. "Would you like to see more rings like this one, or…"

"Yeah, we shouldn't just buy the first ring we like. Keep this for consideration and show us what else you have." Hunter nodded.

After browsing through several dozen more rings, Dave had in narrowed down to three. The Tiffany Grace they first looked at, the Tiffany Novo which was more classically designed, and the Lucinda with an open curved diamond band to make it a little more unique but still elegant.

"What do you think, Huntz?" Dave asked his friend and mentor, looked critically at all three rings displayed before him.

"All three of them suit her." Hunter sighed, with an indecisive expression of his face. "I can see her wearing all three, so you can't screw it up. But personally, I might go with the one with the different band, the one that kind of splits there." He pointed to the one on the far right.

"The Lucinda." Callie supplied the ring's name.

"Right, the Lucinda. But like I said all three of them suit her." Hunter shrugged. "So it's really up to you, my friend."

"Which would you want?" Dave asked Callie. "From a woman's point of view."

Callie looked startled by the question and a blushed spread over her cheeks. "Well, my personal dream engagement ring, is of the Lucinda design." She said. "Although mine is tri-stoned, rectangular diamond in the middle, triangular stones flanking it. Lucinda is something more unique but still classic in design. I feel like it's more personable to a woman because it's not something you see every day."

"Haley certainly is unique." Hunter commented quietly. "She's definitely the best thing that ever happened to you."

Dave picked up the Lucinda engagement ring and let a slow, dreamy smile spread across his face. "Does this have a matching wedding band?"

Callie's answering grin was answer enough. "Absolutely. The Tiffany Novo band ring matches perfectly."

"I'll take them both." Dave told her confidently passing the model ring back to her. "Her ring size is a seven."

"How'd you find out her ring size anyway?" Hunter looked at him curiously.

"I borrowed her Clauddaugh ring and had it measured." Dave smirked at him. "She was freaking out thinking she lost it for two days, then I 'found' it under the couch."

"Sneaky bastard." Hunter laughed.

"I think it's sweet." Callie said, returning with two small blue Tiffany boxes. She tucked the engagement ring into the pillow in one, tying the box closed with white ribbon and then placed the wedding band in the other, giving it the same treatment.

Dave took out his wallet and removed his American Express Blackcard from one of the back folds and handed it over to her. Her eyes widened briefly before she accepted it and went to ring in his purchase.

"I don't think she fully believes we're rich, well until this moment anyway." Hunter joked.

"I'm in ripped jeans and a less than fancy winter coat, you're wearing a parka vest. We don't look the Wall Street type." Dave chuckled.

"Right? We're so much more badass than Wall Street types, we leave that idiocy to JBL." Hunter grinned. "Congratulations Dave, you're about to lock on the ball and chain again."

"Haley's not Angie." Dave picked up the small box holding the engagement ring. "This time, there's going to be a happy ever after."

**A/N: Or is there, Dave? After all, you have no clue what's in store for you in No Boundaries, From the Ashes and Set the World on Fire. Randy isn't going away quietly ;)**

**The ring Dave picked out is on the Tiffany website if you guys want to check it out. It's the Lucinda with diamond band. I thought it suited Haley's style and I shopped around for rings like I was really going to buy one! Lol. I wasn't even going to use Tiffany at first, but their rings are so beautiful I couldn't find anything better and she deserves the best. **

**Hope you guys are enjoying Haley's blog on my profile! :D **


	93. Dream Team

Chapter 93:

"What do you guys think about this dress?" Maria Kanellis came out of the dressing room in a little red dress with a ruched bodice.

"I like design and style." Michelle McCool told her. "But I don't think that shade of red, suits you. You looked almost peaked in it."

"Do they have it in another color?" Kelly asked.

"Black I think." Candice told her.

"I'll get it!" Haley offered, getting up and leaving the dressing room area to go find the dress in red. The five Divas were spending the day doing one of their favorite activities, shopping. Maria was looking for a dress to wear to dinner with her parents where she introduced Jeff as her boyfriend and the other girls wanted any excuse for new clothes.

Haley returned with the same dress, this time in black and handed it to Maria. "Try this!"

"Thanks Hales." Maria disappeared behind the curtain to change.

"I can't wait to look at shoes." Kelly said. "I want new boots."

"Kel, you have the biggest boot collection of any woman I know." Michelle teased her. "Mine, Candice's and Haley's combined wouldn't come close to yours."

"So?" Kelly laughed. "I like boots, sue me. What about your extensive hoodie collection McCool? You have so many sweatshirts it's not even funny. And Haley loves jackets, she has so many different ones!"

"Candice likes robes!" Haley joked.

"They're for my entrance!" Candice chuckled.

"I should design you some new ones, Candy!" Maria called through the curtain. "After all, I'm really getting into designing ring attire."

"That would be awesome 'Ria, thanks!" Candice replied.

"I'd ask for ring attire too, but Torrie keeps sending me new stuff and I haven't worn half of it yet." Haley laughed. "Dave keeps looking in my closet and asking how much clothes do I really need?"

"Guys never understand a girl can never have too many clothes." Michelle said soberly. "Mark's the same way. He hates getting my suitcases."

"These guys practically live in gyms and they bitch about carrying our luggage. Wimps." Candice shook her head in amusement.

"Well Dave carries both mine and Candice's luggage half the time so he might have a right to bitch." Haley nudged Candice playfully.

"Your boyfriend is a genetic freak with huge muscles, tell him to suck it up." Candice giggled.

"Nice Candy." Michelle burst out laughing.

"What? I'm allowed to give Dave crap, he dating my best friend which means I come with the package and he can't get rid of me." Candice smirked.

"What the hell?" Haley laughed along with Michelle.

"It's true. By right as your b-f-f I should be giving Dave more crap than I do. Just to make sure he's good enough for you, its how I show I care."

"Candice you're ridiculous." Kelly joined in on the laughing.

"What's so funny?" Maria asked curiously as she opened the curtain in the black dress.

They stopped laughing once she came back out. "I love this on you!" Candice exclaimed. "So much better in black!"

"That's definitely the dress you should wear." Michelle agreed.

"Maria you're so hot!" Kelly laughed. "If I were a guy I'd bang you."

"Kel! Did you and Candice have some weird stuff at breakfast that I managed to miss eating?" Haley playfully shoved the younger blonde.

Maria giggled. "You really like it?"

"We like it, Jeff will LOVE it." Candice nodded in agreement.

"He's going to bang you." Kelly grinned.

"Lord, someone straighten out this woman 'cause she's obsessed with sex today." Haley joked. "Is Punk not pleasing you or something?"

"I haven't had sex in two weeks, leave me alone." Kelly chuckled.

"Two weeks?" Haley and Michelle exclaimed in unison. "Why the hell not?" Haley asked.

Kelly shrugged. "I don't know, Phil says he's been a little tired recently, that's all."

"That's lame." Candice shook her head. "Dwayne and I are in a long distance relationship right now and even I've been laid in the past two weeks. No excuse for Phil, jump his bones woman!"

"Yeah!" Maria nodded. "Take charge!"

"Seduce him. You're gorgeous and he's a guy, shouldn't be too hard to accomplish." Michelle assured her.

Kelly laughed. "Okay, I will."

"Two weeks?" Haley repeated incredulously. "I barely lasted the two months Dave and I were apart. You two are still together, traveling on the same schedule. Phil's a dork, get on that shit."

"I love you girls, you're too funny." Kelly giggled.

"We aim to please." Michelle said innocently.

"Well Maria's go her dress. Let's get Kelly her shoes because she's the only one of us not getting laid at the moment and needs consolation." Haley joked.

"Shut up!" Kelly laughed.

"I need shoes to go with this dress anyway, so let's go!" Maria went back into the dressing room to change into regular clothes.

"We should take Kelly to get some hot new lingerie." Candice suggested with a smirk. "That will wake Phil's stupid ass up."

"If it doesn't, I'm going to insist he's gay." Michelle chuckled.

"You're getting lingerie too, Kel." Haley told her.

Kelly face lit up. "I LOVE lingerie shopping. Let's do it."

"Extreme Expose Kelly is coming out to play!" Michelle cheered.

"I wouldn't mind some new lingerie myself either." Haley said as an after thought. "We're definitely stopping at Victoria's Secret."

"I think we're all game for that!" Candice nodded.

"Hell yeah!" Maria came out of the dressing room in her street clothes, black dress neatly on its hanger. "Let me just pay for this and we'll go."

"I'm really glad we made time to do this today." Kelly said. "We don't have enough time for the five of us to get together. We need to do this more often."

"Can you imagine how awesome it would be if we all wound up on the same brand?" Candice chuckled. "Damn, the Diva's locker room would never be the same again."

"Not just the locker room, we'd run the show." Haley laughed. "We're a Dream Team, hottest Divas in the WWE and we've got the most heart."

"You got that right." Michelle agreed.

"And between Haley, Candice and Michelle, we've got three Champions too." Kelly added.

"Future Champions in us as well." Maria assured the blonde.

"You two are well on your way to some gold." Haley nodded in agreement. "It's only a matter of time. Besides, you two are the most popular among the fans."

"I think Kelly is the most googled Diva right now." Candice chuckled.

"Am not!" Kelly protested.

"Are too." Michelle chuckled. "Come on, let's buy Maria's dress and get to Victoria's Secret."

**A/N: Dream Team, whoo! These five needed some time together just as girls, plus I was laughing while writing this because who doesn't love girl talk? Lol. Plus it was a nice way to break up the angst in the Dwayne Haley reunion, Dave's foreshadowing then the seriousness engagement ring buying. **

**We're winding down to the end of this fic guys lol. But don't worry, No Boundaries will make up for it. Lol.**


	94. Armageddon

Chapter 94:

December 14, 2008, at the HSBC Arena, Buffalo, New York, with 12,000 people in attendance; the pay-per-view was Armageddon. In retrospect, Haley would find it ironic that the end of the world as she knew it began on the so called End of Days. She would have plenty of time to brood over that little irony in the coming months.

Tonight however, she was focused on one match of the entire seven match card. While most of the attention was on the triple threat match tonight for the WWE Championship between Triple H, Jeff Hardy and Edge, her focus was on the match where she would be guest enforcer. They were the fourth match on the card, right after Finlay's Belfast brawl with Mark Henry.

Haley had spent most of the day prepping for the pay-per-view event. She and Candice had spent the morning at a day spa, getting waxed, scrubbed and polished for the HD cameras, then they had arrived at the arena just after lunch and went right into hair and make-up. Haley's auburn hair was curled into ringlets, only her side swept bangs straightened among the mass. To keep the curls back off her face, Marcie had tucked a silver headband behind her ears. Her make up had been done lightly in shades of pinks and browns to bring out her natural coloring.

Back in the locker room, Haley changed into her outfit for the night, which consisted of metallic red skinny jeans, black knee high heel boots and a sheer black see through drape like top with three quarter sleeves over a black lacy bra top. Silver chandelier earrings framed her face and matched the silver charm bracelet on her wrist. It was the last pay-per-view of the year and the most important barring Wrestlemania 24 to her, she was going to look her very best.

Everything was much more personal tonight. Wrestlemania had been about achieving a lifelong dream, Armageddon was about retribution. The seriousness of what this match meant was in her expression as she studied her appearance in the mirror. Her normally bright bubble smile was missing, replaced by neatly controlled mask she had adopted from Triple H.

"Hales?" Dave knocked on the bathroom door. "You almost ready? Finlay and Mark Henry are making their entrances, we're on soon."

Haley straightened her top with a couple of quick tugs before opening the door and stepping out in the main area of the locker room. "I'm ready."

Dave let out a low whistle. "Wow, eat your heart out Randy Orton, look at my girl."

Her smile returned at Dave's statement. "Thanks! I wanted to really look good tonight it being the last pay-per-view of 2008 and all."

"You look better than good, Haley." He kissed her lightly. "You look fantastic."

"And you look ready to unleash some punishment." She glanced over his black wrestling trunks and pads. "We're going to win tonight."

"Of course we are." He squeezed her shoulders. "You'll make sure there's no cheating and Orton can't beat me clean."

"A fact I'm very grateful for." Haley said quietly. "He can't touch me when you're around. After tonight, we'll put him out of our lives, hopefully."

"Well not completely." Dave shook his head. "It'll take more than one match for me to end this feud with Orton, but rest assured I will. I don't want you to worry about him anymore. Orton is my problem now and I'll take care of it. After tonight, you can stay away from him."

"Sounds good to me."

_Twenty Minutes Later…_

"The following contest is schedule for one fall." Lilian Garcia announced to the sold out crowd in Buffalo, New York.

Saliva's opening guitar riffs hit the airwaves and the crowd began to cheer. The stage was set up to look like castle ruins and emerging from the stone was the Animal. Batista was fired up, performing his entrance with an intensity that let the crowd know he was still stinging from the RKO he'd received last week after he and Cena had won their tag match last week.

His pyro effect exploded impressively over the castle sets and he paused before continued his path to the ring. Through the smoke and ruins, Haley emerged, her hand held out for Dave's. The crowd reception was welcoming as the couple made their way to the ring.

"Introducing first, being accompanied by the match enforcer, Haley Mariano, from Washington D.C. weighing 290 lbs, Batista!"

Batista let Haley climb the steel steps first following closely behind her. He held the ropes open for her to enter the ring, before crossing the canvas to mount the far turnbuckle, posing for the fans. He paid the opposite turnbuckle the same attention while Haley stood beside Lilian, eyeing the entrance warily.

Saliva's music faded and Batista hopped down and crossed to her side. He wrapped an arm around her protectively and they both waited for the opposition.

_I hear voices in my head_

_They counsel me_

_They understand _

_They talk to me_

Boos rose from the sea of fans like a tidal wave. With Cody Rhodes and Manu shadowing his footsteps, Randy Orton appeared amongst the ruins. He began his slow, methodical walk to the ring, ignoring the crowd and keeping his eyes on Batista the entire time.

_You got your rules and your religion_

_All designed to keep you safe_

_But when rules start getting broken_

_You start questionin' your faith_

_I have a voice that is my savior_

_Hates to love and loves to hate_

_I have the voice that has the knowledge_

_And the power to rule your fate_

"And his opponent being accompanied by Cody Rhodes and Manu, weighing 235 lbs, from St. Louis Missouri, Randy Orton!"

He slowly climbed the steel steps, and slipped through the ropes, looking every inch the Viper, crossing to the far turnbuckle.

_I hear voices crying_

_I see heroes dying_

_I taste blood that's drying_

_I feel tension rising_

He climbed to the second triangular pad and straightened, staring out into the sea of nameless faces. And then, with just a hint of a smirk, he lifted his arms into his signature pose.

_I hear voices in my head_

_They counsel me_

_They understand_

_They talk to me, they talk to me (Yeah...)_

_They tell me things that I will do_

_They show me things I'll do to you_

_They talk to me (talk to me, talk to me, talk to me)_

_They talk to me (talk to me, talk to me, talk to me)_

He gaze cut over to Haley as though he were trying to look right through her. She shuddered and inched closer to Dave. He squeezed her shoulders reassuringly and led her towards the ropes to help her exit the ring, aware that Randy's eyes never left the pair.

"Just stay out here, Baby." He said when she stood on the apron outside the ring. "I'll take care of the rest, you just make sure the ref pays attention."

"Good luck." She smiled weakly at him, uncomfortable under Randy's scrutiny. "I love you."

Batista grinned, cupping the back of her head and bringing her mouth forward to meet his. It wasn't the chaste peck they usually exchanged when they were in the arena. He made the world fall away, the fans, King and Cole, Mike Chioda, Lilian Garcia, Cody and Manu and even Randy ceased to exist. Dave was the only thing she was aware of for those few precious seconds.

"I love you." He told her when he pulled back. "Don't you worry about a thing."

She could only nod in response, still breathless from his kiss. She lowered herself down to the floor below and waited for her head to clear. When it did, Mike Chioda was reminding Randy and Dave of the rules of the match, but Randy wasn't paying attention to him. He was staring at her and the expression on his face was so intense she took a step backward.

"Eyes here Orton, not on my girlfriend." Dave snapped, garnering the Legend Killer's attention.

"Ring the bell!" Mike ordered and seconds later, the bell rang three times to signal the start of the match.

Haley stepped closer to the ring again as the two men began to circle each other, daring the other to strike first.

"Come on Randy!" Cody urged his mentor.

Haley remained silent, sucked in a deep breath and held it while butterflies waged a war in her stomach. "Please God," She breathed out a quick prayer.


	95. Batista vs Randy Orton

Chapter 95:

They had boxed her in. Haley had been too focused on the start of the match to pay much attention to Cody Rhodes and Manu. She stood at the back side of the ring, in front of the commentary table, while Manu stood on her left side of the ring and Cody on her right. Both men were watching Randy and Batista, but they had also cut off Haley's main route of escape if things went south. She would have to go through them to get to the ramp leading backstage, that or escape through the crowd which would be a last resort.

Randy and Batista locked up in the center of the ring, grappling one another for several moments in a battle of strength. Randy suddenly seemed to get the upper hand by pulling Batista into a side headlock but the Animal wouldn't stand it for long. He lifted Orton off the canvas and loosened the hold by dropping him against the ropes. Jack Doan got between the two men separating them and reprimanding Batista on the use of ropes.

Haley gripped the ring apron, pressing her lips together as she looked on. She could see Manu pacing closer to her side of the ring in her peripheral vision, and outwardly she paid him no attention. Inwardly she was aware of every move he and Cody made, she knew what Randy was capable of. She had seen some of his dark side and knew that if it came down to it, he would use her against Dave and he would use Cody and Manu to do it.

Randy and Batista locked up again, this time Randy twisting his way out and using a drop toe hold to bring Batista face first to the canvas. He scrambled his way around and kept Batista down with a headlock.

"Come on, Dave." Haley willed him back up and he pushed up with arms to dislodge Randy's hold. "Come on."

Randy kicked Batista in the gut and tried to put him in a side headlock again. Batista countered by shoving Randy off him into the ropes and using a forceful shoulder block to take the Viper off his feet. Haley cheered internally, but remained calm in her appearance, then she cringed when Dave went after Randy again and he countered by sending Batista outside the ring at her feet.

Haley looked back and forth between Cody and Manu. "Get up, Babe." She encouraged him, nervously eying Randy's two minions.

"DAVE!" She shouted out a warning, backing against the commentary table when Cody charged. Batista lurched to his feet, punching Cody back, but Manu attacked from behind, knocking the Animal down.

"No!" She moved a step forward, but Cody blocked her path, smirking at her, his eyes daring her to try to aid her boyfriend. "REF!"

Mike Chioda turned from where he had been reprimanding Randy at the sound of her voice. He frowned at the sight of Manu's continuing attack on the Animal. "You two, you're outta here!"

Cody's eyes widened and he turned away from Haley to stare up at Chioda incredulously. "What? You can't do that!"

"He's the official, Cody." Haley smirked in satisfaction. "He can, and he did!"

Chioda slipped out of the ring, getting between the two second generation superstars and a recovering Animal, ordering Cody and Manu from ringside.

"Get walking Rhodes." Haley taunted him when he glared at her. "Do something, I dare you."

Chioda backed them away toward the ramp, effectively removing them from ringside. With that threat gone, Haley turned her attention back to Dave who was using the apron to get back to his feet. Then she looked up into the ring, where Randy was staring at her with a look of mild disgust. As if to punish her, he stepped out of the ring and punched Batista in the face, then turned back to face her, coldness in his eyes.

She retreated a step, unnerved by his expression. Randy had never looked at her with his eyes void of emotion before. There had always been something there in the past, even when he had iced over, something to prove he was still human, he was still Randy, he still cared. Now, his eyes just looked empty.

Randy bodily threw Batista back into the ring and followed his adversary. He then threw Batista shoulder first into the steel turnbuckle, causing her to wince at Dave's shout of pain. And, in true Randy fashion, now that he had made a weak point, he targeted Dave's right shoulder with a vengeance. Worried, Haley began to pace outside the ring, not knowing how to help without interfering and being just as bad as Cody and Manu.

Then Batista powered out of the viscious hold Randy had on his arm and slammed Orton into a corner turnbuckle, following it up with a clothesline. Haley jumped up and down, cheering. "Keep on him, Dave!"

He Irish whipped Randy into the opposite turnbuckle, repeating his clothesline, but then stepped back to favor his shoulder. But he got back to business as Randy stepped out of the corner, picking up the Viper and forcibly dropping him in a ring shaking power slam. Batista got to his feet, wildly yanking on the ropes.

"Get him!" Haley whooped, daring to believe it could be that easy as Batista set Orton up for his finisher.

But Randy wasn't out yet. He rolled up onto Dave's shoulders then leap frogged over the Animal's head, countering with a neck breaker. Batista's body contorted in pain while Randy lay dazed on the mat, trying to recover.

Haley covered her mouth with her hands, not knowing who would get to their feet first and praying it would be Dave. Her prayers ignored, Randy was first to rise, driving his knee into Batista's temple before going for the first cover of the night. Batista managed to kick out at two.

Randy retained control, vicing Batista head in his arms to wear him down. Batista however was the Animal for a reason, staggering to his feet and countering with Randy's second power slam of the night. He forced Orton into the corner, driving his shoulder into his sternum with shoulder block after shoulder block. He followed it by Irish whipping Randy into the ropes and ejecting him from the ring over the top rope on his return.

"Yeah! That's the way!" Haley clapped in approval.

Batista got out of the ring and threw Randy back into the ring. Randy was wincing in pain, favoring the shoulder had injured back in June. But as Dave tried to climb back into the ring after him, Randy kicked him in the gut out of sheer desperation, following it up with one of his devastating DDTs of the middle rope.

Dave lay motionless on the impact as Randy went for his second cover. Haley feared it would be over right then, but somehow, some way Batista kicked out, more out of instinct than anything. The look on his face was complete confusion.

Haley gnawed on her lower lip in worry. Randy still had the upper hand and she wasn't sure how much more punishment Dave could sustain. Orton could be so dangerous, and he proved her right by moving into his crippling joint stomping pattern. She had to look away when he made his way around and did a knee drop right onto Batista's neck.

He rolled out of the ring, smirking at her in a perverse kind of pleasure. She shook his head at him in pure disgust as he started raining forearm shots down on her boyfriend's head. "Will you still love him when I mess up his face?" Randy called over his shoulder to her as Dave fell like dead weight to the floor.

He turned to her again. "This! This is what you chose over me. I would have given you everything. We could be everything. You and me together we could rule this company, and you choose this!" He gestured down to Dave's lifeless body. "You choose this old, wash up of a Champion over me, the future of the business. The Age of Orton is here Haley, this is your last chance to make the right decision. Pick me, or be put down like your Animal of a boyfriend!"

Haley looked down at Dave who was slowly coming to on the floor. She knew he heard every word Orton said, just as she knew he, like Orton awaited her response.

She looked back up at Randy, her face twisted into an angry snarl. "Not if you were the last man on earth! We are through Randy, you are DEAD to me! And you are nothing, NOTHING compared to him. I love Dave and I choose him, always."

Something like pain flickered through Randy's green eyes, causing a second of guilt on her part, before the expressionless mask covered his face and any sign of humanity left his eyes. "So be it! Go down with your pathetic excuse of a boyfriend."

He dragged Dave back into the ring, punishing him with a merciless headlock. Haley banged on the apron, willing Batista back into action, hoping he'd find a way to fight back. Seconds, minutes went by of Orton sapping the energy out of the Animal, and she began to fear for the worst.

"Please Dave, please." She begged, tears welling up her eyes. "Don't let him win. Find a way, come on, I love you. Please!"

The word's 'I love you' seemed to unlock a second wind in the Animal. Using his superior strength he got back to his feet, even with Orton clinging like a monkey on his back. She marveled at his power just as he backed into the turnbuckle, using the corner to knock Randy loose. Randy tried a second charge, only to be caught in a sidewalk slam.

"Yeah! Come on, Baby!" Haley encouraged.

Dave rolled onto his side, shaking his head as if to clear the cobwebs. His dark eyes found hers and a mutual look of love was shared between them. With renewed determination, Batista clambered to his feet at the same time as Randy.

Both men began exchanging punches before Dave took the wind out of Randy's sails with a powerful clothesline. Randy fell back against the ropes, getting a second clothesline right out of the ring to land in a heap at Haley's feet.

"How's feel Randy?" Haley folded her arms over her chest and smirked down at his cringing form. "Getting your ass kicked by a REAL man? MY MAN!"

Randy glared up at her, using his quickness to back to his feet. Like the Viper he was compared to he struck, jerked Haley in front of him and locking an arm around her throat, using her as a shield as he turned to face Batista, who had followed him outside the ring.

"Back off, Dave, before I snap her neck in two!" He threatened.

Haley for her part remained still, her eyes locked on her boyfriend's face, even though her career and her life were now in Randy's hands. She outwardly showed no fear. The two men eyed each other like gunslingers, ignoring the shouts of Chioda to let her go and get back in the ring.

"I mean it, back the fuck off before I hurt her! You know I will!" Randy shouted.

"No." Haley said quietly. "Not today. You don't get to win today, Randy!" She twisted her right leg and using the stiletto heel on her black boots, she stepped down hard on his instep.

Randy howled in agony, releasing her to cradle his throbbing foot. Haley wisely ducking out of the way for Dave to charge, nearly taking Randy's head off with another clothesline. He threw Randy back into the ring, rage marring his otherwise handsome features.

Randy made one last desperate lunge, right into a grad A spin buster. Outside the ring, Haley was cheering madly, jumping up and down knowing the end was near. Batista grabbed the ropes, shaking them violently and howling with renewed vigor. The crowd was going nuts as it was thumbs up, then thumbs down for Orton.

For the second time that night, Randy found himself up on Batista's shoulders, but this time he was not as lucky. He flailed around in panic before he was drilled into the mat with the force of an atomic explosion.

"One…two…three!" The crowd counted along with the referee before the bell rang and Saliva played through out the arena.

Batista stared down at the prone and unconscious Randy Orton, his expression emotionless, before he looked up and his gaze met Haley's. She didn't hesitate, she rushed into the ring, practically tripping over herself and all but falling into her boyfriend's waiting arms. He pressed his face into her curls, murmuring words she couldn't understand, while she clung to him.

Happy tears were streaming down her face as he stood up, setting her back on her feet. "You did it." She said, slightly choked up.

"No Baby," He shook his head and corrected her. "_We_ did it."

And then he kissed her like it was his last moment on Earth, unaware of anything except each other.

**A/N: Booyah! How do you like them apples, Orton? Dave whooped your ass! **

**Jesus. I'm really getting to the finish here, Guys! I'm excited, because that means No Boundaries is up, but sad because I love all the steps of Haley's journey. Good thing I made this a five part series! **

**Happy Reading!**


	96. Immediate Aftermath

Chapter 96:

Following the match, Haley and Dave returned backstage to chaos as the roadies and technicians readied for the match scheduled after Batista vs. Randy Orton. Kelly Kelly, Maria, Michelle McCool and Candice Michelle called out congratulations to the couple while they waited to make their entrances for the eight Diva Santa's Little Helper Tag Team matched that was on next. Haley waved to her friends, wishing them luck before following Dave away from the Gorilla position.

As they neared his locker room, the only sound in the hallway became the click of her heels on concrete floors. The tension eased out of Dave's muscles as he pushed open the door and held it for Haley to enter first. The Animal was exhausted, but satisfied and the only thing he wanted was a moment alone with his girlfriend following a hard won victory.

Haley sighed in contentment, dropping down onto the leather couch and closing her eyes in relief. "Man, it was so touch and go out there, my nerves have never been wound so tight. I'm so glad you pulled it out. So, so glad."

"You and me both, I know you were worried I wouldn't when things looked bad for me out there. I'm glad you didn't give up on me." Dave told her, reaching for his gym bag at the base of the couch.

"Never." She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I always have faith in you."

"I know. It means everything to me that you do." He leaned down and kissed her lightly. "I'm going to shower and change, then we can get out of her."

"Take your time." She assured him, smiling sleepily at him. "I'm going to power nap while you're in there. I didn't even wrestle and that match drained me."

"You were a Champ out there." He chuckled, straightened. "Go ahead and nap, I'll wake you when I'm set to get out of here."

"Sounds good. Love you."

"I love you too." He said, entering the bathroom. He kept the door partially open in case Haley needed him and turned the spray on as hot as he could stand. His neck and shoulder were killing him from the match, but it had been well worth it.

He had proved he was the better man tonight, not just in the ring, though that had been fairly satisfying, but once again, Haley had chosen him over the Viper in a very deft manner. If he had been having any doubts about proposing to Haley, they were well thwarted at this point. There would never be another woman like her and he knew there was no one out there better for him.

He stripped himself of his pads, his boots and his trunks before stepping into the shower. He just stood under the water for a minute, letting it pound out the aches and fatigue in his muscles. After another moment, he reached for the soap and began to wash away the sweat and ring dust.

In his head, he began to make plans for tomorrow. Initially he was going to make an elaborate display for his proposal to Haley, but after tonight he had changed his mind. He knew what he wanted to do and how he wanted to do it. If luck was on his side he could get it done before Raw aired tomorrow night. He'd have a busy morning ahead of him, but if he could pull it all off it would be well worth it. He would just need Hunter to keep Haley occupied for the morning so he could get it done.

_Meanwhile…_

"Randy? Randy, are you okay?" The voice of Cody Rhodes was the first thing to break though the blackness he had disappeared into after the Batista Bomb.

He slowly opened his eyes, trying to ignore the pain surging through his limbs. His head and neck in particular were throbbing. He reached up to massage his temples, trying to piece together what had happened to cause him to black out.

Then he remembered.

"Randy, you awake?" Again, the sound of Cody Rhode's lisp made him aware that he was not alone and he looked over to see the son of Dusty Rhodes staring down at him in concern.

"Think he's concussed?" Manu asked the former Tag Team Champion.

"I'm not concussed you idiot." Randy muttered. "I've got a headache."

"Well, if my head hit the canvas as hard as yours did I would have a concussion." Manu said uncomfortably. "Reason for the headache too."

"You're in the trainer's room, Randy." Cody informed him. "You were really out of it after the match."

"Fucking Dave…" Randy groaned.

Cody exchanged an uneasy look with Manu before looking back down at Randy. "Do you want some aspirin or something?"

"I told you I have a headache, Rhodes, what do you think the answer to that stupid question is?" Randy wanted to smack him. No, choke him, yes choke the life out of him, then find Haley and make her pay for costing him the match, the ungrateful bitch. After everything he had done for her, she chose that piece of garbage Batista again, and helped him win tonight.

"Get him some aspirin!" Cody shoved Manu in the direction of the medicine cabinet where several trainers were processing reports. Manu shuffled to do as Cody ordered.

"Where's Haley?" Randy asked.

"She went backstage with Batista. I don't know if they've left the arena yet, I came here when they brought you back." Cody told him. "Do you want us to jump him or something? 'Cause Haley pissed me off out there and I'd have no problem attacking her boyfriend to pay her back."

"No, you'll leave it alone for tonight." Randy told him firmly. "You won't touch him or her, especially not her."

"Randy, you can't seriously want to protect that bitch?" Cody asked him incredulously. "Not after everything you've done for her and how she screwed you not just at Survivor Series, but tonight as well?"

"You will not lay a hand on her, Cody." Randy sat up, getting his bearings. "She is off limits…to you. I will deal with Haley in my own time, in my own way."

Understanding dawned in Cody's eyes.

"Make no mistake, she will pay," Orton said coldly. "She will pay dearly."

_Later that night…_

"I'm really sorry Hunter didn't regain his title tonight," Haley admitted, leaning into Dave's shoulder as he drove them back to the hotel. "But I'm really, really happy that Jeff Hardy won tonight. He deserves to be World Champion."

Dave chuckled. "I'll keep your secret from Hunter. I can't help but agree with you. That kid has had a hell of mountain to climb to get to the top. He deserves his moment and his title reign."

"I've watched him, admired him long before I knew him." She nodded. "I saw his debut and watched him become a fan favorite. I saw him struggle and was pained for his release from the company. I was surprised and proud when he got back in the ring in TNA and of course elated when he came home to WWE. Then I arrived and I got know the man behind the enigma. He became my friend. I can't help but be happy for him and proud of his accomplishment."

"That's because you're a good friend. I don't think Hunter would even hold it against you to be honest. He's probably proud of Jeff himself. He pushed Jeff to be his absolute best of the past couple months. In a way he prepared Jeff for his first title reign, the way he prepared you and me."

"Triple H, molding the Champions of today, for a better tomorrow." Haley joked.

"Smartass." Dave chuckled. "Go say that to his face, I dare you."

"Do I look stupid?" Haley giggled. "You know just as well as I do how intense that man's ego can get. He's still at the top of this business. I'm not going to poke holes in his ego by pointing out that he is getting older."

"Smart woman." Dave stopped at a red light and kissed the top of her head. "Knew there were reasons I was so madly in love with you, besides you being hot and all."

She laughed at that. "Thanks, you're pretty darn sexy yourself."

"That's what my fan girls tell me. They're always asking if I'm an Animal in the bedroom as well as inside the ring?" He teased, glancing sideways at her. "I tell them to ask you."

"I'd knock 'em out if they did." She shook her head in amusement. "That's for me to know and them to wonder about."

"Look at my girl, being all possessive and secretive about her man." Dave chuckled.

"Damn straight." Haley nodded. "I don't even tell Candice that much about our sex life and I tell her pretty much everything. That stuff is between you and me."

"I couldn't agree more, Baby." The light turned green and he stepped on the gas. "We're almost there. I know how tired you are, you can sleep soon."

"You're more tired than I am." Haley pointed out. "You had the match tonight. But you're right I cannot wait to change into my pajamas and crash on that nice big bed."

"You and me both, Sweetheart, you and me both."


	97. Holding On and Letting Go

Chapter 97:

Dwayne Johnson sighed heavily, scrubbing a hand over his face. "I can't believe this." He said softly. "I mean I can, but I'm not ready. It came on so fast."

Dave Batista remained silent, watching the other man's reaction without comment. He merely shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"It was bad enough sharing her with Hunter, but this…shit I'm not ready for this." Dwayne continued, looking away from the Animal and out at the harbor where the two men had decided to meet.

"Dwayne, you're one of the most important people in Haley's life. Now I plan on asking her to marry me regardless of your answer, but it would be so much easier if you gave me your blessing." Dave told him. "I know she was your girl most of her life and there's a part of her that will never be mine, or Hunter's because its always going to belong to you."

"You love her so much less selfishly than Randy does." Dwayne shook his head. "I was stupid to think he was better for her."

"I love her. I wasn't prepared for her, which I suppose made it easier for her to sneak around all my guards and get into my heart. I never thought I'd feel this way about anyone ever again, after my first wife. But with Haley's its different, it's more. I want her to be happy, and incredibly I make her happy. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I'm going to ask her to marry me." Dave walked up beside the half Samoan. "I just want your blessing because I know it would mean the world to her."

"I watched that girl grow up." Dwayne mused. "I saw the child, desperate to fit in, the teenager who wasn't afraid to be herself even though she was lonely, the young woman ready to take on the world in college, the up and coming rookie who turned her back on her mother's wishes and chased a dream and the Diva who achieved a lifelong goal and proved to the world she was a Champion."

"And you had a hand in all of it." Dave nodded. "You didn't just watch her, Dwayne, you molded her. You made her into that Champion."

"And now I have to let her go." Dwayne smiled ruefully. "Not too long ago, I was the love of her life you know? Not in the romantic sense, but outside her family, she's never loved anyone more than me. Until you, Dave. She loves you, so yes, you have my blessing."

Dave clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks Man, that means a lot."

"And I am sorry, about not telling the truth." Dwayne added. "Haley's forgiven me, but I know you must still resent me somewhat."

Dave sighed. "I lost some respect for you, Dwayne." He said honestly. "But, Haley loves you. You're important to her, therefore you've become important to me. Fighting with you, being angry with you, isn't a priority. Haley is, so for her sake I'm moving forward."

"You're a good man, Dave. Even though I don't think any man will ever really be good enough for her," Dwayne chuckled. "You're pretty damn close."

"You know," Dave laughed with him. "Hunter said the exact same thing."

"Well it turns out, when it comes to that girl, Hunter and I agree on a lot of things. Never thought I'd see the day, but there you go."

"Never thought I'd see you two agree on something, so yeah it's definitely weird." Dave chuckled, agreeing with him.

"Tell me about it, I use to really hate the guy, now I like him." Dwayne grinned, shaking his head in amusement.

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

_Meanwhile…_

"You seem worried." Hunter commented, coming back from the counter with two steaming cups of coffee. He set one cup in front of Haley and took the seat opposite her.

She had been surprised but pleased when he had knocked on the door to the hotel room she shared with Dave that morning. He claimed they needed some quality time together and Dave would just have to find something else to do with his morning. Dave assured Hunter he could come up with something and told Haley to enjoy her morning out. Which she fully intended to do, but she had woken up this morning with heavy thoughts and wasn't quite sure how to process them.

Looking at Hunter now, who was watching her with such genuine concern, she knew she could talk to him about anything. She could confide all her fears in him, even the ones she didn't want to talk about with Dave, or even Dwayne. Hunter would listen, give his opinion and keep whatever she told him to himself.

"Do you think Randy would have hurt me last night?" Haley asked her mentor. "When he was using me as a human shield, do you think he honestly would have hurt me if I hadn't stomped on his instep?"

Triple H didn't answer her right away. He took a sip of his coffee, using the time to think how to best answer her question. "Haley, when I put together Evolution all those years ago I was very specific about who I recruited. Ric was the only obvious choice in creating the stable because he is a Legend. He represented the glory of the past, while I was the now, but picking the Superstars of the future, that was harder. I took my time and it turned out just the way I envisioned when I eventually chose Batista and Randy Orton."

Haley frowned, closing her hands over her coffee to absorb the warmth. "That doesn't answer my question."

"I'm getting to it." He smiled at her impatience. "Haley, barring myself, who are the greatest superstars in the WWE today?"

"John Cena, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, Edge and Batista." She answered.

"And which of those Superstars looks most likely to take after me to be the future benchmarks of the business, and be honest." He prompted.

"Well, not Jericho. He's been around a long time and still hasn't achieved what you have. While he's talented no doubt, I don't think he'll reach your level. Neither will Jeff Hardy, he doesn't have the same ruthless drive." Haley looked thoughtful. "Edge is in his own class. He's more slimy and sleazy about his success, but you have to respect his tenacity."

Hunter nodded. "Edge is the ultimate opportunist. There is nothing he wouldn't do to be in the limelight, things even I draw the line at. But you're right, he's still at the top. Go on,"

"John Cena is another who's in his own class. He takes after the Rock actually, much as both of them would dislike that comparison." Haley smiled at the thought. "So I guess to answer your question, Randy Orton and Batista most resemble you."

"Which is why I picked them all those years ago." Hunter said approvingly. "I am not perfect Haley and I'm not a 'good' guy by any means. There's darkness in me, a cruelty that up until recently was unparalleled. And while I do possess good qualities, most of them seen with you and Steph, I've done things I'm not proud of."

"I don't understand where this is going." Haley shook her head, looking confused.

"When I picked Batista and Orton it was because I saw both parts of myself in each of them. My good qualities and my power in Batista, my darkness and willingness to do anything for a title in Orton." Hunter took another sip of his coffee. "Batista was my biggest threat in Evolution and until you, my greatest trainee. He has an innate goodness that is more powerful than mine and an intensity that took him to the top. Good has to triumph over evil, or we'd be in a lot worse shape."

"Randy, however, has a darkness that goes beyond even my own. I still have my humanity, the ability to love. With the exception of what he feels for you, Randy does not. When I looked into his eyes as a rookie there was nothing there to make me think he was human, until you entered the company. He loves you, Haley, borderline obsessed with you." He continued. "But with guys like him, there is a thin line between love and hate. So yes, after you renounced him again for Dave, I think he would have hurt you."

Haley looked down at her cup and nodded. "I was afraid you'd say that."

"Haley, you knew he would. You know him better than me even. You know how evil he can be." He pointed out. "Remember the whole siccing Umaga on you thing back when you were dating Cena? He's not right in the head."

"Is it my fault though? If I'm the one who kept him remotely human, is my fault that now he's not?" Haley asked.

"NO!" Hunter shook his head adamantly. "Not at all! It's his own fault that he lost you. That and the fact that you love Dave. But that doesn't put the blame on you, this is who Orton is. We'll deal with it, don't worry so much."

"I can't help it. The way he looked at me out there. He's never looked at me like that before, so cold, so unfeeling." She shook her head. "I never truly believed he'd physically hurt me, but now…"

"Now he's not the Randy you knew." He supplied for her. "Don't trust him, Haley. Let Dave deal with him from now on okay? I don't want you in the line of fire."

"I'll do what I can to stay out of it, but when it comes to Dave I make no promises." Haley told him. "I have his back, always."

"Well, just be careful." He warned.

"I will."

**A/N: Dwayne gives his blessing and yet more foreshadowing for No Boundaries. Happy Reading Guys!**


	98. She's Becoming a Legacy

Chapter 98:

"Oh wow, Dave!" Candice Michelle Beckman's brown eyes filled with happy tears and gazed at the man known around the world as the Animal with adoration in her eyes. "Really? You're really going to do this?"

"Really." He nodded, a grin stretching across his face from ear to ear. "Tonight, just before the doors open for the fans to fill the arena for Raw. I was going to wait and try to plan something creative and over the top, but I don't want to wait. I want it to be simple and mean something to the both of us. I think Haley would prefer that anyway."

The Candy-coated Diva nodded in agreement. "I think she would too. Dave, it's so romantic. I'm really happy for both of you. After all you two have been through this year you deserve every happiness."

"Thanks Candice." He hugged her gently. "I met with your boyfriend earlier too, he actually gave me his blessing, though I don't think he really wanted to."

"He'll have a hard time letting her go, I don't think he disapproves of you, not after everything that went down." Candice laughed, squeezing him tightly. "What about Hunter, does he approve?"

"He went with me to pick out the ring." He released her and grinned. "I think he's a little sad over letting her go too, but at the same time he's really proud of the both of us. He's by on our side all along. That and he keeps giving me crap about the fact that I actually want to get married again. I swore I wouldn't after Angie and I divorced."

"Well when you and Angie got divorced it was ugly. You and I weren't even really friends yet, but I remember that she made your life a living hell for awhile. How were you so supposed to know that almost two years later, Haley was going to walk into your life and make everything better?" Candice shook her head with amusement shining in her eyes.

"That's pretty much what I said to Hunter." Dave nodded. "I thought Angie was it for me and even though we screwed each other over in the end, I didn't cut her out of my life, thinking maybe after I retire we'd put the pieces back together and work shit out, though I wouldn't marry her again. Then Haley literally runs into me backstage and my whole life changed."

"She used to get so red in the face whenever we teased her about you." Candice giggled at the thought. "Even when she was dating John, we used to give her so much crap about you. You could tell she totally had a crush on you, she just didn't want to admit it, especially when things with John headed downhill. We never teased her about Randy. We were always concerned there."

"Because he's a raging psychopath who sucks compared to me?" Dave joked.

"Pretty much." She playfully nudged him with her elbow. "I'm really happy for you, Dave. I mean I'm happy for Haley because she's my best friend, but you haven't had it easy either and she makes you happy so, I'm happy for you as well. You both deserve each other, in a good way. And I'm just saying it now, so you know, any future kids, I demand to be Godmother!"

Dave let out a sharp bark of a laugh. "You would. And you won't hear any arguments from Haley or myself. Though if we have more than one, I think my sister deserves to be a Godmother too."

"We'll debate that when Haley starts popping out babies." Candice teased. "Good luck tonight Dave, I'm excited to see it. I can't wait to see her reaction. It's going to be perfect."

_Meanwhile…_

John Cena sat in the stands, watching the roadies set up the wrestling ring and the commentary table for tonight's Raw show. The current World Champion was brooding and doing so while he could because as soon as they were finished, he would helping set up for a completely different kind of event; Dave's Marriage Proposal. He should be brooding about the next PPV, the Royal Rumble and who his next challenger might be. After all, once the Rumble hit they were on the road to Wrestlemania, and not just any Wrestlemania, the 25th Anniversary of Wrestlemania. It was guaranteed to be a big one, if not the biggest in Wrestlemania history. And since his goal was to walk into Wrestlemania as Champion, he should be focusing on keeping his World Heavyweight title.

But instead he was thinking about his ex-girlfriend. Haley Mariano was one of a kind. She was bright, bubbly and uncommonly kind, but when it was warranted, she was fierce, protective and loyal to those she loved and what she believed in. Even the current Women's Champion, Beth Phoenix had stopped giving Haley a hard time after all their battles over the title. She did something no one else would, she made Randy Orton human, if only for a little while. For the few months John could call her his, she had given him the insight he needed to make his future relationships work. He loved her for it, and though it had taken him some time, he had finally fallen out of love with her as well. She would always be his friend, but after tonight she would chose to belong to the Animal, forever.

He couldn't help but wonder if it would have been him tonight, had he not screwed up last year and lost her as his girlfriend. Would he be the one proposing? Would she love him as passionately as she loved Dave? Would she say yes to marrying him? He'd never know. It could have been, but then, maybe she would be with Randy by now instead of Dave if he hadn't screwed up. John wasn't stupid, he knew the Legend Killer had been winning his girlfriend over while he was messing everything up. He shuddered to think of Haley and Randy as a couple now. This Legacy faction wouldn't bode well for anybody and had Haley been a part of it, it could have destroyed her. It might destroy her now, even without being with Randy. He swore to make sure he had her back so Randy couldn't hurt her. After what Randy had done to him in the past, he didn't want to know what he would do to Haley who had rejected him.

"John?" Kelly Kelly appeared behind him, breaking through his thoughts. "It's almost time. Are you ready?"

"Yeah." He shook his head to clear away his melancholy thoughts and stood up. "What do you need me to do exactly?"

"Help Evan, Kofi and Phil rig the ramp with fairy lights." Kelly explained. "Candice and Maria are going to drop flower petals down the middle of the ramp so the lights just have to be on the edges, that way they're easier to take down for the show. Michelle and I are going to decorate the ring itself."

"Okay." John nodded, not really sure how he was supposed to rig up fairy lights on the ramp, but he figured between himself, Bourne, Kingston and Punk they could come up with something.

"Come on, Haley's going to be here in like two hours, we have a lot to do." Kelly laughed, grabbing his wrist and tugging him to his feet. "This has to be perfect!"

"Why? We already know she's going to say yes no matter what Dave does." He joked, following the blonde down to the ring.

"Oh don't be such a cynic." Kelly rolled her eyes. "It's romantic. Dave is being such a love putting all this together for her. We have to help him."

"I didn't say I wouldn't help." He laughed. "Forget I said anything."

_Elsewhere…_

In the lobby of the Marriot Hotel, once again Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson and Hunter 'Triple H' Helmsley stood facing each other. Meanwhile Haley was packing up her room so she could check out and head to the Mellon Arena for tonight's episode of Monday Night Raw. The two men appeared to be sizing each other up, having not seen or spoken to each other since that night they met in a bar to hash out their disagreement.

"Are you ready for this?" Hunter broke the silence first. "To let her go?"

"Hell no." Dwayne shook his head. "Not in the slightest. But I gave him my blessing because he makes her happy, and if its what she wants, she's going to say yes with or without it."

"Glad I'm not the only one." Hunter sighed. "I'm not ready either, but they love each other. I'm not going to even try to stand in their way. And if we're honest, who loves her more than he does?"

"I thought Randy did." Dwayne shrugged. "But I was wrong. Dave has been completely unselfish when it comes to her. If he's what she wants, then he's what she'll get. Besides, her mother is not going to react well to her marrying a wrestler, the least I can do is be supportive."

"I haven't met her family yet." Hunter frowned. "Are they really that bad?"

"Her brothers and her father are okay." Dwayne shook his head. "It's her mother, she's a real piece of work sometimes. She loves Haley, but she does not approve of her career choice, or boyfriend choice. She'd rather see Haley riding horses or working in some office, dating some business executive than be anywhere near this business. She refuses to support Haley in any way on this path. I worry about her reaction to the engagement."

"Doesn't she want Haley to be happy?" Hunter asked incredulously. "Anyone can see the girl has blossomed since becoming a Diva."

"Erin can't. This is not an Erin approved career, nor is Dave an Erin approved boyfriend, and definitely not Erin approved husband material." Dwayne looked disgusted. "Haley has spoken to her since early this summer actually. They had a huge row that weekend she took off to visit her family. She's still in touch with her father and brothers, but not her mother."

"Jesus, guess we better be extra supportive then." Hunter said, irritation shining in his blue eyes. "I'll go with her when she breaks the news. I'd like to her try and tell Haley about bad life decisions with me over her shoulder."

"She won't say anything with you there." Dwayne told him. "She wants to harangue Haley over the phone, or corners her in private. She made her opinion of my influence on Haley abundantly clear when Haley was a teenager, fortunately Haley and I refused to separate and my charm won her over enough to let her spend more time with me. But after college, Haley took her own path in life. Erin's hated every second of it."

"Haley's becoming a legacy." Hunter smiled at the thought. "Both yours and mine. Mommy Dearest is going to have to get over it."

"Becoming a legacy." Dwayne repeated the phrase. "Heh, I like it. Haley's becoming a legacy; legacy of the Rock and the Game."

"And I've never been more proud of anyone I've trained." Hunter admitted.

"Me neither."

**A/N: There it is, the inspiration for the title of this story. Up next, Haley arrives at the arena to a wonderful surprise. Dave will propose, will she say yes? **

**And then, the final chapter to Becoming A Legacy. Including a summary to No Boundaries and the final bit of foreshadowing. **


	99. I'm Gonna Love You More Than Anyone

Chapter 99:

The Mellon Arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania was oddly quiet as Haley entered the backstage area. Normally by this time, roadies, stage technicians, superstars and divas alike would be milling around, preparing for the show later tonight. Instead only a handful of her co-workers, most she didn't know very well were moving around, ignoring her as she headed down the hallway.

"Excuse me?" Haley gently touched the arm of a stage technician as he went to brush past her. "Do you know where Dave Batista's locker room is? We came separately and I forgot to ask him where we'd be for tonight."

The Tech blinked at her in surprise before a knowing look crossed his face. "Oh! Um…I don't know where the locker room is, but I did see Batista in the ring a few minutes ago. He's probably still there."

"The ring?" Haley repeated, looking confused. Dave hardly ever went out to the ring before a show, unless he absolutely had to train. She wasn't even sure what was in store for them tonight, so why would he need to train? "Oh, well thank you, guess I'll head there first then."

"I can get your bag to the right locker room for you if you'd like?" He offered. "I'm on my way to talk to Henderson who organizes who gets what locker room. He'll show me where to put it, so you don't have to carry it around with you."

"Um…" Startled by the offer, she hesitantly handed her gym bag over. "Thanks?"

"No problem. I'm a big fan, by the way." He told her.

"Well, it's always nice to meet a fan. Thank you again, um…I didn't catch your name?" She shrugged helplessly at him.

"It's Derek." He informed her. "Derek Huffman. Have a good show tonight, Ms. Mariano and congratulations!" He told her cheerfully before continuing down the hall with her bag over his shoulder.

"Congratulations?" Haley repeated, looking after him, completely baffled. "For what?"

Deciding to find Dave, Haley turned and headed down the hallway further. The deeper she ventured into the arena, the closer she got to the Gorilla position. She climbed the steel steps and brushed back the curtain, leading into the waiting area of the Gorilla. A second curtain separated her from the stage and the ramp that would lead to the ring.

She could vaguely hear voices beyond the second curtian and suddenly they were quieting as she reached a hand out to brush it back. She was further startled when Gavin DeGraw began to play, but it was not her theme song this time.

_You need a friend, I'll be around_

_Don't let this end, before I see you again_

_What can I say, to convince you to change your mind_

_Of me_

Haley stepped out onto the stage and froze in complete and utter shock. Under her feet were white, pink, red and purple rose petals, scattered down the ramp and to the ring meant as a path to lead her. White fairy lights sparkled along the sides of the ramp, making the usual metal structure look almost magical. Fairy lights also were wrapped around the ring ropes and more petals littered the canvas.

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before_

_And when I kiss your soul_

_Your body be free_

_I'll be free for ya anytime_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

Surrounding the ring were her closest friends and co-workers. Candice Michelle stood at the base of the ramp, hand in hand with Dwayne. Opposite them were Triple H and Stephanie, who were also holding hands. Behind them were Kelly Kelly and CM Punk, Maria and Jeff Hardy, Michelle McCool, Matt Hardy, Evan Bourne, Rey Mysterio, Kofi Kingston, Mr. Kennedy, John Cena, Melina, Brie and Nikki Bella, and even Shawn Michaels. They were all beaming huge smiles up at her, proud of their accomplishments.

And standing in the ring, dressed sharply in a charcoal gray suit, was David Michael Bautista. He wore the biggest smile of all, and he was obviously waiting for her to join him in the ring. Her heart swelled full of emotion in her chest and she started forward, following the rose petal path they'd laid out for her.

She stopped at the base of the ramp, looking back and forth between the two men who had molded her into the woman she had become. Dwayne, her rock, her family, her entire past and Hunter, her coach, her friend and her present. They both wore bittersweet smiles on their handsome faces, but the look in their eyes was encouraging.

"I love you, Haley Baby." Dwayne told her softly. "Now go on, he's waiting for you."

"I love you too, Punkin." Hunter added, nodded his assent.

"I love you both, very much." She told them, giving them each a brief kiss on the cheek. She squeezed Candice's hand briefly before heading for the steel steps.

Dave waited patiently, his eyes never once leaving her. He stayed where he was in the center of the ring, allowing Kofi and John to pull the ropes apart to make it easier for Haley to step through into the ring with him. He stared at her a moment longer, knowing without a shred of a doubt that this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Dave." She breathed his name, not moving closer to him, but the love he felt was mirrored in her eyes.

"I wanted to do this in the environment that brought you into my life." He said quietly. "And, in front of the people who have always been there for us."

"Is this what I think this is?" She asked shakily, looking slightly overwhelmed.

"Haley Audra Mariano." He said her full name and she fell silent, gazing at him with anticipation. "I have loved you technically for a year and half. But in some ways, I think I've loved you all my life. I had been waiting for you and didn't even know it, not until that special day where you ran right into me and fell on your butt."

There was an appreciate chuckle that rippled through their crowd of onlookers. Even Haley cracked a smile tinged with humor.

"Hunter can attest to this, but two years ago, I swore to never go down this road again. I had stopped believing in love and happy endings." Dave continued.

"It's true, he swore!" Hunter called out with a smirk, only to hushed by Stephanie.

"And then you came along. You amaze me, Haley Mariano, in everything that you do. You are the strongest woman I've ever known, but you are not hard. You have a compassion in you that I've never seen in anyone. You love without abandon and treasure those closest to you, which by some lucky twist of fate includes me. I know we've been through a lot this year, and it's been hard. Our recent drama alone was enough to break any couple, but somehow we got through it."

"It was insane!" Ken interrupted, causing Michelle to cuff him lightly over the back the head. "Ow! Woman, that was uncalled for!"

Haley giggled at her friends before turning her attention right back to Dave.

"Like I said," There was a look of wry amusement in his eyes now. "It's been hard. But even if I could, I wouldn't take back all the bad stuff that's happened to us. It made us stronger, it made us love each other more, and it brought us here, to this moment."

Moisture began to gather behind Haley's eyelids and lump rose in the back of her throat. She hastily blinked back happy tears to keep her composure.

"I want to keep getting stronger, Haley. I want to continue falling more and more in love with you every single day. I want you to be the mother of my future children. I want you by my side, not just today, but forty years from now when I'm old and gray."

"You're already old!" Ken ducked to avoid another slap from Michelle.

This time Batista shot the loud mouth a death glare and he fell silent.

"Dave," Haley's voice was shaky as she tried not to completely come undone by what he was saying.

He smiled again, then lowered to one knee, pulling a blue Tiffany's box from behind his back. He undid the white ribbon and removed the top, revealed the platinum engagement ring, with a princess cut diamond in the center surrounded by a split curved diamond band. She was stunned by the beauty, elegance and uniqueness of the ring. Dave knew what suited her style better than she could have imagined.

"Keep me believing in happy endings." He said softly. "You're the only one who can. So Haley Audra Mariano, would you do me the greatest honor and make me the happiest man on earth? Will you marry me?"

"Oh!" Candice burst into tears, burying her face in Dwayne's shoulder as Dave completed his proposal. There were several other sniffles coming from Kelly, Maria and Michelle, but otherwise all eyes were on Haley, waiting to see what she would say.

**A/N: Now before you all curse me blue and throw things. I had to end it here. I wanted her answer to be revealed in the last chapter and I felt the sweetness of Dave's proposal should stand alone. **

**Plus I couldn't resist a little humor from Hunter and Kennedy because well, does anyone actually expect Ken to keep his mouth shut during this whole thing? lol**


	100. Happy Ever After?

Chapter 100:

_He smiled again, then lowered to one knee, pulling a blue Tiffany's box from behind his back. He undid the white ribbon and removed the top, revealed the platinum engagement ring, with a princess cut diamond in the center surrounded by a split curved diamond band. She was stunned by the beauty, elegance and uniqueness of the ring. Dave knew what suited her style better than she could have imagined. _

"_Keep me believing in happy endings." He said softly. "You're the only one who can. So Haley Audra Mariano, would you do me the greatest honor and make me the happiest man on earth? Will you marry me?"_

"_Oh!" Candice burst into tears, burying her face in Dwayne's shoulder as Dave completed his proposal. There were several other sniffles coming from Kelly, Maria and Michelle, but otherwise all eyes were on Haley, waiting to see what she would say. _

"Yes!" Haley all but shouted it from the depths of her soul. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" Her tears spilled over but she no longer cared about holding it together. The love of her life had just asked her to marry him, if that didn't give her a reason to come undone with joy, she didn't know what did.

She squealed loudly when he lifted her off her feet, spinning her around. A cheer rose up from her friends and now each girl was crying with happiness. When they were both nearly dizzy, he set her back on her feet, pulling the ring out of the box and slipping it onto her left ring finger.

"It's beautiful." She held her hand up closer for inspection. "It's perfect."

"Just like you." Dave told her. "God I love you so much." He stroked both hands down her hair, framing her face in his palms.

She looked up at him eyes shining with love. "I love you too, more than anything in the world."

He kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, both cheeks and finally her lips. Haley wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back with the same amount of passion and love that she knew would never fade away.

_Meanwhile…_

From the shadows of the Gorilla position, Randy Orton watched the entire display unfold. He had seen Haley come in alone and followed her, then stayed behind as she went down the ring. He listened to Dave's proposal and heard Haley's answer.

Married.

Haley had agreed to marry Dave Batista. Cold fury roared through his veins and a thick layer of ice froze over his heart. He let the curtain fall back into place and stepped away from the scene. His face became an emotionless mask while his mind reeled with evil intentions.

She had made him feel, made him fall in love with her. He had done everything he could to make her see it and she had rejected him. To Randy, that was unforgivable. And her pledging to marry another man, that made him hate her.

Oh that traitorous bitch would pay, and pay dearly. He would see to it. Haley Mariano had no idea what was in store for her.

**A/N: I know that this last chapter is insanely short. I wanted to give a happy ending and foreshadow the hard times to come in the next fic. **

**I want to thank you all for being so patient with me when life got in the way of writing this fic. I've enjoyed every step of this part of Haley's journey and I can close this fic knowing I'm going to enjoy writing the next steps of her story. I hope you'll be sticking around because we're just getting started. **

**Remember, the sequel to Becoming a Legacy is titled No Boundaries. Be on the look out for it. Add me to your Author Alerts list.**

**And as promised. A summary for No Boundaries.**

_**Haley Mariano has nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. Her fiancé is on the sidelines injured and Randy Orton has gone off the rails of sanity. Haley cannot help but think it's her choices that have drove him to this. Randy is determined to make Haley pay and will stop at nothing to do so. Now the only thing standing between Haley and her complete destruction is the man who forged them both, Triple H. Will they survive a war that knows no boundaries? **_

**Stay Tuned!**


End file.
